Swimming in Silk
by mythica magic
Summary: Training in front of her, engaging her in conversation and now lending her his clothes...Kagome is starting to suspect that Sesshoumaru is trying to gain her attention. What follows is nothing Kagome could have ever expected, with Time forcing difficult choices between the two. Sesskag
1. Swimming in Silk

**Swimming in Silk**

He was doing it again.

Kagome slightly frowned, and adjusted her grip on the novel in her hands, forcing her attention to stay on the words that had previously held her so engrossed.

Sesshoumaru moved once more.

She chewed the inside of her cheek, chancing a glance.

As expected, the Daiyoukai stood some distance away, poised and silent in a deadly stance, Bakusaiga drawn.

She sighed.

Sesshoumaru swung the sharp blade to the side in a wide arch, moving and turning his body gracefully. Lean muscle shifted. The hair at the back of her neck pricked as his energy flared to life, caressing the air of the clearing.

Kagome shut the book and stood. Turning on her heel with a distracted shake of her head, Kagome ignored her heated cheeks and grabbed her pack. She then set off in the opposite direction purposefully.

Of all the things she'd expected to deal with when deciding to stay in the past, _this_ was not one of them.

Sesshoumaru had first taken to training in front of her bewildered eyes two weeks ago. Whenever she left the village for some reason- and whenever he happened to be visiting Rin, she stumbled onto him training.

Kagome splashed her face with water from a stream, feeling out of sorts. _Stupid_.

It was only Sesshoumaru. Demon Lord, Enemy, Ally, and now...Clearing Companion.

Yet some days later, when she was out gathering herbs, Kagome chanced a glance up, wiping sweat from her forehead- and found him in the clearing, as if he'd always been there and _she_ was the one intruding.

It happened too often to be a coincidence, but no answers were forthcoming from the taciturn demon. She watched, staring at his back as he moved, bathed in the strong sunlight. His posture straight, movements quiet as his youki coiled out along the blade. Kagome could feel it even from where she knelt, and she pressed down her own powers, which fizzled to life on her skin in response.

"Sesshoumaru." She tried.

He turned slightly, some silver strands of hair falling forward to caress his cheek. Kagome felt her fingers twitch with the ridiculous urge to push it back behind his pointed ear.

"What is it, Miko?"

"Well, it's just...there's a lot of clearings around here, right?" She asked, before wincing. Now she just felt rude. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, and if she asked him to leave, didn't that imply that she felt uncomfortable in his presence?

He continued to shift position, bringing the sword down in a swift motion and then straightening again. "Indeed."

Kagome bit her lip. No, she couldn't say anything. The Daiyoukai was a pretty standoffish guy. She didn't want to discourage him from approaching her. She enjoyed their little talks when she sometimes brewed tea and watched over Rin. Maybe this was just how he showed he was comfortable around her? She didn't train around her friends... _with her shirt off_...but maybe full blooded demons did that.

"Do you have a point?" His deep baritone comes again, making her lift her eyes to his. Kagome blushed slightly, feeling like she'd been caught staring.

"N-no. Uh...but I did notice that you do a lot of basic forms when training. Is the fancy footwork just a heat of the moment battle thing?" She asks, lips lifting at the corners slightly. Teasing felt better, safer. She didn't want to feel like she was ogling Inuyasha's brother. _Her ex's brother_ , she reminded herself with a mental wince.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Fancy?"

"Yeah," she smiled, standing. "You know..."

Holding her arm out in front of her and mimicking a sword swing, she turned and swiftly spun on her heel in a circle. When she faced forward again, he tilted his chin up slightly.

"You realise you are mocking a centuries old technique and recreating it improperly?" The demon uttered flatly.

"I'm not mocking- the part missing is where your fancy move lops off five heads at once." Kagome snorted.

His eyes glittered proudly at that, making her smile wider. He did love his dark humour.

 _Demons_ , she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Hn, this one practices the 'fancy footwork' as well. However...ignoring the basics would be folly."

"How so?"

He turned to face forward, face unreadable. "Paying attention to the simplest and smallest details helps to gauge a picture of the whole."

Kagome blinked and shifted, lifting the basket of herbs and holding it against her hip. She caught sight of the scar on his left arm, the ring of marks below his bicep where the new limb had filled the void where only a stump had been. She nodded slowly.

"That's cool, but..." she trailed off. _Do you need to do that shirtless?_

He moved again, and this time she could have sworn she spied a bead of sweat run down from his collarbone to his chest- and at that point Kagome swiftly turned. "I-I think I hear Kaede calling me! I'll talk to you again later!" She squeaked, hurrying away.

* * *

A few days later, Kaede asked her to run an errand. Kagome would have to leave Edo and set out for another village to deliver some medicinal herbs. It was only a five hour walk, but the older woman's back had been playing up. Kagome was happy to accept and soon steadied a pack on her shoulder along with her trusty bow. It had been a while since it had been used in self-defence, but she'd practised every so often on targets.

Exiting the hut, she ruffled Rin's hair in passing, who grinned up at her, clad in a new kimono. "Safe trip, Kagome!"

"Yes, have a safe journey, my lady." Cut in a new voice, and Kagome looked up to see Miroku outside his hut, holding one of the twins. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I won't be long. Tell Inuyasha if he comes back before I do that- I'm totally fine going to the next village on my own."

Miroku chuckled, "Sango and I will inform him, but you know how he is."

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on, waving as she departed the village. Though she spoke of Inuyasha fondly, they'd certainly felt a strain in their friendship after their decision to break up. He'd been running more errands than she had outside the village, though he always returned.

Six months had passed since she'd decided to stay in the Feudal Era. The awkwardness of her choice was not lost on her. Since her amicable breakup with Inuyasha, she had no solid reason for turning her back on her Modern Day life. She still visited her family, but those three years she'd spent in higher education felt so far away.

It was then she remembered her mother's words after she'd told her she was staying.

 _'We knew you'd fallen in love with the past a long time ago.'_

* * *

After reaching the village and delivering the medicine without issue, Kagome had noticed several children outside the hut. The village was slightly smaller and more remote than Edo, so it was easy to spot them pointing at the river. Kagome made her way closer and blinked, seeing a young boy sitting on a rock in the middle of the water, the current mild as it lapped around his tiny island.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked one of the older boys, who glanced up at her.

"The dumb-ass was climbing on a branch from one of those overhanging trees and it snapped- so he fell in and now he's stuck there."

"Can't he swim?"

The boy shook his head, looking at her as though she were an alien. "None of us can."

Kagome's brows drew together and she sighed, rolling her sleeves up as she pushed through the mini crowd. Without preamble she dived into the water with a small splash, making the children gasp and gather closer to where she'd disappeared under the surface.

Unbeknownst to all, golden eyes watched the spectacle unfold from the shade of the trees. The Daiyoukai shifted as Kagome broke the surface of the water near the boy and held her arms out to him, smiling encouragingly as she tread water. Sesshoumaru stayed rooted in place until she swam back to the other side with the boy in tow, who clung to her fiercely.

Under an hour later she found Sesshoumaru reclining against a tree, having sensed him. Kagome was utterly unsurprised by it, for some reason. When he did not look up at her, Kagome brushed some hair away from her face.

"You know, a few of the children in the village can't swim." She casually informed him as Sesshoumaru hummed noncommittally. Kagome shifted her pack on her bare shoulder. "So, I'm going to teach them how to swim."

This time, he did look up. Kagome smiled as his eyes widened.

She'd decided to get some small form of payback by getting dressed into her swimsuit. If she was going to be swimming she wanted to do it properly this time, and she hadn't been able to resist getting changed before seeing him. _I can't go shirtless but I can do this._

Her swimsuit hugged her form, some splashes of red hibiscus flower patterns brightening it. The straps were thin on her shoulders, but apart from that, she felt it was modest. When he still said nothing, she started to ramble. "I'm not exactly qualified to do this but I taught Souta how to swim. How much different could it be?"

Sesshoumaru hummed, shifting his arm that was draped over his bent knee. "There will be several children to teach, not just one. And there's the unfamiliarity of this village."

Kagome was busy waving off those words when he threw in- "not to mention the wives that will hate you."

She froze and shot him a look. "What do you mean? I'm doing a good thing. Knowing how to swim is really important."

"Your intentions are noble, but they will not like your attire..." he cast a look at her swimsuit again, gaze dragging down her body from head to toe this time with lingering attention.

Despite herself, Kagome blushed and gestured to it. "T-this is really modest compared to some bathing suits!"

"They might not agree."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, ire rising to combine with her embarrassment. How come he got to strut around training, and yet one look from him unsettled her? "You're being ridiculous. You'll see."

He watched her stomp off with a flat look, before his gaze naturally slid down her retreating form. Her 'bathing suit' left little to the imagination. His lips parted enough to expose the hint of a fang as he exhaled slowly.

* * *

Not long later, he heard tell-tale soggy stomping approaching. Kagome appeared from around a tree, arms crossed and red-faced as she stood in her wet swimsuit. Sesshoumaru directed his gaze to the tops of the trees and seemed to stare at the horizon determinedly.

"Don't you say a word," Kagome muttered, trudging forward as she attempted to ring the water from her hair. Droplets landed on the forest floor softly.

"Take it you were dismissed?" He said anyway, making her growl.

"I'm just trying to help! But nooo." She kicked a stone and winced, whimpering and holding her foot. "As soon as I dropped the towel it was like I'd ran naked through their village. And when I tried to show swimming techniques the mothers accused me of being a water demon. I'm no Kappa!" Kagome griped.

She barely noticed Sesshoumaru move until it became apparent he'd undone the secures of his armour. He then lifted it off him and set it down, before reaching for his white and red hankimono, tugging at the folds of clothing. Kagome's face grew warmer as she quickly held up her hands. "What are you doing? I-if you need to train again, you could turn around to get shirtless."

Not that it would make a difference, he'd still be shirtless in her presence and _oh god don't ogle-_

Kagome swiftly turned around as he took off the outer layer of clothing. She jumped when she felt him nudge her arm, and the miko turned, expecting to see his bare chest. Instead, he'd kept his hanjuban on, the crisp white under-layer looking as pristine as the material he now held.

She looked down at his hand, seeing his trademark red honey-comb design staring back at her. Was he...seriously offering it to her?

Kagome quickly put one hand on his striped wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked in a weaker voice, confused.

"You can wear this. If you so choose." He stated, pushing the soft clothing into her hands. She stared at him, noting he looked strange without the billowing white and red sleeves, more approachable and unguarded. Blue eyes fell to the fabric she held, thumb rubbing it. Such fine silks in her hands felt wrong. She didn't think she'd ever held something so expensive and fine before. They were usually barred from human touch in a museum. He expected her to wear it?

Kagome opened her mouth to refuse, thinking she'd damage it- but the intentness of his steady gaze brought her up short. Somehow, it felt as though he were offering more than just clothing, though it was lost on her what that was. Yet she felt it's weight all the same.

"I'll be swimming in it..." she said instead, hoping he'd take it back. She didn't want to confront that look, or the weight.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware."

Kagome faltered, cheeks burning. Her traitorous heart fluttered as though she were still a schoolgirl. "I don't know how to..." she unfolded it and then quickly held it up when the fabric nearly brushed the floor.

The Daiyoukai eased closer, retaking the clothing from her- long fingers skimming hers as he stepped around her. Kagome hesitantly lifted her arm, feeling as though she were naked in his presence now as he slid it into the sleeve. She kept her eyes fixed forward as she felt the weight of the sleeves, the warmth of the newly used silks settle around her shoulders.

Her lips pressed together, feeling hot breath fanning against the side of her head as he leaned in close to tuck the fabric in, hand brushing her bare collarbone as he closed the parting at the front. He brought out a smaller cloth than his sash, but it did the job as he secured it around her waist to keep the fabric in place. All the while her heart had graduated from fluttering and was now majoring in hammering inside her rib-cage.

They were platonic. Friends. Platonic friends. Kagome tried to remember this as he leaned back slightly and she tilted her head up- underestimating his proximity and the intensity of his gold eyes.

"Done," he uttered, not touching her now. And yet her skin thrummed as though reaching back for him, and something hooked low in her stomach at just the thought of it; waiting for him to move.

Some silver hair tickled her cheek as she stayed still, looking up at him, nodding slowly. "Thank you." She murmured, breathing out and stepping away the moment she thought he moved an inch closer.

She lifted her arm, noticing the sleeves had been tied back at her elbows to allow for movement, and his attention to detail left her touched. More so, the fineness of the material had her looking up at him again with true gratitude now, rather than awe. "Really. This is...I don't know why you're doing it, but I feel like royalty in this."

"Are you so certain...you do not know why I'm doing it?" He muttered, and it sang straight down her spine.

Kagome's eyes widened and she mentally stepped back even as she remained perfectly still. His voice combined with the look in his eyes sent her off kilter. All that time there had been a safety-net- that Sesshoumaru disliked humans, so of course he wouldn't look at her _that_ way.

Only he was. Right then. In a way that was unmistakable to pass off as something else.

"These clothes are really important to you, so I-I promise I'll bring them back as soon as I'm done, okay?" She shakily murmured instead, feeling her body wilt the moment disappointment skittered over his expression- to be replaced with his usual passive and non-emotive face. Gone were the burning embers.

Kagome took a few steps back, smile hurting on her face as she waved and turned. "Be back at sunset if those puritan wives don't come chasing me back with pitchforks!" She squeaked, quickly heading away and feeling his eyes on her back until she was out of sight.

The moment a decent amount of distance had been created between them, Kagome put her hand on her chest and stopped dead, breathing out. Emotion burst within her- all for him, which she viciously tried to temper. Those vague desires he'd elicited in her over the weeks with his training felt tame compared to whatever that had just been. Maybe he'd been building to this, or perhaps it had just been an accident.

Kagome reluctantly pushed herself forward, padding to a nearby river and looking at her reflection. The white and red garb stood out starkly against her black hair, and she touched at her thigh where the material ended. It was almost like...when a boyfriend lent his girl a shirt to wear.

Only not many girls got to experience this kind of material. She passed an experimental hand over it, comparing it to Inuyasha's robe of the fire-rat. Much like the wearer, Inuyasha's had felt coarser, but reliable. Sesshoumaru's felt like touching cool water.

She mentally winced when she remembered calling him 'Big brother' last year, shortly after her return to the past. What the hell was she doing? And why couldn't she stop thinking that she really- _really_ wanted to lift the material to her nose and smell it?

Kagome pressed her hands to her eyes and groaned, trudging off in the direction of the village.

* * *

Kenta splashed happily as he kicked his legs, thoroughly soaking Kagome, yet she laughed it off, grinning. She supported him under his stomach as they moved through the water, the seven-year old wanting to take off like a jet and swim on his own, but Kagome was reluctant to let him go. She wished she had water wings. Without them, her mini-class had to rely on planks of wood or their protective mothers for support in the water.

The mothers weren't as dismissively hostile with her now, in fact the moment she'd stepped foot in front of them in Sesshoumaru's garb, they had clammed up but been slightly more respectful of her. Kagome had felt mild irritation and sighed yet ultimately waved it off. However, the implications were not lost on her. The villagers would probably think they were lovers.

Her damned cheeks heated again, and she grit her teeth. Why didn't that bother him? He couldn't just look at her like that out of the blue! And didn't his reputation matter to him? What if a big deal demon saw her and started spreading gossip that they were an item?

Kagome sighed as she straightened and helped the boy to the river bank. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't care about that kind of thing. He seemed so secure in everything he chose to do, she sort of envied him.

Kenta took his mothers hand and waved as he padded away. Kagome smiled and returned it while many more of the village children started to leave.

"Thank you, Kagome!~" Chirped a young girl.

"You're welcome, Megumi. Keep practising your paddle and remember to try and kick your legs _under_ the water next time." Kagome giggled, waving the children off. Some of the mothers nodded to her as they departed, and Kagome was left to herself by the river.

She held her arms, feeling a slight chill as she turned, bending to pick up the make-shift floats out of the water. The cool silk now plastered to her, but somehow it felt comforting.

That exercise had been kind of successful, she thought. For a first lesson anyway. She'd have to keep visiting the village, but maybe she could teach some children of Edo how to swim too. Kagome briefly wondered if that would affect time too much- before the sound of several pairs of footsteps made her turn.

Two men stood on the river bank, one holding a fishing net, the other had his arm hidden behind his back- perhaps holding a small weapon. Kagome stepped back into the ankle-deep water of the shore cautiously.

"Hey, uh...can I help you?" She asked carefully. Crap, she'd left her bow and other things with Sesshoumaru.

"Sure can. You can strip for us, honey." The burlier one grinned, looking at her keenly as she bristled.

"Excuse me?" She gritted out.

The leaner man with the net shifted. "It's not what you think. We just want what you're wearing. That's demon clothing. Fetches a high price, especially tailor made. So give it over and we won't have to hurt ya."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't you know who this belongs to? He'd kill you if you guys even touched it. No way- gah!" She jumped back as the big one swiped at her with the previously concealed knife. It was bigger than she'd figured, resembling a machete.

"Hand it over, damn it!" He growled, this time trying to grab her. Kagome ducked under his arm and burst into a panicked run up the riverbank, sprinting as hard as she could. Hearing their shouts and footsteps behind her, Kagome left the river to run up a steep incline, fairly certain it would lead her back to the path towards Sesshoumaru- when something hit the back of her legs.

She gave a yelp as her chin met the earth, rolling down the hill some- before getting to her feet again and not looking behind her to see how close they were. When reaching the top of the hill however, she found herself overlooking the deeper part of the river, and turned to see the men gaining on her. The lean one threw the fish net up, and Kagome grit her teeth, squirming as it fell over her head.

"Get this off!" She yelled, finding that she was getting herself tangled searching for a way to get free.

"You can strip under there, girly, or we'll remove ya clothes for ya." One of them grunted.

"I can't give this to you! It's important to him." Kagome staggered back, eyes wide as they approached her again.

Not thinking anything of it and acting purely on impulse, Kagome turned and jumped from the height- falling towards the river. She met the water soon enough, plunged into the depths. She kicked her legs and managed to reach the surface despite the fishnet, but the current pulled her further downstream. Coughing, Kagome barely noticed that she'd lost sight of the men as she tried to keep afloat, feeling the net get tangled around her legs.

Kagome felt herself stop unexpectedly. Some sort of force held her in the water. Looking back behind her, she found that the net had gotten caught in some branches from an overhanging bush. She let out her breath and eased down under the water, trying to find a way out while she had the chance. It was with difficulty but relief that Kagome eventually got herself free, sliding out of the net parting and swimming to the river bank, exhaustedly pulling herself ashore.

Coughing, she pushed her wet hair back from her face and sat for a moment to catch her breath. She then patted herself down with shaky hands. No injuries was a plus. Kagome almost congratulated herself when she felt it.

A tear.

She quickly checked her right side at her hip. A very large tear.

It arched up around her stomach, the fine material sliced in a clean cut. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it. Her skin was neatly exposed, but Kagome hardly cared about that. Instead, her heart raced as she pulled the two separate pieces together.

"Oh no..." she murmured, brows pulling together. She'd... _promised_ to take good care of it. It didn't take a genius to see that the clothing meant a lot to him. It bore his crest and he always kept it immaculate. In battle, he moved with his 'fancy footwork' as though trying not to spill an ounce of blood on it. Inuyasha had sometimes torn it, sure...but even if it were easily mended she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd broken her word.

Kagome's shoulders began to shake and her cheeks grew warm. She then grew even more upset that she was getting upset.

Her vision had gone blurry by the time something large and warm fell onto her head gently, and Kagome started. She raised her head, a few tears falling as she saw blurry white in-front of her. Her breathing hitched as she smelled his scent even without lifting the material to her nose, and Kagome stifled a sob. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?" He muttered, his warmth drawing closer- until Kagome pressed herself willingly forward into his chest and gripped his clothing tightly. She let out a ramble of words that were meant to explain herself, but all Sesshoumaru could probably hear were the blubberings of a woman-child.

Kagome felt his warm palm stroke the top of her head as she cried. She slowly fell quiet because of that soothing touch, sort of wanting to stay there like that longer. Sesshoumaru proved... gentle and calm in the storm of her emotions.

She soon opened her eyes, rubbing at her cheeks as she pulled away slightly.

"I never cry," Kagome mumbled. "Sorry, that was awkward, huh?"

"No."

She looked at him then and noticed his dark expression. He stared at the tear."A clean cut from a blade," Sesshoumaru uttered, lifting his gaze to hers. "You were attacked," he stated. It was not a question.

Kagome sighed and put her hand on her side. "Two guys. They're probably long gone now."

His youki spilt out and curled around him, the atmosphere turning heavy with displeasure. He was angry, she realised. Very angry.

"I could try and mend the tear," she tried to quell the energy snapping in the air. "It probably won't be as clean a stitch but-" Kagome's breath caught when he grasped the front of the clothing, tugging her in close. A snarl hissed out from clenched teeth.

"This one does not care about the clothing. It is you, foolish girl, that this one will be shedding blood for."

Kagome's eyes widened. The formless emotion within her that went beyond friendship swelled and scattered her thought process. She didn't want him to shed blood for her but when he finally released her she was unable to form the words to stop him.

He set her pack and bow down, before leaping into the air with a crackle of stifling energy that scorched the grass he'd been standing on.

Of all times, Kagome felt something click into place then, watching him fly with such palpable rage. Anger...for her.

* * *

A few days passed after Kagome's trip and after returning back to Edo, everything had fallen back into the way it had been before. Sesshoumaru had said nothing when he'd returned back to her on that river bank with his claws bloody, and neither of them had brought it up. Dissatisfaction gnawed at his insides, but the demon ignored it as he bid farewell to Rin after visiting her. He could not move the miko's attention toward him by force, it wouldn't work.

As he left the village and made his way up the hill, Sesshoumaru's ears pricked as a soft 'thunk' sound caught his attention. The faint tremble of a bowstring had him moving even before he scented her, and he crested the hill in mere moments, walking on into the forest. He passed by arrows buried into targets on tree trunks and slowed to admire them. The targets were in a myriad of places, up high in the branches or in trees further off, all of the arrows crammed onto different bulls-eyes with reiki curling around the quivers.

Something gradually built and took hold of Sesshoumaru. The holy powers in the air caused the gold of his eyes to brighten unnaturally. It was a mere breath later that he lay eyes on her.

She stood, bow drawn and back arched in a way that made his claws twitch at his sides. Kagome let another arrow fly and it hit the target with a louder 'thunk' though this one missed the bulls-eye slightly. She breathed out and straightened, meeting his gaze, and he somehow knew his presence had affected her.

"I thought I'd pay you back for all those times you trained in front of me," she murmured as he stepped closer. "Though, I'm not half-naked."

"This one would not protest if you were," he uttered, midsummer night eyes darkening in time with her blush.

Kagome turned to face him fully, pointing at him accusingly. "I figured it out, you know. All this time, you were peacocking!" This caused him to stop and tilt his head slightly. She nodded furiously. "Don't try and deny it. You were showing off your powers and strength."

"Yes." He admitted bluntly, eyes narrowing in thought. "Why call it _that_ though?"

"Male peacocks do this thing where they display all their feathers, fanning them out. They do it because...uh, because..." Kagome trailed off, blushing and glanced away.

"It is part of a courtship ritual to attract a mate." Sesshoumaru finished for her, stepping closer as his eyes warmed. He raised his head then, looking at the targets around them. "You did not need to do this. Your feats with the Shikon no tama proved your strength."

"Pot kettle black, buddy." Kagome muttered, sighing and looking up at him as warm cheeks continued to burn. "I know how strong you are. You didn't need to train in front of me to prove that."

The miko's heart hammered in her chest as he brought his hand up, sliding it into the silky black hair behind her ear. "It was more than that, true you've seen this one's strength, but dedication must also be exhibited."

Kagome leaned into his hand slightly and swallowed, "I knew that about you too, since you've taken care of Rin." Her hands tentatively rose to rest on his chest, thankful his armour was missing. She felt his warmth and the silk under her palms as she smoothed one hand higher, brushing it over the red and white honeycomb design on his shoulder. "It's not like you to be self-conscious of your abilities," she mused.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "It was not a lack of belief in my abilities, merely, it is tradition to show you will be provided for. And this one will take no half measures when courting you."

The breath rushed out of her lungs in a rush. He really said it, and so easily too.

"You really...want that?" She asked quieter.

The hand in her hair pulled away to raise her chin until she stared up at burning gold. "Do not insult us both by questioning my intentions when this one has already given an answer." He uttered, mouth pressed into a thin, grim line.

Kagome made to say something when that mouth suddenly pressed against hers, making her squeak. His lips made her heart jolt, and she stood frozen- breathless for a moment, before she leaned slightly into him and kissed back.

He shuddered slightly at the feel of her soft mouth parting as the kiss became more heated and explorative. Lightning crashed down her veins. Her hand smoothed up to cradle the side of his face- thumb accidentally brushing his stripes. Teeth nipped at her lower lip in response and she boldly let her tongue brush against his, experimentally touching his fang- retreating at the sharpness of it. He chuckled slightly against her mouth, as she pressed more into him, finding he tasted like something inexplicable but familiar. Like the taste of air on a warm summer night.

He pulled back enough to look her dead in the eye. "What do you want, Kagome?" He muttered, their breaths intermingling and coming in warm puffs against their mouths.

Kagome looked at him, her cheeks rosy and lips still slightly parted to maddeningly tempt him. When her thumb brushed his markings again- he almost called her cruel, until she smiled.

"I set up all these targets for _you,_ silly. When I figured out what you'd been doing all this time, I wanted to show off my feathers too, so to speak." She grinned, before quieting slightly. "We need to work on our communication skills though, you do things the demon way and I don't always know what you mean by it, so yeah, we need to talk more."

She leaned up on her tiptoes then and brushed her lips against his cheek. "But I do...want you. I want to get to know you more. 'Paying attention to the smallest details helps to gauge a picture of the whole', right? So, show me-" his mouth on hers cut her off again and he swallowed her muffled words.

Kagome smiled against his mouth as she felt his arms slide around her waist. It would take a little time to get used to the newness of it. His reserved air was completely gone, and the determined, firm lips against hers perhaps should have intimidated her, but Kagome only encouraged it.

As she willingly embraced the demon, she felt herself become wrapped in warm silken robes.


	2. Painting Perception

**Painting Perception**

"Thank you! Please enjoy," Kagome smiled, watching as a family wandered into the shrine grounds. Another youngster raced up to her booth then, and she gave another greeting, accepting the parent's offering and stamping the back of the boy's hand with the Higurashi seal.

Seeing them off, she breathed out, shielding her eyes to glance up at the completely blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Kagome briefly wondered if the feudal era was enjoying the same weather, some 500 years in the past. Glancing at the well-house, her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip. She really should stay to help with the tourists. The shrine was busier than ever on warm summer days.

The well house stubbornly tugged at her line of vision. She almost felt like _he_ were beckoning to her, beyond the time separating them. Kagome jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You're no good to me distracted, girl!" Grandpa made a motion with his hand, shooing her away.

Kagome's brows drew together. "Grandpa, it's busy today-"

"Souta can help out, you've got nothing better to do, have you Souta?" The old man barked in Souta's general direction. The teen looked up from his game console.

"Actually I was-"

"That settles it then," Grandpa briskly continued, using his sweeping brush to jab Kagome away from the greeting booth. She laughed and held up her hands, surrendering. With a quick apologetic look to Souta, promising to pay him back when she next visited- Kagome grabbed her bag and raced for the well.

Only to abruptly skid to a stop- hand inches away from the well-house door as a thought occurred to her. Racing back inside, she picked up a small box left on her desk, grinning.

"I think I know some kids who'll enjoy these."

* * *

Rin sat as quiet and still as possible, wearing the most serious expression Kagome had ever seen from her before. She almost seemed to be mimicking the Daiyoukai's cold and calm demeanour, but Kagome wisely chose not to comment.

"Okay, keep holding still."

The miko balanced the paint set in one hand as she swept a brush over the little girl's cheek, forcing her to break the facade and giggle. Kagome smiled as she worked, concentrating even as the summer sun shone on her back. They were situated outside under a tree, the air clear and fresh, just as she'd expected from the Feudal era.

Not far away, Shippo played with his spinning top boredly, waiting for them to finish. Further still sat Sesshoumaru against the opposite tree, one arm draped over his bent knee. He'd watched their interactions with something akin to curiosity, but said nothing, content to observe. Kagome felt the heaviness of his gaze, just as she was aware of the butterflies in her stomach that had launched into a flurry the moment she'd seen him again.

Changing brushes, Kagome dipped the smaller brush into the lavender and added a few finishing touches to the sides of Rin's face, sitting back to judge if it was symmetrical. Her wrinkled brow smoothed out and she grinned with satisfaction.

"Done!"

Rin beamed and clapped her hands together, getting to her feet. "Show me, show me!"

Kagome smiled and looked over at the kitsune. "Oh Shippo~ could you do us a favour and turn into a mirror for us?"

He huffed. "You took ages, what were you doing-" he turned, eyes widening as they fell on Rin. "Wah- cool! Kagome can I get something like that?" He asked, brightening now.

"Sure, mirror first though please."

Shippo nodded and a puff of smoke later, a brown mirror with comically large eyes fell to the grass. Kagome picked it up carefully and turned to face Rin, who gasped.

Delicate purple curves and lines had been brushed onto her face on either side, to replicate butterfly wings. Kagome didn't think it was half bad, considering she was still practising. Wondering if that was just her hubris talking, she softened when Rin beamed at her.

"Thank you Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and waved it off. Soon enough, Shippo had changed back, and knelt before her expectantly.

"Uh...what would you like?" Kagome sweat dropped when he said nothing.

"I wanna look like a fox." He set his small hands on his ankles, innocent features totally serious.

Tapping the end of the brush against her lips, she thought for a moment. "There wasn't anything in my face-painting book about how to do fox faces..." she trailed off, noticing the dejected drop of his shoulders.

Gold eyes watched as she ruffled the kits hair, trying to force cheer into her voice. "But don't you worry! I'll try my best anyway."

Shippo brightened again and obediently closed his eyes as Kagome set to work, putting a small sponge into the while paint first. She then carefully dabbed it onto his face. "You're a fox anyway, Shippo. Why ask for this kind of thing?"

Shippo held still, mumbling under his breath: "...I still can't transform into my true form."

The miko locked eyes with Sesshoumaru then, raising a brow. The inuyoukai shifted slightly, silver hair sliding over his shoulder. "When demons are young, depending on their species, it can be difficult for them to change from their more humanoid figures to their natural state."

"Mn...we get stuck in one form for awhile until we can control it when we're older." Shippo sighed, still not opening his eyes. "Papa said it was a good thing I was stuck in this form. I can fool humans more easily like this. They're suckers for cute kids."

Kagome pinched his cheek, "you're not fooling anyone, kiddo. I know you're a menace." She grinned and giggled as Shippo cracked one eye open, sticking his tongue out in return.

As she continued, a thought occurred to Kagome, and she found herself glancing at Sesshoumaru again. Maybe he could teach Shippo how to change forms. She wanted the kit to be happy, and it obviously bothered him.

Gold connected with blue, and Sesshoumaru gauged her expression, taking a stab in the dark for why she looked so pleading. He quite liked that expression on the usually proud girl, and only tilted his lips up, not answering.

Kagome huffed and finished up the fox design by booping Shippo's nose, leaving a black circled splodge. "There."

Shippo opened his eyes and blinked, before springing up and beaming. "Ah, I wanna see!" He quickly turned and grinned at Rin, who gasped in delight and took his hand, the two racing to the nearest river.

Kagome heard their happy squealing and smiled. Lifting her hand, she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and began packing the paints away.

"Wait Kagome!" Rin yelled, racing back with a breathless grin. "It's your turn now."

"M-my turn?"

Rin nodded and fiddled with the hair tie around her wrist, moving to push back Kagome's hair. The miko stopped her with a quick hand on her small wrist. "Oh, it's okay, I'll keep my hair down." She forced a smile when Rin looked at her quizzically.

Shippo summoned a paintbrush, smiling evilly and making fear thrum down Kagome's spine as he approached with a malice laced chuckle. The three were brought up short however, when a figure clad in white settled before Kagome, taking the brush from the kits hand. Sesshoumaru levelled his gaze at her and took her chin in his free hand.

"Er...w-what are you doing?" She squeaked, face burning. She hadn't expected this. _How odd for the lord of the west to get involved._

"Be still," his voice came low and pleasant.

Kagome decided to obey, closing her eyes as embarrassment welled up inside her. She heard Rin and Shippo prance off somewhere close, playing a game of tag as her hands curled into loose fists on her bent knees. She started as something small and light brushed her heated cheek, the wet paint sticking to her skin. She decided to focus on her breathing, trying very hard to appear unaffected by his presence. It proved difficult, however. His scent occasionally caught and held her attention, and she subconsciously leaned slightly forward, inhaling delicately.

Sharp nails skimmed her jaw as he held her chin, sometimes turning her face this way and that. Gold eyes roved over her face, looking at her closed lashes. He wondered dimly what it would be like to sleep and wake beside her.

Feeling what areas he was paying attention to, the small paintbrush tickling over both of her cheeks, Kagome had her suspicions. Yet when his hand left her chin to stroke the bangs of her forehead aside, lifting them up- her heart shuddered in her chest. He wasn't...doing what she thought he was doing, right?

The light sensation of the brush fell away, and Sesshoumaru released her, leaning back to appraise his work. Her lashes lifted, and his gaze swallowed her whole. Something feral and unnamed lurked inside the rich gold. Her cheeks only burned warmer.

"Th-thanks," she murmured, unsure what she was thanking him for.

"Woah...Kagome..." Shippo trailed off as he noticed her, staring with wide eyes. Some of the heavy look in Sesshoumaru seemed to transfer to him, and it was then Kagome knew the Western Lord had done something 'demonic' again. _Some code thing that only demons know the importance of. Annoying._

Getting to her feet, she looked at Rin, who grinned. "You look so pretty, Kagome! Show her, Shippo," she prodded the boy.

Shippo transformed into the mirror again and Rin caught him, turning and showing the reflective surface to Kagome. The sight confirmed her suspicions, but it didn't make her appearance any less jarring. He'd painted his markings onto her, somehow achieving just the right shade of magenta for the stripes adorning her cheeks and over her eyelids. The blue crescent moon on her forehead stood out starkly against her skin. Kagome lifted some strands of hair aside to better see it, slowly glancing at Sesshoumaru.

Just like when he'd dressed her in his silks, the weight was there. And just like before, she did not know what he meant by it, but could hazard a guess.

"OI, KAGOME."

She jumped, glancing over her shoulder at the approaching Hanyou. Seeing his pale, but incensed expression, Kagome could only guess what he wanted to talk about.

Turning to face him fully, she caught it when he flinched, glaring hard at the marks on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru regarded him cooly, his presence keenly felt at her back.

"Uh...what's up?" Kagome asked, wincing slightly. Not the most delicate response.

"I wanna talk with the bastard, alone. So just- go for a walk or somethin," he grunts, ears laying flat against his head.

"No dice," she stated firmly, crossing her arms and lifting her chin up. "Anything you want to say, I'll hear it out first. Okay?"

His ears flattened even further, lip lifting to expose a fang as he tsked and looked away. "Fine, whatever."

Kagome sighed with relief when he didn't push the subject, not wanting things to get ugly. Guilt rose up in her, but she suppressed it and glanced up at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll be back soon-ish."

His mouth thinned into a grim line, but he inclined his head. He then watched silently as Kagome padded away with the Hanyou, something irritating his fingers and making sharp claws twitch at his side.

* * *

"So...you spoke with Miroku, huh?" She asked once they were out of sight and a good distance away, lingering near the Goshinboku.

"What the hell, Kagome!" He burst, making her flinch at the sheer volume of his voice. "Did he put you under a spell or somethin? I bet he threatened Shippo, maybe even-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cut in, exasperated. "He hasn't been our enemy for years, and he kind-of became our ally, remember?" She rubbed her forehead, taking a breath as she continued, quieter: "I'm with him because I want to be."

The fire left his eyes all at once, leaving something confused and raw. He quickly scoffed and turned his nose up, "k-keh! As if! Why would you want somethin' as crazy as that?"

"I don't know," she admits, not able to find the words for it. This was such an awkward conversation. Both of them felt it keenly, Inuyasha avoiding her gaze stubbornly. "Look, we didn't plan this. It just sort of happened..." she trailed off lamely, something more determined taking it's place. "I care about him. And I know how weird this all is, believe me. But...I think- _know_ , he feels the same. "

Inuyasha's ears pricked and flattened. Conflicted gold eyes strayed over her cheeks, and something welled up inside him. "Don't you see what he's doing though? Look at yourself already. He's trying to change you!"

Kagome was brought up short at that. "What?" Her hand lifted automatically, ready to touch the paint on her cheeks, but stopping herself. "What are you talking about? We were just having fun."

"Keh! Yeah because Sesshoumaru has _fun_. His idea of fun is killing or melting stuff." Inuyasha shakes his head and jabs a clawed finger at her. "No, he's serious alright, about changing you into somethin' else. Something he likes better. He's making you more like himself... dressing you up as a demon to ignore that you're human."

Kagome flinched as a memory skitters through her mind of a pale, dark haired woman. No, he wasn't...doing that. Sesshoumaru was more straightforward than that. He saw her clearly. Just as she was...

Just a moment of worry opened up the moment Inuyasha continued. "This aint been going on long between you, right? You don't even know the bastard that well, but I do. He's power hungry. He probably has some potion lined up to cancel out your blood, somethin' gross like that. You seriously think he wants Hanyou kids-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Silence deafened them as a memory resounded in their minds, of her hands removing the subjugation beads from his neck. Right when they'd become a couple. At once, the heavy weight returned in the pit of her stomach. They were right back in that dark room again, another woman's name falling from his lips.

Amiable break up, they'd said to everyone. A mutual understanding. So then why did it still hurt sometimes?

The ugly feeling pricked at Kagome's eyes and swamped her stomach. She turned on her heel, ignoring the guilt in his eyes and curling her hands into loose fists.

"Kagome, I'm uh- look, I'm so-"

"Sit!" She yelled again automatically in a hoarse voice, quickly storming off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kagome crouched by the water's edge of a lazy river, sitting down and hugging her knees as she drew them up. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected a bad reaction from Inuyasha. She knew if her ex started going out with her sibling it would be weird. But she wasn't just an ex. She was his best friend. Perhaps she was the bad guy here and was being insensitive, but she couldn't bring herself to regret any part of being with the Demon Lord.

Something rustled behind her. Kagome stayed as she was, feeling his presence draw near. His weight settled close to her side, knee resting against hers, which made her lips draw up slightly.

Guilt weighed in her stomach for doubting their relationship. What was worse, he probably sensed her emotions with every shallow inhale. Eventually, something sharp trailed over the back of her neck. At the prompt of his claws, she looked up at him, vision blurry with frustrated tears.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "emotional girl." He chided, gaze intense as she leaned into his palm.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm not sad- this is just annoying 'feeling too much at once' crying."

"Hn, are you so certain you are not distressed?"

Kagome closed her eyes, one of the tears escaping and rolling down her cheek, mixing with the paint and bringing a magenta droplet down to her chin. She didn't answer, emotions clashing inside her.

"You did not want your hair tied back." He stated offhandedly, making her mind turn back to that afternoon.

"Y-yeah," she pushed some black locks behind her ear. Her lips thinned, teeth clenching to keep secrets locked behind them, but his patient air undid her. He was willing to listen.

"It makes me look like her." Kagome muttered, arms tightening around her bent knees. "Well… _more_ like her, I guess."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a time, and she wasn't brave enough to take a peek at his expression. For a while they just watched the lazy current of the river flow by. Her gaze followed some leaves as they progressed downstream, the sunlight making the water glimmer and play patches of light over her skin.

"Tie this one's hair up."

Kagome lifted her head and blinked. "Uh…okay," she shifted, rising with an arched brow. She stepped behind him, reaching out and gathering his hair in her hands with only slight hesitance.

She marvelled at the feel of it as it slipped through her fingers like water. They hadn't really touched much since their impromptu make-out session a few days ago and she regretted not paying his hair more attention. It felt almost similar to the silk spun into his clothing. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and it was then she realised how long she'd been dallying. Her cheeks reddened and hearing his chuckle- Kagome lightly thwacked his shoulder.

Wrestling with the hair tie, she eventually gathered it up into a high ponytail as per his instruction. Straightening, she patted his shoulders to indicate she was done, and as an excuse to touch him. "All finished."

A clawed hand reached up to wrap around her wrist, and he gently tugged her to move around him, until they were facing each other again. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the difference as she looked down at him. He looked as beautiful as ever, but the newness of the look threw her off. The hair no longer caressing his neck and shoulders made her pay more attention to the broadness of them. However, she remained confused about his request, until they locked eyes.

Kagome swallowed and sat down close before him, their knees touching. "Who does it make you look like?" She asked softly.

"My father." Sesshoumaru uttered, hand still locked around her wrist. "My subjects used to mistake me for him, after he passed. Therefore I never wear it up, even while training."

Kagome's brows drew together, and she covered his large hand with her own. "I'm sorry. But…isn't that nice in a way? It shows that you're like him, and you're proud of your father's achievements. Is it so bad to resemble someone you respect and admire?"

Sesshoumaru levelled a heavy stare at her. "This one would rather his achievements spoke for themselves, not piggyback off someone else's."

Her heart shuddered in her chest as an old pain reared it's head again. It was the same with her.

Thinking for a moment, she inquired softly; "Your…mother…"

"She wept whenever she saw me like this," he muttered tonelessly. "Behind closed doors. But this one scented the salt on her robes."

Kagome shifted closer and moved her hand out from under his touch to reach up, delicately holding his face. She leaned in, pressing her soft lips to his.

It only lasted a moment, but she pulled back to smile weakly at him. "You're Sesshoumaru. I didn't know your father, but for what it's worth, I don't see you as anyone else."

The gold of his eyes flashed, and he brought his hand up to thread in her hair. His fingers tangled in the black locks, tightening to make her head tilt back, baring her throat. "This one barely interacted with the dead miko. To see you as anything other would be foolish…"

He leaned down, skimming his fangs over her racing pulse, lips caressing the feverish skin.

"Urgh.." Kagome sniffed, hot tears running down her cheeks and successfully ruining the moment. "I really need to stop crying around you."

"Hn, it is quite annoying," he agreed flatly, leaning back to observe her.

She gave a laugh at that, "jerk."

As contentment shined in her scent once more, Sesshoumaru brought the back of his hand to her cheek, brushing some of the smudged stripes away. "There is doubt in your heart…put there by the Hanyou," the velvet timbre of his voice made her attention latch onto him once more.

Kagome wasn't sure if he meant Inuyasha or Naraku, as the dark spider certainly had tampered with her more than once. However, she realised it didn't matter. He was right. She nodded reluctantly, and sensed his displeasure.

"You question this one's word? My…commitment." He asked, chin tilting up as pride returns to him.

"It's not like that. Don't put words in my mouth," she took his hand and squeezed it. "Us humans aren't perfect. We worry even when we're promised things by people we trust. It's not a bad reflection on you…I just needed reminding that you see me as Kagome." She smiled, kissing his palm. Her lashes fell shut, and when she sighed, Sesshoumaru felt her warm breath fan over his skin.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "I know these marking mean a lot to you. I just got caught up in thinking about the past, but…"

He was not Inuyasha. To doubt him would unfair to the Demon Lord when all he'd done was try to court her with nothing but civility and shirtless training. She smiled slightly. Her peacock Inuyoukai who gave her silk robes and painted markings.

Kagome took a breath and looked at him levelly. _No running._ "So, Inuyasha did mention something. I-in the future, maybe. Would you…want kids with me?" She asked in a thin voice, using all of her willpower to maintain eye-contact.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow, "are you offering?" He blinked, making her lose her balance and quickly right herself before she could hit her nose on his chest.

"Wha- well er, not _now_ ," she squeaked, mortified. "Just…later. The thought of Hanyou babies doesn't freak you out?"

"No."

She tilted her head, deflating like a balloon. So much for worrying. "Why not?"

The pad of his thumb came up to brush over her bottom lip, his fingers curling around her chin once more. Midsummer night eyes became half lidded as he observed her, the baritone of his voice entrenching itself into her heart. "…Because they would be ours."

Her breathing hitched and she swallowed, brain short circuiting. She'd been truthful when talking with Inuyasha. She really couldn't put into words how or why this person had ensnared her, but the instinct was already there in her blood and bones to lean up and kiss him again and again. Warm butterflies made of embers fluttered in her stomach and she inhaled his scent, letting it wash over her.

Maybe they would make mistakes; her assuming things and him not communicating properly, taciturn as he was. But she wanted to keep this thing, this warmth. It was precious to her. She hoped, with time, Inuyasha would see that too.

Pulling back, Kagome patted herself down, wanting to give him something. Sesshoumaru blinked at her odd behaviour, starting slightly when she whipped up her hand, a tube tucked in it. "Aha!" She said with a grandiose flourish.

He watched as she took the top off it and grasped his fingers. Kagome then pressed the tube to the back of his hand, pulling it away to reveal something he recognised to be a green crest. It depicted a small sunset, with the words _'Higuarshi'_ underneath it.

She raised triumphant blue to him. "I know I got my markings a little smudged, sorry about that. But here, this is my mark. My family crest."

Vicious satisfaction overcame him, gold flashing red, before he lifted his hand, inspecting it once more. "You consider me…yours?"

"Well, in a way. That's what this means too, right?" She gestures to the crescent moon still on her forehead. Sesshoumaru inclined his head, heavily aware of his fangs that were aching, wanting to bury themselves into her shoulder.

"Indeed, miko…"

He wanted to claim her right then and there, if she was so eager for markings. Unfortunately a scent had him turning, glaring at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

The Hanyou returned it, but high pitched giggles of children broke the severity of it. Rin and Shippo raced forward, completely aware of the mood they were skipping all over. Kagome smiled, standing and scooping Shippo up to save him from the flower princess.

"No mercy!" Rin cried, throwing flowers at him and causing Shippo to laugh, retreating into Kagome's hair.

Hearing Kaede call from the distance, no doubt wanting her student back, Kagome grinned as she took Rin's hand, glancing at Inuyasha as they passed him. Her face was cautiously optimistic, hoping he would understand. She didn't want to lose his presence in her life, even if things would be awkward for awhile.

Inuyasha's stony expression softened, and his ears pricked, the severity of his brow gentling. He didn't like this. Not one bit. But…

He sighed and watched the three pass, turning to glance at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared him down, face expressionless. He then lifted his hand and flashed the back of it, showing the Higurashi seal. Inuyasha's face flamed red and he bared his fangs. "The hell does that mean, you bastard!"

"Sesshoumaru, stop antagonising your brother please!" Kagome called, making Inuyasha whirl in her direction. By the time he turned back to Sesshoumaru, his half brother had disappeared, causing the Hanyou to curse up a storm in the empty clearing.


	3. Dancing with Dragons

I wasn't expecting anyone to really notice this fic but woah! Thank you for all the comments! I hope to write more chapters for this, and fingers crossed you'll all enjoy the direction I take it x

* * *

 **Dancing with Dragons**

Kagome didn't much care what strangers thought of her. It didn't matter if she had no long term goals or plans while living in the Feudal Era. She did her own thing at her own pace, and helped Kaede whenever possible. So it didn't matter when a woman inquired why she wasn't married, or when another asked why she didn't conduct herself more like a normal miko. They weren't people who were precious to her. However, between her swimming class, collecting herbs and assisting the villagers, she couldn't help but notice over the weeks that a pair of narrowed eyes were constantly glaring daggers into her back.

Kagome turned and frowned at Jaken, their gazes locking. He was not precious to her either, yet it was getting ridiculously difficult to ignore him. The little imp had done nothing to hide his displeasure at the news of his lord courting her. With the Daiyoukai away, his bulbous yellow eyes glowered intensely, clutching his staff tight and muttering under his breath.

With a sigh, Kagome set her basket of washing down. "Look Mister, do we need to have a talk? Because I feel like this-" she gestured between them, "isn't going to smooth over naturally. Come on, lay it on me."

Jaken blinked slowly, scoffing and turning his head up into the air, since he lacked a nose with which to snoot arrogantly. "A-as if I would agree to bad mouthing Lord Sesshoumaru's chosen-"

"You can speak freely. I won't tell Sesshoumaru what you say, I promise."

His mouth instantly opened and he threw his small hands up. "You are unsuitable in every way! That my Lord has decided to pursue a filthy human makes me fear he has lost his senses, or been put under an evil spell! Your manners are terrible, and even your-"

Kagome tuned him out after that, letting the insults wash over her at first, but gradually becoming more annoyed. Her hands clenched into fists and she snatched his staff from him in order to get his attention again.

"Well then," she grit out. "I guess you have a lot of opinions on the matter."

Jaken jumped for the staff, which she held just out of reach, causing him to hop up and down for it. "Wench!" He barked.

Kagome huffed, narrowing her eyes and booping him on the head with it. "I didn't ask you to speak your mind for no reason. Look," she crouched down, until they were eye level. Jaken stopped and stared at her in surprise. "The other demons at Sesshoumaru's mansion- stronghold thing...they'd all have the same opinion as you, wouldn't they?" She asks seriously.

He scoffs, crossing his small arms. "Of course! Lord Sesshoumaru's line is prestigious and should remain untainted. Every demon expects him to wed one of the silver foxes from the South Kitsune clan. Or at least a demoness of high standing. You will only dirty him."

Kagome's lips thinned and she looked at the wooden staff in her hands, feeling the demonic power radiating from within. "I'm the Shikon Miko, doesn't that count for something?"

Jaken huffs, "not much." He quiets then, glancing away. "If we said you were a Hime like Inuyasha's mother, MAYBE they might not react quite so badly."

"A-a Hime?"

"Or at least someone of nobility! Not a commoner with a short skirt- gah!" He rubbed his sore head, glaring as she booped him a little more forcefully. Kagome frowned, swallowing her pride and breathing out. She didn't care what others thought of _her_ , but her situation wasn't like Sesshoumaru's. He had others to look after, lands to protect. Surely it mattered then, how she'd reflect on him?

Would their relationship affect land treaties or the goodwill among his allies? Now that she thought about it, Sesshoumaru hadn't brought it up once. Yet he'd left for the Western Lands just that morning without her. She quickly shook away the insidious worry that he was keeping her a secret from his fellow demons. He probably just wasn't ready to show her his home yet.

"Okay..." Kagome handed over the staff and inclined her head slightly. "C-could you..." she trailed off into a mumble.

"Hm? Speak up, girl!" He frowned, booping her head right back with a sharp _'thunk!'_

"Ow! I asked you to teach me! Teach me how to act in a way that won't piss off all those other demons." She quieted, dropping her hands from her head. "I don't want his choice to reflect badly on him. I don't care what they or you say about me...but if they start thinking poorly of him because of me, I wouldn't... want that."

Jaken's large eyes blinked slowly, and he straightened, looking her over. "Hnn..."

Kagome felt like he were imitating Sesshoumaru's habit, but it was more like a high pitched, helium induced version. She bit back a smile at the thought.

He gave a sharp nod then, and waved the staff violently in front of her face. "Right then! If you have the resolve, I will strive to turn you into a slightly less wretched version of your pitiful human self. Unfortunately we can't do anything about your species- ow!"

"Uh-huh, enough of that. Let's get on with this, please?" Kagome mutters, dusting off her hands as she stood.

Jaken nodded, turning his head up and leading the way with an air of importance. Kagome hoped she hadn't just made a severe mistake.

* * *

Tea ceremonies, calligraphy, etiquette training...even posture control. When she'd asked Jaken for help, she hadn't expected the training to be quite so...snobby? And so close to home of what human nobility practised.

"Ow!" Kagome hissed, quickly snatching back her hand and clutching it to her. She glared at the toad across the low table, "I won't be able to hold the pot if you keep hitting my hand!" She growled, eyeing the staff and considering breaking the bane of her existence.

"Well stop slouching like that! Imagine you're in the presence of the distinguished, beautiful Lady Kimi. Her eyes are sharper than the finest blade- any weakness on your part will be noticed immediately! Especially such a slouch."

"If Lady Kimi cares so much about something as pedantic as Tea Ceremonies then maybe it's a lost cause that we'd get on. Whoever she is," Kagome grumps, lifting the ridiculously large pot and pouring the hot liquid into Jaken's tiny cup, trying not to relax her spine too much. She was grateful Kaede had lent them her hut to practice in, not wanting her friends to see this.

"The nerve! Lady Kimi is Lord Sesshoumaru's mother! She demands respect." He huffs, sipping from the cup and making a pained squawk when it burned his tongue.

That made Kagome pause. "His Mother..." she trailed off thoughtfully, trying to picture such a person. She'd chatted so often about her family, and spared no detail about her gentle, slightly quirky mother. Sesshoumaru had barely talked about his own.

Kagome sat back on her heels, considering. "I hope my being human doesn't bring back any bad memories of the whole- Inuyasha's mom thing."

Jaken tuts, inhaling the fragrance of the tea. "She'll probably not take you too seriously. It's likely she'll view you as passing entertainment for her son. It's not like you and Lord Sesshoumaru are mated."

Her face flamed red, and Kagome stared at her knees, setting down the pot with a 'clank.' Of all creatures, Jaken was not the one she wanted to discuss that with. "Ahaha- y-yeah. Uh...is there anything I can do to make her take me more seriously?"

"Hmm...You could fight one of Lord Sesshoumaru's admirers to the death."

Blue eyes turned flat. "No."

"Fussy girl. Fine then, you could demonstrate that you're on equal ground with my Lord by riding atop Ah-Un."

"Huh? Rin does that all the time, what's so-"

"Without his muzzle or saddle." Jaken adds sharply, scratching his chin. "You must tame Ah-Un to obey you without question. Not as a pet like Rin does, but as a subordinate like my Lord."

"How to train your dragon is going to sue me for copyright," Kagome mumbled, getting to her feet and straightening her summer clothes, smoothing her skirt. "Okay. That sounds much better than this stuff- how do I tame him? Do I give him sugar cubes or rub his belly?"

"Impudent girl!" Jaken barked, soon leading the way from the hut on the outskirts of the village. Ah-Un lazed in the sun at the edge of the wood, seeming very content. The dragon's scales gleamed in the light, and one of the two heads rested atop the other. Gentle snores escaped the beast, causing Kagome to smile at the sight. _This is going to be a walk in the park._

"Wake up at once!" Jaken hopped about, poking the hide of the dragon with the staff. "Your services are needed, don't ignore me foul beast!"

When Ah-Un did not stir, Kagome dropped to one knee, reaching out and fiddling with the fastenings of the bridle and muzzle of one of the heads. A yellow eye peeled open to pin her with a startled, keen look. She smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, don't bite me, okay? I'm just taking you both out of these-" she lifted the muzzle off the jaw of the dragon, and he gave a yawn, tongue curling. It's teeth flashed. They were flat and nonthreatening, leading Kagome to realise that it was a herbivore. "So can we start over? I don't want you to treat me like Rin or Jaken okay? You don't have to protect me like Sesshoumaru ordered. I'd like to...earn your loyalty."

The free head, which Kagome now noted to be the left and therefore Un, blinked at her. She lifted the muzzle off Ah, and set it to one side along with the bridle. "I want you to treat me like Sesshoumaru. So...Jaken said I've got to 'tame' you. Is that alright?" She asked, which caused the heads to look at each other, perplexed.

Jaken scoffed as he fiddled with the strap of the saddle, loosening it. "Stupid girl, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't ask. He'd demand." He grumbles, tottering around the side of the beast to glare up at the heads. "Now listen here! You're going to fly and run about just like you did in the wild before our gracious Lord caught you. Understood? This girl intends to be our Lords mate."

Kagome looked into Ah's eyes as the dragon gave a listless nod, it's nature apparently quite relaxed. "So um...how _do_ I go about 'taming' Ah-Un?"

"It's simple. You just have to get on the beasts back and grab it by the mane- while invoking the name of the house claiming it."

"Oh, so I guess mine would be Higurashi." She hums, stretching and padding around the side of Ah-Un. "That doesn't sound too hard, way easier than calligraphy."

The moment she lifted the saddle from it's back however, Ah-Un leapt up into the air, sailing high above the trees. Kagome started in surprise, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck. _How...am I supposed to catch it like that?_

Something that sounded like a witches cackle had her looking down, dazed. Jaken was grinning up at her, and he swept his arm out. "Please do your best!" He burst into another round of laughter, causing her shoulders to tense, jaw setting.

"Right." She muttered, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's do this."

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly glanced down at the never ending chatter by his side. Ever since he'd touched down on the border of the village, the kit had not stopped talking. He'd made no attempt to answer, but had listened enough to glean the key details of the one sided conversation: Shippo had been practising the techniques and heeded the advice he'd offered about transforming, but had only managed some basic manipulations.

"I mean whenever I transform into a human my tail always stays! Why does it do that? Do you have that problem? Is that fluffy thing on your shoulder your tail? It doesn't _look_ attached-"

"Enough, kit." Sesshoumaru uttered, inhaling slightly. Odd...he could sense holy powers, yet did not detect any new youkai in the area. What had the miko been up to?

"Hey...isn't that your dragon?" Shippo asked, perplexed as he pointed at the dull green shape flying above the trees, tail swaying in a tell-tale playful action. Sesshoumaru rose a brow and padded forward, appearing at the edge of a clearing and lingering under the shade of the full branches of leaves.

A dark mane of hair caught his eye as Kagome leapt from some nearby bushes, shaking the greenery off her as she sprinted. She threw a rope out that he distractedly recognised as a lasso of some sort, but it fell short of Ah-Un's tail. The dragon somersaulted out of reach, and the girl fell onto the floor, rolling into a crouch and whining.

"No fair! You're not supposed to move," she huffed, causing the heads to let out a rumbling noise of amusement. One of the heads opened it's jaws, a bright blue light emanating from within it's throat. This was Kagome's only warning as she quickly jumped away, a bolt of lightning hitting the spot moments later. It scorched the grass, causing smoke to curl into the air.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome draw an arrow, firing at the dragon. Ah-Un dodged and swept down closer, soaring through the clearing and dancing just out of reach as Kagome threw the lasso out again.

She made a noise of frustration, pushing her hair behind her ear, but her back stiffened. Turning ever so slightly on her heel, she peeked over her shoulder at his location. Sesshoumaru was mildly curious about the unease rolling off her, as though she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. For the most part though, he was more confused than anything.

Kagome smiled weakly and waved at him. "H-hey there, missed you. Um...me and Ah-Un were just- uh...playing! That's right. Playing," she nodded quickly as Sesshoumaru steadily approached.

He arched a regal brow, "indeed. This one did not think humans took attacks so lightly. It's something I'll have to remember."

Golden eyes bore down on her, sharp and demanding. Kagome sighed, lips pressing together. She could never lie to him for long. Before she could say anything though, a large hand hooked around the underside of her knee, and suddenly she was fighting to keep her balance. Kagome's arms waved in the air, and she quickly planted her hands on his broad shoulders. Sesshoumaru bent down slightly, lifting her knee up so that he could better inspect it.

Kagome blinked, having not noticed it was bleeding, but now awareness crept up on her, and the cut stung. Sesshoumaru's narrow gaze slid to Ah-Un, and the dragon made a soft crooning noise, much like a kicked puppy.

"Don't blame Ah-Un. This was...this was my idea. Besides it's just a little scrape, you know I can handle this."

"Hn, yet you have not explained what you are 'handling."

She smiled and patted the sturdy shoulder under her hand. "Think of it like sparring. I have to keep my skills sharp, right? Wouldn't want any demons to think less of me."

That silver brow quirked again, eyes burning. _'Who would think less of you?_ ' they seemed to demand.

Kagome quickly looked away, gaze landing on her yellow bag. She tugged at her leg as she forced a grin. "Oh! I nearly forgot. I brought you some more puzzles."

Hot breath fanned over her exposed knee, and the cut pulsed in response. Her eyes widened as feather soft lips pressed down on the bloodied flesh, causing a blush to race over her cheeks. Kagome winced slightly when his lips became a firmer pressure, and told herself she was not painfully aware of her skirt hitching up, baring more of her thigh. Swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky breath, she started as their gazes remained locked, his becoming hooded. Her heart stumbled in her chest and quickly picked up.

"...That's not fair." She found her voice too husky for her own liking.

It was his turn to smile, lips curling up into a predatory smirk, a hint of a fang flashing at her. "Yet it is the most effective method."

Kagome breathed out as something shot down to the pit of her stomach, burning low. "I just...want to be on equal footing with you in other demons eyes. Taming Ah-Un is one way of achieving that," she tried to distract herself, finally freeing her knee from his grip and setting it down.

Sesshoumaru looked at her flatly, "it is unnecessary."

She lifted a shoulder, unable to stop the grin from tugging up her mouth, "maybe so, but anyway, I really did get you gifts. Stop interrupting my gift giving!" With a dash, she scooped up her bag and yanked the zip open excitedly riffling through it. She told herself she was not kind of giddy about the kiss, that would be dumb and silly. They'd kissed loads of times. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, but padded closer with a vague air of curiosity.

Kagome straightened and turned with a grin, showing him the puzzle. There was a thin metal circle, and two rods connected to it.

"Okay," she passed it over. "For this puzzle you've got to unhook the two rods from the circle and-"

Sesshoumaru unhooked them with a simple movement of his hand. Kagome's jaw dropped. She grit her teeth as heat rose to her cheeks. "Y-you show off!"

His eyes glittered, and he passed the gift back silently, arching a brow expectantly.

Kagome huffed and stomped to her bag again. "Stupid intelligent jerk," she grumbled, suddenly yanking a cube out of the bag and holding it up.

"This time you'll get a real challenge! That was just a warm up. This is a rubik's cube." She grinned evilly, tossing it over to him. Sesshoumaru caught it easily, glancing at it for a moment.

"...Is the aim of the puzzle to make all the sides one colour?" Was all he asked.

Kagome felt her grin slip slightly at his unaffected tone. "Yeah..."

He focused on the cube and started turning the sides. Kagome felt her expression morph from stunned, annoyed, and finally to exasperation. Sesshoumaru turned the final green side of the cube, completing it in a matter of moments.

Again those warm gold eyes rose to meet hers, and somehow Kagome was reminded of a dog waiting for a stick to be thrown. He didn't say it, but it seemed like he was...enjoying himself.

"Do all humans struggle with these simple games? Or are they meant for children?" He asks in a velvety tone, and her slightly affectionate musings were cut short. She glowered. It had not taken her two weeks to solve a rubik's cube, nope.

Kagome caught the cube he threw back to her, and gave a ticked off _'humph!'_ "Just you wait mister, you won't be laughing- or uh...smiling with your eyes for long!"

It was then she realised hopelessly that she hadn't actually brought any more puzzles for him. No wait...she did have something.

Kagome rose from her crouch and smoothly approached him, holding something. Sesshoumaru blinked, but waited, lifting up his hand to accept the unique looking orb. It was black, but had a white circle, with a number 8 fixed in the middle. He could hear something like liquid inside it, and looked at Kagome for instruction this time.

She smiled at him, mischief curling around the edges of her mouth like smoke. "This is called a Magic 8 Ball. It's not a puzzle, but it can tell you your future, see-" she plucked the ball out of his hands and thought for a moment. "Magic 8 Ball, will I catch Ah-Un today?" She asked in a serious sounding tone.

Turning the ball over in her hands, she leaned in to look at a circle Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed. A blue triangle floated up into view, white letters telling her - **_Absolutely._**

Kagome gave a victory cheer, handing it back to Sesshoumaru and waiting with bright enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru eyed the orb warily, "this one decides his own future. The fates do not govern me."

His intended gave a cry of frustration. "That's just like you to say! Just give it a chance. Please?"

When her expression turned pleading, Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the sky, before turning to the orb. "...Magic 8 Ball, will this one be successful in his quest?" He asks lowly, causing Kagome to wonder what he was referring to. Had he not been at the Western Lands today, but actually on some new quest?

Sesshoumaru turned the ball over just like Kagome had, and they both leaned down slightly to look at the triangle. - _**Don't count on it.**_

Burning gold instantly locked on her and Kagome quickly held up her hands. "H-hey! It's not saying it's impossible! M-maybe try again?" She suggests weakly.

Lips thin, he turns back to the orb and utters out the same question, while Kagome feels something tug on her light sweater. She glances down at Shippo, who smiles at her. "That game looks cool, can I play next?"

Kagome winces. She had intended to give the ball to Shippo originally, but the proud Demon Lord had annoyed her so much she'd ended up using it. "Y-yeah, of course you can, Shippo. Just wait your turn and I'm sure Sesshoumaru will-"

A hissing noise caught her attention. The stench of something burning and acidic offended her nose. Kagome placed her hand over her nose and mouth, "what the heck- _Sesshoumaru!_ "

The Daiyoukai glanced up at her, hand slightly lifted from his side, mercilessly pouring poison from his claws onto the Magic 8 Ball on the ground.

Kagome gave a sigh, patting Shippo's head. "I'll get you a new one," she mumbles, ushering the boy at her side away from the fumes.

A little while later, after the ball was nothing but a crumpled, melted heap of black goo on the forest floor, Sesshoumaru deigned to grace them with his attention again.

"As previously mentioned. It is unnecessary for you to be taking on the traditions of my kind," he mutters, waving a hand in the direction of the aimlessly flying Ah-Un.

Kagome shrugged. "I needed something to distract me while you were away."

Golden eyes warm, and he seemed to forgive her for the foul fortune-telling orb. "Hn...this one is here now," his voice is deep and smooth.

"I know," she drew up onto her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips, winking with a saccharine smile. "I won't be long."

Sesshoumaru hums, cooled claws brushing her hand lightly, thumb trailing over her red and slightly sore knuckles. He seemed to pause, but Kagome was more distracted by his hand. The Higurashi seal was still there, after several weeks. Curiously her stamper had gone missing. _He's not been...re-applying that, has he?_

Sesshoumaru slowly glances over at Shippo. The kit had been waiting patiently the entire time, albeit with his back awkwardly turned, scuffing his small paw on the ground.

Shippo starts and looks up when a shadow falls over him, Sesshoumaru's gaze fixed on the boy.

"Come, kit."

Shippo blinks in surprise, watching the Daiyoukai pad away without a backwards look. Shippo glances at Kagome, who shoots him a thumbs up, smiling encouragingly. With a spring in his step, he hurries after the flow of white hair, causing Kagome to lightly giggle. _Adorable._

Though to her surprise, when she heard Jaken racing over to him with a greeting- Sesshoumaru kicked the imp, sending him soaring over the tree tops like a screeching football. Shippo seemed to ask him why he'd just abused his retainer. Sesshoumaru gave the taciturn answer of; "he knows why."

Turning back to the matter at hand slightly confused, Kagome looked up at the dragon lazing in the sky. At least the break had given her room to think, and she'd never catch Ah-Un using conventional means. She turned on her heel, getting to work under the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Ah-Un eventually tired of flying, giving a lethargic yawn. In truth, the dragon had gotten used to simply being a 'beast of burden' so was unused to such long stretches of activity. Un made a noise as he caught sight of something. Flying down towards a flat, sunbathed rock near a stream, two pairs of eyes locked on the Lettuce leaves that had been scattered atop it. The dragon settled down, ears pricked as the two heads tore into the leaves, happily munching away. It's not as if the miko could be easily forgotten, but she'd been gone for awhile, and Ah-Un felt tired. Perhaps resting for a moment would be...

The sound of something scuffing on the ground- like a shoe, had Ah raising his head. Kagome grinned, standing on the opposite side of the river, soaked to the bone to throw off her scent. The beast's yellow eye's widened as she aimed her arrow- not at them, but at a rope strung tight into the ground. Kagome fired, and the arrow cut through the rope, causing a previously concealed net to shoot down from the branches.

Ah-Un made a startled noise as the net landed atop them, and quickly thrashed and wriggled. Kagome dashed through the stream, leaping onto the dragon's back and scrambling to reach for it's mane.

"Hold still!" Kagome laughed, feeling her body jolt as the dragon bucked.

Just as she grabbed hold of the hair-like mane under the net, the dragon jumped up into the air, rolling. Kagome gasped and locked her legs around it's hide, tightening her grip as she felt herself nearly be thrown.

"I claim you in- gah!" Her chin smacked into dull green scales as Ah-Un thrashed down with a roar, landing on the ground. Tangling it's legs in the net, it's tail swung from side to side, trying to shake free.

"I claim you in the name of-" Kagome gave a sharp cry of pain as the dragon rolled heavily onto one side, trapping her leg beneath it's hide and crushing it into the ground. Gritting her teeth as tears pricked her eyes, Kagome's fingers made a fist in the mane, and she tugged, voice finding it's strength.

"I claim you in the name of house Higurashi!"

Ah-Un stilled, the two heads perking up. Kagome breathed out, "...sit up, easy now."

The dragon did as asked, straightening from it's position on it's side to lay in a more dignified manner. Kagome felt her ankle pulse, but she ignored it in favour of wrestling with the net, finally lifting it off over their heads. She tossed it aside and winced as she panted, reaching down to touch her foot- quickly retracting her hand.

Ah-Un gave a low croon, Un turning it's long neck to glance at her, as though sensing her pain. Kagome gave a weak smile, breathing out, "I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me. But uh...I should probably go home before Sesshoumaru finds out about this." She thought back to the two men who had nearly wounded her, and hoped that Sesshoumaru would see reason enough not to skin the dragon. Still, she really didn't want to worry anyone, and her time felt like the best place to be for injuries if she could help it. Pulling her sock down slightly, Kagome's lips thinned at the sight that awaited her. Black bruises circed around her ankle.

At her soft request, the dragon flew into the air, though it's movements were careful not to jostle her. Kagome smiled slightly, patting it's side. "Now I can see how you take such good care of Rin," she mutters, trying to distract herself from the pain.

Ah-Un gave another noise, and she directed it towards the Bone Eaters Well, breathing out in relief when it came into view beneath them.

Something faint teased at the edge of her awareness, like a breeze to an incoming storm. Sesshoumaru's signature youki reached out from where Edo lay, no doubt searching for her pulse of reiki. Kagome bit her lip, hard. If she reached out, he'd sense her pain in the tangled web of their energy, and would probably come looking for her.

"Hurry, Ah-Un," she bid, gripping the dragon's mane as it soared down from the sky towards the well.

The youki spread wider behind her, hot on her heels. She felt his breath on her neck. _'Why aren't you answering me?'_

Kagome quickly lifted her uninjured leg, swinging it over so that she rode 'side saddle.' When the well was in position below her, she glanced at Ah-Un. "I'll be back, please tell Sesshoumaru not to worry. Just say it's an emergency."

With shift, she pushed off the dragon and plunged from the sky, her hair whipping up above her as she fell towards the well's opening. As the breeze sped past her, Kagome sensed what felt like long, clawed fingernails strain to reach her black locks. The strands slid through his fingers, and Kagome disappeared within the depths of the well with a burst of magic.

When she smelt the familiar fumes of the city, and collapsed into a heap at the bottom of the well, Kagome let out a long, agonised cry that she'd been holding in. Her ankle flared up, and Kagome grasped the rungs of the ladder, hauling herself up. Whatever it was, she needed a Doctor.

And pain killers. Lots of them.


	4. Tiptoeing the Tightrope

AN: Thank you so much for the continued support! Your comments mean the world to me and I love reading them.

* * *

 **Tiptoeing the Tightrope**

He did not watch the Well.

His pride would not allow such a thing, so Sesshoumaru felt quite pleased with himself for not catering to the caprice of the miko's moods. If she wanted to abruptly leave without warning, that was her prerogative.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

Besides, he was not her keeper. They weren't mated yet, so why fuss over such a small thing as a two day disappearance? She always returned.

"Pardon me, but um-"

His left hand twitched, and he caught sight of the Higurashi seal.

"My Lord!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, refocusing on Rin, who peered at him with concern. He raised his chin slightly, "what is it?"

"It's just that you seem distracted. I'm sure Kagome will return soon," she beamed, hitting the nail on the head without even trying. Sesshoumaru glanced away to look out of the open doorway, fixating all attention on a leaf hanging from a branch outside.

"If it worries you that much, why not ask Inuyasha to go after her? It must be better than staying in the village, I know it makes my Lord a bit prickly," Rin continued on, though he wished she wouldn't.

His fingers curled into a loose fist, claws pricking his palm. The Hanyou already had. Sesshoumaru had sensed it and let the ugly emotions that came with it blacken his mood. Where Inuyasha had disappeared- rough bare feet sliding through the very ground, Sesshoumaru's boots had landed. He'd met resistance inside the depths of the well.

No, it was more like he'd been rejected. His tongue slid over his fangs idly, tracing the shape. Restlessness skittered down his spine, and he heavily considered trying again. He could enforce his will over Time and make it yield, he was certain. He'd done it before, in a way, controlling Death itself.

A bright beacon of light however, had him on his feet in seconds. Rin blinked, searching for the disturbance but seeing nothing. Sesshoumaru's gaze was fixed on the tops of the trees, in the direction of the Bone Eaters well. An exotic mix of a tenacious citrus, raw spiritual power and a gentle summer breeze all rolled into one latched hold of his senses, refusing to let go.

Shippo appeared in the hut, popping out of a burst of blue flames and landing beside Rin with bright joy. "Kagome's back!"

Turning to where Sesshoumaru had been, Rin found her Lord already gone.

* * *

Leaning against the cool wall of the well, Kagome breathed out, trying to get her bearings. Inuyasha had visited, though he'd done nothing to assuage her worry.

 _"Yeah, the bastard was pissed to say the least." He'd muttered in between shoving instant ramen noddles into his mouth._

Her lips thinned, frowning softly as she decided to start gathering reiki around her. _Better late than never._

She was wholly unprepared for the sudden flurry of silk and white hair obstructing her vision. Kagome let out a yelp. Searing gold eyes bore down at her, flat and hard. Red steadily crept into the whites of his eyes, nose inches from hers.

Kagome let out another noise, hand landing atop his that had grabbed her by the front of her dress, having yanked her onto her tip toes.

"S-sesshoumaru. It hurts," she grit out. He blinked, slowly registering the pain lacing her scent. The heartbeat thudding fast in his ears. His grip slackened, and the demon set her down, yet kept his grip secure in her clothes, as though afraid she'd slip through the well again. Slowly, he looked down at the strange contraptions around her forearms- almost like cuffs, that seemed connected to steel sticks.

The red receded.

"They're called crutches," Kagome murmured, holding onto his wrist for support now. He finally noticed the thin dark blue material around her ankle, mouth setting into a thin, grim line as he searched for the right words.

"Explain."

Kagome breathed out, shifting her weight a little. "Look, I just had a little accident. It's better I go home to Modern Japan for these things, trust me. I know it looks bad, but it's honestly not that big a deal. What happened was, the ligaments were pulled away from my ankle and-"

"How bad?" He demanded, and it was her turn to pause.

"Uh...well, it'll take a few weeks to heal. I have to try and stay off this ankle for a few days. But I got these bad boys," Kagome smiled to distract herself from his intense stillness. She raised a crutch slightly into the air, "one wack with this and those demons don't stand a chance!"

At his stony silence, Kagome lowered her crutch, looking away. "I'm...sorry. I didn't want to leave the way I did-"

"Then clarify why you decided to."

"You can't exactly blame me, Sesshoumaru. I've never once told you since we started this-" she gestured between them, "courtship thing- to stop being who you are. So I said nothing that day you killed those two men. The ones who tried to steal your clothes. I didn't want you to do it, but you're you. And you carry a whole set of beliefs about 'payback,' that blood demands blood." She would have paced if she could, but settled for ranting.

Sesshoumaru thought about this a moment, sharp eyes narrowing. "I see. So, there is a culprit behind this."

The blood drained from her face.

His lips curl up. "This one gives thanks," he muttered, releasing her and turning. "Proof was needed before retribution."

Hands seized his arm and clutched tight. Silver hair slid down his shoulder as he glanced at her, eyes frosted over. Kagome couldn't read him whenever he shut himself off. Her heart quickened with worry that she'd hurt him more than she'd realised. "Look it was...an accident. I got hurt when I tried to tame Ah-Un. But it's no different from falling off a horse in my eyes. You can't punish Ah-Un for that."

"Clearly you thought I would," he uttered quietly.

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. But, try to see it from my perspective-"

"This one does. You do not trust me."

"That's not true! I'm the one who kept going with the rite of passage or whatever, so I just saw going to the future as me fixing my own problem!"

A quiet snarl escaped him, fangs flashing. Kagome felt her heart give a strong thud in her chest, before her eyes narrowed in response. The rich baritone of his voice returned, and she shivered despite herself. "Hn, exactly. Time and time again miko, you do not..."

Kagome stared up at him, at a loss. "Not what?"

Inhuman possessiveness bore down on her. His youki cracks in the air, sharp like static. "Rely on me."

She could back down. Should back down, probably, for worrying him. But her reiki was already lacing her skin in response and words failed her.

With the silence stretching on between them, Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh. His energy pulled back, and she reigned hers in. He then pulled her closer. Kagome blinked as he held her awkwardly, leaping up into the air. They sailed from the well, coming to land on the grass softly. He set Kagome down after a moment, and every careful movement of his hands were noticed by her. Even with the tense air surrounding them, she couldn't keep the affection from her gaze.

Sesshoumaru had moved away, but seemed to pause the moment he saw it. Her teeth gnaw at her bottom lip, before Kagome opened her mouth, soothing words on her tongue-

An onslaught of cool static raised the hair on her arms, and she glanced to the side just in time to see a bright orb of light fly straight for her. Sesshoumaru's hand snapped out to grab her- only to snarl with outrage as the orb blocked it. It encased Kagome within and spirited her away in a flash of light, disappearing without a trace. The Bone Eater's clearing lay still and silent once more.

Sesshoumaru stood, jaw locked as something boiled under his skin. "Mother..." he muttered with gritted teeth.

* * *

When the light finally receded, Kagome felt the earth rush up to meet her feet. She stumbled and braced herself on the crutches, holding the grips for dear life as the ends dig into the ground.

A delicate chuckle rang out as a regal looking woman clad in rich silks adjusted her clothes. She had long white hair, golden eyes, and a mokomoko thrown around the back of her waist, curling up over her arms. "My, you look like a fawn taking it's first steps. How amusing."

Cheeks tinged red, Kagome quickly straightened, blinking in slight awe. "Are you...Sesshoumaru's Mother?" She asked, hazarding a guess. The resemblance was certainly there.

"You may address this one as Inukimi."

Something a little reserved laced her tone. Kagome searched for disgust or dismissal in her cool gaze, but the Lady of the West was merely observing her right back.

Kagome started and blushed harder, "o-oh! I'm Kagome Higurashi! It's very nice to meet you," she bowed as best she could, considering the crutches.

Painted lips curve up, amusement glittering in her eyes, "hm. Forgive me for the impromptu meeting-"

"You kind of kidnapped me." Kagome cut in.

"But I had to see what all the fuss was about. Clearly the rumours were true." Lady Inukimi smiled sharply.

The girl gave a sigh, musing to herself that she felt worryingly used to being kidnapped. Her eyes stray around the elegant garden they stood in. It appeared well kept, a private little paradise, with a koi pond and beautiful vibrant flowers all in full bloom. Her gaze moved up to the porch, and something rattled down her spine and dropped low into her stomach.

"Lady Inukimi, where have you taken me?" She asked quietly.

"There would be no merit in showing you my private home, so I've brought you to the heart of the Western Lands of course." The elegant demon held her furs loosely as she padded forward, stepping up onto the porch. "Aren't you coming? I simply must show you around. You're my daughter in law to be, correct?" A cool touch of something sharp entered her tone, almost like a challenge.

Kagome swallowed hard. Sesshoumaru's home. The demons, his Generals, soldiers, staff, or even his allies could see her at any moment. Would they know who she was? She'd wanted to make the best impression possible by arriving on Ah-Un, maybe even clad in a kimono and holding her bow. Instead...

Her eyes stray down to the crutches.

Jaken's words sneer into her ear; _"Lord Sesshoumaru's line is prestigious and should remain untainted. Every demon expects him to wed one of the silver foxes from the South Kitsune clan. Or at least a demoness of high standing. You will only dirty him."_

Dread weighed down her footsteps as she hobbled through the garden, but the moment she eased herself up onto the porch, Kagome raised her head, blue eyes sparking. Following Inukimi further into the grand traditional mansion, Kagome felt her ankle throb in a continuous ache. When they passed another demoness, she noticed how the servant stopped and quickly lowered her head- making it impossible to gauge her reaction. Still, Kagome's worries persisted as they carried on, as she could feel a gaze bore into her back.

Further and further Inukimi bid she hobble, spreading her hand out to show her various rooms; some for receiving guests, the banquet hall, and further still the servants quarters. Kagome had felt sweat collect on her brow, and grit her teeth against the throb of her ankle. Even her palms were starting to get sore, after bracing her weight on the grips so long.

Her crutches squeak on the wooden flooring as she stopped, catching her breath. Inukimi looked back, raising a brow. "Oh? Stopping so soon?"

Kagome panted, heart heavy. If Sesshoumaru were there...he'd match his pace with hers without a word.

 _"Rely on me."_

Was that all he'd wanted? Such a simple thing? She thought he'd want someone strong, an equal. Kagome swallowed, before her eyes stray. Her attention landed on a shoji screen in a single room to her left. Beautiful images of inuyoukai in their true forms were flying on the screen, and her heart warmed. _That's right...I really am in Sesshoumaru's home._

The thought of him walking those same hallways strangely comforted her, the mansion transforming into something warmer. She wondered if this random room was one he used. Had he commissioned this very shoji screen to be made?

Her shoulders relaxed a little, until a voice made her jump. "You humans would refer to that illustration as our family tree," Lady Inukimi observed, having come closer. Kagome's eyes widened, and without thinking of her boldness, hobbled to the shoji screen. The silver dogs with clouds clinging to their legs and tails all looked too majestic to touch, too ancient as they soared in a graceful downwards spiral. But one demon lower than the others had her fingers reaching forward. She traced the stripes on his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Mn, that's correct. Interesting you can recognise him in this form, but we do all have slightly different markings. Lucky guess?" Golden eyes danced.

Kagome smiled uncertainly, turning to look at the bed of furs in the room. A sword hung on display on the wall. There were various scrolls upon a low desk, ink utensils...puzzle boxes.

"A-am I in Sesshoumaru's room?"

Her guide hid a smile behind her sleeve, "indeed. How scandalous."

Kagome blushed, but didn't really share the sentiment. She was more...happy. To see something so personal of his. His decor was simple, but that wasn't to say it was empty of character. Kagome eased closer to the desk and blinked, noticing the end of an ink brush had strange indents. Lifting it up for inspection, she realised they were teeth marks.

She bit her lip and giggled, picturing Sesshoumaru gnawing on the end of it in thought while replying to messages.

After Inukimi cleared her throat, Kagome followed her out of the room to continue their strange 'tour.' Kagome had tucked the brush into her dress pocket in a burst of impulsiveness. She knew Inukimi to be either testing her or just parading her around for demons to stumble upon them and spread gossip. But it was difficult to tell which, what with the mother being as mysterious as her son.

"Ah, General. How good to see you," Inukimi purred, cutting into Kagome's thoughts as they were approached a tall demon. Inukimi also drew closer, and walked with all the grace of a swan gliding slowly upon the water. Kagome noticed the General's eyes spark, before he bowed low, smiling.

"What brings you down from your high castle, my Lady?" He asked, attention straying to Kagome. His lips thinned, brows deepening when he noticed the crutches.

"This is Sesshoumaru's intended," Inukimi introduced, without a hint off ill intention. Kagome floundered as the man bowed, and followed suit immediately, her throbbing ankle protesting.

"I did not know he was actively courting," the General's deep voice grumbled, fangs flashing.

Her back straightened, and Kagome felt her stubbornness combat her uncertainty, knocking it to the curb. Her fingers curled around the brush hidden in her pocket, clutching tight.

"Neither did I, but he seemed quite set on it," she forced a smile.

"We were just going to take a tour of the soldiers barracks, might you guide us General?" Lady Inukimi smiled, and the General softened for her.

"Actually." Kagome cut in, smiling and waving her hand, "I could really use a tea break. So that'll have to wait. You're free to join us though, sir." She said, looking up at the General, who blinked.

Inukimi stared at her for a moment, and Kagome thought she may refuse, but then the demoness' lips turn up slightly. The elegant lady turned, "I could too, what an excellent idea. Won't you come with us Kaito?"

The General shook his head and politely declined, explaining he had to return to his duties. Kagome watched him go, before turning and hobbling down the hallway, leading the way. She chooses a non-descript room that led out onto an open balcony, this one higher up and overlooking the main courtyard of what she could now see was a stronghold of some-sort. The white walls were bathed in orange hues as the sun slowly set, a warmth on Kagome's back.

After a servant fetches them tea, pouring it for the two, they're left alone once more. Kagome had set her crutches down, leg spread out awkwardly to try and alleviate the ache.

Inukimi pulled out an ornate looking pipe from her robes. Lighting it, she takes a drag, exhaling slowly and observing the scenery.

"Lady Inukimi, do you have any stories of when Sesshoumaru was little?" Kagome asked, deciding to ease them into conversation.

Inukimi's face lit up slightly. "Of course. Well, for starters his first word was 'no' and he always took everything very seriously. Even his play time." She chuckled. "Said no to absolutely everything, at least whenever this one or the servants asked him to do something."

"But if his father asked him to do anything he'd jump at the chance?" Kagome guessed, sharing a knowing smile with her.

"He was a great Warlord. My son would argue his reaction was entirely natural."

As Kagome let out a giggle, Inukimi watched her for a moment longer, the smoke hazing her half lidded, considering gaze. "Let me show you something," she said, taking a long drag and closing her eyes. She then breathed out, fusing her youki into the smoke to make it take form in front of them.

An image of a young boy stared back at Kagome, his hair short and curling around his cheeks. Unmistakably serious eyes along with signature markings cause her eyes to widen.

"Oh, _cutie!_ " She squealed, lips splitting into a wide grin. "He never told me he had such chubby cheeks as a kid! Ahhh! And look at his little claws!"

Inukimi watched her coo with amusement. "Fascinating species, humans." She muttered to herself.

As Kagome eventually sobered, she found herself quieting, catching the nostalgic look in the woman's eyes.

"His Father and I had a political marriage. We were never true mates, though we pretended to be. Tried." She murmurs, looking at Sesshoumaru's image. "He was born for the sake of an heir. Not out of real love, and he was raised to be a child of War. His very name means Killing Perfection. We were living in dark times," Inukimi sighed. The exhale of smoke curled and formed into a teenage version of the Demon Lord, his face both more mature and yet more aloof and arrogant.

"And...saddest of all, his entire life purpose- to win wars, has never come to fruition. He has been to war under his father's orders, but never waged one himself or fought in as many he expected to."

"Maybe before he wanted that. But I feel like defeating Naraku achieved what he wanted out of epic battles." Kagome murmured carefully, her fingers reaching up to tease the smoke in the air around his face. "Sesshoumaru might have started out as a war machine, but there's always been more to him than that. Wanting his Father's approval for one thing. And now...he's gentle, loyal and playful. Lethal, sure, but he's not what you say he is. I don't...think his life purpose is war."

Or at least she didn't want it to be.

"No? Forgive me, but if you ask him what his destiny is, he'd answer something along the lines of power. This one truly...thought him incapable of love in any form, but he found it in that child. I simply find it difficult to believe when it comes to you, to the romantic." She muttered, offering Kagome the pipe out of courtesy.

"No, thanks," Kagome declined. "For the romantic...admittedly I was kinda surprised at first too. This is new for me as well."

Inhaling again and breathing out, Inukimi summoned a smoke picture of a beautiful young woman holding a baby. The child had little triangles on his head, twitching ears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, glancing at the demoness. She wondered when the Lady had seen Izayoi.

"Sesshoumaru despised him, and his human mother, because they were who Tōga died protecting." She murmured. "That's why this one can't understand what made him choose a human for a mate. Rin is a child. It's much easier to accept he'd take care of a human like we would a pup. It has no effect on his lands, his way of life. To be tied down to a woman and acknowledge her as equal is entirely different."

"I guess so..." Kagome muttered, rubbing her arm. "Still, he's more capable of kindness than you give him credit for. He's just a little more reserved with showing it," she defended.

"Mnn, and yet you seemed frustrated with him before I took you. Trouble in Paradise?" Inukimi teased, tilting her head.

Kagome blushed, ire rising in her throat. "With all due respect, that's none of your business," she said tightly.

Tinkling laughter rang out of the balcony, and Inukimi hides her mouth with her perfect fingers, smilng with her eyes behind her claws. "Oh how you defend him! I'm so curious about what he did to inspire such loyalty."

Looking down at her hands, Kagome recalled how white and red silk had felt against them.

"There is of course, the question of what _you_ did to inspire such loyalty and emotion in him too." Inukimi said, sharp gaze appraising the girl over the table.

Now Kagome was at a loss, "well I- don't...know. He started training in front of me and it just sort of escalated from there."

"Yes but, why did he begin in the first place? Displays of strength aren't some light thing to us."

Kagome cast her mind back. Sesshoumaru hadn't said, but she'd never found that suspicious. He was too straight forward in some respects to have been lying, so she'd taken his suit very seriously once she'd figured it out.

Kagome squeaked, feeling something heavy press down in the air. It stifled her lungs, and her eyes swung to the source.

"Oh my~ he's certainly in a foul mood."

Sure enough, a bright orb of light, much like the one Inukimi had used to whisk her away, soared towards them on the horizon. Youki cracked in the air, lashing the breeze and lifting Kagome's black locks away from her shoulders. Inukmini exhaled, the smoke of her smile lingering on her lips as the orb came straight for her.

Feeling the rage spilling off him with harsh cracks of thunder on the breeze had Kagome struggling to her feet. She quickly threw her hand out, raising a barrier half a second before sharp claws collided with it. Inukimi looked up, raising a brow at the reiki shield separating her and the red-eyed Daiyoukai.

"What a shameful lapse of control, my son," she smiled. "Did you visit my private palace first, hoping to find her there? Would explain your tardiness."

Sesshoumaru snarled loudly, hitting the barrier again and baring his teeth in challenge. Kagome hisses, swaying on her feet. The barrier shimmers away, forgotten as Kagome tilted forward. Warmth envelopes her as an arm wrapped around her waist. Her cheek bumped a chest, and familiar smells washed over her. Her lungs greedily breathed in, before Kagome looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Hi."

Sesshoumaru's lips suddenly press to her neck, and pink shoots across her cheeks, until she feels the sharp points of his fangs graze her skin. He held her close, seeming to collect himself slowly by inhaling her scent.

"Keep frowning like that my son, and your face might not be able to make another expression." Inukimi teased, letting out tinkling laughter. When Sesshoumaru straightened, his eyes were flat, frozen over with winter ice. He was himself once more, but Kagome felt the tension coiled in his frame.

"Mother. Is there any point in asking why you took her?"

Inukimi turned her head to exhale curling smoke lazily, "I was curious. Can you blame a Mother for taking an interest in her child's life? You never tell me anything worth listening to."

"Steal her again, and this one will remove your ability to hear," he rumbled, crimson leaking into his eyes like bloodied water.

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek, unflinching when he turned such a gaze upon her. "I'm um..." she swallowed her pride, feeling the throb of her ankle, "I'm kind of tired. Let's save the threats for another time."

His eyes widened a touch, and the Daiyoukai stared at her, slowly inclining his head in a single nod. He glanced at his Mother tensely, hitching Kagome in his arms to hold her legs and support her back.

 _I can walk by myself,_ Kagome shoved the words to the back of her throat, cheeks warming. "Ah- wait, let me just grab my crutches," she squeaked, and he accommodated her by leaning down. After gabbing them she awkwardly waved at Inukimi, "thanks for the tea," she muttered, not really wanting to thank the woman for the damn pain in her ankle.

The Lady bowed her head slightly, and watched them leave with something other than regal apathy.

* * *

When padding down the Western Mansion's hallways, Sesshoumaru had remained silent, noting Kagome's fingers threaded in his white silks.

 _"Can I sleep in your room?"_ She'd murmured. Vague surprise had ghosted over his expression, but he'd nodded.

They now found themselves settling on the furs of his bed. Kagome grit her teeth as she carefully shifted, gingerly touching her ankle- freezing when clawed fingers brush the flesh.

Sesshoumaru's face was much closer than she'd expected. "...Tell this one what to do," he muttered quietly.

She smiled, "the Doctor said that propping it up slightly could help."

"Hn," he removed Mokomoko from his shoulder, and with a swift motion, the fur slid of it's own accord under her leg. Kagome gasped as it elevated her ankle, drowning it in heavenly softness as a pillow.

A pleased noise escaped her, and then another as his lips grazed the side of her head. Kagome felt the soft furs under her as she curled carefully into his side. His large hand flexed wide over her ribs, stroking, until his fingers met something in her pocket.

He pulled out the ink brush and rose a brow. Kagome grinned weakly, "I just...wanted a bit of you with me while walking around your house."

"Did she meddle overly much?"

"Your Mother? She asked a few questions and showed me around, but other than that, not the worst kidnapping experience. I rate it a 7 out of 10."

Sesshoumaru hummed, returning the gnawed brush back to her. Kagome curled her fingers around it, glancing at her ankle. Silence fell over them briefly, before she sighed.

"I was actually kind of...happy," Kagome confessed, "when Jaken said that the Shikon miko title wouldn't count for anything here."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, listening to her breathing, the tone of her voice.

"I thought I could take charge of my identity, instead of using that name- since it feels like it belongs to someone else...But instead, this is my first identity to your people." She gestures to the crutches, smiling wryly. Thinking back to his words in the Well, her voice softened. "Sorry. It's just that I tamed Ah-Un to try and make a good first impression. But I ended up busting my ankle trying to do just that, ironic huh?"

His silver hair ticked her neck as he shifted at her side, claws brushing her hair. "You will make them look past it. If you are willing to fight a Dragon for them, they will see your identity with time."

Kagome blinked, looking up at him in surprise. "But...I didn't really do it for them."

"No?"

She quieted at his lost look, heart giving a pulse of guilt. Hadn't he known? "No. I did it for you."

Seshoumaru's claws twitch on her side. Something in him calmed, and he leaned down to meet her lips, pressing his mouth to hers.

"...Foolishness," he murmured when they parted, his eyes the only gleaming light in the dark room.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome's lashes lay shut. Her hand remained curled in his clothes, not that the Daiyoukai minded.

"Her self-worth seems to come from her sense of usefulness to others." His mother intoned quietly, sitting on a chair in the corner and nursing a tea. He'd riled like a vengeful cat when she'd appeared between one moment and the next, but didn't feel like moving. "Useful for a serving wench, but for a Lady of the Western Lands...I have to wonder." A small giggle escaped her. "Still, she stood up to me. That has to count for something."

He did not acknowledge her words, so she continued. "There's also the issue of _Time_ , my son."

"Do not speak of matters that do not concern you," he uttered lowly.

Inukimi gave a laugh, "if I abided by that logic, I'd never talk at all." Her amusement soon died down however, eyeing him soberly. "All joking aside- she will be lost to you in less than a century. Why are you doing this?"

Sesshoumaru did not turn to look at her, instead keeping his half lidded gaze on his intended's face.

"...Because she will be lost to me in less than a century."

Inukimi exhaled heavily, shaking her head slightly. "Stubborn fool," she murmured, gazing at the shadows playing upon the shoji screen. The many inuyoukai seemed to dance and howl in their flight.

"Do you intend to make Time itself yield?" She asked the silent room.


	5. Kissing Kanzashis

AN: Just to clarify, this Kagome does not have immortality. I don't recall the manga saying she was immortal, and I don't mind the assumption that she's automatically timeless to make her live happily with Sesshoumaru, but I'm not doing it that way. They gotta earn it here. So I hope ya'll don't mind some angst later on.

* * *

 **Kissing Kanzashis**

Distant noises teased at the edge of Kagome's hearing as she slept. A particularly young voice squeaking with outrage had her eyes opening. Shippo's voice registered from behind the sliding door.

"Let me in, right now!"

The door panel thudded once, yet remained sturdy. "Lemme in!" Shippo whined, hitting it again.

Kagome shifted, looking beside her. The furs lay empty, but she could feel a barrier sparking over the door, sealing it shut. Sesshoumaru had left her, but not unprotected. "S-shippo? I'm coming, wait a sec," she grabbed a single crutch, easing herself up.

The moment she reached out, coating her hand in pale pink reiki, the youki fizzled and died down. A smile touched her face as she reached for the sliding door, opening it and gasping as a flurry of red hair and a fluffy tail launched itself at her.

Shippo buried his face in her collarbone, gripping her clothes tight "Kagome! You had me so worried! Sesshoumaru came to get me but then he told me to wait in the parlour- but I couldn't wait! I had to make sure you were okay! And then I got lost, and this door burned my hand and-"

"I've missed you too, Shippo," she pecked his forehead, grinning as she held onto the door for support.

The kit beamed up at her, before noticing her precarious balance. "A-ah...he wasn't kidding. Did you hurt yourself badly?" He mumbled, glancing down at her feet.

"I'm okay, I just need to be a bit careful for a few days. Where's Rin, isn't she here with you?"

Bright green eyes lost some of their shine. "She's helping Kaede and another lady deliver a baby...unfortunately someone who DID follow us back from the village was-"

"The nerve! How dare you disobey Lord Sesshoumaru's orders AND leave me with this infernal bag!"

Both Kagome and Shippo's expressions flattened, watching the large yellow bag slowly struggle towards them, punctuated by muffled huffs and grunts. "Hi Jaken," she said anyway. At least that answered where her bag had gotten to.

A squawk escaped from under the bag as the toad shoved it off him, letting it thud to the floor. "Y-you! Curse you, girl! What did you do to your foot? Your carelessness resulted in Lord Sesshoumaru turning his wrath on _me!"_

Kagome tuned out somewhere during that particular tirade, absently petting Shippo's hair. The kit happily soaked up her attention like a sponge, though the two were brought out of their happy daydream by a foot landing atop Jaken's head. It then briskly shoved _down_ , muffling the Kappa's yelp.

"My, my~ what a racket," delicate tones purred. Kagome's gaze met Inukimi's, whose eyes smile. "Good morning, little children. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"O-oh no. Did I sleep in?" Kagome squeaked, worry thrumming in her stomach. _Why did Sesshoumaru let me sleep in? Ah...maybe he was concerned about my ankle._

"Only a tad...you missed breakfast, but it's almost time for our afternoon banquet," the demoness observed, smiling wryly. "So you should probably hop to it- literally in your case, if you want to make a good impression on Sesshoumaru's acquaintances."

Kagome nodded, gripping the sliding door with one hand and balancing Shippo on her shoulder as she reached down for her bag. Her shoulder shifted against the door as her fingers stretched out, struggling. Golden eyes watched her quietly, until perfect clawed nails reach down- picking up the bag and passing it over without a word. The girl started and looked up, only to see Lady Kimi bring out a fan, giving herself a slight breeze.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured, straightening.

"No need for that, but if I could, might I steal your kit?" Inukimi's gaze fell to Shippo, who ducked behind Kagome's shoulder.

"M-me?" He squeaked.

The fan fluttered gently in Inukimi's hand as a soft giggle escaped her, "indeed. It's been so long since I got to play dress up! He's like a little doll~" she cooed in silken tones.

Kagome glanced at her shoulder, "is that alright, Shippo?" Caution had entered her tone. She did want to get on well with Inukimi, but not at the expense of his comfort. Plus the demoness came off as a tad...overbearing. The warmth on her shoulder hesitated, before Shippo jumped off, landing in-front of Inukimi.

"Yeah...I don't mind," he muttered, raising his head. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she recognised Sesshoumaru's signature 'tilting up of the chin' that she'd dubbed the _'holier than thou'_ look.

Of course Shippo's slight squirming threw off the haughty look, but she watched with amazement as he started to follow the demoness, setting his small shoulders. _I wonder if it's because he's been spending more time with Sesshoumaru. Well, they do say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery._

Either way, she felt a bit of pride enter her heart.

* * *

After being left alone Kagome realised with dismay that she should have asked for help with her kimono. Tossing and turning on the bed trying to tuck in all the ties was impossible- so she lay back with a flustered huff. The injured ankle wasn't really the problem, she'd just always had Mama or Sango around to help her dress in traditional attire. _Honestly all I want is a nice hot bath right now, not a tense banquet._

Turning her head slightly, and feeling the furs tickle her cheek, her eyes landed on the low desk. It looked to have changed since yesterday, as though it had been recently used, what with the used ink brushes and cast away scroll on the surface.

An image came to mind of Sesshoumaru sitting there last night, pouring over his work while she'd slept. Kagome's cheeks heated slightly, hoping she hadn't made any embarrassing expressions.

There came a knock at the door, "my Lady? May I come in? Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to attend you."

Registering the feminine voice, Kagome cleared her throat, "yeah of course."

A servant girl with brunette hair and very small horns entered, gaze averted to the floor in respect.

"It's nice to meet you- um...?"

"Chiyo," the horned servant quietly murmured.

"Hate to jump into this with you Chiyo, but would you mind helping me out?" Kagome gestured to herself on the bed, a mess of rumpled clothing. Her ankle remained pillowed on Mokomoko. She felt too frustrated to be embarrassed.

With a surprised nod, Chiyo helped her regain a more respectable appearance, tying the kimono with nimble fingers. Eventually she had the miko standing, leaning on her crutches with bright blue eyes.

"This would have been impossible on my own, thank you so much."

Chiyo blushed, averting her gaze as she reached into her pocket, bringing out a smooth box about the size of her palm. Kagome blinked as the servant clicked it open, revealing two Tama style kanzashi.

"I forgot to mention these earlier, but the Lord instructed I place them in your hair. May I?"

Kagome barely heard her, still staring at the beautiful hair pieces. "Of course..." she dazedly turned, feeling her hair be gathered up into a bun. The kanzashi were slid in, the prongs themselves glittering silver. The two beads were what Kagome turned to admire in the mirror, her breath hitching. One was white and had a small red flower design on it, much like Sesshoumaru's silk clothing. The clan crest. The other was green and white, which sported a small green sunset.

 _My house._

Warmth blossomed through her heart at the gift. Any worry about the banquet somehow seemed very far away, and she made her way there eagerly, following Chiyo- though she insisted the Lady should be in front.

A single sliding door later, and Kagome hobbled inside a large room after the servant, hearing senseless chatter from within. Looking up from her feet- countless eyes were suddenly trained on her, the banquet plunged into silence. Unease pricked the back of Kagome's exposed neck, until a figure clad in white shifted in her peripheral vision. Sesshoumaru remained seated at a low table, his clawed hand extending slightly out toward her as he sipped his sake, not particularly concerned.

Kagome quickly hobbled over, leaving Chiyo behind and feeling the heavy weight of the demons attention. The guests, or were they members of the court?- stared at her, no doubt looking at her crutches and judging, maybe laughing. Still, her chin remained level, eyes forward. Pride and stubbornness overtook any hesitance.

Passing by a table, she chanced a look at Inukimi, who smiled with sharp eyes behind her fan. Shippo was not by her side. Kagome glanced around quickly, breathing out with relief when she located him sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

Her hand slid naturally into Sesshoumaru's upturned palm once she reached him. Butterflies took flight in her stomach at the simple contact. His claws closed over her fingers as she held onto him for balance, sliding her arms out of the crutches and taking a seat beside him.

She winced in the privacy of her mind at the sitting position, her weight putting pressure on her folded legs beneath her- pressing down on her ankle. Still, she held her tongue as conversation leaked back into the room. The demons chatted amiably again amongst themselves, and her lungs deflated in a rush of flustered air.

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful," Shippo grinned, tail shifting behind him. Even he seemed to register the tension in the air, but tried to ignore it.

The miko returned the grin, reaching behind Sesshoumaru to ruffle his hair. "Hey now, what about you? That's some fancy get-up you're wearing."

His sky blue happi coat had been replaced with a gentle powdered blue one, made of a much finer quality. His usual billowing hakama had been exchanged for those more befitting his outfit, which looked far too pristine for a child of mischief. At least he'd been able to keep his pelt, she mused.

Shippo fussed with his hair, pouting slightly as he looked at his paws. "It feels itchy. And too tight to move in, plus Lady Inkimi kept pinching my cheeks."

Kagome heard a deep noise, almost like a chuckle covered by a fist. Her elbow bumped Sesshoumaru's in chastisement.

"But, anyway I wanna support you, so that's why I'll put up with all of it."

Surprise lit up Kagome's face, and her touch turned soothing on his red hair, stroking it back from his pointed ears. "Thanks, kiddo. I'm glad you're here...need all the allies I can get. How's your transformations going?"

"Good! I'll show you once I can maintain it! I really think I'm starting to get the hang of it now."

At his toothy grin, she smiled and dropped her hand, letting him dig in to what appeared to be only a meat selection. Turning her attention to the silent presence at her side, Kagome's lashes lowered.

"Sorry I slept in," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's attention strayed to admire the hair pieces nestled in lustrous black hair. His claws twitched with want to touch. "It is of little consequence. You're here now, are you not?"

"Actually this is an illusion- your Kagome is still asleep," she giggled quietly, fighting the natural urge to grin.

His eyes warmed, and she noticed a secret smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Hn, is she still drooling? Terrible habit for one so fair."

"I don't drool!" Kagome gasped, quieting as she realised her outburst had been a little too loud. Hearing tinkling laughter to her left somewhere assured her that Inukimi had certainly heard it. Jaken sat at the far side of Inukimi's table, obviously ready to attend her. He silently seemed to groan, gesturing wildly with a pained look.

Kagome blinked and finally realised what he appeared to be fussing about. Sesshoumaru's cup was empty. She quickly grasped the sake bottle, glancing up at him for permission. His head inclined in thanks, and long fingers wrapped around the rim, holding the cup steady. She poured the clear liquid into the porcelain, careful not to spill.

After straightening and breathing a sigh of relief, she accidentally caught the gaze of a demon sitting not too far away, his bushy brows raised. _So, they really are sticklers for propriety._

As Kagome began to eat, she noticed General Kaito talking lowly to what appeared to be a kitsune woman. She had long silver hair, and a little girl sitting primly by her side that seemed to be the same age as Shippo. Her fox kit had noticed too, his eyes curious.

A nagging thought niggled at the back of Kagome's mind, but she couldn't place why.

"Might I inquire as to your health, Lady miko?"

Her back snapped straight, and blunt teeth nipped at her bottom lip as her ankle throbbed. The silver haired woman with icy blue eyes had turned her sights straight on her.

"Oh, just Kagome is fine-" she said, feeling a stony displeasure lace the air beside her. She turned her head just a touch to see Sesshoumaru's posture turn stiff.

"I'm afraid we must insist on calling you by title, but will Lady Kagome do?" Another noble looking woman asked, cherry bottoms adorning her hair.

"Ah- yeah, I mean yes, thank you. And I'm fine, really."

The silver haired woman gave a delicate, gentile chuckle, and suddenly it dawned on Kagome what had been bothering her about the lady.

 _'Every demon expects him to wed one of the silver foxes from the South Kitsune clan. Or at least a demoness of high standing.'_ Hadn't those been the words Jaken had shrilly lobbed at her?

"We're pleased to hear it. Your leg does look so cumbersome though. I trust it shall be healed in a few days?" The woman inquired.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but a prestigious looking nobleman cut her off. "Ha! Human injuries take weeks at most, if not months! Hard to believe such frail things are taking over. But what they lack physically, they make up for with numbers."

Tension practically radiated off Sesshoumaru, whose eyes narrow, jaw ticking.

Laughter began to climb into the air, as various demons nodded in agreement, a wry, mocking smile touching some of their faces. Kagome's fingers curled into fists on her lap, hidden by the low table. Shippo's tail twitched and puffed up as he glowered at his food.

"You must feel tired, exerting yourself like this Lady Kagome. There's no harm in keeping to your rooms with such an injury," said General Kaito in his deep, amicable voice. His face was not unkind, but nonetheless, the words loosened her tongue.

"...No, not at all. When Lord Sesshoumaru lost his left arm, did he keep to his rooms?" Kagome gave a smile, a bite in her clear tone.

Stunned silence filled the banquet hall, but she wasn't done yet. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he still patrolled his Lands, and defeated one of the biggest threats to all the clans, not just his own. So, if he can do all that, then I wouldn't be much of a partner if I hid away from the world, lame leg or not. I strive to exert myself as much as possible, thank you."

The demons stared at her for a moment, before familiar tinkling laughter rang out. Inukimi's fan fluttered wildly in her hand as she shook her head with mirth. Truly, she was blessed to see such ancients be rendered speechless by a little slip of a woman.

Sesshoumaru's gaze soon turned to the demons, and he bid they carry on with their meals. His attention soon rested on Kagome again, pride in his usually cold countenance.

Inukimi watched it all, sighing and sharing a look with Jaken, "he's positively smitten, poor boy."

* * *

After the banquet, Kagome had made a bee-line for the hot-springs the moment they'd been mentioned to her. The moment Chiyo had set her bag down, Kagome had dismissed her, happy to be left alone. Slipping into the warm waters, a sigh of relief escaped her as sore muscles automatically loosened.

Cupping the steaming water and lifting it up to her face, it was a relief to let the droplets run down her cheeks and wake her up a little. As her thoughts began to drift, Kagome's fingers curled in her bangs, and she reached for her bag, hefting it onto her shoulder. Drifting further into the springs, she set it down on a marooned rock, digging through it to find her shampoo and conditioner.

"...You are aware that this is considered the men's bathing area?" A rich voice asked.

Kagome squeaked and ducked behind the rock, arm pressed tight across her chest. "Sesshoumaru! I-how did- _no!_ This is the women's, right? It had a red curtain over the door! T-that means it's a women's pool!"

 _That sounds right to me, anyway. Chiyo followed me inside without a word against it...oh but she's a servant, maybe she wouldn't._

As Kagome grumbled to herself, she jolted as the sound of water being disturbed, rippling loudly. A chuckle escaped her intended, and it sounded a little too velvety and playful in the curling steam. Goosebumps whispered over her skin. "Actually it is a private spring, just for our use. This one was teasing."

The miko peered around the rock, practically hugging the heated stone. "Y-yeah well, there's teasing and then there's getting into a pool naked with me-" she gave another squeak, seeing his outline approach. Kagome quickly ducked out of sight again. Oh God there were twin stripes that dipped down his hips, down towards-

"I'm sure you can control yourself," he uttered in silken tones, and she heard him settle back against the same rock she hid behind. Kagome's red face burned brighter as she noticed the silver strands of his hair spill out, trailing around the stone.

A breathy sigh escaped him, and it occurred to her he might have felt the strain in his muscles too. "Earlier, at the banquet...this one was frustrated."

She blinked, shifting in the water and twirling some of the wet silver strands around her finger as it curled in the waters. "I could tell. Is it because of what they were saying? You know it was kinda expected they wouldn't approve."

"It was. But, nothing could be done by my hand. Perhaps I could have challenged them to a fight-" Kagome winced, relieved he hadn't. "but ultimately I had to wait and hope you would oppose them. Had I silenced them, they'd see it as me wrapping you in cotton wool."

A comforting warmth that didn't come from the heated waters spread down to her toes. "That's alright, I knew you had my back."

Something lurked underneath that warmth in her stomach, a kind of ache that differed from the one in her ankle. It was hot and flowed like liquid in her lower stomach, tightening until Kagome became aware of how dry or moist her lips felt, and her teeth caressed her bottom lip.

Her cheek pressed against the rock, huddling beside it as her thighs squeeze together. "Thank you for the gift, by the way...they're beautiful."

Further still under this anticipation was the awareness of him. Sesshoumaru's presence wasn't easily forgotten, and felt nothing like a normal mans. He listened with a heavy kind of energy that coiled with an intent watchfulness that mirrored her own lately. It felt like they were waiting for a cue, a sign that their kisses could flow into something else. Wanting to inch over the line between chastity and all the things his summer night, honeyed gaze promised. More than that, she wanted to be close to him without any kind of barrier between them, to feel his claws drag down her skin.

A shadow falling over her face caused her to look up.

Kagome exhaled, trying to even out her hitched breathing.

The demon loomed close, and it only thrilled her more to see his gaze darken with want. The air between them became sticky and hot, charged. Sesshoumaru suddenly inhaled sharply, dilated eyes flashing violent red for a moment. "We need to meet with Bokusenō...soon."

She blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Who's that? Your friend?"

"He is useful, certainly."

Kagome smiled weakly, babbling. "It's okay to call him your friend, you know."

Sesshoumaru huffed, lips thinning as he closed his half lidded eyes, the lithe lines of his body tense as is claws reached for her. They skimmed her cheek, until they arrived at their destination in her hair, pulling out the prongs. Her hair fell down in wild waves around her bare shoulders, and his voice halted. "In any case...we may wish to complete our courtship soon. We must seek him out before we do so."

His hand fell away from her hair, instead raising the kanzashi to his mouth, pressing his lips to the Higurashi Tama.

She felt insanely glad the water reached past their waists, but she ducked down further, shuddering in the steaming water. Her arms remained glued over her chest as her cheeks flushed. "O-oh you mean by m-mating? Sure, cool. We can do that," Kagome made a face, internally screaming. _Wow, that sounded super sexy. Awesome job- And hey, while we're here, why did he kiss my hairpin like that? I-I guess I wouldn't trust myself to kiss him properly right now either..._

"How...exactly does the mating get completed?" She asked carefully, wanting to distract herself but needing to ask. She had to wonder why this sudden talk of 'completing' their courtship had anything to do with meeting Bokusenō. Was he necessary to complete a mating, like a priest or minister?

His eyes snapped open, golden once more- expression thrown. "Surely you are not so innocent that-"

"No! I know that sex is involved, obviously! B-but, there's more to it than that, right?"

Oh it felt so, so dangerous to talk of such things while they were naked and situated close to each other. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze and disappeared for a moment- seeming to share her thoughts as he flung his red and white outer layer at her suddenly, uncaring of the water. Kagome held the material up over her chest, tucking her chin against it and sneaking an eyeful of his sculpted ass before he leaned down and reclined against the rock.

"The partners rut. Then at the end of it, they bite one another to leave a mark infused with their youki. The energy links with the host, quite literally leaving a part of them behind in their bloodstream, their very being."

"Sounds intense. No ceremony like a wedding then," she said, not particularly sad about that. Imagining her friends at the village mingling with the uptight demons at the court only inspired stress.

Kagome's wet fingers trailed around her neck. "Only thing is, I'm 18. Is there any way to prevent getting pregnant here? I-I mean I brought my time's version of contraception but..." _Again, very sexy._

Sesshoumaru didn't seem put off in the least, only considering, which made her realise how calm and mature he appeared in comparison. The difference in their experience perhaps played a part, but it assured her, quieting her worries once more. She jumped as his hand encircled her ankle beneath the water, thumb moving in soothing circles over the injury. A relieved noise escaped her, and she quickly smothered it with his clothing. It became apparent he was trying to distract them both. "There's a tea you can drink that prevents it for 24 hours. It was proven a few years ago that it works on human females."

"And mikos?"

"Hn, unfortunately."

Her brow quirked as she rested her head against the rock. "Why unfortunately?"

"The demon who developed the tea became set on testing it on many species. Some...unwilling."

"Oh... _oh_..."

Sesshoumaru stared out at the hot springs, the steam catching around his form. Kagome tried to read his expression as his lithe muscles became tense. "No doubt those at the banquet think our relationship nothing but a fetish on my part. Some sort of gratification from laying with a miko."

Her hand reached out to touch his arm. The skin felt damp, muscles strong and warm under her palm, and she stroked downwards into the crook of his elbow. "It's not like that's not partly true," she gently teased, trying to coax the acid out of his voice. Golden eyes turned to her, hazy in the steam as they burned, locked on her. "Anyway, like you told me...it'll just take time. We don't have to rush to prove anything, it's not like I'm going anywhere," her voice remained light and soothing, shy contentment swelling in her scent.

"We leave tomorrow for Bokusenō," his voice had became rough, but not with anger. He swallowed, breathing out a soft murmur that felt as though it were being uttered directly into her ear. She spied the hint of a fang peeking out of his mouth.

"Without delay..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had suggested flying together in those early hours of the next morning, when the sun had barely risen over the horizon, but she'd waved him off with an apology. Once the Daiyoukai had figured out where, exactly his intended was hobbling to however, the set of his jaw had become stern.

"You are aware of what took place last time?"

"Mhm, I was there. Got the busted ankle and everything," Kagome quipped, happy to be in her modern day clothes as she eased herself towards the stables.

"This one need not be reminded," he grit out, keeping pace with her out of respect as she'd predicted he would.

Kagome glanced at him with a smile. "I'll be alright, really. You're the one who said they'd look down on you for wrapping me up in cotton wool."

The Lord did not appreciate his words being used against him, and he growled softly to himself. Still though, he recognised the merit of her plan. Her pain would be for nought if she didn't eventually utilise the dragon.

"Hi there, Ah-Un," Kagome greeted, using her crutches to inch her further into the open stall. The two heads shot up in surprise, before their gaze swung to a glowering Sesshoumaru, who leaned like a spectre of death in the doorway. The dragon gave a whine, and Kagome quickly held her hand up, glaring over her shoulder at the Daiyoukai. "No, it's okay. There's no need to freak out. We're just going for a ride, you can do that for me, right?"

Ah's ears flicked, and Un sighed, the two seeming very put out. Still though, the dragon padded forward.

Kagome grinned and cooed when they obeyed, and took off their bridle without hesitation.

General Kaito happened to be passing through the main courtyard, heading towards the barracks when a few awed voices rang out. His pointed ears perked, instincts honing in on the shadow looming above them. At first, he registered their Lord flying in a billow of white silks, and relaxed slightly, eyes straying to the green shape he recognised as Sesshoumaru's steed. And yet the dragon wore no bridle, muzzle or saddle.

Kaito's eyes widened a touch as black hair swayed in the breeze, pushed back by a steady hand. Kagome looked down at the courtyard as they ascended into the air, sitting on the back of the dragon with a single fist clutched tight in it's mane. As she watched the youkai below stop and stare at her- pausing in their work to witness the spectacle. Kagome felt her face warm a touch as realisation dawned on her.

She kind of liked the smugness, the thrill, sat upon the dragon. A groan escaped her, and Sesshoumaru glanced her way, raising a brow.

"It's nothing. Just realising that I'm becoming more like you...a showoff peacock." She grumbled, shaking her head in the breeze. The moss green scales of Ah-Un caught the sunlight, much like her preening feathers.


	6. Meeting Magnolias

Warning: Smut

* * *

 **Meeting Magnolias**

Nothing but deep, dark, lush green forests stretched for miles.

The trees had gradually become denser after they'd touched down, Sesshoumaru insisting they walk the rest of the way. Kagome hadn't argued, having noticed Ah-Un struggling to swerve around the tight spaces between the thick trunks. She remained on the dragons back, feeling the beast shift it's weight with soft pads of it's claws on the forest floor. The branches stretching overhead seemed interwoven with one another, connecting one tree to the next and blocking out the sun. The bushes the group passed seemed almost brittle in comparison, reaching up for far off sunlight, starved.

"Oh, I sense another one about twelve meters to our left. Alright, guess who."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward, walking up front, "the demonic energy is very light. It is obviously some sort of low level snake demon."

They'd resorted to playing 'guess who' when they'd realised the journey would take longer than first thought. Though it wasn't anything like the board game, Kagome found herself grinning. Unfortunately she was a little rusty with identifying the species, "uh, I'm pretty sure you're right. That's another point for you!"

"Hn...your turn," he muttered, slight amusement colouring his tone. A few minutes passed until he found another source of youki, "there is a presence under the surface of that river to our right. Identify it."

Kagome concentrated, blocking out the sturdy presence of Ah-Un's youki and trying her best to ignore Sesshoumaru's static, heavy energy, which proved harder.

"It's...difficult to grasp, kind of wriggly. It flows against the current of the water," she mumbled, trying to place it.

Sesshoumaru made a noise of affirmation, which she'd come to learn meant he was encouraging her.

"Playful too though, quick. Reminds me of Shippo...uh, a water fox?" She smiled weakly as he shot her a look over his shoulder. "Fine. A worm? No, it's too energetic. Oh! Oh! Is it an otter demon?"

"Hn."

A fist pumped in the air, "yes!"

They continue this way for awhile, Sesshoumaru walking at a measured pace that was neither fast nor slow, yet his presence seemed to command the very trees to part for him. Kagome's eyes traced the strong lines of of his back, watching the breeze tease at the ends of his hair. She felt as though his shoulders were a little tense. He'd been almost eager to let her distract him, a far away look in his eyes. She therefore hadn't pressed for information about this Bokusenō person.

"So um...when I was kidnapped by your mom, she did this thing where she exhaled smoke and made it into pictures from her memory."

"Hn."

"I was just wondering if one day, in the future, do you think you could do that? For...Inuyasha?"

He paused, glancing at her as his lips thinned. Her hands curled into Ah-Un's coarse mane. "It's just that- he's never seen or met your father. So I thought maybe this is the closest he's going to get. I know it might feel too intimate though so-"

"Perhaps," he answered quietly, and it was more than she'd expected, honestly. "One day," he added quietly, continuing on.

A familiar warmth blossomed in her heart, and she smiled slightly.

"Kagome."

She jolted, feeling caught, "y-yes?"

"What is that presence...the one straight ahead?"

Blocking out Ah-Un again, a frown knitted her brow. It felt large, and old. Very old. Energy ebbed and flowed, stretching out under the ground like tendrils, no...roots.

"A tree youkai," she murmured, voice hushing as it felt as though she were somewhere important, like a museum or shrine. Sesshoumaru came to a stop at the edge of a clearing, facing an incredibly large Magnolia tree.

Ah-Un padded out of the undergrowth and stopped beside him, lowering down to let Kagome slide off his hide. She held onto his shoulder to steady her, injured foot gingerly touching the ground.

Everything lay completely silent, and Kagome swallowed her breath to try and quiet it. Then, the leaves began to sway, as though moved by a phantom wind. The branches shook and stretched, groaning.

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, bewildered. He kept his gaze on the tree.

"Welcome back, son of Inu no Taishō."

She jumped as a deep gravelly voice emanated from the tree. To her surprise, a face began to take shape on the trunk- the bark rearranging itself to form half lidded eyes, a narrow, thin nose and a barely there mouth. The face appeared both stoic and tired, as though frozen with old age.

Kagome leaned toward Sesshoumaru slightly, lowering her voice, "so your best friend is a tree?"

"I did not say he was my friend."

"Mhm, sure," she mumbled, freezing when the tree turned it's heavy gaze onto her. She swallowed, bowing her head, "it's very nice to meet you, sir."

Wizened eyes squeezed into happy half crescents, the wrinkled bark deepening, "the sentiment is returned... miko," he seemed thoughtful, attention shifting to Sesshoumaru.

"She is my intended," the Daiyoukai stated in clear tones.

The branches shook with the deep rumble of a laugh that escaped the tree. "I see," he uttered, not seeming surprised, which Kagome found curious. Perhaps nothing shocked the tree anymore. "Is there something you have come to ask, Sesshoumaru?"

The lack of a title didn't seem to phase Sesshoumaru, and Kagome hid a smile, thinking that it was more because of their familiarity that they'd forgone it, not disrespect.

"You know what I seek."

Bokusenō's face shifted slightly. "Hm, yes I suppose so..." he trailed off, leaves rustling. Kagome glanced between the two, feeling out of the loop and about to ask, when the tree continued. "Like your father before you, you're here for some of my boughs, in order to carve them into sheaths for swords? Can't say I blame you, hanyou blood can be unstable, so your pups will need them-"

"No," Sesshoumaru cut in flatly, glancing at Kagome when he sensed embarrassment and...was that happiness?- enter her scent.

The tree didn't have the grace to look apologetic. "Oh, so it is that other business. Hm...making her your mate isn't impossible, I've heard of it before. Though miko and youkai pairs are rare."

The gold of Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"However..." the tree went on, and Kagome started to suspect the tree just took a long time to finish his sentences. "What you want specifically...it cannot be done, I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about?" She finally piped up, glancing from the tree demon to Sesshoumaru, whose muscles appeared to have stiffened again.

"Your intended wants to bind your lifespan to him through mating, extending it," Bokusenō sighed, the line's around his mouth tightening. "Alas, it is the more complicated route you may have to take, Lord of the Western Lands."

But Kagome wasn't listening anymore. The words 'extend' and 'lifespan' had become the only thing pounding in her head. Worry welled up in her stomach, followed by humiliation. Why? Why hadn't she even thought about it? About Sesshoumaru's near immortality and her mortality. _What...what have I been doing all this time?_

She cast her mind back, thinking about all their little touches, the silk clothes, magic eight balls, dragons and hairpins. Trying so hard to grit her teeth and show the demons at the stronghold she could stand by his side. But she hadn't thought of her hair turning grey from the passage of time or leaving Sesshoumaru a widower.

 _We talked about children, and the demon court, even about Inuyasha and Kikyo, but not once did we address old age. I'm so stupid. Was I just ignoring it this whole time? I'm so-_

Static energy dimly caught her attention as youki brushed around her, stroking her hair back from her neck. Kagome looked up at the blurry white form beside her, and quickly blinked away her tears. Sesshoumaru's face came into view, standing closer as his hand curled around her elbow.

"Have you been...worrying about that? All this time, on your own?" She asked, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice.

His fingers gripped slightly tighter on her arm, before gentling as he exhaled, shifting his attention to the tree. "We'll discuss it later-"

"Can't we discuss it now?" Kagome cut in, emotions gripping her tight.

His silence felt heavy, and she quickly grasped his hand on her elbow. Mercifully she felt his thumb stroke her knuckles. "Bokusenō is not active for too long a time. He will sleep for many days after a conversion. We must ask more while we can."

She bit the inside of her cheek, but nodded. "Alright..."

"You mentioned a more complicated route." Sesshoumaru muttered, dropping his hand from hers as intentness touched his face.

Kagome eased away from Ah-Un when the tree paused to think, as though his vast knowledge was difficult to filter though. She sat down on one of his tree limbs that curled out from the trunk and down into the earth. "There is a way, though it might be useless to you both right now," he rumbled, voice grave. "She can have her lifespan extended to new heights, but it would come from an elixir, not a mating."

Kagome watched as the Daiyoukai's face shuttered. "...This one remembers talk of elixirs."

"Then you know how slim the success of it is-"

"That's enough! Please stop talking like I'm not here! Just explain it to me," Kagome burst, hands tightening into fists as she glared at the tree, who recovered from her outburst quite quickly.

"I apologise, little one. We speak of an elixir that comes from my kind. Youkai tree sap. The process is long, but I am slowly regressing back into being a normal tree, losing my sentience. The very moment the last of my youki is about to vanish, you must cut into my boughs and claim the sap."

Her previous annoyance vanished, overtaken by concern. "W-what? That's awful. It's practically profiting off your pain and using you..."

"My lucidity will be gone. I would merely be pleased to have served my House. It is the same to me as offering the wood to make the sheaths for Tessaiga and the Tenseiga."

"That's so...I don't even know where to begin."

"Do not feel gratitude or relief just yet," the tree continued, breath becoming a little thin as his eyelids droop. "It will take many years...three centuries perhaps, for me to regress."

A coldness settled over Kagome's shoulders. Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to her, and somehow she knew they were thinking the same thing.

"The Bone Eater's Well will send Kagome into her time. Her origin is around five centuries into the future," Sesshoumaru uttered quietly.

"Now wait a minute-" she snapped, getting to her feet and hissing as her ankle screamed with agony. But she wasn't heeding it anymore. Kagome trudged forward, fuelled by adrenaline. Her finger poked Sesshoumaru in the chest, "you're talking like this has already been decided."

"Are we to ignore this piece of information then?" His face was devoid of emotion.

"D-did you know this was going to happen?"

He hesitated. "No. I merely accepted it as a possible outcome after looking into a few ways to extend your life."

It felt as though she'd been plunged into an icy river and held under, grasping for air. Everything felt as though it were happening too fast. Kagome snatched her crutches off the ties attached to Ah-Un's middle, sliding her arms into them.

"Kagome-" his velvet voice had turned hard.

"Sorry, Bokusenō. It was nice to meet you, I just wish it were under better circumstances." Kagome threw over her shoulder, starting to hobble out of the clearing. She needed to be alone.

The ancient tree watched the girl force herself away, his half lidded eyes getting heavier. "It appears we may have upset her," he observed.

"...Hn," Sesshoumaru turned back to him, claws twitching at his sides. "You are certain you have never heard tell of another way?"

"No. Though by now, Sesshoumaru, I am sure you are more the authority on the subject than I. My roots spread far. I have heard you sought out many ancients before coming here. Including that silly flea, heh...you must have been desperate."

The tree's eyes sealed shut, but the pup's silence felt telling. A smile touched the rough bark, "you've been set on this girl for a while. If you can weather the storm...I am certain your bond can stand the test of time and...the pain of separation."

A strong breeze that carries flecks of rain water on it brushed Sesshoumaru's face. He watched as the wise tree disappeared- his features returning back into the trunk as he fell back into sleep.

* * *

The raindrops became more frequent, until the heaven's opened and a heavy downpour lashed at Kagome's hair and clothes. She had to pause in her hobbling to mind the soaked black locks away from her face, shivering.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's presence somewhere behind her, padding softly.

"Where's Ah-Un?" She asked quietly.

"I sent him home, we won't be needing him."

Kagome could read between the lines easily enough. She was angry, but Sesshoumaru would not be allowing her to retreat and distance herself from him. She hated that he'd made the choice for her.

Whirling to face him, Kagome gripped the handles of her crutches tightly, heedless of the rain. "Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner? You can't seriously be considering sending me back through the well."

"If it is necessary, then yes."

The strength left her voice for a moment, "...necessary?"

The gold of his eyes had frozen over, but they were the only glow anchoring her to the present. "I will not lose you."

"But you are losing me!" She burst, hitting her crutch down in frustration. "Sesshoumaru it's five hundred years! Five hundred. W-was the concept of less than a hundred together not enough? Was me ageing so repulsive to you that you couldn't stand it-"

A terrible snarl deafened her for a moment as red bled into the gold of his eyes. "Do not," he bared his fangs.

Kagome reeled, and silently dropped that thought. Even angered, in her heart she knew he wasn't like that.

"Oh I will, buddy!" She snapped anyway, growling herself. Her temper spiked. "This is just a symptom of a larger problem! You were playing God again and decided without me that we were doing this. Well what was the point of anything! Why did I try so hard to be accepted by your court, why did I bust up my ankle- why did I let myself fall for you, if we're just going to have everything we built together be ripped away!" She cried.

Silence answered her, only broken by the rain pouring down. She breathed heavily, shivering as she looked down.

"And you...how can you swear yourself to me and expect to be monogamous so long apart?"

Thunder cracked above their heads, mingling with the snarl that echoed in the woods. Suddenly he was close, too close as he bore down on her. Sometimes she forgot how intimidating he could be- the red of his eyes glowing bright as his lips peeled back to reveal sharp fangs.

Kagome yelped when he moved- teeth latching onto the shell of her ear and biting down. "Never question this one's commitment again," he said, deathly quiet into her her. Her eyes widened, and heat coloured her cheeks, feeling as though she'd been reprimanded.

"...This one will never share the memory of my father with Inuyasha," he then uttered, voice cold and flat, just like it used to be when they were strangers.

Kagome blinked the raindrops out of her lashes as she eased back, remembering the smoke. "Why?" She shuddered.

"He did this. This distrust inside you that I despise is from his hand," Sesshoumaru growled.

The fight left her then as she remembered his words. _"There is doubt in your heart...put there by the Hanyou."_

"Don't blame Inuyasha for my shortcomings. I told you, didn't I? Humans aren't perfect. We worry even when we're promised things by people we trust...people we love." She grit out, trying to hold back her tears as her ear stung against the cold bite of the rain.

It hurt. Everything hurt again. Without her temper, Kagome felt raw, vulnerable. It frightened her. She didn't want to leave her home. The feudal era felt like the place she belonged and yet...

His eyes dimmed, and the anger leaked out of the Daiyoukai, leaving him as tired and worn as she.

The image of him standing alone at her graveside came to mind.

Kagome shuddered, breaking first as she reached for him, hissing softly when she shifted, ankle flaring. Because it didn't matter if she felt angry, confused or hurt- a part of her sought his touch for comfort, and Kagome felt she always would. Sesshoumaru eased closer, until his cheek brushed her open palm. Her heart twisted, and her thumb moved, stroking a stripe ardently. His breath fanned over her skin, and she moved closer, resting her forehead against his chest.

The miko looked small like that, resting against him. His eyes caught the way her shoulders trembled, and Sesshoumaru soon scooped her up, collecting a white orb around them while speeding through the forest.

Unfortunately the stronghold was still too far off to reach without soaking Kagome to the bone, so he took a few turns and landed in the entrance to a cave.

Setting Kagome down, Sesshoumaru began to coat his body in youki, warming his clothes to try and dry them.

"C-could I get in on some of that?" Kagome asked quietly, shivering and holding her arms, balancing tenuously on her crutches. Sesshoumaru hummed, removing his armour and setting it down. Kagome glanced behind them into the depths of the cave, noticing furs further in arranged on the floor. "Wait, someone else might be using this cave."

"This is one of mine," Sesshoumaru muttered, loosening the silk tie around his waist to take off the outer layer of his clothing. Kagome blinked and glanced away tiredly, focusing on the furs.

"Oh, okay. Do you just have a bunch of caves dotted around everywhere?"

"Hn. In case they're needed. Strip." He said in an even tone.

Her face whipped back, aghast. "W-what?!"

Red and white silk landed over her head, and Kagome wrestled with it, pulling it off her face to blink at him. Sesshoumaru was already turning away to face the front of the cave, watching the heavy rainfall. "Use that to change into. Humans get sick from the cold. Your clothes are no help to you right now."

Kagome stared at him in surprise, feeling the dryness of the silk and swallowing. Her heart thudded in her ears even as it felt like a heavy weight in her chest.

Keeping the silk over her head like a hood to keep her modesty, she wrestled with her shorts, trying to pop the button while balancing on the crutches. With a grunt, she managed to undo it, but the water logged material held fast to her thighs. Tugging, she only managed to wrestle the jean shorts down a few inches, before feeling her ankle throb. Kagome hissed and leaned against the side of the cave, discarding one crutch. It landed with a clatter on the floor.

"Are you alright?" A quiet, velvety voice asked, almost drowned out by the rain. Kagome felt her cheeks warm as she instead tugged her jumper over her head using one hand.

"F-fine," she murmured, voice a tad too out of breath for her liking. Her gaze moved from her crutch to stare at his back. His shoulders were broad. His waterfall of silver hair plastered to his neck as he collected the strands over his shoulder and rung them out, watching water drip down. The white hanjuban under-layer of fabric seemed to be in the process of drying, some spots clinging to his body and appearing see-though.

His figure was strong and still, like a pillar protecting her from the elements outside. He always...seemed set on keeping her safe, even without words. Kagome shivered in her still wet clothes and managed to tug her jumper and shirt off, dropping them to the floor. The cold air made goosebumps rise on her exposed skin, and she hesitated with her bra.

Focusing on her still annoying shorts, she bit her lip and tugged the white silk over her chest self-consciously. "Se-sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Maybe I'm not so fine. Could you help me take off my shorts? My ankle is being annoying." She mumbled, willing herself to spontaneously combust her face felt that red. What annoyed her most was that she was not supposed be feeling that way.

Kagome intently focused on her shoes, before a shadow fell over her. His boots come into view, and she started as he crouched. "W-what are you doing?"

His brow rose, eyes far too unreadable. "Assisting," his long fingers wrap around her uninjured ankle, sliding up to part the silk held tight around her. Kagome's hands began to shake, gripping the silk tighter as his claws lightly scraped her flushed wet skin. She jumped when his nails hooked under her shorts, slowly tugging them down. His breath fanned over her trembling knee- face much too close to her sex. If he just raised his head he'd see her blue panties- could probably smell the thing that had her inner thighs squeezing together. Her lower abdomen twisted and pulsed.

He slid his hand up her injured calf and prompted her to lift it, helping her step out of her shorts. Kagome chanced a look down, feeling his breath fan quick against her flushed skin.

Honeyed golden eyes stare, hooded- mouth slightly parted as he quietly tried to control his breathing. The markings on his cheeks had become bolder. A hint of a fang peeked out at her. Kagome's face felt even warmer, cheeks positively burning. She wet her lips, opening her mouth to speak- only for him to stand.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned away, padding back to the cave entrance. He rested a clawed hand on the rock wall, nails digging in as he took long, sharp inhales of the crisp outside air.

Kagome pressed a hand to her thundering heart, dazedly looking down and carefully stepping out of the discarded shorts on the floor. The silk of his clothes felt far too intimate over her wet underwear. It was different from when she'd worn it over her bating suit, or even in the hot-springs.

Swallowing, Kagome exhaled, breath shuddering. The ache in her stomach tightened sweetly as she took a step, and then another. Balancing on her single crutch- her hand found his sleeve.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders stiffened. Kagome tugged at the material, grip tight. The quick sound of his panting matched the rhythm of her heart, and when he slowly turned, she finally saw the red haze of his eyes. He stared down at her mutely, and she took a breath to calm herself, feeling a little overwhelmed by his rapt attention. Her hand abandoned his sleeve to curl around his hand- lifting it from his side.

Her cheeks blazed as her eyes remained locked with his, bringing his hand inside the parting of the silk, until his palm touched her bare waist. Sesshoumaru watched her chest rise and fall, exposed skin appearing almost luminous. Kagome stepped back slowly, keeping hold of his hand. He followed, reaching out to curl his free hand into her hair, drawing closer until their noses touched.

He swallowed her breath the moment his mouth landed on hers, forcing her back now.

Kagome squeaked against his lips, but slid her hands up onto his shoulders, feeling the damp of his clothes mingle with the heat of his body underneath. She jumped when something clatters to the floor loudly, echoing inside the cave- dimly noticing her fallen crutch. A sinfully delicious clawed hand slides down her waist to her ass, cupping the curve of it, before gripping her under her thighs and lifting her suddenly against him.

"Mfh! Oh, hi." She smiled against his lips, not anticipating the movement or how tall she suddenly felt.

"This is entirely your fault," he grumbled, voice thick with arousal.

"H-hey. Don't blame me! You're the one who did that breathing trick on my leg. And I'm still mad about earlier by the way."

"Then why...?" He seemed to be referring to their positions.

Her lips press against a striped cheek in an almost chaste way, "I just...need you close right now. Is that alright?"

Sesshoumaru hums, hot breath searing her neck as he planted kisses against her skin, making her head fall back slightly. Her good leg wrapped around his waist, bringing their hips together and causing a low noise to escape from his throat. Kagome stilled as she felt something hard against her inner thigh, and bit her lip.

When her muscles shifted forward, and the hardness rubbed between her legs- his hands clamped on her thighs, claws digging in slightly. They both hissed, breaths intermingling.

"There is nothing innocent about you," he gritted out in a rush. "Did you think I wouldn't notice Mother taking you aside before we left? No wonder you're so eager now," he teased.

"Oh and you're Mr. Chastity? The contraceptive tea was gross by the way, very bitter." Kagome smiled, before jolting and mewling in his arms as he rocked against her, settling down onto the furs. Black hair spilled out around her in disarray as his lips crash to her neck, working their way down her chest. Her back arched, mouth opening as her breath hitched.

"Se-Sesshoumaru..."

He soon ripped away he panties and parted her folds with his tongue, groaning as he tasted the slick sex. It didn't take him long to find her clit with his mouth, scraping the bundle of nerves with his fangs as his fingers delved in, exploring her carefully while his claws brush inside her. Kagome writhed and bucked, gasping. It didn't frighten her that their movements were hurried and slightly rough. She needed the distraction, the heat, his touch. The time for soft caresses could come later.

He removed his slick fingers from inside her, large hands coming up to pin down squirming hips. Kagome growled and gripped his shoulders, yelping when he nipped her hip. "J-jerk!"

His face buried in her sex as his motions grew more vigorous - mouth and tongue exploring her insides, while his nose pressed against her clit, the pressure providing more than enough stimulation.

Kagome cried out, pushing herself against his face. She already felt so damn close, nails clawing for purchase in the damp furs beneath her. Just as the pressure tightened in her lower abdomen- he sucked roughly on her sex, and Kagome gasped out as she released.

Panting softly, she stared up at the cave ceiling, slowly collecting herself as she felt cold again without his touch.

Sesshoumaru was preoccupied with his own clothes, shedding his hanjuban and throwing mokomoko off, before working on his hakama. Kagome's hands slowly reached up to hook around his sash, loosening it further and tugging him closer impatiently.

His growl rumbled in her ear as his body surged forwards, pinning her against the furs once again, long fingers hooking under her thigh. "This one knows you are not untouched. I can smell it," the jealousy was there, dripping in his voice.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, drinking in the exquisite feel of his lithe body against hers. "No...b-but we didn't, uh- finish," she admitted smally. It had all come to a halt in that dark room, after another woman's name had fallen from Inuyasha's lips. Kagome frowned up at him. "Don't give me that look, if you don't want to know, don't ask- _ah!_ "

His hips rutted forward. Kagome's eyes flew wide as his growl rumbled in her ear.

His cock pressed hot against her core, the friction against her sensitive sex tantalising as some of him eased inside. What little coherency she retained was bent making sure her nails were digging _hard_ , into Sesshoumaru's back.

He then slid the rest his cock into her in one swift, powerful movement, snarling. Their voices strained into the air, swallowed in the silence of the cave. Sesshoumaru sheathed himself almost entirely within her, thick cock pulsing deep as he filled her completely. Her legs settled around his waist tentatively, before Kagome gave a nod, squeezing her eyes shut. His hips soon ground against hers as she trembled against his figure, legs tightening around his hips as the discomfort of his intrusion started to ease.

Sesshoumaru panted somewhere above her, his abdomen tightening as he thrust in harsh, swift bucks of his hips

The miko's eyes peeled open, trying to move against him and keep up, but all she could do was hold on. She let her head fall back, exposing her neck to Sesshoumaru's hungry mouth without really understanding what it meant, letting him latch onto her skin with his teeth. Painful bites and harsh sucking made her purr with delight, hand threading through Sesshoumaru's hair in an attempt to pull him closer, so desperate to touch him, feel in him a primal way that resembled a flame spreading through her chest that gave her a rush of adrenaline. The demon in her arms complied, pressing his lips to hers.

Moans spilled from her mouth into his, teeth knocking- biting into lips- pain only serving to heighten pleasure. His thrusts grew in speed, his cock hitting places within her that made her toes curl with ecstasy.

Kagome's cries of pleasure echoed in the cave, reaching a crescendo as Sesshoumaru's pace grew faster, hips grinding against hers in an effort to bury himself within her entirely. Bruising pain shot through her hips as they were crushed under his, pressing her body hard into the furs. Kagome cried out, making a fist in his silver strands as her other arm wound around his neck, head falling to rest on his shoulder.

 _"Kagome,_ " his voice hissed, sounding strange and foreign, a deep timbre of sound.

The furore in that voice drove her over the edge- and sent her teeth digging into Sesshoumaru's neck, somewhere she _knew_ would be above the collar of his clothes; everyone would see and know that she were his, and he was hers. Her reiki sparked onto his skin to ensure this just as she released.

Sesshoumaru snarled- the white hot pain and pleasure causing his mind to go blank with instinct as his fangs buried themselves into her shoulder. Youki poured into the wound, racing into her bloodstream and latching hold. He finished inside her- a snarl mingling with a groan as he braced himself over her, claws ripping into the furs.

Their harsh breathing soon died into soft panting, and Sesshoumaru blinked the haze from his eyes, slowly easing down beside her. Kagome curled into his side, shuddering even as his arms wrapped around her.

"...When do you think the rain will stop?" She murmured, looking out at the cave opening.

His lips brush the ear tinged with bite marks. "I cannot tell, why?"

Harrowed blue eyes fall shut, "I kind of hope it never ends...then we could just stay here."

Sesshoumaru's gaze stayed upon the mortal woman clinging to him, even after she fell into sleep. His attention then shifted to the outside world, where the rain drops started to cease.


	7. Facing the Fire

_AN: I dislike this chapter but after messing with it time and time again I can't seem to 'fix' it, so we're just gonna move on! I apologise for it and will work harder on the next_

 **Facing the Fire**

When Kagome's eyes opened, she found herself spread atop a warm chest that rose and fell with each breath. Her head lifted from Sesshoumaru's shoulder to look up at his face, finding his eyes shut. Magenta dusted over his lids. It felt painfully intimate to see him so vulnerable, and she resisted to urge to touch his stripes, knowing they were sensitive. She smiled slightly, touching the line of his jaw instead, tracing it. There's an ache between her legs after their coupling that she'd been expecting, but she did not expect the pride and possessiveness that rose in her at the sight of her bite mark.

It stood out starkly against his skin, and her fingers ghosted over his neck. Remembering the argument however, she dropped her hand, lapsing into thought. While Sesshoumaru slept on, she turned over different ideas and worries in her mind, inspecting them while dimly noting the rain had stopped.

Her teeth tugged on her lower lip, and her hands moved to smooth over his chest. Feeling his warmth and closeness made the thought of leaving him that much harder. She knew...if she went back through the well, and he met her there in the present- what would be a second for her would be 500 years in the same breath for him. Of course he would survive, there was no doubt in her mind about that. But his pride, his secret smiles, those warm eyes...would they change in that time?

He'd face Rin's mortality in that gap apart, and Kagome feared for him, for his happiness. He'd never been very good at asking for help and if she wasn't there to pester him to open up, who would? Worry fanned into her scent, and she pushed it away to kiss the skin above his heart.

Finally his breathing changed.

The hand curved around her ribs flexed wide, Sesshoumaru shifting underneath her as he started to wake, and he smiles before his eyes are open. She returned it, kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Hn," he tugged her closer, lifting his head only slightly to meet her lips.

When they parted, she dimly noticed how her leg was hooked around his, her body pressed as close as possible to his. Kagome folded her arms and rested her chin on them, looking at him. "So um...I was thinking about earlier-"

"Kagome-"

"No, please. Let me finish," she said softly, reaching up to stroke sliver hair back from his pointed ear. She exhaled. "I'm sorry. I said some things I shouldn't and I know they hurt you, even if you won't say so." Kagome grasped his hand, noticing the crest stamp of her house had faded slightly from the rain.

"Apologies are not needed. This one is not so sensitive," he uttered, pride masking his emotions.

"I'm still sorry," she mumbled, raising her eyes. "However...we _are_ meant to be together. In a relationship. You should have told me about such a life altering thing, a decision that we're both a part of."

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifts away, lips thinning. Her hands move to lift herself off him, but she stopped when his fingers brush her ribs.

"...Where did you get this?" He asked quietly.

Kagome glanced down at the large scar, and she tugged his outer layer around her for warmth. "When I first came here I got attacked by a demon called Mistress Centipede."

When she noticed the look in his eye, Kagome sighed, stroking his hand. "I'm not fragile. Is this kind of thing why you didn't tell me? You think I can't handle it?"

"No. This one would not have such a woman for a mate," he grumbled, drawing himself up into a sitting position. Kagome shifted, moving to settle beside him.

After a beat of silence, a sigh escaped him. His expression was closed off, but she was glad when he spoke, at least trying to articulate his feelings, though it wasn't his forte. "I suppose I wanted to find a solution to your mortality and then present it to you. From there...you could make the decision."

Kagome opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "Is what I want to say," inhuman eyes strayed to hers. "But I cannot lie to you thus. I wanted to use whatever it took to make Time bend the knee to me. To keep you by my side. Your feelings were almost irrelevant to this one when I sought for information on elixirs, spells, rituals. It appears I am a being that only knows how to covet," he muttered, acid entering his tone as he frowns at his hands.

She reeled, digesting his words slowly. She wasn't entirely surprised, he was a results orientated type of guy. Yet she felt no more anger, just a sense of being cast adrift. She didn't know what to do. It had been comparatively easy before, she'd had a goal: Make Sesshoumaru's court respect her and support him. Now...

"Thank you for your honesty," she murmured, using a crutch to get to her feet as she held the silk together over her chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and she gave a weak smile,"I need to think things over a bit."

He nodded, and they lapsed into silence as they dressed, Kagome wincing as she tugged her shorts up her thighs. She threw him a look over her shoulder and noticed male pride dancing in his eyes, which she huffed at.

When it was time to relinquish his red and white outer layer however, she sighed, sliding it off her shoulders.

"This one could easily request one be made for you," he said bluntly, accepting it from her.

"I know, but I like yours," Kagome mumbled, sliding her arms into her crutches. "It smells like you," she added quieter.

When she turned to glance at him, the Daiyoukai was staring at her, his claws brushing the mark on his neck. Kagome blushed at the mix of hunger and softness clashing in his eye and quickly faced forward, "a-anyway. Let's head back, yeah? Shippo is probably worried."

"Hn," he came closer, and despite herself, she eased into his warmth. His arms slid around her and lifted her up, collecting a cloud to their feet and flying up from the mouth of the cave, ascending into the air.

* * *

Shippo laughed happily dashing through the hallway, heedless of how loud his paws thundered down the wooden floors. Rin shrieked, stumbling from her hiding place and running away. She was so pleased Ah-Un and Jaken had come to pick her up, relieved to have the break from Kaede's teachings. The two children raced as fast as they could, glancing behind them at the little girl with silver hair that gave chase in hot pursuit, giggling.

The three ran into a random room, laughing breathlessly as the silver fox closed the sliding door, cutting off their escape. "Now I shall devour you!" She giggled, bursting into white flames. A fox kit with blue marks on her brow and silver fur popped out of the fire, tail squishing playfully. Shippo's mouth dropped open in awe, eyes alight.

Rin glanced around them, noticing whose room exactly they were in. "Um, Shippo? This is Lord Sesshoumaru's room...he doesn't really like anyone coming in here," she tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go play somewhere else with Atsu."

Shippo was barely paying attention, collecting his own youki around him. He could do it. He could transform too. He jumped into the air with a yell and spun into blue flames- only to land on a sturdy arm. He blinked up and felt a chill skitter down his spine.

"Ach! L-l-lady..." he squeaked.

"Now, now children," she purred, the gold of her eyes glowing. "Calm yourselves."

"Lady Inukimi!" Rin squealed, racing forward and stopping just inches from the regal woman, as she'd learned she did not appreciate tackle hugs. Long elegant claws stroke the top of her head in reward, and Rin beamed.

"Hello again, little one. Why are we all in my son's bedroom? Are we snooping?" She smiled, eyes flashing with mischief. Shippo sweat dropped, swallowing as he dropped from her arm and bowed.

"Uh, it was just an accident! W-we can leave right now-"

"Oh no, there's no need. What Sesshoumaru doesn't know won't hurt him. Though he would be a little displeased if something had happened to his things," she murmured, looking at the shoji screen. Shippo yelped as he noticed his blue flames had caught onto the ends of it, slowly burning their way down. Atsu changed back into her child-like form and gasped, quickly racing over.

She reached out and stroked her small hand down directly over the flames, making Shippo exclaim with surprise and worry- only for her to pull her hand away with no burns, as though she'd absorbed the flames herself. Shippo's shoulders fell with relief, but his cheeks heated. He felt inadequate compared to the fox girl.

"Um...forgive me, but is there a story behind these Inuyoukai pictures?" Atsu's soft voice piped up, acting demure once more. Shippo blinked at the change in attitude, but Inukimi just chuckled. "Indeed," she said, pointing to the highest Inuyoukai. "This screen is our family tree, so this demon is our oldest ancestor. Some say he was there at the beginning of the world, but I think such thoughts quite arrogant." She sniffed, while Shippo fought to keep the boredom from his face. Rin beamed with delight.

Atsu glanced behind them, sensing a presence behind the door. The new Western Lady. She seemed to still, before sliding down and resting against the door frame, listening in. Inukimi tapped another demon. "Now this one is very special. She and her mate claimed what lands we command now. Our founder was truly blessed by the moon, which is why a crescent moon adorns our foreheads."

Kagome listened in, her hand creeping up to the spot between her neck and shoulder that Sesshoumaru had bitten. She pulled her sweater down to see that a blueish purple bruise had spread around the fang marks.

The bruise had taken on the shape of a crescent moon.

"Don't linger outside girl, no one likes an eavesdropper," comes Inukimi's regal voice. Kagome jumped and sighed, pushing the door open and sheepishly peering in.

"Um, hi everyone," she awkwardly waved.

"Kagome!" Shippo and Rin raced forward, bounding into her arms. Kagome smiled, shifting into the room on her knees as best she could with armfuls of children. Atsu however, bowed her head deeply.

"O-oh, you don't have to do that," Kagome waved her hand, patting Shippo's head to signal him to let go.

Atsu straightened and smiled shyly, "it's...very nice to meet you, my Lady," she greeted.

Inukimi sniffed slightly, glancing away. Kagome blinked, wondering what she'd done to merit such respect, until her hand finds her mark again. Had her scent changed?

"It's nice to meet you too," she said softly, something churning in her stomach. She started when the door was opened wider and the silver haired woman from the banquet peered into the room.

"Atsu! You can't just go running off on your own," she chided in cultured tones, before her eyes slid to Kagome. They seemed to widen slightly, her nostrils flaring, until she bowed her head as well.

"Please, don't feel the need to do that," Kagome fussed, feeling awkward already. The elegant fox straightened and smiled slightly, taking Atsu's hand.

"I am sorry, my sister can be a little bit of a handful. I hope she didn't cause you trouble."

"Ah no way! Atsu is the best!" Shippo pipped up, beaming at the silver haired woman, whose eyes warmed at the sight of him.

With another bow and apologies, the two left the group alone, and Shippo seemed to wilt a touch. The children soon turned their attention to Inukimi, who continued talking.

It occurred to Kagome as she chatted on about the dog demons adorning the shoji screen that _this_ was why. This was why Sesshoumaru had been set on introducing her to his people properly after Inukimi had whisked her away. They...knew her now. Recognised her. This was just another occasion of him using actions instead of words to show his regard for her.

 _Did he...consider all this while looking for a cure to my mortality? That he'd be known for being mated, but having an absent wife for five centuries?_

The sound of hands clapping made Kagome jolt, and she raised her head. Shippo and Rin had left the bedroom, and now only Inukimi stood before her. Kagome sweat dropped, "uh...I-I was paying attention. Promise!"

"Hn, even the children listened more than you did. What ails you?"

Kagome shook her head, not wanting to bother her, until the Lady eased forward in her splendour of silks and fur. She reached out a clawed hand and grasped her arm- consuming them in a familiar blaze of white.

When the white orb cleared, Kagome found herself sitting atop one of the tradition roofs of the mansion. Inukimi stood beside her, straightening.

"Did you just kidnap me again?"

Lady Inukimi gave a tinkling giggle behind her sleeve, "this one didn't take you far. We're above my sons rooms. I just don't like to be in his chambers while gossiping about him."

Kagome's cheeks heated and she tucked her knees up, not exactly wanting to gossip. Yet...she kind of _did_ want to talk to someone.

"I take it the tea came in handy?" Inukimi's eyes glitter. More heat rose to Kagome's cheeks and she gave a slight nod. Sadness rose in her scent soon after however, and the demoness arched a brow. "That bad?" She asked.

"O-oh no," Kagome willed herself to die. She did not want to discuss the intimacies between herself and Sesshoumaru to his mother. But without Sango near, she had no other girl friends to chat to. "It's just that the subject of my being... Mortal came up."

"Ah," Inukimi inclined her head.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome murmured, before explaining to her about the well, about her true origins. Inukimi had hummed, bringing out her pipe again and smoking while she listened.

"So, my son wants to send you through the Bone Eaters Well and use the elixir once he finds you again."

Kagome nodded, brightening slowly. She tugs the collar of her shirt down to bare her shoulder. "But the mark has stayed. Doesn't that mean we mated? I-isn't my lifespan tied to his now or something?" She asked, daring to hope. Inukimi swept her gaze over the mark intently, leaning closer to inhale her scent. Delicate lashes flutter, and her nostrils flared.

"No..." she straightened, having the grace to look mildly sympathetic. "I still smell the scent of death on you that dwells on all humans. Still though... You are bound together," Lady Inukimi exhaled curling smoke.

Kagome wilted, the light dimming in her gaze. "I see," she hugged her knees, looking out at the stronghold, and further still at the lush green landscape. It stretched out as far as the eye could see, drenched in the afternoon sunlight. "I'm really going to miss this place," she sighed heavily, shoulders falling. The Lady beside her blinks, "you intend to leave?"

"Don't have much choice," Kagome mumbles, burying her face in her arms. Even now she could sense him within the stronghold, his youki sharper than ever on the senses and yet a cool, soft brush against her skin. "Stupid Sesshoumaru," she grumbled, lifted her head. "I bet he knew I loved him too much. Still that jerk should have told me...we could have worried and searched for elixirs together," she stared at the vast, timeless greenery. The fresh air brushed her cheek gently. "Still... Doesn't mean I can't stay here for a few years. I could leave in my 20's."

Kagome looked up at Inukimi for encouragement. The Western Lady gave none, exhaling lazily. "Would it not be difficult to readapt to your time if you spent too long in ours?" She asked instead.

The girl stiffened and shook her head. "No, I'm sure I could..." _get a job with my meagre qualifications_ , she thinks, wincing. "Sesshoumaru will be there on the other side once I go back. I'm sure we could work through that together," she mumbled.

"Unless he is not there," a soft utter caught her attention.

Kagome's bones locked and a coldness swept through her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Merely that five centuries is a long time. You must be prepared for the possibility that he won't be there, whether it be because of his demise or... _other_ reasons."

The image of Sesshoumaru with another woman came to mind- until she inhales the sound of a deep guttural growl from the other night. Goosebumps rose on her flesh. "He wouldn't do that," she said softly, but a certainty threaded her voice that wasn't there previously.

Inukimi lifted a shoulder, "in any case, you are young. Do not despair if things do not progress as you plan."

Kagome blinked and slowly nodded, curling her hand into her hair. Her fingers twisted into the strands, and her brows drew together. "I'd like to speak to Sesshoumaru now, if that's alright."

The Lady hummed, smiling with her eyes like her son usually did. Kagome smiled outright, grateful for the talk. A somewhat peaceful silence settled over them, until a red and white blur caught the corner of Kagome's eye. The shape kept hopping into view and then disappearing back into the branches of the far off trees, before jumping back up again, getting closer.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.

Her heart jumped as something gained on the shape of him- two twin mounds of earth, large enough to rise higher than that of the trees. Almost like that of an earthquake. The foliage and greenery was thrown off the forms as they advanced. Wings unfolded out from the dirt, and the scales of two grey dragons gleamed in the light as they let out piercing roars. Kagome struggled to stand, reaching out- only to feel Sesshoumaru's warmth at her side. Her hand curled in his sleeve, and she set her jaw.

"W-where did they come from?" She breathed.

"The fool probably disturbed their nest on his way through. Everyone knows not to take that route to the Western keep," Sesshoumaru uttered in low tones, dispassionate gaze watching as Inuyasha bound desperately towards the stronghold, appearing to be cursing all the while.

Sesshoumaru turned, "this one will give orders to General Kaito and the others. Make sure Rin and the pup are safe," he muttered.

Something blossomed in her stomach, "t-the pup?"

He hesitated as though caught, before shaking it off. "The kit, of course. Is that not what this one said?" He then jumped into the air.

Inukimi tapped her pipe, letting it die out as she smiled and helped Kagome to the ground. "I will protect the children. Please see to it that you upset him greatly by interfering and possibly getting injured. It would be delightfully amusing to see his reaction."

Kagome sweat dropped as she grabbed her crutches, hobbling to grab her bow as she feels the ground shake. Distant booms of noise reach her ears, "I don't know if I can promise that, but thanks." She flashed a smile, shouldering her bow and quiver of arrows.

The Lady smiles with her eyes once more, disappearing in a flurry of silken robes.

* * *

The demons at the Western stronghold had focused their attention on one dragon, some of them transforming as they tried to tear into it's hide. The other dragon however, which appeared slightly bigger, breached the walls. Debris flew into the air. Chunks of it landed hard into the mansion, crashing through the roof. Flames rose up from several of the buildings as the dragons breathed fire, snarling.

"Kagome!"

She turned on her good heel and breathed out, stopping beside the side of the mansion, drenched in shadow. "You're supposed to be with Lady Inukimi," she scolded Shippo when raced up to her.

"I want to help you instead, please let me! I can fight too," he said, holding his spinning top tight in his hand.

She winced slightly, thinking the illusion toy might not be much help, but she smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Alright, I kind of needed an ally to help me out anyway."

He beamed and followed after her. Kagome ducked behind a stray mound of the roof, that appeared to have been torn off in one chunk. Shippo followed in her shadow, huddling close, though his eyes shone bright and brave. Kagome smiled encouragingly at him, before readying her bow, flinching as a force slammed into the ground further ahead- perhaps the dragons tail.

Shippo yelped, stumbling. Kagome peered out from behind the chunk of debris, seeing the dragon loom close above, snarling loudly. A white blur in the air held its attention as Sesshoumaru sped in close- going for the neck.

A scaled tail whipped out and deflects his blade, sending him backtracking. Kagome's eyes widened, _the dragons hide is too thick to pierce through._

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and he moved to the right near her location, making the Dragon's head come into range. Kagome saw her opportunity and drew back her bow, firing. The sailed through the air towards the beasts eyes, but missed by a margin. It bounced harmlessly off, causing the miko to wince. It was difficult to aim while kneeling down.

A thunderous roar soon deafened her ears as a shadow fell over her. Looking up, spittle coated teeth bore down on her.

Squeaking, Kagome grabbed Shippo and forced herself to rise, shouldering her bow while she pushed herself to run- ankle blazing. A bright light shone at her back and the heat of it made sweat break out on her forehead. Just as flames crackle in the air- fur suddenly rushed under her hands. A startled noise escaped her as she was carried away in a single bound. The smell of burning clings to her noise, and Kagome hides her face in the soft fur beneath her for a moment.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she breathed out, lifting her head only to still. Orange fur danced in the breeze as she clutched it in her hands. She straddled the creatures back as she glanced further up, seeing two orange triangles for ears.

Kagome felt under her arm and saw no sign of the kit.

"S-shippo?" She murmured.

The fox youkai made a noise as he bound through the air, and Kagome quickly clutched onto his back tighter. He was no bigger than a pony, but she still felt in awe of it, a happy rush filling her. The sound of something igniting to their left had her ducking down, glancing over her shoulder and seeing the dragon's head being hit to the side by a particularly strong force. Sesshoumaru flew after it, eyes blazing.

 _Oh he's angry,_ Kagome winced, glancing at a burning stable where she assumed the dragon's attack had veered off course. Horses screamed from inside while a servant opened it's doors, darting aside as they bolted from within.

She patted Shippo's shoulder, "we have to lead it away from the strong hold. Let's veer round and exit through that gap-" she leaned over his head to point the way, quickly clutching on tight as he jumped through the air in that direction. His tail fanned up behind him. He darted quickly around stray debris and out through the gap in the large wall. Kagome then turns and tries her best to aim, letting her arrow fly at the dragons chest to get the desired reaction as it snarled, fixing it's attention on their fleeing forms.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called, trying to indicate not to attack as the dragon took the bait, lunging after them.

Sesshoumaru paused mid-air, before following in a brilliant blaze of white. Kagome shouldered her bow again and clung tight to the kitsune as he raced through the forest. "Just a little further," she urged him. Shippo made a noise, pushing himself to move as far as he can. Green eyes widen as he stumbles, only to burst into blue flames. Kagome squeaked, feeling his form shrink beneath her, the flames passing harmlessly over her skin for a moment before they crashed into the ground.

Her cheek grazed the forest floor, until they skidded to a stop. Kagome groaned, blinking down as Shippo's familiar child form as he squirmed. "Ach! Tail, tail!" He whined.

"O-oh, sorry." She lifted her elbow off, cringing apologetically and touching her pulsing ankle. Sensing a change in the air, Kagome quickly grabbed Shippo and threw up an arm- raising a reiki shield. Jaws slammed against it.

The dragon roared with outrage as its mouth hissed with burns. A sharp blow to its cheek sends the creature reeling back, and Sesshoumaru moved in front of the shield, gripping his sword. Kagome lowered her hand, letting the purification dissipate. "Sesshoumaru, gn-" her damn ankle again.

"Are you injured?" He asked quietly, no reprimand in his tone, almost as though he'd been expecting her. She smiled slightly.

"No, I'm fine. I have an idea though. Can you use your whip thingy and wrap it around the dragon's jaw? Just hold it steady for me while I go for the eyes. Then you go for the inside of the mouth when the time is right."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and nodded slowly, "whip... thingy?" He uttered flatly, arching a brow.

She giggled weakly even as the ground shook, the dragon hissing and righting itself. "You heard me, Mr. Fancy footwork," she smiled. Sesshoumaru hummed, dodging as claws swipe out at him. Shippo held onto Kagome's leg, grunting as he tried to help her stand again. She grit her teeth and leaned against a tree for support, lining up to shoot. Sesshoumaru lashed out a green whip of light, wrapping it around the dragon's muzzle. With a tug, it's jaw was snapped shut. The dragon soon struggled with alarm.

Kagome made a noise as the high angle of the shot made her lean back, needing to plant her feet lest she lose her balance. "Shippo, I need you to transform again, into a teenager this time- or me. I need you tall enough to support my back."

He whimpered, "I-I don't know if I can do it again. My youki levels.."

"You can, don't worry," Kagome tried to soothe, her arms starting to shake slightly.

"Kagome-" Sesshoumaru growled, struggling to hold the squirming dragon in place. Shippo squeaked and in a burst of blue light, tried to transform. The flames soon fizzled out. "I-I can't!"

Kagome's eyes widened, weakening slightly, until she felt palms rest against her back, urging her to arch it. She didn't argue, and let the arrow fly. It soared, coated in a blaze of pink light, landing straight in the Dragon's eye. Sesshoumaru let the whip dissolve just as the beast cried out, opening its jaws wide with pain.

The Daiyoukai then jumped up- plunging Bakusaiga into its open jaws and up through the roof of its mouth, angling the blade to skewer through the head. A wail of agony escaped it. The beast shuddered violently. Its large head started to fall to the side. Sesshoumaru pulled his sword free, leaping away just as the dragons neck gave. There was a heavy, sickening thud that shook the earth as the dragon fell down dead.

"Fuck. What the hell- I take my eyes off you for two seconds." A gruff voice muttered.

Kagome jolted and turned her head. "Inuyasha," she exclaimed, realising now who held her up. He tsked, frowning at Sesshoumaru, who landed gracefully, flicking his blade free from blood.

"You realise this attack was your doing, whelp?" Sesshoumaru uttered dryly. "Why are you here?"

He bristled, gesturing to the giant corpse not three feet away. "I helped bring them down though, you bastard! You see the other one around? No! Cause I took care of it."

Sesshoumaru hummed dispassionately, while Kagome patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "N-none the less, it's great to see you," she smiled, easing down carefully to sit, pulling a shaking Shippo into her arms and hugging him. She murmured words of praise and apologised, stroking his hair.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and tsked.

"You know, I think you're looking weird," Shippo sniffed, rubbing his eye as he blinked up at Inuyasha. "You're all pale."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "is everything okay?"

The Hanyou scoffed and glanced away, limbs tense. He glanced at Sesshoumaru again, as though wanting him to leave, but Kagome set her jaw. "Inuyasha, anything you say to me, can be said in-front of him too."

Inuyasha's ears flatten, and he growled as Sesshoumaru innocently scratched her bite marks on his neck.

"Fine, shit..." he grumbled, slowly turning his gaze to Kagome and looking conflicted. Her brows drew together as his hands ball into loose fists that started to shake.

 _Something's wrong._ Inuyasha had only looked so pale and shaken a handful of times. She shifted, reaching out to brace herself against the tree and rise, when a warmth wraps around her waist. Kagome rose, leaning slightly into Sesshoumaru without looking up at him while he held her waist. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, eyes set on the floor.

"I went to visit your family. Ya know...I do that sometimes. A-anyway..." he trailed off, raising dark golden eyes slowly, tiredly. "You gotta go back through the well. Your family... they need you right now."

Kagome jolted and paled. "W-what? What's wrong?" She breathed.

"...Grandpa died."


	8. Mourning Mortals

**Mourning Mortals**

Her legs had given out beneath her, though Kagome did not faint. In fact she remained lucid to the very real stabbing pain through her heart, if her scent was anything to go by, Sesshoumaru surmised. She hadn't really responded after the subsequent crying and numbness, seemingly lost to painful memories as the world kept turning without her. Sesshoumaru had carried her back to the stronghold and brought her to a new room, since their own needed repairs.

Shippo wanted to follow her in, but Inuyasha had grabbed him by the tail and dragged him away.

Sesshoumaru had given orders to remove the dragon carcasses and start the repairs, but remained with her in the room.

"You should...go and oversee the damage."

Burning gold glanced down at her as she lay curled on her side, hands drawn up to her chest. "It is fine."

Her cheeks looked sore, stained with red blotches from crying. " _I_ should...go. Mom and Souta probably need me."

When he remained silent, she blinked tiredly up and him. Unreadable eyes observed her, a slight softness to them, despite their intensity. Kagome bit her lip and drew herself up on the furs, reaching for him. Being wrapped in warm silk only made her burrow further into the security he offered, into the place where she didn't have to do or say anything. She held onto him tightly and inhaled his scent, her own calming. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, for the first time experiencing something he never thought he would.

He felt strangely inept.

The Killing Perfection had lived up to his name and slain many, including countless mortals- fathers and husbands alike. He'd given no more thought to them than one would a moth wilting in the dark or crunching under boot. They died so quickly, easily compared to he, that were it not for Rin and now the Miko, he would never have acknowledged them at all.

"What is...cardiac arrest?" He asked, testing the words on his tongue. Inuyasha had struggled to say them earlier too, though perhaps for different reasons.

Kagome inhaled sharply, causing his claws to twitch. He should not have spoken.

"It- it's when our hearts suddenly malfunction and stop pumping blood around our bodies. When our hearts stop pumping blood, the brain is starved of oxygen. T-then we fall unconscious and stop breathing."

Golden eyes widen, a chill running down his spine. "Your very hearts can kill you from within? Simply by stopping?"

She squeezed him slightly and gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah. We don't need to get impaled by claws or withered by old age or illness to die. It just happens sometimes, but can be triggered by a bunch of stuff like our diet." She paused for a moment, "but then there's freaky stuff like having a brain hemorrhage, or spontaneous human combustion-"

Suddenly appearing to read the room, she looked up. He'd become very stiff against her, eyes flitting over her body as though trying to see any signs of weakening. She smiled tiredly, "let's talk about something else."

His hand settled atop her head, stroking gently. "This one does not know what you require."

"There's not really a cure-all for grief. I-it just helps to have your loved ones around you. Then you're not alone." She rested her cheek against his chest, exhaling. Silence engulfed them as her fingers clenched and relaxed in the furs beneath them, his natural calm working wonders for her frazzled state.

"Tell me of him," came his deep baritone.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered violently, "h-he's stupidly eccentric and talks- talked...about history stuff all the time. Thinks he knows everything about demons. But he...he cares about me and Souta, I even kind of felt like he was my kooky Papa. Probably sounds strange," she murmured, continuing to talk about him in present tense. Sesshoumaru did not correct her.

Her lips moved up to press against the mating mark on his neck, feather light. The bite marks looked to have bruised, the purplish magenta taking on an almost semi circle form. Like a sunset.

He parted her clothing- though this time not to illicit desire, instead brushing his thumb lingeringly over the crescent moon hiding beneath.

Claws dragged through her hair, calloused palms stroking down along her trembling spine.

* * *

She only managed to stall for time another hour before Inuyasha returned.

In a way, he'd willingly made himself the bad guy, the tough love. Kagome knew that, could tell from the lowered ears pressed tight to his skull that he hated every second he barked for her to leave.

"They need you dammit. You can't just bury your head in the sand!"

When she didn't shout or bluster, only nodding numbly, the Hanyou's guilt and worry only doubled. Sesshoumaru glared at him, eyes narrowing into slits, but Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"You're right. And I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You rushed here to tell me but I've taken so long..." she trailed off, grip tightening around her crutches. "I just...needed to recharge. Let's go now."

Sesshoumaru felt her bite marks on his neck pulse, ebbing and flowing as her emotions tore at her. He carried the miko without another word, rising up into the air in a flurry of white silks.

And that was how Kagome found herself standing before the Bone Eater's Well.

The Daiyoukai stood quiet and watchful at her side, staring into the dark depths with thin lips. His dislike for it was palpable, and her hand reached out to squeeze his.

"Funerals and stuff afterwards can take awhile. I'm not sure how many days I'll be, so..."

He gave a curt nod. "This one will not linger, but should you return-"

"I'll send for you and wait at the village," she finished for him, smiling tiredly despite it all. He hummed, hesitating to relinquish her hand and instead turning to her.

"Kagome. This one cannot know with certainty, but my double may be there, on the other side."

She blinked, thrown. In all the bombardment of information, she hadn't even stopped to consider that. Her hand reached up to touch her bite marks as he continued.

"If this is so, you should accept the elixir and return to me once you're ready." Sharp eyes fixed on her face while various emotions crossed it.

"Oi! Don't you think whatever it is you're yappin' about could wait until AFTER this stuff? Her damn Grandpa just died and you're talkin' about something else?" Inuyasha piped up, leaning against a tree not too far away.

Sesshoumaru's jaw locked, glancing at him with a cold expression, "silence whelp."

 _He's just trying to cover all possibilities, but..._ Kagome thinks to herself, reaching out to grasp Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It had the desired effect as his attention fell back to her. "If I do that...we don't know if that's leaving your future self alone after 500 years."

His gaze was stony and unsympathetic. Her heart leapt in her chest, "I-I can't think about the schematics of time travel right now. We don't know if this works on Back to the Future Logic, I can't wrap my head around alternate timeline implications right now," she rambled, uncaring as her reference flew right over his head. His arm slid around her waist and tightened, until she was rocked forward on her crutches and feeling lips crash onto hers.

Inhaling sharply, Kagome soon melted against his mouth- his teeth catching her bottom lip and biting down briefly. Heat flushed down to her toes. Her fingers climbed from his chest to his shoulders, soon burying themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, combing through the long strands. His tongue brushed inside her mouth and she squeaked, realising they were being beyond rude with Inuyasha right there, though he appeared to be ignoring them.

Trying to pull away, Kagome growled when he held fast- nipping his lip.

Braking away, she blushed slightly. "I'll heavily consider it," she mumbled, tightening her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, I'll be back in two weeks tops."

"Hn, this one is not worried."

 _I am_ , she chose not to say, kissing him briefly once more before leaning away. Sesshoumaru released her waist but surprised her by turning to look at Inuyasha.

"You will go as well," he muttered lowly.

Inuyasha blinked, mirroring her shocked expression but quickly scoffing. "Keh, was gonna anyway. Not like you have a say."

"Be nice," Kagome sighed, turning to face the Bone Eater's well as the Hanyou strode forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist, while she glanced over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. His expression remained unreadable, but she forced a small smile and touched her shoulder briefly.

Gold flickered. His hand rose to skim sharp claws over his neck, making her heart do a funny thing in her chest.

Inuyasha jumped up, lifting her and the crutches with him. Their forms disappeared into the depths of the well, scents disappearing soon after.

* * *

Being enveloped in Mama Higuarshi's arms had been both cathartic and gut-wrenchingly painful. Kagome had burst into a fresh set of tears, hugging her close. When Souta had joined them they'd turned into a barber quartet of wailing, crying humans. She could sense Inuyasha somewhere behind her, deeply uncomfortable. His ears remained pressed back against his skull the entire time, even when they'd gone inside to chat while preparing the wake.

"We rushed him to hospital but it was so quick. One moment he was here and the next..." her mother had explained softly.

"Was he in pain, in the end?" Kagome murmured.

"I-it's hard to say honey, but I saw him. He looked very peaceful. Just like he was sleeping," Mama Higurashi forced a smile, smoothing the edges and wrinkles as always. No pain or sadness was allowed in their house. Kagome could tell the strain of keeping up that facade was starting to take it's toll.

"I'll help with everything that needs doing- the arrangements for the funeral. Just anything, mom. Please know you can rely on me," she said seriously.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I think your Auntie will be here soon to help too, don't worry."

Kagome nodded slowly as she continued tugging on some black clothes, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Kagome first realised that the present Sesshoumaru hadn't been waiting for her in the Well House, and for that, she felt grateful. There was too much going on to add _that_ craziness to the mix. Flopping onto her pink bed, she sighed heavily, searching for a certain energy outside.

"Inuyasha," she called softly.

The window slid open. Hearing a shuffling, she felt his very slight weight rest against the side of her bed, sitting on the floor. "What?" He grunted.

"You can sleep in here like old times you know. It's not a big deal."

"Keh. Maybe not to you, but your hubby might have a thing to say about it," he grumbled, laying down on his side none the less, facing away from her as she looked at the wall. "How come you haven't told them about him, anyway?"

"T-they know I'm dating him," she said defensively, soon sighing. "Come on, I can't bring up getting essentially married while this is going on."

"Guess so," he grunted, closing his eyes. "You all alright?"

Sensing the genuine concern behind his gruff persona, she hugged her pillow and hummed. "Not really, but we're dealing with it. Sorry, I know our blubbering must be hurting your ears."

"Don't be dumb, dumbass," he pillowed his cheek against his palm, nose twitching. "So...it's over now."

"No. That was just the wake. It's the proper funeral tomorrow." Kagome squeezed the pillow tighter, imagining it was mokomoko.

She felt incredibility grateful when he didn't comment on her tears soaking into the material.

* * *

A week passed.

They'd had Grandpa's funeral on an ironically beautiful day. He'd been dressed in his best clothes to be cremated.

The seven days had been a good amount of time to get things organised. They hadn't much family, but what few who had attended gave condolence money to help with the expenses. But it still hadn't been enough to cover the whole thing.

Mama, Souta and herself had found three packages hidden under Grandpa's bed, meant for each one of them individually. Mama had received a beautiful traditional calligraphy set, and recalled that she'd wanted to buy one for awhile. Souta found a bundle intended to pay for his tuition fees in the future, though he'd offered to use it to help with the funeral. Mama's voice had sharpened then, declining.

"What did you get Kagome?" He'd asked her.

Kagome touched the package wrapped in brown paper. It pressed down like there was something soft underneath, perhaps a kimono, but Kagome theorised it would be miko robes.

"I uh...I'm not sure. I'll open it later," she'd forced a smile, before hurrying to go finish the chores.

A picture of the deceased had been placed at the family altar in the household, and following the memorial services, Kagome had been all but wiped out. Too tired to think or mourn.

It was when the second week passed and began to leak into the third that it happened.

Inuyasha had been living off ramen noddles and not complained all that much, considering. But finally home sickness got to him. Hugging him tight, for the first time in a long while- bridging a gap Kagome had tried not to be aware of, she'd smiled genuinely at him. "Tell Sesshoumaru that I'll be there tomorrow, I need to make sure the memorial goes up okay."

He nodded and awkwardly patted her back, ears flicking. "See ya soon."

Waving him away, Kagome watched as he ruffled Souta's hair in passing, rushing towards the Well House. She tested her leg for what felt the hundredth time that day, standing upright on two legs. She'd finally rid herself of the crutches, and smiled to herself because of it. No more stiff cramping hands from holding the grips or aching ankle. It was still a slight bit fragile, but Kagome dismissed it as a habit from her reflexes to try and ease off it.

"When's Inuyasha coming back?" Her brother asked, grinning as he kicked a ball towards her.

She caught it under her previously injured foot and playfully turned, kicking the ball back with a bounce. "No idea, kiddo. He's been here for nearly three weeks, I'm sure he's eager to get away at this point-" a loud yell caught her attention, before his red and white form sped towards them. "Or maybe not?"

"Kagome!" The Hanyou burst, landing in front of her in a billow of red robes. His golden eyes were wide and panicked.

Her stomach plummeted. _No, not again._ "What's wrong?"

"The fucking Well ain't opening!"

* * *

They say bad things come in threes.

If her ankle nearly breaking had been one, and Grandpa's death the second, then surely the well's sudden closure again was the third. The how and the why frustrated Inuyasha more than it had her. She patiently listened as he ranted and raved about it, a very clear worry in his eyes. Kagome however, just sat, cast adrift. Sesshoumaru was not there to anchor her. She couldn't recharge. The most she could do was touch her shoulder and inspect the crescent moon on her flesh. It hadn't faded, which assured her somewhat and remained the only reason to hope their circumstances might change.

But present Sesshoumaru did not arrive either.

"Where the fuck is he, anyway?" Inuyasha grunted, pacing up and down her bedroom while she hugged her pillow on the bed.

"He wouldn't just ignore us. There has to be a good reason." Her hazy eyes drifted around her room, grazing the puzzle boxes she'd meant to give him, the children's toys for Rin and Shippo. She looked at the package Grandpa had left for her, sitting innocently on the desk, and felt her heart lurch.

"Maybe he lost track of time trying to wrestle out that stick shoved up his ass. It's not like he'd care about- hey!" Inuyasha jumped when she suddenly stood. "W-what's up with you?"

Kagome exhaled, curling her hand into a fist. "I'm going to go look for him," she muttered. She'd wasted time, she realised. Not on Grandpa's funeral, no, before that. Arguing with Sesshoumaru about mortality or monogamy. She'd let her worries and emotions overtake her then, but faced with sitting there, stewing in loneliness- her heart cried out for action.

Turning on her heel, Kagome raced from of the room, out the house- down the shrine steps. The simple act of running felt amazing to her legs.

"Hey!" A voice called behind her. Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Inuyasha clear them in a single bound, landing beside her. "I'm coming too, dumbass."

She smiled and reached to grab one of the white ears perched atop his head, "not without your hat- dumbass." She pinched it, causing him to yelp, before letting go. "I'll try the city downtown. You check this area first and see if you can sense anything. See you later!"

Inuyasha grunted, watching her leave, black hair dancing wildly behind her. His brows furrowed.

Kagome hurried down the streets, following them into the denser parts of the city, spreading out her reiki. _I want to see you_ , she thought, and became ashamed that it wasn't Grandpa she was thinking of

Her shoulder pulsed, and she tried to think of it as guiding her. Maybe if she pushed herself harder and harder, some of her desperation might reach him, wherever he was.

 _Please, I want to see you!_

Yet no matter how far she stretched her reiki, spreading it thin throughout the city- all she caught was the faint flicker of Inuyasha's presence.

She ran until her legs and lungs burned, until the air began to feel thin. Stumbling to a stop, Kagome panted, feeling a few passerby's bump into her shoulders as they carried on with their busy days. Looking around wildly for a sign- anything at all- a hint of red and white, or gold. The lush, fluid, exciting brush of his youki, _anything_ \- Kagome stopped.

Catching sight of herself in a store window, she slowly touched her black clothes. Still in mourning.

Guilt swamped her.

 _"Why don't you open the package that Grandpa left for you?" Mama Higurshi had asked._

 _"I...I don't know," she'd admitted, hugging her legs. "Maybe because...once it's gone, that's it. I'm not going to get another present from him. And I just-"_

Kagome remembered her mother's soft comforting touch on her shoulder. The mating mark had pulsed underneath, hidden by her clothes.

 _"Was Grandpa ever angry or sad because of me?"_

 _Warm brown eyes became concerned. "What makes you say that, honey?"_

 _"B-because I wasn't here- never here. I was always so busy in the feudal era. I'm so sorry, Mom."_

Kagome stood among the sea of people she was supposed to belong to. It was not lost on her that she was still doing it. Still looking for a way, a solution to escape the modern world again. And despite her Mother's assurances, Kagome felt like a stray puzzle piece trying to fit into a separate jigsaw.

So when a gentle- cripplingly familiar youki brushed her cold cheek, Kagome's head rose. Her heart squeezed. Soberly making her way through the crowds, she followed it until stopping at the bottom of Higurashi's shrine steps.

Despite the guilt it caused her, Kagome felt intrinsically that she couldn't ever ignore the Daiyoukai. Even if she wanted to spend time with her family and be there for them, something hooked into her and wouldn't let go as she scaled the stairs. The youki led her inside her house, up the stairs and to the threshold of her room once more. Opening her door with her heart thundering fast, her eyes fell to Grandpa's present on the desk.

Youki coated it, emanating out, as though he'd touched it and let slip just a little energy to grab her attention. Glancing around, there was no sign of Sesshoumaru, but a part of her felt like he'd been standing there. In her humble little room, surrounded by pink. The mental image almost made her smile.

Kagome smoothed her hands over the plump package, sighing heavily but setting her shoulders. She'd put it off for long enough. Tearing into the crisp brown paper, she ripped it aside to expose pure white material. Miko robes, as she'd anticipated- except, no. Miko robes didn't bare such a crest. Bringing the clothing out and holding it up, her stomach dropped. Ice shot through her veins.

"Oh Grandpa," she murmured. Her hands shook a little as she held Sesshoumaru's signature red and white silks.

They were pristine, having been kept in mint condition. How they'd come to be in Grandpa's possession or why he'd kept them went unanswered. Kagome distantly wondered these things, but was distracted by the familiarity of the clothing.

Bringing the material closer, she rested her cheek against it's rich softness. Tears pricked her eyes and Kagome hid them- burying her face in the clothing.

It didn't smell of him. Pale fingers clutched tighter, hugging the silks to her. In another act of impulse, she slid her arms through it's sleeves and wrapped herself up in something so painfully his. She clutched the parting over her chest and exhaled. Why hadn't he stayed to see her?

A flicker of something caught her attention, small but growing. Pink light spilled out from the clothes, brushing along her skin almost like her reiki. It filled the room until everything bled away, drowned out by the soft colour.

Kagome felt herself be plunged into pink tinted waters.

Blue eyes widened as her lungs protested. She instinctively searched for the surface amidst the sea of pink and floating bubbles. Looking below, past her feet, Kagome instantly pushed herself to swim down, seeing a bright circle of light beckon her closer. Energy flitted around her, feeling similar to when she'd floated through the well. White silk caressed her legs as she swam, desperately kicking them while her sleeves lifted up past her elbows. She struggled to push herself on, holding her breath and clawing through the water until she broke the surface.

Breathing in gulps of air greedily, Kagome peeled back the black locks plastered to her face, blinking and glancing around.

Open countryside greeted her, bathed in the warm colours of sunset. A forest lay behind her. Hope dared leap into her heart and Kagome eagerly pulled herself out of the river she found herself in. Breathing out, she steadied herself before standing, hearing water drip down from her soaked clothes onto the grass beneath her toes. Seeing a familiar village in the distance, Kagome took off instantly in it's direction. Old fashioned huts, horses and carts, rice fields. Even the same hill leading up into Inuyasha's forest.

Barely containing her tears and not questioning a thing, Kagome bolted through the village entrance. Bursting into Kaede's hut, startled gold eyes met hers.

"...Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stared, expression frozen with shock.

She raced forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I'm back. I- I was so worried when the well stopped working, but you're really here."

Breathing in his scent, she barely noticed that he remained stiff. His clawed hand settled on the back of her head, stroking slowly, as though he were only just registering her. His body then seemed to cave in on itself and he wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her in almost painfully close. Her bones protested but Kagome didn't care, lips crumpling into a fragile smile.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kagome turned her cheek just slightly to see grey hair and miko robes. "Oh Kaede!" She sniffed and pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone a little longer than planned, but I'm here now-"

"Lady Kagome?" Came a different voice than she was used to from the old woman.

Kagome frowned and rubbed her eyes again, blinking away the tears to see a brown gaze staring at her. Laughter lines creased her face, while crows feet dotted the sides of her eyes. This was not the weathered Keade.

"Um, hello. Who's this?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder to look at Sesshoumaru, whose hand found the small of her back. His lips drew into a thin, grim line.

"You have been away for some time," he said quietly.

"I don't understand, I was only gone three weeks-"

"Grandma Rin, Grandma Rin!" Some children ran into the hut, clutching at the woman's hands.

Kagome blinked and felt horror shoot into her heart. The old woman met her gaze and smiled sheepishly, giving that same bright look, like human sunshine. A few daisies had been twisted into her grey hair.

Rin's smile turned a little sad and sympathetic as the colour drained from the shikon miko's face. "I think it's been a little longer than three weeks, Lady Kagome. More like 50 years."

Kagome stared, feeling warm, steady palms support her back just as they had before.

Perhaps bad things come in Fours.


	9. Rapid Rainfall

**Rapid Rainfall**

Rin's words didn't sink in right away. Shock thrummed through Kagome enough to ask, "What do you mean?"- but she barely understood how to feel. Had she really comprehended what had been said? How did you react to a gap of 50 years? Her throat clogged. "Then...Kaede?" She asked hoarsely, already knowing the answer. Life expectancy wasn't exactly high in the Feudal Era. The old nostalgic look in Rin's eyes gave her away.

"Oh." Kagome blinked, wondering why she wasn't crying. An absence pulsed heavy and low in her chest. "So, Sango and Miroku?" That heaviness became a stone when Rin looked at her sadly. "Shippo?" Her voice became high and thin, head whipping to Sesshoumaru desperately now.

Thankfully, he did not break her heart. "He is at the Western Keep," his voice was quiet and soft.

"A-ah, gotcha. That's good then," she gave a giggle. _Why am I laughing?_ Half of her friendship circle was dead.

Rin shared a glance with Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you sit down, Lady Kagome?" Rin invited gently.

In a haze, Kagome did as she was told. Sesshoumaru sat close beside her, his presence keeping her grounded. After shooing away the children that kept asking their Grandmother who the strange lady was, Rin took a seat opposite them. She grunted quietly as her stiff joints clicked, composing herself slowly. Kagome's brows drew together and she wordlessly started to help prepare the tea.

"We've missed you," Rin said quietly.

The stone in her stomach travelled up Kagome's windpipe, becoming a lump in her throat. "What...happened?" She asked faintly.

"Why the well shut, I do not know. Miroku theorised that too much of it's magic had been used over the years and it must have ran dry."

Kagome nodded slightly, lost in thought while the tea started to boil over the irori.

"They would not want you to be sad, Lady Kagome." Rin's aged, gentle voice lured her out of her musings as the woman grasped the pot and poured the contents into a cup. Kagome numbly accepted it and took a sip, not really noticing it burn her tongue.

"It's just...a lot to take in. I mean, I always knew in my time- the future, that they were all long gone but..." it felt different. _Here_ was where they were meant to be. They were all supposed to be happy and alive, living out their happily ever after.

Rin made a sympathetic noise, glancing at the hut entrance when small shadows appeared. The children from before peered around the threshold, looking at Kagome curiously.

"T-they uh...called you Grandma," Kagome smiled weakly at them, two boys and one girl. The older woman sighed and gave a frown at them, which looked a little forced. Even the years couldn't force Rin's face to be grumpy.

"Yes, they're my sons. He's off farming at the moment. I married Kohaku, you remember him don't you?"

Kagome's hand rested on the tatami mat as she tried to steady herself. Right, children. Marriage. Rin's life had already gone by in a single flash. Taking a long swig of the tea, she started when something warm covered her fingers. Glancing up, she met Sesshoumaru's tawny gaze.

They were achingly familiar eyes. The same ones she'd looked into just a few weeks ago. He had no extra lines or wrinkles, no visible change. And yet a weight that hadn't been there before seemed prevalent.

 _50 years_ , Kagome thought with amazement. Her hand reached up slowly to touch some silver stands of hair, pushing them back behind his ear. The action revealed his neck. Strong puncture marks of blunt teeth were revealed. _My mark's still there._

She didn't realise tears had filled her eyes until Sesshoumaru grasped her hand in his hair and brought it to his lips. Feeling him press lingering, hard kisses to her palm, Kagome exhaled shakily.

"I think you two need some alone time. Please come back once you've sorted what you need to," Rin suggested. Heat flushed over Kagome's face. The Daiyoukai inclined his head to her and stood, walking out of the hut without a backwards glance.

The miko was a little less graceful, standing on shaking legs and rubbing her arms. "Um, okay. Thanks for the tea...Rin," it felt difficult to say. Though her warm brown eyes were the same, everything else refused to align in her mind as Rin.

The moment Kagome stepped outside the hut, her wrist was grabbed. She gasped as a strong force pulled her under the shadows around the side of the structure. Bathed in shade, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. The moment his hands went to her waist- she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of it. He pulled her in until their bodies were pressed tight against one another. She heard him inhale her hair- warm breath fanning over her ear.

"You have not changed."

"Neither have you," she mumbled, leaning up on her tiptoes to gather more of him to her. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't make it back. And Inuyasha- oh crap! Inuyasha is still in the future!" She gaped, trying to pull away but finding herself stuck.

Claws raked over her scalp lightly. "Do not think of that for now...just come," he muttered. An orb of light closed around them, and Kagome felt her feet be lifted from the earth. Wind raced past them, until it began to slow, teasing at her hair. The light receded, and Kagome glanced around, finding them before another cave. Her cheeks warmed again.

Wait a second- that tea had tasted familiar.

Humiliation swamped her as she realised it had been contraceptive tea. _Rin, what the heck!_

Sesshoumaru barely gave her a moment to adjust to the thought of the woman essentially giving them birth control- before their forms blurred and her back hit the pile of furs. Sesshoumaru's nose buried in her neck, taking long, slow exhales. Blue eyes widened slightly and vague shame washed over her. Whether or not he wanted to have sex with her, it was obvious that base desires were not at the forefront of his mind.

Her hands smoothed over his head, combing her fingers through his hair and brushing her thumb over a pointed ear. He made a low noise and pressed kisses to the underside of her jaw. He soon tugged the white silk covering her aside and loosened her blouse enough to bare her shoulder. His teeth scraped lightly over the crescent moon marking her skin- lips lingering on it.

"I've missed you," Kagome mumbled, despite the gap for her only being two weeks.

The sound of the wind whipping through dense trees outside the cave picked up. It started as a gentle roar and rose in waves into a soft, singing wail.

He shifted to look at her. The crescent moon on her shoulder pulsed with a phantom ache. And then he smiled, chin lifting, eyes softening.

"50 years..." he trailed off, smoothing deadly hands over her, trying to assure himself she was there.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, eyes widening when his lips suddenly pressed to hers. He tasted just as before- sharp but warm. Kagome kissed him in return, arching her back and holding him closer. He pulled a hair's breadth away, magenta lids closed.

Sensing he was wrestling with something, her brows drew together. "What's wrong?"

"This is my doing."

Kagome blinked, touching his cheek. "What are you talking about?"

"The well closing...it was by my hand."

The information bounced around without comprehension in her mind. Suddenly words were falling from her mouth as her mind raced to keep up.

"Why? W-what? Why the- I don't understand." The gravity of his actions were hitting her now. He was the reason. He'd admitted it so quickly. Her hand pulled away from his face. "What the hell made you decide to do that?" Memories of Kaede, Sango, Miroku assaulted her. All that time lost. All the memories never made.

The emotions bubbling up inside her burst like a dam. "How could you not ask me?! That wasn't your decision to make!" Kagome yelled, tears pricking her eyes. For a moment, her Grandpa flashed in her mind's eye. "Sesshoumaru, I-I wasn't even able to say goodbye!"

"...Cardiac Arrest," he uttered in a hushed tone.

She stopped. "What?"

His eyes were suddenly foreign and removed from her. The reality of his age came crashing down, ancient inhumanity stared back at her. "Cardiac Arrest. That was a large reason for why. After you were gone, I began to think more on your mortality."

Kagome shifted beneath him, sliding herself out from under him. He allowed her to, rocking back to sit on his heels.

She touched her mouth, feeling like the comfort she'd just taken with him had turned to ash. "This is just like with Grandpa. It's- it's so quick. I didn't have a chance to..."

A striped wrist caught her eye as he reached toward her- Kagome lurched back.

"Stay back!" She snapped, pausing when an unnamed emotion flashed in his eyes. Kagome stood, holding her arms as waves of hurt rolled over her. She couldn't tell if it was his or her own. "I appreciate you telling me this before- before we-" she swallowed. She'd be feeling like crap if they'd had sex only to learn this. Sesshoumaru stood silently, face unreadable.

"Just...leave me alone for a little while," Kagome mumbled. She didn't want him to go. This changed land looked different. She was a stranger to both times now, past and present. Sesshoumaru was the only familiar thing in it and yet she was sending him away.

"Don't," he said sharply, a sudden bite of desperation in his voice. She'd never heard it from him before, not ever. "You may despise me as you please, fight me if you wish. But you cannot send me away."

"Well you decided without me that I'd never see my friends again, so I kinda need some space!" She growled, turning on her heel and storming away out of the cave. Reiki crackled in the air, trailing in her wake. An awful, aching pulse skittered inwards from her mating mark- stabbing pins deep into her heart.

* * *

Kagome didn't exactly know what she was doing or where she was going. Too much was happening too fast. She felt like the world's axis was off kilter. Walking through the village felt sobering and lonely. Sango and Miroku's hut had been taken down, a stable taking its place. There were more huts and progress than before, with a new well, watermill and rebuilt structures. She could point out the things that had changed or stayed the same- the two images not quite aligning on her mind.

She found herself standing by a river that had been dug in, taking a detour from the main one that ran through Inuyasha's forest. Lost in thought, she vaguely sensed Sesshoumaru's youki in the far off bushes, over on the other side of the water, but she ignored him. Exhaling, she started when happy shrieks filled the air. Five children raced along the bank, their sleeves tied back. One of them lost their footing- yelping as they crashed to the ground and tumbled from the incline into the water. Kagome gasped, seeing how deep it went, and readied herself to dive. But the boy came back up. He tread water, pouting as the others laughed.

Kagome blinked and straightened, breath catching when a more teenaged girl suddenly copied her stance. No, it was a more perfected dive into the water, but it was unmistakable. Knees bent, arms laid out forward, fingers pointed towards the water and pushing off. It was a modem day dive. When the girl resurfaced, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, where did you learn to dive like that?" She asked. The girl hummed, treading water. "From my mama. She said a miko taught her how to do it. Pretty, huh?" She grinned. Kagome nodded faintly.

"Oh, I see. W-what's your grandmother called?"

"Miyuki. Why?"

Kagome felt slightly colder. One of the pupils she'd taught to swim had been called Miyuki. A small girl with a rounded face and bright eyes.

Excusing herself, she hugged her arms, walking out of the village without direction. _I guess I... did make some difference here then, without the shikon miko title. Even if it was small._

Still, the short passage of time for her in comparison was unnerving. Her feet led her to a steep hill, where a few graves were dotted around. Something sank heavy and low in her stomach. She approached slower, reluctant. An older man was there, tending to one of the graves. She left him be and searched the plaques.

She found Kaede fairly quickly.

The ashes been buried alongside everyone else's, as a symbol of how the miko was one of the people. Kagome felt...nothing. An absence weighed inside her, but it felt like a strangers grave. Surely...all her friends were just on vacation, and they'd come back soon? Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see the old man offering her a few flowers.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled weakly. Taking them, she kneeled and placed the flowers on the grave, saying a small prayer.

"I thought it was you, Lady Kagome."

She looked up at the old man. His grey hair was pulled into a ponytail. Searching his face, much like she had with Rin, it was easier to look past the wrinkles a second time.

"...Kohaku?"

He smiled warmly and gestured to the grave he'd been tending to. "Rin mentioned you might come. They're over here," he said gently. Kagome rose and followed him at a sedate pace, horror creeping into her expression when she read the names.

Miroku and Sango were side by side. It seemed the Demon slayer had passed first, with her husband following a month later. Pressing a hand to her mouth, tears pricked her eyes. A small, animistic cry built in her throat, muffled in escape. _I can't do this. I can't_ -

Her shoulder was ceased, before Kagome found herself sobbing into Sesshoumaru's chest. She buried her face into him, uncaring about her anger for the moment. It took awhile for her to notice that her mark was blazing on her shoulder, biting into her skin with aching pain. As Sesshoumaru held her close, she felt something pat her head.

"They wouldn't want you to be upset, my Lady." Kohaku uttered. Kagome sniffed and turned slightly to look at him. Something soft nudged against her ankle, and Kagome glanced down, finding Kirara purring against her leg. The miko made a noise and swallowed hard, clearing her throat.

"D-do you...have any more flowers?" She croaked.

He smiled kindly and nodded.

After laying flowers down for her friends, Kagome followed Kohaku back to the hut, flanked by Sesshoumaru. They didn't speak, and it occurred to her to ask about the past 50 years for him. They were...Mates, after all. But the moment she saw Rin again, she stumbled forward and hugged the old woman. Her thoughts scattered like disturbed petals.

She sat in Rin's hut afterwards, nursing another cup of tea in her hands. Rin seemed to like busying herself while she talked.

"Sango taught a lot of self defence classes after raising her children," Rin mused. "Both for men and women alike. But I feel like we've gotten a little complacent without her. After all, no demon or samurai bother us with Lord Sesshoumaru around. I hope a few people remember her teachings."

"Our children and theirs certainly do," Kohaku chuckled, sitting beside his wife.

Kagome looked between the two, sensing Sesshoumaru's presence close to her side. He hadn't said anything, but she didn't send him away.

"Miroku helped on the land and became quite a key figure of the village. His knowledge guided us well during tougher times of drought or storm damage."

Kagome nodded, inwardly proud of both her friends. "So um, how did this-" she gestured to the minimal space between the spouses. "Happen?"

Rin blinked and smiled broadly, glancing away. Kagome's eyes widened when what looked like a slight blush dusted the old woman's cheeks. She didn't think it were possible to embarrass an old person.

"Let's see...how old was I?"

"Seventeen." Sesshoumaru uttered, tone slightly sour.

Rin laughed and waved it off as Kohaku winced. "That's right. Kohaku had been away from the village living as a lone demon slayer for about five years. He's a few years older than me, so well...when I saw him again it was a little flustering."

Kohaku scratched his cheek, petting the nekomata next to him. "We were getting a little tired travelling, huh girl?" He asked her quietly. Kirara meowed.

"So…" Kagome prompted, smiling. Kirara wandered over to her and the miko scratched her ears fondly.

"So," Rin looked at Kohaku. "We...got to know each other again. It was sort of like we were strangers. But we became close. Kohaku decided not to leave one day and things fell into place after that."

Kohaku smiled nostalgically, looking into the flames before the group. "A lot of girls were afraid of me at the time. They knew what I did, but I remember feeling like an outsider. Being Naraku's puppet...knowing the things I'd done- I didn't think I'd settle."

The old man glanced at the woman by his side. He didn't need to hold her hand to show his quiet affection and reverence. "But, Rin just didn't care. She was kind of determined to be my friend. Didn't feel like I had any other choice but to court her," he teased.

"She has a stubborn streak," Sesshoumaru uttered, sipping his tea.

The humans laughed, and some of the days stress fell off Kagome's shoulders. "I take it you didn't approve?" She asked him.

He glanced at her, as though surprised she were speaking to him. "No one is good enough for Rin in this one's eyes. But...Kohaku was perhaps a sliver more worthy than most."

Rin leaned forward, whispering loudly to Kagome. "My Lord wanted me to wed a demon from his court."

"You'd have been safe at the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru defended.

"W-well good thing you caved and gave me your blessing," Kohaku chuckled weakly. Rin took his hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"It's been a wonderful 40 years of marriage. Not without its hardships, but the company was always wonderful."

Kagome lit up, the ache in her chest lessening some. She felt so happy for them. The two children that had been so kind in character, but had suffered from life's tolls, seemed to be genuinely content.

That night, Kagome slept on a futon, knees drawn up to her chest. She hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru alone since earlier in the cave, but he'd told her that Shippo was doing well. Apparently his magic had come on in leaps and bounds. He'd even gotten taller- head now reaching a little higher than Sesshoumaru's knee as he'd demonstrated.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself. She'd been civil with the demon lord, but she had no idea how to proceed. She wasn't in a hurry to go back to the future, but Inuyasha was surely worried. Besides, it wasn't clear exactly _how_ she would get back.

A feeling of being stretched too thin overcame her. It was almost like she was laying in wait of something. Anticipation raced over her skin, before she shoved it down.

Whatever it was, all she wanted to do right then was sleep.

* * *

Kagome scraped rice from a barrel, lifting it out to mold it with careful rolls of her hand into rice balls. Rin was sewing her grandson's happi coat. Where Kohaku and Sesshoumaru were, Kagome wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled, glancing at the older woman. "If I've been awkward or rude to you. It's just because this whole thing has been kinda difficult to wrap my head around."

Rin blinked and gave a soft chuckle. Flowers had been woven into her grey hair, falling down her shoulder in a braid. "Don't worry, Lady Kagome. I understand. It's just…"

Kagome rose a brow, pausing in her work.

"I do hope you two will make up. That's all I want," Rin confessed.

Blue eyes lowered, and she continued at a sedate pace. "It's complicated. He's the reason the well sealed, Rin. All the stuff I could have seen- all the stuff Sango and Miroku did...how am I supposed to make peace with knowing he's the reason I could never say goodbye?"

Rin paused for a moment, eyes turning dim with sadness.

"I understand...and you're not wrong to feel that way, my Lady. But- did he at least say why he did it? I'm honestly surprised. No one was more saddened by your departure than Lord Sesshoumaru."

Guilt gnawed at Kagome's bottom lip. She glanced away, "he said something about being bothered by my mortality. But I don't understand what changed. Before I left, he told me to get the immortality elixir from his future self and return. What the heck changed in the two weeks I was away to alter his mind so drastically?"

Rin touched the space above her chest, exhaling unsteadily. Kagome's brows drew together and she shifted closer, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm alright. I just get a few tiny pains every now and then, nothing to worry about." Rin smiled brightly.

Kagome remained unconvinced, urging her to sit on a plush cushion instead of the hard floor. _Heart palpitations?_

"...I do remember something," Rin said quietly.

Kagome raised her head, locking eyes with her.

"A few days after you left, there was a storm. I remember- you used to teach a swim class, didn't you?" Rin asked softly, watching Kagome nod slowly.

"Y-yeah. It started outside the village but then I started doing it here in Edo too."

"Well, I remember a child died in that storm. The wind had been violent- and downed a tree right onto a hut. The parents were fine, but their boy…" she trailed off, while Kagome stilled.

"I can't remember the boy's name, but I recall Lord Sesshoumaru saying it was someone you'd taught. He knew you'd be grieved by it."

Kagome pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh God…" she stared ahead, an epiphany coming to her. "My Grandpa had died. He really...oh that- that DUMBASS!" She cried, startling Rin as the miko got to her feet. "He did this because he didn't want me to be sad. H-he knew if I was immortal I'd have to see all my friends die one by one like the boy and Grandpa."

That feeling swamped her senses again. Like an elastic band being stretched too far. Resistance was starting to set in, and Kagome could picture the pink waters beckoning her. Alarm skittered through her. Digging her heel in, she quickly turned, desperation clawing at her throat.

"I need to go find him. O-oh but, you need help with the rice-"

"Don't be silly!" Rin giggled, waving her away. "Go yell, my Lady."

Kagome smiled, hurrying out of the hut. She heard something soft from behind her, Rin's whispered words; _"please look after him."_

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried out, looking sightlessly for him. She needed to talk to him. They couldn't just leave things as they had. They hadn't talked for 50 years in his mind- why hadn't she spoken to him when she'd had the chance?

Taking off into a run, she exited the village border and sprinted through the forest. She called his name continuously. But he did not appear. Sprinting alongside a riverbank, the sun bore down hot on her back. She thought she sensed him up ahead, and pushed herself faster- only for her heart to lurch.

"Gah!" Her foot slid free of the grass, sending her crashing to the bank and tumbling down the incline into the water. The moment she entered, they dyed pink.

Surfacing, Kagome gasped and sputtered. The Daiyoukai stood on the bank, amusement in his usual refined countenance. "You're as clumsy as ever," he uttered.

A sheepish smile came to her lips, before she noticed the pull under the water, the colour of it. Kagome quickly reached out to him.

"S-sesshoumaru, it's happening again. I think I'm being pulled back into-" she was cut off, yanked under by the current. It sent her spiralling down, the water tossing her hair and pulling her down deeper. Reaching blindly, her fingers brushed something.

Cracking her eyes open while holding her breath, she jolted. The Demon Lord was mere moments away, claws outstretched, eyes burning. Kagome kicked her legs, gaze connected with his as she tried to reach him. But the band snapped- slingshotting her down through the water. She stared at Sesshoumaru helplessly until she was swallowed by the gloom- only to tumble into her room moments later.

Gasping for breath, Kagome picked herself up, looking around frantically. She was back home. Looking at the date on her calendar, it was the same day. The clock revealed she'd been gone for a grand total of two hours. Kagome patted herself down, uncaring of the soaked clothes as she quickly padded from the room.

She needed to get back. The picture burned into her mind was that of vulnerability. Never had the pale demon looked so desperate than in those last moments.

She stopped just shy of bumping into her mother in the hallway.

"Oh, Kagome. Dinner is almost ready," Mama Higurashi smiled, before her mouth pulled down. "Why are you all wet, honey?"

"Mama, I - I uh...have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No, sweetheart, I thought you two went into the city together?" Chocolate brown eyes regarded her with concern.

Kagome nodded slowly, "I came back- but I have to find him now. Sorry, but could you have dinner without me?" She clutched at the white silk hugging her body.

"Of course, dear."

When Kagome moved to go past her, a firm arm blocked her way. "But first, please get changed. You'll catch a cold running around in wet clothes."

Kagome blinked and smiled warmly.

* * *

Keeping the silk folded in her bag, Kagome hurried down Tokyo's streets. She could sense Inuyasha now, further ahead. His youki was stationary, unmoving. Wondering what he'd been doing for two hours, she was so caught up in the chaos of her thoughts that the faint glimmer off an object barely caught her attention. When it did, she stopped dead.

Turning her head, a certain thing in a window sat unassuming. _You're kidding me..._

Pushing the door of the antique shop open, she stepped through, guided by the sense of another elastic band. She walked up to the shadowed window display and curled her fingers around two prongs. One kazanashi was red. The second tama style hairpiece was green.

Kagome touched the hair pins reverently, something taking hold of her.

She was starting to suspect that this was her new Bone Eaters Well. The objects that meant something to her and Sesshoumaru were her way back.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you interested in those?" The shopkeeper asked.

Kagome swallowed the emotion and was grateful for her clear voice. Inuyasha would have to wait.

"Yes, thank you."

Purchasing the hairpins, Kagome held them in her hand, waiting. But they wouldn't respond.

 _Wait...Sesshoumaru's clothes didn't right away either. What caused it?_

Stepping outside in a daze, Kagome noticed the sky had darkened significantly. Raindrops were starting to patter the streets. One landed on the crown of Kagome's head- another rolling down her cheek. She touched it and looked up at the sky.

 _Sesshoumaru._

A drop landed on the kanzashi.

Suddenly the drops landing on her started to show up pink, covering her in bright plumes of colour. Kagome held her breath, before being plunged into the depthless waters once more. Just as before, she glanced around, gripping the hair pins tight as she kicked her legs, swimming towards the only light she could see.

 _I'm coming..._

Breaking the surface, she coughed, sputtering as she collapsed onto her knees, sitting in a grassy clearing. Rain continued to pelt her head and shoulders, but it was no longer pink.

Sitting up shakily, Kagome pushed her wet hair back from her face.

How long had it been now for him, she wondered. If another 50 years had passed she didn't think she could take it. And yet no regret laced her steps as she tried to sense him. Her mating mark pulsed, stinging like an open wound.

She walked forward, not recognising her surroundings at first. But she had a feeling she was in Inuyasha's forest. Squinting through the dense rain, she hurried closer upon seeing a figure in white with his back turned to her.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome murmured.

The heavy downpour began to lessen, becoming a quiet patter upon the earth as she launched herself against his back.

"How- how long has it been?" She croaked.

His response was slow, subdued. "A week."

She exhaled in a rush, relief flooding her scent.

His back remained stiff in her hold and Kagome began to register their surroundings as the rain died down to just a few stray drops kissing their heads. Kagome glanced around, finding they were in the very clearing she'd painted Rin and Shippo's faces in, that warm summer day.

His tense, frozen muscles began to register, and Kagome touched his clawed hand, loose at his side. It was freezing.

"You're cold," she murmured, walking around his side to face him. "Come on, let's go see R-"

Catching sight of what held Sesshoumaru's attention so viciously tight, her stomach lurched, knees buckling. The grass crunched wet and sodden against her legs, but she barely cared.

 _"N-no..."_

A lone gravestone sat before them. It was wreathed with hundreds of flowers.

Kagome's hand remained loose in Sesshoumaru's one, which remained frozen. It was only when Kagome felt her grip slipping did she shove her pain down and rose on her feet. She faced Sesshoumaru, who looked through her. No more than a spectre in his own body. Taking his chilled face in her hands, Kagome rose up on her tiptoes and pressed herself close. "You're cold," she repeated softer, fighting tears. "You've been out here a long time, haven't you?"

He didn't respond, and she bowed her head, holding him as best she could.

"I'm...I'm so sorry."

He said nothing, and neither did she for a long time. They just stood together.

Kagome eventually eased herself down, keeping hold of his hand as she looked at the gravestone with dim eyes. "Is this...what it's like?" She asked quietly, staring down at the flower drenched grave. "Is this what immortality is like?"

Watching everyone mortal around you turn to dust as the world kept turning. Landmarks would change. Village's would become towns. Towns would become cities. Now she understood why he'd never gotten involved with humans before.

"... Are you wanting to revoke your vows... and break our claim to one another?" Came a tenuous rumble.

Kagome whipped her head around. Her grip tightened on his hand until it shook.

"No," she said quietly, before repeating it stronger. "No, I won't leave you to face this alone."

Harrowed, dull gold shifted to look at her for the first time then. She stared at him, unflinching despite the tears swimming in her eyes. One rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Because you won't."

Long lashes slid down, and his mouth quirked tiredly. "This one is keeping his youki within. You cannot feel my emotions."

"I don't need to sense them to know how you're feeling. Maybe I-I can't fully understand the depth of what you're going through, but I'm staying. I'm here," she stepped closer, hugging his arm. When he didn't answer right away, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Are you here too?" She asked softly.

He still didn't respond for awhile, perhaps too lost in his fragmented mind. "... Yes." He uttered slowly, looking at the grave. "Perhaps not all of me though."

She squeezed his hand, kissing his shoulder. "It's enough."

They stood for the remaining hour by Rin's grave. Eventually, slowly, the miko gently led the demon lord away.


	10. Listless Lords

**Listless Lords**

After the sky had brightened from its initial murky downpour, the couple had taken shelter in a cave. Kagome dimly noticed that it was the same one they'd had their upset in, but that didn't seem to matter right then. She'd only been sitting down for a moment- rummaging through the bag at her side, when she felt warmth weigh on her thighs.

Sesshoumaru head rested in her lap, silver threads of hair spilling around them haphazardly. The proud Lord had promptly fallen asleep. Her lips pressed together, and Kagome lay her palm on his head gently.

The demon slept soundly, tired eyes pressed shut. His mouth thinned, brows knitting even in sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about, combing her fingers through his hair and stroking the crown of his head.

 _What a mess..._

How long would the jumps continue for? She tried to count off on her fingers what possible items she could use to time-travel. Anything felt better than being alone with her thoughts. _Maybe the shoji-screen would work? Or that kimono I wore at his stronghold? Hmm maybe not..._

Kagome stayed in her position for a good 40 minutes until her legs started to fall asleep. Removing her coat, she spread it over his back and gently lifted his head off, setting it down on the sprawling fur of mokomoko. She then rose and decided to build a fire.

After it was finished, Kagome held her arms, rubbing the slightly damp clothing. She should really dry them, but hunger called from the pit of her stomach. She cast a glance in Sesshoumaru's direction, _I bet he hasn't eaten either_ ,

Not knowing how long he'd be asleep for, Kagome decided to spread a barrier over the cave opening. The ripple of pink energy looked a little tenuous to the touch, since force-fields weren't exactly her speciality. Testing it with a random object- she found that resistance pushed her stick back.

"Just hold for a little while," she muttered, hurrying away.

They weren't far from the village, she'd either borrow a bow or buy some food.

Exhausted gold eyes peeled open an hour later. Though his body desired more rest, something instinctual nudged him awake. With a start, he ripped himself from the heavy waters of sleep, sitting upright. Glancing around at the empty cave, his tense body slowly relaxed upon finding her. A fire flickered off to the side, bathing the space in a warm glow.

The silhouette of a woman stood before the rippling flames. With her back turned, the temping arch of her spine looked that much more inviting. Black hair fell in waves, some spilling over her shoulder as she arranged her clothes around the fire. Sesshoumaru watched the flames cast orange flickers of light on her bare skin. Stripped down to those strange, achingly thin undergarments, he noticed her bring out a replica of his red and white hankimono from her bag.

"You're still holding on to that?"

Kagome started, turning with a blush. She shrank slightly, obviously having intended to change before he woke. "W-well yeah. It's important to me," holding the material to her chest despite the bra covering her, her lips pursed. She then smiled and raised her head, "actually. I've changed my mind. I want yours instead, trade me."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, raising his arm languidly to glance at the sleeve. A honeycomb design patterned the red, exactly the same as hers. "Why?"

"Because yours smells like you," she huffed, folding her arms. "This one has lost it's Sesshoumaru- uh… _ness._ "

"Hn, I see. Still hogging my clothing even after all this time."

 _It's only been a few weeks for me,_ she doesn't say, mood falling slightly. Her gaze then shifted to his hair and she bit the inside of her cheek, smiling fondly.

"Nice bed-hair," she gently teased, approaching without really thinking about her state of undress. Kneeling before him, Kagome reached for the strands, smoothing the crinkled silver back into place, combing them behind pointed ears. Sesshoumaru stared at her, inhaling long and deep. When he exhaled, it fanned over her exposed neck, and the miko shivered.

"I-I um...caught a rabbit for you. I hope it's enough...Sango never showed me how to catch bigger stuff," she gestured to the dead animal near the fire. It had been kind of upsetting to shoot the cute creature, and hesitation had slowed her- but Sesshoumaru was ultimately more important.

Surprised gold shifted back to her. "You left the cave?"

Kagome tilted her head, unable to identify the look in his eyes. Burning gold were hidden by lowered lashes. "There was no need. This one will provide for your wants."

"Sesshoumaru- you're tired!" Kagome said with exasperation. "Help me to help you. This isn't the dark ages-"

He gave her a look, causing her to wince. "Okay so maybe it's a little old fashioned here, but come on. If I can contribute, I will."

The demon hummed, gaze sliding to the ground. The lines around his eyes looked more pronounced than usual, a quiet stillness lingering. Kagome bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about his grief.

Reaching out, she made to touch his cheek- jolting when her wrist was grabbed mid-air. He bore down on her, resting one hand beside her thigh.

"There is only one kind of hunger I wish to sate right now," he rumbled, tongue touching her neck and gliding over her pulse.

Kagome shivered and touched his chest, brows drawing together. She could still see that barren, haunted look in his eye as he'd stared at the grave. "A-are you sure? Maybe we should-"

Clawed fingers rake up her back, burying in her hair and tugging it back as he kissed her jaw over and over. "It has been half a century, this one is certain."

"Sesshoumaru…" she gave a breathy moan. _It's not been 24 hours for me, so that tea should still work._

Whatever clandestine mood he'd been going for was abruptly broken by a rumble. Not a needy, pleased sound from his throat, but a demanding one from his stomach.

Kagome pressed down her amusement, dancing eyes betraying her. _He's too damn prideful to admit how much he needs to eat._

"There's a hot spring not too far away, near the cliff-face. You should eat and um…join me there."

"Is that your way of telling me I should bathe?"

She patted his shoulder, smiling. "Honey I'd mount you right now if that's what it was, but your stomach hunger is all I can hear and think about. Lust hunger comes after."

His gaze remained flat. "Hn, such riveting passion."

Kagome grinned outright and made to stand, when he called for her to wait. She blushed slightly when he began to strip, removing the red and white clothing. He offered it to her, and she was struck by the familiar image, remembering the first time he'd done so.

She wrapped it around herself and felt it's dampness, but didn't really mind. Contrary to her teasing, his scent wasn't unpleasant. Rainfall had soaked so completely into the material it drowned out most of his familiarity though.

Kagome left him alone in the cave, clutching the new bow and arrows close. Kohaku hadn't been at the village. The people had said he'd left to visit some relatives and deliver the news himself. He wasn't expected back for a few days or so. Her shoulders slumped.

 _I have no idea if I'll even see him again. Next time I jump, he might be gone too…_

The miko had been keeping herself busy. Not once did she allow her thoughts to stray into loss, because if they did, she feared what would happen. Sesshoumaru needed her to be something stable right then. Something to count on.

 _How can I be that, when we don't know when I'll be ripped away again?_

Reaching the hot springs, Kagome set her things down and sat by the poolside, tilting her chin up to watch the steam curl in the air. Dipping her legs into the warm water, her eyes misted over.

 _Rin…_

It was difficult to truly mourn the girl. How could she, when time kept yanking her away every time she wanted to grieve? It felt raw and yet far away. Like she were viewing the loss under a lens rather than truly feeling it.

Sesshoumaru still had not released a smidgen of youki. Kagome felt like he were locked away from her, behind a glass wall. She could touch him and tease him, play pretend that everything was fine, like old times.

But the wall remained.

The miko gasped when arms wrapped around her- yanking her back into a warm chest. When a nose buried in her hair, her hand touched the striped wrist at her hip.

"You are still here," the words came low and uneven. Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru had never sounded so unhinged.

"Do not go…" he whispered against her flesh, breathing out in a shaky rush. "Do not leave again, this one forbids it. To hell with my past or future self. You belong here….it was an act of folly to close the well."

 _Past self? What does that have to do with anything?_

"S-sesshoumaru? It's alright. I'm here," she tried to soothe. Leaving him alone was apparently the wrong move. His arm felt tight around her stomach. From the wetness on his mouth and chin, she guessed he'd eaten the rabbit…though not cleanly.

She tried to turn in his arms, but he held her fast, nipping her shoulder. She could sense it now. The youki rippled and lashed inside him, wanting to be let out. Energy pressed close and tight under his skin.

"I'm…here," Kagome breathed, holding his arm.

She released her reiki into the air, trying to reach out to him and communicate all her confused feelings. The energy rippled over his flesh without burning him, their marks pulsing. "I haven't forgiven you for what you did- I probably never will. But…I understand now why you did it."

His teeth sank deeper into her skin, and Kagome cried out. Her nails bit into his arm, "let me help."

"You presume to command me?" He uttered in silken tones.

"I do when you're being impossible. _Show_ me how to help if you don't want to talk to me-!" Kagome yanked his arm away and turned- grabbing his shoulders as she managed to face him.

With his face so near, her heart skittered and squeezed harshly. The gold of his eyes weren't burning or playful. They stared back, blank and dulled like weathered brass. The only light that brightened his gaze came from the faint glow of the nearby waters. Blood caked his mouth and chin, like he'd stopped mid-meal to come after her. Her hands framed his face, smoothing fingers through his bangs. Even the silver had lost it's lustre slightly.

Forcing tears back, Kagome closed her eyes. If he wouldn't tell her or show her how to help, she'd just have to be there for him. Kagome reached up and loosened the red and white silks off her shoulder, leaning to expose her neck and mating mark to him.

The demon's mouth descended to her flesh instantly. Kagome held onto him as lips, teeth and tongue roved over her skin.

A warm palm pressed on the base of her spine, bringing their hips flush against each other. She shivered when his lips caressed her ear.

"Stay…" he hissed in a gravelly voice.

When they shifted into the water, Kagome held tighter, crying out when their bodies became one. It felt rougher this time- his hips moving ceaselessly against hers. The water thrashed violently. Teeth and claws tore at her skin, but she kept her grip tight. The noises that left her open mouth were nothing short of obscene.

Kagome felt herself be tossed and turned to different angles, yet her body cried out for more. Sometimes she was lifted up, sometimes pressed against the side of the pool. Despite the callous drag of his wanting palms, and the fervour with which he thrust himself inside her- blindly seeking to sate his appetite- Kagome wanted it all.

Because it was him.

When she felt her stomach turn to liquid gold and pleasure snapped inside her, Kagome screamed until her throat rasped. She felt his seed pool inside her- just as phantom warmth raced over her skin. Blue eyes opened wide, feeling his youki envelope her like mist.

Within in the haze, pleasure died slowly. She pressed a shaking hand to her mouth, feeling the depth of it. His pain. It was indescribable, but sank deep, like a bottomless ocean. Kagome feared she'd be swallowed whole under the surface, feeling herself be carried by the tide. She chocked on nothing.

It was only when Sesshoumaru regained himself that he swiftly pulled his youki back. The heavy waters passed over Kagome's eyes, returning to their host. She made a noise beneath him, blinking up at the demon from her sprawled position on the side of the pool, pressed against a heated rock. The gold of his eyes flicked, and Sesshoumaru leaned down.

They didn't say anything more as the demon licked away her tears.

* * *

By some miracle, the miko was not snatched away by time, though two days had now passed. Sesshoumaru spent that time hoarding her in the cave.

Though he hadn't been interested in moving, quite content- Kagome had insisted. She wanted to check the village to see if Kohaku had returned, possibly see Shippo again at the Western stronghold. A dusty, grim acknowledgment had lined Sesshoumaru's mouth as he'd relented.

Hearing a meow, Kagome glanced down from where she stood at a huts entrance.

"Ah, Kirara!" Leaning down, she picked up the nekomata. Upon straightening, she met familiar wizened eyes.

Quickly hugging Kohaku like she'd disappear at any moment, Kagome held him tight. Though Sesshoumaru said nothing, vague fondness skittered over his eyes, before it was hidden away.

After a rather tearful reunion, the old man had taken them to a new hut. Kagome supposed he didn't want the painful memories of staying in his old one.

"Sorry I was away, Lady Kagome. I thought our relatives that couldn't make the funeral should know."

Kagome waved him off, "don't worry about it. I'm just glad I got the chance to see you," she smiled gently. "But why did you have to be the one to go? Couldn't your son have sent the news?"

Kohaku's gaze slid away, gnarled hands holding each other. She felt a pang in her chest for him.

"I was glad for the time away," he forced a smile. Looking at Kirara, he pet her head, "well- sort of. It wasn't easy to travel with this one."

"Why's that?"

Heavy brows drew together, "people don't like seeing demons anymore. Even in the village, there's been some unrest about it."

A quick glance at Sesshoumaru confirmed these words. Kagome bit her lip with thought. It wasn't like there were demons in her history textbooks. They were just myth and folklore in her time. Were humans starting to write-out demons?

Kohaku continued to stroke the nekomata's fur sadly, "if this keeps up, I think it could become dangerous here for you, girl."

"W-well, maybe there's something we can do?" Kagome looked between them. He'd just lost his wife, she didn't want him to lose his companion too. She touched Sesshoumaru's arm, who seemed to resurface from thought.

"Perhaps, but we will not find an answer here. This one suggests bringing the neko to the Western Lands," he muttered.

"That might be safer," Kohaku nodded slowly.

Kagome quickly leaned forward, "it's only temporary. We'll find a way- I promise she'll be returned to you."

He smiled with acceptance, and Kagome had wanted to talk more- perhaps about Rin. But he didn't bring up the subject, and when his son and countless grandchildren wandered into the hut, she excused herself.

Hesitating by the door of the busy hut, she noticed Kohaku had stopped Sesshoumaru, talking quietly to him. A clawed hand reached out and gently settled on the old man's thin shoulder, and Kagome felt mild pride mix with sadness.

Her mate was kind. In his own way.

* * *

They travelled to the Western Lands the next day, arriving at the stronghold when the colours were starting to brighten the sky from the horizon, heralding the sun. Kagome hopped down eagerly once they arrived in the private gardens.

"Shippo!" She called, eyes bright.

Glancing around, she wilted a little when he didn't come running. A warm palm soon settled on her head.

"Come," the demon Lord eased forward, leading the way. Kagome followed, jumping onto the porch and taking his hand when he left it loose at his side. His eyes slanted to her, lips quirking a touch as he led her inside and down a few corridors. They didn't talk about Kagome's departure- whenever that would be- instead making the silent agreement to just live their days together normally with the time given to them.

Some servants immediately stopped and made to bow, before freezing at the sight of Kagome. She waved awkwardly as they passed, feeling herself be tugged along. When they reached a certain door, Sesshoumaru slid it open, revealing a room. A redheaded boy was sat with his legs tucked under him, boredly writing while leaning on a desk. Kagome bit back a smile, surprised.

Shippo was... studying.

 _I never thought I'd see the day._

"You have a visitor, kit." Sesshoumaru's velvety voice sharpened some to gain his attention.

Shippo sighed, "if it's that old goat Totosi, I don't wanna do any more trainin-" he looked up. Kagome's eyes raced to take in his changes, but thankfully there weren't too many. It was just like he'd shot up a little in height, as boys were prone to.

His familiar green eyes widened, bursting with emotion. _"Kagome!"_

She gave a pleased _'oof!'_ when his weight collided with hers. She grabbed the kit close and hugged him tight, holding him there for a long moment.

"Oh Shippo, you're alright..." she breathed, kissing his head an embarrassing amount of times until he was laughing.

"Of course I am, why would- oh… _oh._ " He lifted his head slightly, brows drawing together. A recognisable look of pity entered his gaze, much too heavy on his child-like features. "You alright? Did you see them?"

"Yeah... I did," Kagome said softly. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she glanced surreptitiously at the western lord. "B-but um- let's not focus on that for now. I want to hear what you've been up to! Look at you," she ruffled Shippo's red hair. "All big and strong. Take it they've been feeding you well here," she sent a teasing look at Sesshoumaru.

He hummed in response, expression frosted over. He turned on his heel and stalked away without another word. Kagome blinked, before understanding why he'd made his tactical retreat.

 _'Did you see them?'_

A beat of silence fell over the room.

"We were starting to get worried," Shippo murmured quietly once the demon's footsteps had vanished. "He didn't come back with us after the funeral. I'm glad you're here again so soon- I was really sad I'd missed you last week."

"So you…you saw Rin's-" she cut herself off, hugging him closer. Shippo soaked up her attention.

"Mhm, you should have seen Jaken, blubbering like a baby." He chuckled thinly, voice wavering. "Urf- other demons made fun of me because I kept cryin' over mortals."

Kagome huffed, settling down with him and Kirara, who purred, rubbing her nose against his cheek.

The fox kit chuckled, glancing up with palpable joy. "I-I've missed you so much, Kagome."

Something crumpled within her, but she smiled and held his small hands in her own.

And just like that, it was as if she'd never left. Though he looked a little older, Shippo had kept his mischievous exuberance that was so infectious. The three lay out on the porch, lulled by the warm breeze. Shippo's head rested on her arm, while Kirara curled up into her side.

"So Kirara's finding problems in the village, huh? I can see why, humans are getting kind of touchy." Shippo nodded sagely, happily licking a lollipop that Kagome had stuffed in the depths of her bag. "But why worry about that? You've got bigger problems."

A flash of Sesshoumaru's ashen face and dimmed gold eyes resounded in her mind. "I know bigger things are going on but…I want to try and help Kohaku. I want to help Sesshoumaru too, but his problem doesn't have an easy solution like this. Besides I…feel like this could be really relevant to him and the Western Lands in a few years." Her brows drew together at the thought.

"Solution? So you've thought of something?"

"Not exactly, but- Kirara can transform into a bigger demon cat. Do you think you could help her transform into a normal house cat?"

Shippo sat up, blinking. "You want to…hide her in plain sight of the villagers?"

Kagome nodded, and then jumped in unison with the nekomata when Shippo suddenly cried out with enthusiasm. He pumped his small fist in the air, "that's a brilliant idea! Let me go find some scrolls!"

Giggling, she watched as he raced away, noticing his tail and pawed feet were gone, appearance more human looking. Shippo had the right idea _. In a few years, will Sesshoumaru have to blend in too?_

A cold energy brushed her senses and Kagome turned, meeting a narrowed gaze. General Kaito stood in the garden, a sealed scroll in hand. It was probably meant for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome shifted to her knees and bowed politely. "Hello again, General."

"How is it possible that you have returned?" He asked in a low, guarded tone.

She felt a surge of ice shoot through her heart. Lifting her head slowly, she put her hands in her lap. "I don't know how much Sesshoumaru explained- knowing him not a lot," she winced. "I can uh…time-travel. I know it sounds crazy but I've been kept away."

His form remained still and tense. "We thought for certain you were dead. The Lord never said so, never sought to take another mate, but-" he exhaled, glancing away.

"I'm…sorry," she winced. "It wasn't my idea. I'd have happily stayed but-"

"Your excuses aren't necessary, excuse me."

Frustration welled up inside her when the General stalked away, dark brown hair shifting in the slight breeze behind him.

"Jerk," she grumped, folding her arms _. It wasn't my fault, blame your damn Lord._

Turning when Shippo returned, she gratefully followed him into distraction.

* * *

The two poured over several scrolls for hours, discussing possible ways to make Kirara transform on her own. Apparently Totosai's teachings had made Shippo's magic improve in leaps and bounds.

"Maybe in a few years, I'll get my second tail!" He squeaked excitedly while peeling off another leaf from Kirara, transforming her back from a tabby cat.

"What does that mean?" Kagome smiled, petting a disgruntled Kirara.

"It means I'll have aged one century and gained more magic! I forget what my age is, but I'm pretty mature," he grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mhm," she giggled. "And does Atsu feel the same?"

Green eyes darted away as his cheeks coloured. "H-huh? I dunno," he grunted, being purposefully vague and reminding her keenly of Inuyasha. "I haven't seen her in awhile. The silver foxes still visit but it's not as frequent since Sesshoumaru rejected that older one."

"Wait, what?" Kagome paused. "What?"

"Ah, well..." he made a face. "You were kinda gone for a long time. They didn't believe me that you were alive and Atsu's elder sister apparently tried to um…"

Touching the mating mark on her shoulder, Kagome fell quiet.

"But don't worry! Sesshoumaru sent her packing!" Shippo quickly assured, grimacing.

"I'm not worried," Kagome said softly. And she wasn't. Which was odd. For some reason the thought of him taking a lover didn't send her into self-loathing or doubt like before.

 _The way he looks at me isn't a lie. I know I'm first in his heart._

Her mark pulsed, and Kagome felt his youki brush nearby, reaching out in response. She beckoned him closer eagerly. Shippo gasped, grinning.

"Hey, Kagome. Stay completely still, okay? I'm gonna make you invisible for a sec," he whispered, pressing a leaf against her forehead. She stayed in her kneeling position next to the low desk, raising a brow.

Shippo winked and transformed with a puff of smoke, suddenly shooting up in height and taking her form. He turned and admired himself in a mirror, grinning and doing a girlish twirl in the red and white robes just as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh, inwardly grinning. Her double pranced over to him, eyes bright.

"Hello there, my love~" she cooed, reaching for him.

Sesshoumaru hummed, gold eyes shifting over her form as he leaned down for her.

A yelp deafened Kagome's ears.

Her double was lifted up, hanging in the air by her orange fluffy tail. Shippo transformed back, crying and squirming in the Lord's iron grip.

" _Ahhh!_ _Owww!_ Alright, alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru shifted forward, taking hold of the leaf on Kagome's forehead and peeling it of. She burst into laughter and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You found me," she grinned.

"I dislike this game. Even that magic seven ball was preferable."

Kagome bit back a wider smile, not correcting him. She put her hand on his arm, "maybe put Shippo down now?"

"Yes please!" The fox kit sulked.

Sesshoumaru released him, letting the kit land on his feet and sort out his ruffled tail. His vengeful mutterings were akin to Jakens.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's arm and led him out onto the porch, kissing the mark on his neck. "We found a solution to that Kirara thing. Shippo's going to keep working with her until she can transform herself for long stretches of time into normal cats."

"…Normal?"

"Yeah," she checked his expression. "Is that bad?"

He faced the gardens, distaste curling his lip. "It is merely disturbing to think of demons disguising themselves as human pets," he muttered, an acidic edge to his tongue.

"So you wouldn't disguise yourself? Not even if it meant for survival?" She prodded, brow furrowing.

Ancient pride stared back at her, chin lifting. That loftiness she had come to appreciate turned to a more biting end. "This one would not lower himself thus."

 _If you survived to my time, then one day you will have to._ Kagome held her arms, suddenly a little chilled. Deciding not to push him, she relented. For now.

Something squeezed in her stomach, and fear thrilled down her spine.

"What is it?" His eyes were sharp upon her face.

"I…thought I felt that time travel pull," she murmured, swallowing. Taking his frozen hand, she looked at him. "It's gone now though, don't worry."

Nothing about him relaxed, and for the next few days, Kagome was constantly chaperoned by the Western Lord.

* * *

Spending time with her mate had been quite enjoyable, even when he had to do paperwork. Kagome had helped him organise his scrolls some, placing them in different piles to pertain to different matters. She even sat in on a few meetings with other influential youkai, though they seemed confused by her presence.

Though she'd searched, Kagome could not find the Western Lady. Apparently she'd returned to her own castle and only briefly visited to snark. The thought saddened the miko some. She'd wanted some advice.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru did not appear as unstable as he'd been at the hot spring. She felt proud of him for continuing with his duties. However over the two weeks she'd spent there now, he seemed less and less inclined to even acknowledge Rin. She noticed his face didn't change from his almost listless, apathetic expression.

Kagome bit her lip as she prepared even more contraceptive tea. As a woman not exactly confronting grief herself, instead choosing to distract herself, she could understand why.

She'd visited Kohaku many times. Sesshoumaru never complained about taking her, perhaps realising he was the last connection she really felt she had to Sango.

Kagome sighed, before stiffening as cold seeped up her arms. Turning from the low table, she met General Kaito's stony gaze.

"Hello General, fancy a drink?" She quipped, sipping her tea as she continued to look over scrolls in Sesshoumaru's study, alone for once.

"You continue to take a beverage meant for seasoned mates, while refusing to first give our Lord the heirs he needs? You are certainly a presumptuous woman," he uttered, voice pitched low.

That stung. Despite Kagome's best intentions not to let anger get the better of her, she grit her teeth. "It's actually none of your business, and he wouldn't want you talking about it. If you must know, we're waiting until we're ready-"

"Until _you're_ ready," he cut her off.

Kagome set the tea down, hands tightening around the rim until it warmed her palms to an uncomfortable rate. "Alright, I'll bite. What are you getting at?"

The elder man's eyes slid shut as he exhaled, bowing his head slightly. "You are correct it is none of my business, but it is the business of the lands to know if they are to be cared for. A successor would put everyone at ease right now, even a Hanyou one."

Kagome bristled. "Excuse me? A Hanyou would be more than capable of-"

"Be that as it may," he growled in a clipped tone. "It is obvious to me that your ideals and priorities are not what our lands need."

She stared up at him, speechless. The barbs in his words sank in like steel hooks.

General Kaito levelled a cool, dismissive look at her frozen features. "I ask that you revoke your claim to our Lord."


	11. Inebriated Inhibitions

**Inebriated Inhibitions**

"So basically, that Kaito guy is a jerk, putting it lightly."

A huff sounded out across from her. "Insolent girl! General Kaito has served this house for generations!" Jaken squeaked in his nasally voice.

Kagome rose a brow, wishing she had some earbuds to at least soften the blow of his high pitch. "Really?"

"Well...two! He served under the Great Dog General." He cleared his throat, trying to pitch his voice deeper.

 _Hard to believe Sesshoumaru's dad could put up with such a dick since he liked humans_ , Kagome mused dryly to herself. She glanced around Jaken's meagre dwelling, which was a simple room that opened up to where the staff hung laundry. He could have quite a nice view of the garden if it weren't for the swaying sheets.

"Now then, if you've come to me, you must want some profound advice."

With a flat look, she placed her chin on her palm, shifting at the low table. "Not really no," she muttered, hearing another jittery squawk ring out. "I just needed to talk to someone. It's not like I can tell Sesshoumaru about it, he's got enough on his plate at the moment."

"Tch, well I suppose I should be pleased you're not bothering our Lord unnecessarily. And what of Shippo?"

Kagome blinked. She'd never heard him refer to the kit by name before. It had never occurred to her that they may have gotten closer over the years. She smiled a little, gentling her voice just a touch, "I can't interrupt him either. He's busy looking for the right transformation spell for Kirara."

Jaken tutted, sliding his hands inside his sleeves and glowering. "You just had to bother me with this then."

"Fine. I'll humour you, buddy," she smirked, lifting a shoulder. "If you were going to offer advice, what would it be?"

The green toad demon muttered a few complaints, before straightening. "Hmph, well, I suppose I can be generous. Ahem, I would say to invite him hunting!" He said with a grandiose flourish of his thin little arms.

"Why?"

He scoffed. "Don't you know anything? By bringing back a kill, you'll have shown to him that you can pull your own weight and provide for the West!"

"But I already pulled my own weight! I helped kill a dragon!" Her high pitch now rivalled Jaken's.

He sipped his tea, slurping loudly and making Kagome's jaw tick. "That was years ago, who can remember that far back?" He said dismissively.

Turning, Kagome grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, letting out a muffled noise. By the time she dropped it, the kappa was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Kagome blushed and sighed, vaguely missing Lady Inukimi. She would have been much preferable to talk to. "Alright...I'm guessing if I'd have to bring back the biggest animal possible. Like a stag."

Jaken nodded happily, "exactly!"

Thinking for a moment, Kagome searched inside herself, finding a very faint pull within. A familiar sensation that was slowly tightening like a coiled snake around her lungs. Time travel loomed on the horizon. "...Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll skip it."

"H-hah? Why on earth?"

She folded her hands on her knees, lowering her eyes. "I might not be here much longer. And maybe Kaito is right after all and I'm not cut out for this; because a Lady would place pleasing her House above all else."

Melancholy blue rose to meet his bulbous yellowed eyes. "But my first loyalty is to Sesshoumaru, and I'm going to go spend time with him instead like I should be doing right now. Even if I killed a deer, history will probably repeat itself. I'll get dragged away soon and you'll all forget what I even did. Only he'll remember. I'm literally useless to all of you except for him...but luckily his is the only opinion I care about."

Jaken squeaked and let out a growl, standing. "Impudent girl! How dare you! He was right, you are unsuitable in every way, completely usele-"

His large eyes suddenly rounded wider, letting out a whimper as sweat broke out on his forehead. Kagome noticed his gaze was fixed on something behind her, and shifted to see. Sesshoumaru stood in the threshold of the doorway, figure unnaturally still. Coiled muscle waited on the brink to strike. His eyes blazed.

"By all means, Jaken." He purred in silken tones, tilted his head slightly, "continue to enlighten this one. How is his chosen Mate somehow lacking?"

The kappa trembled violently, throwing himself onto his knees and ducking down- only to hit his head on the table and yelp. He then bowed properly, "p-p-please mi Lord! I meant no offence!"

Light footfalls made the sweat on his brow drip to the floor. The noise ceased somewhere on the toads left. "And I mean no injury," Sesshoumaru uttered, drawing his foot back.

Kagome gasped as the lord kicked the kappa straight out of the open doors. His small figure sailed through the air- hitting the swaying sheets and ripping them off their hooks- sailing over gardens and out over the wall. He disappeared from sight wrapped in white with a grateful dimming cry. "Thank you, mi Lord!"

The miko shifted, drawing herself up to stand by Sesshoumaru's side, blinking. Sharp tawny eyes slid down to her, sharp claws twitching by his side.

"Never concern yourself with the opinions of lesser youkai."

Her eyes widened before a gentle blush coloured her cheeks. "But compared with you, everyone else is lesser youkai," she teased.

Golden hues warmed, chin tilting up slightly arrogantly. "Hn, exactly."

She reached out and took hold of his deadly fingers, "hey. Are you free later?"

Sesshoumaru turned his full attention to her, inclining his head.

"W-would you um...like to go on a date with me?"

He rose a brow, "we have already successfully courted."

"I-I know," she bit her lip. "But we could just have a picnic in the garden tonight or something," Kagome raised a brow at him, lips quirking. "Maybe it's immature, but it's not like you'd care if someone didn't approve, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, those faint lines still haunting under his eyes. But some weight seemed to ease from his shoulders, and subtle warmth entered his voice. "What a rebellious woman I chose for a mate. Very well..."

* * *

It was late into the evening when Sesshoumaru was finally settled down into the bizarre set up the miko had arranged, eating his supper. She had spread out a blanket onto the grass and put out candles of various sizes, lighting them. Saké awaited him, which he suspected she'd requested from the staff earlier. His gaze slid toward her as she placed the white porcelain cups out. She blushed and pointedly ignored his prying eyes as she poured his drink.

"I'm not trying to get you drunk."

"This one did not speak a word," he muttered, putting his empty plate down and setting his chopsticks aside. He then returned the kindness by pouring her drink.

She pushed some black hair behind her ear, "I'm technically not allowed to have this. The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, but I won't tell if you don't."

"And what is the... _purpose_ of this date?"

"Can't I just spend some quality time with Mr. Fancyfeet?" She smiled, eyes glittering. Seeing his expectant look, Kagome sighed, nursing her forgotten drink. "I guess I figured you could use a night to take the edge off. You've been busy since we got back and I'm no good at...Lady duties...the most I've done is look over scrolls or help the staff clean, but Chiyo beat me back with a stick. Apparently, I'm not even allowed to clean. So this is something I _can_ do. I like to think I'm good at making you relax," she smirked.

Sesshoumaru lifted the saké cup to his lips and paused, mulling over her words. "...If anything it's the opposite," he uttered, slit pupils shifting to her.

Kagome blinked and blushed at the telling look, quickly lifting the alcohol to her lips and wondering when her heart would calm down around him. She tilted the cup up, only to make a noise and choke. Tears stung her eyes.

Hearing a chuckle beside her, Kagome stubbornly tried again. The saké tasted sharp and unpleasant on her tongue, and yet Kagome kept drinking. Her throat burned by the time the cup was empty, and she exhaled, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Okay...whew! That tastes stronger than I thought it would," she touched her blazing neck. It hurt to swallow.

"Do you wish to stop?"

"N-no! Of course not. Lay it on me," she held her drink out for more. She could put up with the taste if it meant feeling that pleasant swimming sensation that took the edge off.

 _One Hour Later_

Kagome giggle-snorted, leaning against a strong shoulder as she lulled heavily, slurring her words. "Okay, okay- truth or dare."

His chin tilted up, pride dancing in his eyes. Naturally, he would not back down from a challenge. Unlike the swaying girl, his grip on his cup remained steady, muscles pleasantly relaxed. He observed her increasing inebriation with vague, lazy amusement. "Dare."

She pretended to think, but honestly, the thought was already there. A classic, dumb dare. She was very happy within her hazed mind that he'd agreed to her little game.

"I dare you to run across the courtyard. Naked."

With a scoff, Sesshoumaru rose from the blanket and pushed long silver strands over his shoulder. "A trivial task," he muttered, easing forward. Kagome squeaked and quickly stood up.

"You have to wait until I've reached the balcony upstairs, I need to watch!" She grinned, hurrying with a giddy spring to her step. The miko raced inside, pushing the sliding doors aside and navigating fairly easily to the balcony that overlooked the vast courtyard. Due to the late evening, not many demons were around, but she noticed a few men hanging around the barracks. She spied Sesshoumaru appear near the edge of the yard, drenched in shadow as he calmly stripped. Kagome's face flushed as she grinned, leaning forward eagerly.

Sesshoumaru folded his crisp white clothes over one arm, holding his boots in one hand while shifting his feet. Kagome bit back a laugh, watching with bated breath. Even from far away, she could see how the moonlight strained to touch his silver hair, even while he lingered in shadow.

Suddenly his body shifted forward from the shadows- form blurring into a streak of white. By the time she'd blinked it was over.

Hurrying down the stairs once more, Kagome caught her breath on the porch, glaring at the Daiyoukai as he fixed his clothes. "You cheated."

He lifted an uncaring shoulder, tying his obi, "you did not specify the speed with which to run."

Kagome huffed and stomped over, settling down onto the picnic blanket again. He sat next to her with an expectant look, "it is your turn."

"Fine, truth," she chickened out.

"Very well," silver hair hung forward as he leaned closer, until she could feel his breath fan over her neck. "Who was Jaken referring to earlier?" Keen eyes probed her for weaknesses.

Kagome felt something skitter down her spine. She busied herself with taking a sip while trying to think of an answer. She tried to make her voice as casual as possible. "Hm? When?"

His gaze assessed her before the demon calmly straightened. "I see, so there is someone. And you are most likely protecting them."

"W-what? How the heck did you-"

"I know you fairly well by now." He purred in silken tones, a playful lift to his voice. "This 'truth' part of the game is unnecessary."

"Oh really?" She arched a brow, smirking. "You still don't know who it is."

"I soon will," he promised darkly, gaze flashing. "If his sentiments are something that Jaken felt emboldened enough to agree with, he must have shared some very strong words with you. And have some social standing..."

Kagome could see the gears turning in his mind, eliminating possibilities while trying to pinpoint his target. She felt a chill in the air, as summer was to be left behind soon in favour of Autumn. She shifted closer, knee resting against his.

"Sesshoumaru," she placed her hand on his arm. "Please don't make a big thing of it. It's just one guy's opinion," she murmured even as she remembered the General's acidic words. How her stomach had plummeted.

"And what pray tell did you say in response?"

Kagome winced, remembering. "I-I asked that he kindly fuck off," she mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. She'd hoped not to let her anger get the best of her.

A deep rumble of a chuckle escaped him, and Kagome mused that the alcohol must have soothed his temper. She smiled and slid her hand into his, threading slim fingers with his deadly ones. "Come on, truth or dare."

"Truth," he muttered, running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

Kagome paused for a moment, deciding to just get it out there and ask. "...Does it bother you that I'm not pregnant? Are you really alright with waiting until I'm ready?" She murmured, resting her cheek against his arm.

Sesshoumaru lapsed into pensive silence, and she could feel the line of tension from his arm. He then tore his hand from hers, and Kagome felt rejection slam into her chest- until his arm swept around her waist, bringing her into the warmth of his side.

"Peace is tenuous at best in these times," he uttered. "Perhaps a child would set my House at ease, but we are not my parents. This one refuses to have an heir for the sake of one," he grit out, lips peeling back at the thought. The Daiyoukai took a breath, eyes hazing. "It would bring me...satisfaction to smell your scent change, for you to carry my pups, but if you were ripped away from us after giving birth- or if you took them away from me into a time beyond my reach- I could not stand it."

Kagome looked up at him, brows drawing together.

He met her gaze, the moonlight softening his inhuman gaze. "I will lose no more of my children."

Her heart gave a squeeze, and Kagome rested her cheek against his chest. "It's okay, we'll wait. We'll wait until...we're together for good. Alright?"

Hearing a noise of affirmation, she decided to try and lighten the mood. Pouring another cup for him, she patted his side. "I think I'll go Dare this time. Come on, lay it on me."

Sesshoumaru rose a brow in challenge. "Hn...run across the courtyard, naked."

Kagome blushed beet red, before pulling herself up from his side and saluting him. "Yes sir!" She reached down, only succeeding in sliding her panties down her thighs before her hands were grabbed. Sesshoumaru shifted her underwear back up, fingers lingering under her skirt.

"Perhaps that was ill-advised. Let this one think of something else," he muttered lowly. Kagome just laughed, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning in contentedly.

* * *

Sitting in her usual place beside Sesshoumaru, knelt on a cushion, she dug into her food. Swallowing some pills to will away her headache, Kagome tried her best to function despite the hangover splitting her skull. Sesshoumaru seemed perfectly fine, that jerk.

The rest of the demons were eating, picking at their cuts of raw meat or fish. Kagome had learned to look strictly at her own plate. Shippo happily munched on his own food to the side of her, and Kagome smiled, wishing not for the first time that things could always remain so carefree.

Feeling a warm palm on her back, Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru. He stared not at her- but at a table not too far away, where General Kaito sat eating. Blue eyes widening, Kagome glanced at her mate. His face remained emotionless, in a way that alarmed her.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said carefully. Did he know? How had he found out?

A glance at Jaken's bruised forehead answered her unasked question.

With a gasp, she felt herself be tugged onto his lap, a warm chest at her back. Kagome inwardly squirmed when all sets of eyes turned to her and squeaked when his hands went to the front of her kimono. Sesshoumaru yanked the parting down, peeling one side away to expose her shoulder. Kagome hissed, gripping the material tightly to her chest to keep her modesty.

"What the hell?!" She growled, stilling when his chin rested on the crook of her shoulder. Hooded golden eyes stared straight at the General as long fingers curled near the mating mark on her skin.

"I trust that this is enough to satisfy those that question my claim to this woman. And hers to me," he uttered lowly.

The entire gathering had stopped to watch the spectacle unfold. General Kaito stiffened, eyes slightly wide.

"I do not know which is worse; to assert a valueless opinion as fact or to give that opinion like it holds any sway over a Lord's actions. You are stupider than I first assumed." Sesshoumaru cooly assessed, a palpable bite in his words. Youki coated his skin, anger simmering close to the surface. "Know this; When you speak of the Lady, you speak of your Lord. If you see her as unfit to lead then by extension you see me in the same way. Therefore any who share the General's opinion - step forward. This one will gladly put you in your place."

The General swallowed while Kagome wisely decided to hold still.

"General Kaito…won't you face this one in combat?" Sesshoumaru murmured in a deceptively soft tone.

A solemn shake of the head was his only answer for a moment, before a quiet voice reached his ears. "No, my Lord. I could never."

Sesshoumaru's grip on Kagome eased a little, and she could feel the tension leak out of his frame. "Then be satisfied that your head clings to your shoulders and get lost. I've no need of fools within my company," he muttered in a dismissive tone.

The General stood, and the rest of the dining guests assembled started to pick at their food again, ignoring him. Kagome watched as the man turned away, his hands loose at his sides.

"No, wait! Please…" she struggled, unable to stand with Sesshoumaru's arm around her. She growled and yanked it off to get to her feet, ignoring his hiss. "We don't have to settle this with fighting or banishment, why does it have to be so extreme? This House needs everyone it can get at the moment."

She took a breath, feeling all eyes trained on her. Kaito had paused, eyes slightly wider. Kagome swallowed, setting her shoulders. "Times are changing, and you'll all need each other if the humans continue to cultivate more land."

 _Which they will_ , she left out.

Look down at her right side, she frowned. "Sesshoumaru…you can't be in three places at once. You've relied on General Kaito in the past, and your armies trust him. Don't toss him aside just for wounding your pride-"

"It is your pride he besmirched." Came his low reply, winter ice frosting his gaze.

Kagome paused. "Well…since it's me he insulted, I should be the one who decides what happens to him."

A few demons in the room let out barks of laughter. The women hid their painted smiles behind their fans and spoke in low whispers to each other.

Kagome ignored them all and looked only at the man she was addressing. "General Kaito, please remain here. Tomorrow, let's go hunting together, okay?" She invited gently.

"Such a pitiful sentence!" One demon laughed.

"Haha how embarrassing for the mighty General," other demons clad in armour chuckled.

Kagome's lips thinned, her hands curling into loose fists. She could feel the air on her exposed shoulder, licking deliciously at the mating mark. She silently begged the General to take her offer, to not embarrass her a second time.

One bushy brow twitched, before the General bowed down, hair hanging forward. "I will do as you command, my Lady."

Kagome breathed out with relief, moving to sit down- only to feel herself be yanked onto Sesshoumaru's lap once more. Pain assaulted her senses as teeth latched onto her ear lobe, biting down.

She yelped, twisting in his hold and gritting her teeth. Why was he punishing her for something good?

The look in his narrowed gaze answered her unspoken question. She'd defied his sentence. Kagome's mouth pressed into a thin, grim line, and she tossed her head stubbornly, refusing to mollify him.

A snarl buried itself in her eardrum and Kagome felt herself be lifted up, more teeth scraping her neck harshly.

"S-sesshoumaru!" She yelped in his arms, hearing more chuckles ring out behind them as he carried her from the room.

"You defied me."

"For all the right reasons!" Kagome grit out with exasperation.

Sesshoumaru hitched her in his arms, striding down the hallways until they arrived at their room. She yelped as she tumbled from his arms, landing on the nest of furs that cushioned her back. She knew what was coming of course. It sang in the air, thick like sticky vapour. Still, just because her thighs squeezed together in anticipation didn't mean Kagome would let him have this win easily.

His lean body landed atop hers, and she let reiki burst from her fingertips as she embraced him. Even as his teeth scraped over her skin, Kagome felt his palm cradle the back of her neck, fingers stroking almost in reward.

* * *

The Stronghold's occupants had shot her knowing looks several hours later. Apparently, they'd been quite uh...loud. Kagome winced, self-consciously adjusting her miko robes that hid the countless amount of bite marks and scratches. She was glad she had so many outfits to rotate.

Kagome met the General outside after having sent for him. She glanced back just once at the Western Keep as they made their way into the adjoining forest, but Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. He was probably busy after she'd kept him detained for so long.

Deciding to focus on trying to smooth over the General's ruffled edges, she lost herself in hunting.

Her muscles braced tensely as she bent low, clutching her notched bow and arrow. She heard a rustling up ahead, before Kaito strode out from the bushes, knocking them aside.

"False alarm," he muttered. "It was nothing but a rabbit, and I assume we're here to hunt bigger prey."

Kagome sighed, straightening and following him through the dense undergrowth. The forest pressed close, vines wrapped around tree trunks and coiled tight, squeezing the life from their starved hosts. She glanced at the General's back, feeling a little awkward in the oppressive silence.

"My Lady...may I ask as to why you stopped our Lord from banishing me?"

She sighed, adjusting her grip on the bow. "Because you're more useful to him than I am right now. I might get ripped away soon by time, and another 50 years could pass. Sesshoumaru shouldn't lose his General just over my wounded pride."

He made a noncommittal noise, "seems you do possess the capacity to plan in advance."

Kagome opened her mouth to bite back, frustrated- when he held up a gloved hand. "Wait...there's something ahead," he muttered quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome crouched down as he disappeared into the trees above. Apparently, he wasn't going to help her hunt the damn thing, just point out the obvious. Nudging the twigs and leaves aside with the tip of her bow, Kagome squinted through the bushes.

A lone doe stood grazing in the small clearing, and she felt a slight pang. _Oh no, I'm responsible for Bambi's Mom._

Easing up slowly from the greenery, Kagome aimed, pushing her conscience aside. Everyone would eat the meat, none would go to waste. Clenching her jaw, Kagome let the arrow loose.

Another arrow lodged itself into the ground just as Kagome's embedded itself into the deer's heart. The animal made a noise and collapsed, its eyes lifeless. Kagome blinked at the second arrow in confusion, glancing around.

"What the..."

Loud rustling had her on alert, tensing just as a young man stepped out from the undergrowth, minding a branch aside. He was clad in hunting gear, many of his weapons looking organically made from teeth or bone.

Kagome held up her hands placatingly, "hey there. Um...no hard feelings, right? I'm sorry I stole your kill."

His brown eyes strayed down her form, and she bristled under his attention, blood heating. "Heh, you didn't steal a thing, woman. I'm the one who killed the deer, so I'll be the one taking it," he grinned, stepping into the clearing and approaching the fallen doe.

Barely a moment later, Kagome felt a solid wall of power next to her side, Kaito raising his spear. "I think not," he rumbled lowly.

The hunter paused. His eyes widened marginally, narrowing when they slid back to Kagome. A guarded suspicion lurked in his expression that hadn't been there moments before. "You keep bad company, miko."

"Look just forget it," she muttered quickly to both of them, not wanting a fight to break out. "Take the deer, we'll be on our way now."

"My Lady," Kaito hissed.

Kagome ignored him and nodded to the hunter, who frowned. He hesitated, looking between them, before leaning down and throwing the doe over his shoulder. He then began to pad away, seeming to hurry a little.

General Kaito turned to her. "We cannot let him go. He will no doubt warn the other human scum of our location. The Western Lands have only thrived so long because we hide under a barrier away from human eyes. If too many of them come searching, they will break through-"

"Kaito. First off- drop the 'human scum' thing." She grit out, hackles rising. "Second, don't you think kidnapping this guy will make his family want to come searching for him even more-"

"We do not need to kidnap him."

Her heart skipped a beat, ice spilling out along her veins. "M-murder!? General...we don't need to do that. He's not going to tell anyone. He hasn't hurt us, we can just let him go."

That same dismissive look painted his ancient features, and Kagome felt herself land right back on square one with him. "I see...you hesitate to take his life because he is human. Yet do not when it comes to animal or demon." Dark eyes pinned her in place. "That flaw will come to be your misstep if you are not careful. But I will not let it interfere with my House," he rumbled gruffly, adjusting his grip on his spear and jumping up into the branches of the trees in hot pursuit.

Kagome felt the elastic band within her snap.

"O-oh no. No- not now." She gasped, feeling raindrops land on her head. More joined the fall, pattering lightly on the leaves. Kagome took off, running desperately after Kaito. "Ah...General, no! Please don't do it!" She called after him. "General Kaito!"

Nothing answered her, and Kagome panted, shaking her head.

"Damn it! Why did I stick up for you," Kagome hissed, hurrying on. The rain came faster now, beating down on her head and shoulders. It seeped into her clothing, creating small puddles. Thoughtlessly Kagome raced on, slamming her foot down into one.

The water lurched up, ground becoming formless beneath her feet. With a gasp, Kagome disappeared under the surface of the puddle, its pink waters beckoning her downwards. She tried to swim against the current, fighting to reach Sesshoumaru once more- but her body was tossed down like a rag doll.

She felt herself be pulled this way and that, fingers clawing through the water for air. Her lungs protested, and the miko opened her mouth, expecting to choke.

She breathed in. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she collapsed onto the sidewalk on her hands and knees. Trembling, she sucked in grateful breaths, looking around at the Tokyo buildings looming high. The bustle of the city carried on around her, not one person stopping their busy schedule to help her up. Kagome stood up shakily, figuring that was for the best. What could she even say?

Exhaling, she held her soaking arms, feeling slightly miserable to be back. Shaking her head after a moment, she slapped her cheeks.

"Right, prioritise. Sesshoumaru and General Kaito aren't here right now. Inuyasha...is. Oh God! _Inuyasha!_ " She gasped, turning on her heel and hurrying through the streets.

 _He must be so confused! How long have I been gone?_

Strangely enough, she locked onto the Hanyou's whereabouts easily enough. He was back home at the shrine by the looks of it. Kagome panted as she jogged up the shrine steps, pausing at the top to catch her breath. Hearing a meow, she glanced to the side, finding Buyo sat at the top of the stairs.

She reached out and ruffled the top of his head, "hey buddy. Remind me to schedule a cuddle session with you. I could use one," she mumbled.

Buyo just yawned, tilting his head.

Hurrying across the yard, Kagome opened the front door, kicking her sodden shoes off impatiently. "Inuyasha!" She called. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how long I've been gone but-"

"Two days," a helpful voice informed her.

Pausing, Kagome carefully padded to the threshold of the living room. A young man she'd never seen before was sitting in her Grandpa's old chair, looking right at home. He had keen green eyes and a shock of auburn hair. Inuyasha sat against the wall, Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder. His brows were narrowed in consternation, gold eyes flitting up to lock on her. He stood up like a shot, storming over to her.

Kagome squeaked, not sure what to expect- but finding herself yanked into a warm embrace.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"You damn idiot. Are you okay?" He grumbled quietly.

Kagome patted his back, brows drawing together. He was being weird. His grip was tight- almost afraid to let go. "I'm fine, what's going on?" She asked gently.

"You can relax, sort of," the newcomer informed her, resting his chin on his knuckles as he observed them. "I brought him up to speed for you. He knows everything."

"W-what?" Kagome pulled back, trying to catch Inuyasha's gaze. "You mean...including about Sango and Miroku?"

The Hanyou slowly nodded, ears pressed back against his skull firmly.

"Oh no- I-I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she chocked out, not feeling very assured at all. Regretting that he'd found out about it on his own, she hung her head.

He tsked gruffly, stepping back as he waved a clawed hand. "Come on, I'm over it already. You dumb humans die so quick, I saw this comin' a mile away," he grunted. "Doesn't mean I'm not absolutely pissed though."

Kagome resolved to talk about it with him later when his guard was down. Her brows pulled together, but she gave a sigh, turning to the young man. "And who's this?"

"Ah come on, don't you recognise the tyke?" Inuyasha muttered, gesturing to the newcomer with an uncaring gesture. "It's the brat of course."

Kagome squinted, trying to slot the puzzle pieces into place. She couldn't quite place his face...until she noticed the way his cheeks dimpled slightly when he smiled. "...S-Shippo?" She breathed.

"Hey, I'm kinda hurt that only now you recognise me after he calls me names," Shippo sniffed, adjusting his collar as he stood. Bowing low to her, Kagome was caught off guard when he finally straightened, standing a good head taller than her.

Mischievous green eyes smiled at her. "Good to see you again, Kagome."


	12. Searching for Shoji

_AN: So I hear that fire axes might not be a thing available to the public everywhere but ehhh. If it bothers people I'll take that bit out, let me know!~ Thank you so much for all your comments guys, they've really cheered me up as I've been struggling recently with a few things. So thank you!_

* * *

 **Searching for Shoji**

Routine felt like a sorely missed friend to Kagome. She'd give almost anything for her days to regain some semblance of structure. It felt entirely surreal when Mama Higurashi wandered into the living room, offering the grown version of Shippo a drink or bite to eat.

When he politely declined, Kagome took the opportunity to observe him. He appeared to be in his late 20's, with only a few slim echoes of the child she'd known hiding in his features. The rest of him looked grown, from the line of his jaw to his slim build. He wore an open plaid shirt, giving a casual appearance. Dishellved red hair curled into his disarmingly warm eyes that held an undercurrent of sharpness in their depths. Cunning.

"Kagome?"

She jumped, brought out of her musings by her mother's soft voice. She looked concerned.

"You've been gone for a little while. We were all starting to worry…"

"I-I'm sorry, mom. I'll explain later," she murmured.

Mama Higurashi nodded, before patting her damp shoulder. "For now, how about you get changed into some fresh clothes?" She gently suggested.

Kagome nodded, hurrying upstairs and towelling her hair. Unfortunately, since she hadn't gotten a hair dryer to it sooner the ends were starting to kink, but that was the least of her concerns. She smiled sardonically in the mirror, wondering why she felt a little nervous. It was just Shippo right?

Then why did he feel like a stranger in a familiar body? It felt different to seeing Rin or Kohaku. The kit had been her closest friend at times during the warring states era- snuggling with her at night and whining when she didn't give him sweets. He'd come to her defence and played dumb games with her, all the while grinning mischievously.

She'd loved that boy. Whether as a weird son or little brother, she hadn't exactly pinned down, but affection couldn't really be examined.

Getting changed, she wandered back downstairs, steps laden with awkwardness.

Sitting in her place again and fiddling with her hands, blue eyes glanced up. "It…it's good to see you, Shippo." She murmured.

He chuckled good-naturedly, "this is a bit of a shock, right? I get it."

"Just a tad," Kagome muttered, shoulders dropping with relief as he smiled at her almost boyishly. _There he is_ , she thought dimly. _There's the Shippo I knew._

With a sigh, she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "It's been hard to adjust to um…anywhere. But that's not important right now," she stood, wandering over to him. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his own and smiled with open relief. "I'm so, _so_ glad you made it to this time. I knew you would. My little squirt outfoxed everyone, I bet."

Shippo's eyes widened and he scratched his cheek, some colour lighting them. He stood and placed his hand on her shoulder with a nostalgic grin.

"You aren't anything like how I remember last seeing you," he muttered, fondness colouring his tone.

She blinked, tilting her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. More fresh-faced and wide-eyed. Don't worry, you'll get used to the jumps."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be comforted by that. She smiled anyway, glancing at the hand on her shoulder, before gasping. Seizing his fingers, she bounced on her tiptoes, emotions doing a 180. Pride and elation rose up in her chest, blurting wildly out into a stream of words. _"OhhhhmigoshShippoyou'remarried!"_ She squealed.

The Hanyou in the room groaned, ears laying flat as he listened to the miko gush. Laughing sheepishly, Shippo rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand while Kagome clutched onto his ring finger. "Mhm, got myself a mate a few centuries ago. We have kids too~"

 _"Kids!"_ Kagome began to feel faint. "Kids as in plural. As in m-more than one?!" She reeled from the thought, staring up at him. Husband was one thing but- a father? The information wouldn't stick in her mind. He still looked so young.

"Last I checked we have five," Shippo chuckled, grinning toothily. "It'd be great if you met them."

"I'd _love_ to!"

Inuyasha loudly cleared his throat, making Kagome aware of his presence in the room once more. She dropped her hands, looking down as she slowly sobered. "Right, er- Shippo…I'm guessing you came here to explain things to Inuyasha, which I'm super grateful for. But how did you know where to find him? And where is…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded slowly, eyes widening.

Green eyes shifted away, and he squeezed her shoulder. "Not coming. It's complicated but-"

"But he's safe?" Kagome checked, heart thundering in her chest. The question had leapt from her throat without warning, thoughts refusing to quiet. Shippo gazed down at her, something in his features gentling.

"Obviously. It's pretty difficult to kill the 'Killing Perfection,' though attempts were made!" He chuckled, slowly noticing she didn't share his humour. "Look, he won't be visiting you until you've made a few more jumps. If I remember right, the next ones are important."

"Feh, if they're so important why ain't he here to explain them himself?"

"The Boss just doesn't want to interfere with time too much," Shippo shrugged it off. Kagome got the distinct feeling he was omitting a few important details. She arched a brow, _the Boss?_

Inuyasha shifted to stand, tapping Tetsusaiga in an irritated fashion against his shoulder. "And it doesn't piss you off that the bastard is putting her in danger?" Golden eyes fixed on the kit, glaring fiercely. "Tell her what you told me."

When faced with Kagome's questioning look, Shippo seemed to quiet, as though not wanting to disappoint her. "Sesshoumaru...isn't sure how many time jumps there are left. Could be less than 10, could be more."

"Why wouldn't he be sure?"

He winced. "Let's just say he wasn't himself for a while and may have lost track of your er- visits."

"Not himself? Shippo, you're not making any sense."

The Hanyou snarled, sweeping his hand out and balling it into a fist. "Maybe this _would_ make damn sense if that fucking bastard got off his ass and came here personally!"

"Inuyasha!-"

"Don't call him that!" Shippo growled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mrs Higurashi's calm voice cut in gently. "But dinner is ready."

The three stopped, instantly quieting. Inuyasha's ears lay flat and he folded his arms, surprising Kagome by trudging moodily into the kitchen. She'd expected him to run off. Mrs Higurashi smiled warmly, turning to usher the Hanyou to his seat.

Turning back to the kit, Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry..."

"Don't, it's cool. I'll just wait outside, I need to make a few calls anyways. Join me outside when you're ready."

Nodding, she watched as he turned, padding to the front door. Relaxing her eyes a little, she could make out a vague ripple in his image. Just for a moment, the kit looked like he had four tails, before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

After eating and washing the dishes, Kagome stepped outside, holding her arms. Noticing the moonlight catch on red hair, she smiled and joined the kit at the top of the shrine steps, taking a seat next to him. Shippo finished his conversation and lowered the phone from his ear.

"Was that him?" Kagome murmured.

He tucked the phone away in his pocket, lips curving up. "Nah just the Mrs."

"Inuyasha still seems upset. I-I don't really know how to help."

"You should have seen him earlier, cursing up a storm. Don't worry though, he mostly seems angry at Sesshoumaru."

 _That really doesn't give me the warm fuzzies_. Smoothing her skirt over her tights with a sigh, her voice dipped into a casual tone. "So…wife, huh? Do I know her?"

"Heh, I can't give you spoilers."

" _Oooh_ that's a yes," she grinned impishly.

Shippo returned it, flashing sharp fangs as he bumped her shoulder with his own. "I swear you've got kitsune blood in you somewhere," inhuman eyes danced. Slowly however, he seemed to sober while gazing at the city lights. "Chatting about my Mrs isn't what you really wanted to talk about though, was it?"

"I-I'd like to know more, honestly. I want to meet her-"

"Kagome." Green eyes pinned her with an almost reproachful look, before dissolving into worry. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you good?" He asked quietly. "Tell me honestly."

Shifting to gaze out at the vast stretch of lights, Kagome's lips thinned. _He really is still my ally._ "No Shippo, I'm not," she confessed in a subdued voice.

A beat of silence permeated the air while she held her arms, trying to fight the chill in the air. The phantom sensation of mokomoko brushing her skin glided over her collarbone, whispering goosebumps over her flesh.

"I feel like I've been no help at all to anyone recently. Maybe I've been a comfort to Sesshoumaru a few days while in the feudal era, but it's…difficult. Difficult to feel like I've really impacted him for the better. If he hadn't mated me, he could've had someone at his side during those 50 years at the Western Stronghold- hell he could've had someone right now in the past." Kagome let it all pour out of her like a faucet, the truth loosening her tongue. The kit sat quietly, and she glanced at his profile, slightly amazed by how much he'd changed.

Shippo noticed her stare and quirked his lips, gaze softening. "You've been struggling with heavy stuff, huh?"

"Yeah," Kagome gave a self-deprecating smile.

He hummed and gestured to come closer. "Alright, c'mere a sec."

"Hm? What are you- gah!"

Kagome felt herself be tugged closer- a palm closing over her eyes. She held onto Shippo's arm in confusion. "Um- what are you doing, kiddo?"

A chuckle sounded near her ear, "I'm making you see better."

"This is the opposite of-"

Shippo hushed her, clearing his throat. "Now concentrate. Clear your mind of all the other crap going on and just ask yourself one thing: Would you be feeling this way if you weren't being tugged back in time to random events?"

Kagome paused for a moment, her silence speaking volumes about her puzzlement.

The kit huffed, "okay imagine if after the Bone Eaters Well had closed, Present Sesshoumaru had come waltzing up to your door. He says something like-" Shippo cleared his throat, deepening his voice into an admittedly good impression of the Daiyoukai's velvet tones. "Kagome, this one has waited 500 to be with you, and now here I am. True your friends are dead and my lands are gone but that is in the past. Fall into my arms, miko~"

Kagome burst into a laugh, "present Sesshoumaru sounds like a smooth operator."

His amiable chuckle sounded boyish and charming. "Do you see my point though? If it weren't for the items pulling you back and forth you wouldn't be feeling so crappy right now." His voice gentled, trailing into something almost concerned. "You wouldn't feel like all the stuff in the past…was your responsibility to fix."

Kagome sighed, leaning against him slightly as her hands tightened on his arm. "I guess I'm just used to-"

"Playing superhero in the Feudal Era? Yeah I get that."

"But…I still don't feel any better about Sesshoumaru being alone for so long."

She could hear the shrug in his voice, "it was his choice to mate you and extend your life-span."

Kagome opened her mouth but Shippo cut her off.

"No buts. If he had a problem with the long stretches of time between seeing you, do you think he'd pout and be afraid of telling you? He'd be honest and break it off, am I right?"

She huffed, finally tugging his hand away. "Sesshoumaru told me once that you can't just break a mating, but you have a point. It just hurts…knowing I can't be there to help him." Kagome peered up at him worriedly. "I'm guessing you don't know anything about why the items are carrying back into the past?"

"Nope fraid not. You'll just have to ask the Boss once you finally see him, he might know." Shippo set his hand on her head, giving a fond little rustle of her hair. "You're a lot younger than I remember you being," he said gently, hand lingering in the long locks.

She frowned and huffed, poking him in the ribs. "And you're a heck of a lot taller."

He laughed jovially, bringing her in for a hug. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around him and remembering all the times he'd been small enough to ride on her shoulder.

"Ah! Almost forgot this- it's for Mrs Higurashi." He exclaimed, pulling away to reach into his pocket, bringing out a crisp white envelope. Kagome accepted it, mildly perplexed. But the handwriting was instantly recognisable.

"Is this from him?"

Shippo nodded, "technically you're married. Pretty sure that's something to help out."

She wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. Kagome weighed the paper in her hand, brow furrowing.

His lips quirked, reading her expression. "Grandpa's funeral took a toll on your money, just think of this as a gift."

"He didn't need to do that," she swallowed a lump in her throat. With a sudden gasp, her eyes widened. "Oh no! I haven't even told Mama about getting engaged- let alone married!" Her shoulders slumped. _Daughter of the year._

Shippo burst into laughter, clapping her on the back. "I'll leave that in your capable hands. Speaking of, here's my number," he waved his hand- a leaf sliding from his sleeve and popping in a burst of smoke into a business card. Though the font looked a little unprofessional.

He grinned, "you've probably got tons more questions but the Boss won't let me say too much yet. Just keep searching for the items and things will fall into place, promise!~"

The kitsune stood, seemingly heedless of her silence. He slid his hands into his pockets and turned with a cheery expression. Kagome quickly stood, heart constricting painfully in her chest. "Can I…write to him? I'd like to ask how he's doing- or where the elixir is."

Shippo didn't react, but he did not turn to face her. Kagome's grip tightened on the envelope. "There must be a reason he doesn't want any contact with me."

The fox kit shifted to look at her, features illuminated by a nearby streetlight. He seemed far older then, hiding multitudes of secrets. Kagome couldn't remember a time he'd ever hidden something from her before.

"It's not what you think. He really doesn't want to mess up the timelines, but- it's also something else. I reckon he's got it in his head that you're not _his_ yet. Not until the time jumps stop."

The miko bit her lip. "I don't really get it- if we worked together we could probably find the items much faster, but I won't push," she forced a smile.

Shippo's brows drew together, scratching his nose. "You probably will soon…" he glances at her hair, before starting as something brushes against his leg. Buyo meows, tail flicking. "Ah, hey there Kirara," he grinned, leaning down to pet the cat's head.

"Wait _what?"_ Kagome choked. "You're kidding right?!"

He flashed sharp teeth at her, "hmm I wonder~" he winked.

Kagome stared, bewildered as he padded down the stone stairs with a spring in his step.

"Jerk," she mumbled fondly, unable to stop the gentle smile on her face while she watched him go. Leaning down, she picked up her cat. "Kirara?" She asked carefully.

Buyo blinked up at her, mouth opening- yawning widely. Rolling her eyes, Kagome carried the fluff ball inside.

* * *

After hesitantly passing the envelope over to her mother, she'd been on the receiving end of many questions. Apparently, Sesshoumaru had handed over a sizable check. Kagome had come clean but declined any offer to share the money.

 _"But he's your husband, sweetheart."_

 _"I know Mama, but...I'd feel strange taking it from him like this. You use it."_

Feeling despicable about not confiding in her mother earlier, Kagome had set out to try and do something nice to make up for it. Using her own money. So that was partly why she'd decided to wrestle her best friend out of his early signs of agoraphobia.

Inuyasha had been against the idea, but Kagome had dragged him out to the mall for a shopping spree. He couldn't keep running around in bare feet and robes all the time, and _no_ \- a cap was not enough to 'blend in.'

Shippo had helpfully offered a spell to turn his hair black, but the Hanyou had hated that idea even more.

Kagome dragged him from store to store, having to estimate his clothes size since he wouldn't let anyone come near him with a tape measure.

"I told ya, I don't like any of them!" Inuyasha glowered. His shadowed eyes remained stormy under the rim of his cap.

 _"Inuyasha_ , I know you've probably gone centuries in the same outfit but some co-operation here would be appreciated. Wearing this kind of stuff is necessary." She deadpanned, sorting through a clothing rack. Grabbing a dark jacket, she held it up to his chest, appraising him. "Fancy," she snickered.

"It looks dumb," he grumbled.

Kagome gestured to the folded t-shirt stand on their left. "Then how about these? See, this one is v-neck and this one is crew neck. Which one do you like better?"

He stared, utterly bewildered. Seeing no response forthcoming, Kagome forced a smile.

"A couple each then. I'll get you a regular shirt too," she picked them up, deciding not to be too experimental with colour since he glared at every yellow and green one as if they'd personally offended him. "I'm starting to think the only fashion that's going to appeal to you is the rebel kind," Kagome muttered under her breath, putting the clothing in her basket.

Inuyasha followed her along miserably as she gravitated toward the shoe aisle. He stopped dead the moment she started to peruse the sneakers, shooting him a hopeful look.

"No." He said firmly.

Kagome took a breath, turning to him and setting her hands on her hips. "Look," she said in a measured tone. "Do you see anyone else walking around in bare feet?"

"Feh, who cares?"

"I care!" She growled, leaning down and grabbing his ankle. Lifting it up with a yank, she sent him off balance.

"Kagome!" He barked, grabbing onto a display unit and making it shake precariously, sending some items flying. Other customers looked over in confusion.

"Aha! Just as I thought," Kagome nodded, inspecting the black soles of his feet. She gestured to them with exasperation. "This is a city. You can't just walk around as you normally would. See here, you're bleeding! Probably from that glass outside..." she sighed, brows drawing together. "You could step in chewing gum or who knows what else. We're getting shoes. It's not like we know how long you're staying in my time. This is good insurance in case-" she cut herself off. In case his stay was permanent.

Inuyasha tossed his head, "I still don't wanna. Shoes feel weird as hell."

Kagome grabbed a foot measuring scale and set it down. "Just stand on this, you don't have to try them on right now."

 _In fact,_ _it's probably best you don't_ , Kagome thought, glancing at his dirty feet. Inuyasha huffed, ears flattening beneath his hat as he reluctantly placed one foot on the measuring scale. Kagome checked from heel to toe, humming and measuring the other.

"Okay! Good! Thanks," she grinned up at him. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Inuyasha's expression remained sour, grimly following her to the checkout. She grabbed some red sneakers in his size on the way, deciding he could try them at home...after washing. She'd keep the receipt just in case.

She winced when the total flashed up on the till screen, glancing at the amount of clothing she'd ended up buying for him. Inuyasha tilted his head, "what's that mean?"

"It's the price, but that's not important," she waved it off with a breezy laugh. Inuyasha blinked, brows furrowing. As they exited the store, Kagome released a breath. So buying men's boxers had been an experience. She wished Inuyasha had at least checked out a few of the clothes out of his own interest.

 _I wonder what modern Sesshoumaru wears. Probably a lot of white shirts. He'd look nice in a suit..._

Kagome blushed a little at the thought. "Want something to eat?" She asked out of the blue as they padded up the street. Inuyasha glanced at a nearby food vendor.

"Oi. When did you start shitting money?"

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"Keh, you've been buyin' me stuff all day. I don't see how you got enough to pay for it. Your family ain't exactly rolling in it."

Kagome glanced away, "I'm just helping out a friend. Don't worry about it," she turned, only to feel a hand on her arm.

Slightly narrow gold eyes peered at her while a bushy brow raised. "What's going on with you?"

The miko stopped, biting her lip. "Let's...talk about it over food. You haven't eaten since breakfast," she mumbled.

They were sat at a table outside a quaint café soon enough. Inuyasha sniffed suspiciously at the food while Kagome fiddled with her hands. Summoning her courage, she looked up.

"Aren't you... Upset?"

"I mean, I ain't happy with it but all your food tastes weird to me."

"N-no, not that. I mean about Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha tensed across from her, quickly taking a bite out of his foot long sandwich. "Don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled.

Kagome glanced away, fixing her attention on the busy crowds. "Okay."

He stopped and swallowed, guilt flashing over his face, "hah? Why aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be? I don't know how to help...Or even make you feel better about it. I guess... that's why I've been buying you so much," she confessed quietly. "I'm sorry."

Pausing, Inuyasha lowered his food, golden eyes shifting to the table. "It ain't somethin' you can fix, idiot."

"I know, just-" she took a breath. "I'm here if you want to talk."

 _It's not his style to just blurt his feelings but he considered them family. The village was his home…_

"You're not alone," she mumbled. "Souta, Mama and I are still here."

His eyes widened, and Inuyasha took another bite of his food, uncomfortable. "Keh, except you might get pulled away by time every so often."

Kagome's heart dimmed and she glanced away, unable to protest that. Hearing her silence, the Hanyou noticed her quiet demeanour, claws twitching as his nostrils flared.

"H-hey, you know those socks you bought? The ones with the ninja food on them?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"…I guess they weren't so bad," he shrugged, taking a bite of his food again. "Might wear them."

Kagome brightened, hiding a smile. She'd actually thought they were tacky at the time. "Thank you," she said gently.

* * *

"I told ya not to spend any more on me!"

Kagome shushed him, glancing around with paranoia as his booming voice echoed around the spacious room. "This is a museum, Inuyasha. You don't have to pay to get in, I was just giving a donation!" She whisper-hissed.

"Oh my, look at how high the ceilings are," Mama Higurashi smiled, apparently quite satisfied with just the look of the building and not the displays. "Souta, isn't this cool?"

Blaster noises sounded off from Souta's game console in reply.

"Guys, you didn't have to come with me," Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Nonsense, we want to support you. Besides I haven't been to a museum in a while," her mother beamed, pausing to coo at a stuffed lion on display. "Grandpa would have enjoyed it here."

Kagome gave a smile tinged with nostalgia, "yeah. He would have." She somewhat wished they could have just a normal outing together instead of her having an alternative motive for being there. At least Mama didn't seem to mind.

As they wandered around inside the large, ornate building, drifting from room to room, Inuyasha kept tugging at his red sweater, scuffing his sneakers on the marble floor.

 _"Inuyasha,"_ Kagome nagged quietly, gritting her teeth.

"They feel weird!" He snarled back, voice sounding too loud in the quiet space.

"Yeah but you look super cool," Souta gave him a thumbs up, pausing his game. The younger boy grinned, tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve. "Hey, let's go look at the dinosaurs!"

The Hanyou blinked, "what's a…dino-saur?"

He was soon dragged away into the next exhibit, Kagome grinning after them. Mrs Higurashi ventured into the arts section to peruse the paintings.

With no one to accompany her, Kagome found herself free to wander, naturally gravitating to the old Japanese exhibit. With hope in her heart, she stuck like glue to the Sengoku period.

It was definitely a long shot that anything would be there that she could use to time travel. But after searching for a few weeks in corner shops and antique stores dotted all over Tokyo and coming up with nothing, Kagome had decided to try since Shippo remained frustratingly vague.

Blue eyes scanned over the wears, looking closely at the beautiful kimonos, tea sets, vases- the intricate scrolls and kamon crests. Weathered, tattered armour stood on display next to swords and various weapons from battles long since passed.

Kagome hesitated. A shoji screen stood behind a glass wall. Her heart quickened, blood racing through her veins. She didn't exactly understand how the time travel thing worked, but now she felt almost certain. The items must be calling to her in some way.

"It's too much of a coincidence," she murmured, staring at the white inuyoukais printed across the screen. Her fingers itched to touch.

Stepping closer to the glass, she glanced around. _Great, now what? Do I smash it?_

She squinted, catching sight of something at the top right-hand corner. It bruised the screen with a dark mark, as though the corner had been singed. Had there been a fire at the Western Stronghold? Fear and worry slammed into her chest, thinning her breath.

 _Was Sesshoumaru hurt? Just a minor fire? O-or something worse?_

Kagome jumped when a loud noise pierced her hearing. The fire alarm blared loudly, filling up the rooms of the museum. She lifted her head when the sprinklers came on, dousing her in a light shower. Concern skittered through her. She wanted to know what the hell had happened of course, but…

Glancing at the shoji screen, Kagome's lips thinned. She probably wouldn't get this opportunity again. Inuyasha would take care of Mama and Souta if this wasn't just a prank fire alarm. Slamming her foot into the display glass, Kagome grunted, drawing away. Of course it didn't budge. _What was I expecting?_

Looking around desperately, her gaze landed on a red axe. It was held in a container, meant to be used in the event of a fire.

"I don't see any flames, but it'll do!" Kagome breathed, feeling her hair get thoroughly soaked as she dashed across the room. Breaking the thinner glass container with her fist, she grabbed the axe, pulling it free from the brackets and hesitantly shaking the shards away. Hurrying over to the shoji screen once more, Kagome lifted the handle up.

Holding her breath- she slammed the axe down. A crack appeared in the glass. Kagome grunted, trying again. She'd become soaked by the downpour by now but the miko didn't stop- bringing the axe down one more time. The impact sent the glass flying as it caved in. Shards spilled everywhere.

Kagome could hear voices approaching from the hallway. Desperately reaching forward- she discarded the axe and placed her palms down on the screen. The inuyoukai seemed to ripple and dance beneath her fingers. Solid material gave way to water.

Kagome dipped forward, falling through the screen. The waters swallowed her whole, until the blaring room was left empty.

* * *

Steam curled from the large tub that had been placed in the centre of the room. Sesshoumaru sat behind his shoji screen at his low desk, pouring over various scrolls. He'd been working nonstop for who knew how long, double checking battle plans and negotiations for alliances- scrapping the few that wouldn't comply with his demands.

He'd been heedless of the servants as they'd prepared a bath for him despite the hot-springs readily available on the property. Sesshoumaru simply wasn't interested in relaxing. Bathing in the tub meant he could wash and organise at the same time. Much more convenient. Unfolding his legs, the demon rose, sighing as he ran a clawed hand through his hair. His muscles cried out- stiff from remaining in one position for so long.

Loosening his obi, Sesshoumaru stilled when a loud splash caught his attention. Water sloshed over the side of his wooden tub, spilling onto his immaculate floor. Narrow golden eyes swung to the silhouette that had appeared behind the screen. Sharp claws lengthened, and his lips tilted up- quite pleased at the prospect of killing the intruder- before his muscles locked.

"Did I make it?" A woman coughed, her voice achingly familiar.

His heart quickened. Suddenly everything zeroed in on the new presence.

Sesshoumaru padded to the edge of the screen with measured steps, folding it back with treacle immediacy to reveal the miko that had haunted his dreams.

She rubbed the moisture from her eyes, her soaked hair further obscuring her vision. Dark strands clung to her cheeks, full mouth slightly parted.

He couldn't help but reach out- nails skimming her forehead while he lifted her bangs aside, brushing them away. Kagome blinked owlishly up at him as she slowly gave a warm smile, her relief palpable.

"Hi."

Sesshoumaru stared, drinking in her image. He knelt beside the tub. Sliding a hand into her hair, his breath caught.

"You're back."

His mate nodded, touching his striped wrist. She gently brushed her thumb over the magenta markings. "I'm back."

Firm lips crashed to hers a moment later. The touch of her mouth scattered battle plans, strategies and army tactics to the wind, and if only for a moment, Sesshoumaru lost himself completely in her.

Curiously however, the water stirred. It then lurched up with a loud thrash as a figure broke the surface. Droplets spilled into the air as Kagome screamed in surprise.

"Ach! W-what the fuck, Kagome! Where the hell are we?"

And that was how Sesshoumaru almost succeeded in killing his half brother.


	13. Embracing Eccentricity

_Warning: Smut (this chapter is kind of filler? Maybe? Ah well, we're heading to angst town after this chapter~)_

* * *

 **Embracing Eccentricity**

A loud crash thundered through the Western Lord's bedroom. The latticework caved in, stray pieces of wood landing atop a soaked Inuyasha, He quickly stood, glowering at his brother through the sizeable hole in Sesshoumaru's door.

"Fucking bastard," he snarled.

Kagome gaped, standing from the wooden tub Inuyasha had just been unceremoniously flung from. "Wait just a second!" She exclaimed, grabbing Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "What's going on? Inuyasha, how are you here too?"

The Hanyou growled, automatically groping for the sword usually at his side, but Tetsusaiga had been left back at the Higurashi shrine. "Ain't like I know! I just saw ya disappear through this screen thing and I followed. Got lost in some weird pink water before I saw your feet and swam to the surface." He dismissed, refocusing on his anger. "Good thing I did, since it led me to this asshole!" Inuyasha tore through the remainder of the sliding door. He raised a fist, striking at Sesshoumaru- who gracefully dodged, grabbing his arm.

Kagome winced as another crash sounded out. The two bodies had blurred through the air, flying outside and hitting the ground, skidding along the grass as their youki energy clashed.

"That's enough you two!" Kagome raced out onto the porch, clutching her wet clothes. They ignored her, red and white colours blurring around the garden and occasionally knocking the other into a tree- snapping branches- or into the ground, sending dirt flying. A whip of light slammed into Inuyasha, knocking him off his feet and landing hard onto the ground once more. Sesshoumaru landed in a billow of white silks, standing over him.

The Hanyou growled loudly. He jumped up- clawing into the air ceaselessly as he continually missed Sesshoumaru, who dodged like the very air were a part of him. Kagome's brows drew together, her throat constricting as Inuyasha kept trying. This wasn't the same as their usual fights. He looked desperate, enraged as he fought to land just one hit.

"It's your fault!" He burst, snarling as he ducked down low and tried an uppercut. "It's all your damn fault!"

Kagome's feet carried her forward, and before she realised it, she was running onto the grass. She threw her palms up- raiding a shield. Inuyasha's fist slammed into the pink barrier that rippled between the brothers. Hard gold eyes swung her way.

"Please calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, wilting inwardly at his withering glare. She stiffened when guards appeared from thin air, bringing their spears down and pointing them at the Hanyou. They completely surrounded him in no time.

Inuyasha stilled, eyes narrowing as his claws flexed. Blood lust flashed in his eyes, lighting them vibrant red.

"Stand down," Sesshoumaru muttered dismissively.

"W-we heard noises, my Lord. We thought the walls had been breached."

"This one would have sent word if that were the case," he cooly replied, something flashing in his eyes when they did not immediately comply with his orders. The guards quickly drew they weapons away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome dissipated her shield, trembling a little from the cold. The guards bowed and strode away out of the garden, leaving them alone. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who remained glaring at the ground, fists clenched.

"... Come," a palm settled on her lower back. Kagome automatically gravitating closer, lured in by Sesshoumaru's reverent gaze. He ushered her to the porch, where she paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured.

The Hanyou tsked, glowering at Sesshoumaru, who sighed. "You may as well follow. We can discuss any...grievances inside."

White triangular ears lowered, pressing against his skull. Inuyasha grimly nodded. He padded forward, hesitating when three servants hurried down the pathway to Kagome, brushing past him.

"My Lady, you've returned." Chiyo smiled.

Kagome awkwardly nodded, "Uh yeah-"

"Please allow us to help you change. You must be freezing."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who rose a brow. "Oh- um...thank you, I'll do that. But, you know, Inuyasha is also soaked."

The servants glance at him, almost as an afterthought, bowing apologetically. "Forgive us, can we be of service and bring you new robes?" A servant asked.

Inuyasha growled, folding his arms. "These are my damn clothes, you ain't getting your hands on them, I'll be fine- see." He suddenly shook himself off, much like a dog, sending droplets into the air. The servants squeaked, while Sesshoumaru boredly rose a sleeve, protecting himself and Kagome from the stray flecks. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little happy though. He was protective of his new clothes?

"I-I see, very good," Chiyo winced. The ladies turned to Kagome and eagerly ushered her away, dragging her to a room before she could protest.

They hurriedly dried her and combed the damp hair back from her face. Kagome felt herself be twisted and turned, until she was prodded into a reception room for guests, clad in a simple but tasteful blue yukata.

Inuyasha sat opposite his half brother at a low table, glaring hard. Kagome awkwardly took her seat beside Sesshoumaru, hating how formal it all felt. She glanced between the two glowering men and sighed when the silence continued.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You're clearly upset-"

"No I ain't."

"-But how about you try to just go through what you're angry about? With more words and less punching." She finished.

"It's not like talking has ever helped before, but whatever." He grumbled, hand clenching into a fist. He levelled a weighty stare right at his brother. "Why did you close the well?" He asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru met his gaze unflinchingly, not ashamed in the least. "This one was concerned with Kagome's mortality."

"Then why the hell trap _me_ in the future too!?" Inuyasha burst, baring his teeth. "It doesn't make any damn sense."

Pale lashes lowered as the Daiyoukai seemed to mull over how to answer. "Hanyous like you will last perhaps 250 to 300 years more at a stretch. She would have lost you too, had you stayed in the village."

Inuyasha started, trembling slightly. "That wasn't your choice to make...Asshole." He swung his attention to the miko. "Why aren't you pissed about the well too?"

Her hands clenched. "I..." she swallowed, setting her shoulders. "I'm sad you were trapped against your will, but as for me, I just can't find it in me to be angry." She gave a rueful smile. "There's so many other things going on right now."

Her best friend sneered, folding his arms. Kagome's brows drew together, turning her gaze to Sesshoumaru as a thought occurred to her. "There's something else you're not saying. Isn't there?" She asked softly.

Intense gold slid to her. "Admittedly I had no insurance I'd survive to your time. Though it is ridiculous to think that I could be killed- if you were with Inuyasha then..."

Her heart skittered and tripped in her chest. "You trapped him in the future with me so that I wouldn't be alone if you died? If you never made it to my time." She stared at him in mute shock, unsure what to think about that.

The table jolted as Inuyasha stood, baring his teeth. "You don't get to decide that shit on your own! It's my life! Maybe I wasn't meant to live in Kagome's time!"

"So the thought of her being alone in the future doesn't bother you?" Sesshoumaru cooly replied.

"She could have stayed in this era with me- with our friends!"

A cold breeze seemed to fan out from Sesshoumaru's icy stare. His words were measured and cold. "Then she would be dead at this point. This one did what was necessary. What you would be too weak or sentimental to do."

Inuyasha snarled- the noise dying in his throat as he slammed his fist forward once more- only to feel a steel grip close over his fist. The perfect nails were painted magenta.

"I sensed drama and made haste to see what the fuss was about~" A silky voice purred. Inukimi's eyes sparked with amusement, gliding from Hanyou to miko. "Now I'm immensely pleased I did so. It's been a while, little mate."

Kagome blinked in surprise, nodding with relief. "I'm really glad to see you here, Lady Inukimi."

Inuyasha reeled, not quite computing that the demoness had blocked his punch. Her disarmingly warm eyes glided to him, voice cooling into something deadly. "No fighting in the house, boys."

She released him with a dismissive flex of her fingers. The Hanyou stared, looking between the two demons as Inukimi motioned for a servant to come in, carrying tea. He opened his mouth before Sesshoumaru interjected. "Yes, she is my mother, foolish half breed."

Kagome nudged his elbow with her own, shooting him a look.

"Keh, figured as much. Now I see where you get your girly looks from, ya definitely take after the broad-" Inuyasha had been snickering, but he suddenly quieted when Inukimi's nose stopped mere inches from his own. His ears automatically flattened. Kagome watched with amazement as he seemed to wilt, shrinking back until he seemed to register something was amiss.

"O-oi, what the hell are you doing?"

Ruby red lips curved up, and she flashed perfect teeth at him almost victoriously. "Just exercising pack behaviour. It seems you're demon enough to recognise when you should back down."

"H-hah? As if I would!" Inuyasha's eyes flash. A low noise escaped her in response, lips peeling up further to expose sharp fangs. The Hanyou's head automatically turned in a flash, tilting to expose his neck. Yet his eyes widened in mortification and confusion.

Kagome bristled, but silken tones spoke up first. "Mother..." Sesshoumaru uttered, steel wrapped in velvet. He observed them quietly. "That's enough."

Bell-like laughter escaped her. "You're asking me to stop, when all you do is bully the poor whelp? I was merely playing."

Kagome noticed the line of tension in Sesshoumaru's jaw as he clenched it. Putting her hand on his arm, she forced a smile, still reeling from the odd sight. "So uh, what have I missed? How long has it been?" This seemed to distract Inukimi enough to lean away from Inuyasha.

"30 years," Sesshoumaru answered in an even tone, seeming grateful for the change in topic.

Her breath halted. "Oh," she worried her bottom lip, meeting his gaze. A warm palm closed over her hand and she quickly blinked away tears. She'd have to get used to this, but his calm acceptance only made her feel worse.

"Yes indeed, exciting developments have been taking place in your absence," Inukimi muttered, taking out her pipe and lighting it. She was seemingly heedless of Inuyasha's grimace, coughing when smoke wafted into the room. The servant placed a cup of hot tea in front of Kagome, who smiled and thanked her. Lifting it up, she inhaled the bitter scent.

 _More contraceptive tea._ She glanced at Inukimi, who winked.

Kagome blushed, quickly focusing on the topic at hand. "I noticed there are more guards than before...they seemed worried the wall would be breached." She shot a questioning look at the demons.

Sesshoumaru's hand shifted over hers, stroking the thin skin over her knuckles. "Hn, there is bad blood between us and the local humans."

"W-what? But it wasn't like that before."

"Things change, little one," the demoness exhaled curling smoke. "I'd have thought you'd know that better than anyone. Since the barrier around the Western Lands broke years back, we have had to take caution."

Kagome's brow knitted, attention falling to the tea that she habitually sipped while her thoughts continued to churn. _Bad blood?_ Kaito had mentioned something about the Western Lands being hidden from the humans because of the barrier. _And he'd taken off to kill that hunter._

Deciding not to ask about that just now, wanting to wait until it was just Sesshoumaru, Kagome instead glanced around upon realising someone was missing. "Where's Shippo?"

Nails scraped her skin, lightly biting in and causing her to jolt. Sesshoumaru quickly flexed his fingers away from her flesh, demeanour changing subtly. "He is with the foxes," he uttered.

Silver hair shifted over Inukimi's shoulder as she inclined her head, eyes glittering. "Mn, my son believed it would be safer for him in their lands."

"He left to continue training with those that can better instruct him on his type of magic. It was for no other reason." He said in a low, deadly tone.

Inukimi exhaled smoke, only seeming more amused.

"Sesshoumaru?" The miko turned his attention back to her, brow furrowing when his eyes settled on her. So many emotions seemed at war within his eyes, belied by his calm, stoic mask.

Inuyasha tsked and poured himself some contraceptive tea. Kagome blinked and thought to say something- when he downed it and made a noise of disgust. At least it seemed to cheer Sesshoumaru up. Inuyasha huffed and stood, "feh, as much as sittin' here yappin' about nothing is thrilling, I'm gonna head to the village."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, placing her tea down. "You shouldn't go there alone, Inuyasha."

"You will not be going at all."

Vague surprise skittered through her, and Kagome glanced at the warmth by her side. The Hanyou's hackles rose in response, lips peeling back to reveal gritted teeth. Kagome quickly spoke up, raising her hands in a placating gesture.

"Maybe we should find out more about this time period before rushing off." Turning to Sesshoumaru once more, she tilted her head. "Kirara is back at the village, right? Does she need a disguise all the time now?"

When he gave a solemn nod, new fears bubbled to the surface of her chest. So, it had already started. Demons really were being snuffed out.

 _What's more, if it's been 30 years then Kohaku probably…_

She quickly shook that saddening thought away. "Sesshoumaru's right, we shouldn't go-" she hurriedly carried on when Inuyasha made to protest. " _Unless_ you can find a way to blend in with humans. Properly this time. No caps," she lightly teased.

"Ah, I see your mate favours the Foxes way of thinking," Inukimi observed wryly. She tapped her pipe, "Inuyoukai have too much pride to follow such an example."

Inuyasha tossed his head, folding his arms. "I ain't Inuyoukai." Something laced with the gruffness of his voice that the miko couldn't quite catch. Bitterness, perhaps. Or loneliness. "Besides," he carried on unperturbed. " _That_ night is coming up in a few days, I'll be fine if I just go then."

Kagome blinked, before catching on. _The New Moon._

She nodded in understanding, while Inukimi pouted. "No fair, keeping secrets."

* * *

After a tense supper was provided for the small group, servants returned to usher Inuyasha to his room.

"I don't wanna go with you _or_ stay here. Sesshoumaru will probably gut me in my sleep," was his sneering reply. Kagome felt it probably had more to do with the fact that Inuyasha had never been welcomed into his father's house, let alone stayed the night.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, mulling over whether to ask if they could stay with him to keep him company or have a sleepover. Suddenly the image of the Killing Perfection clad in pyjamas laying on his stomach with his ankles crossed in the air wouldn't leave her mind.

Hiding a grin behind her hand, her cheeks heated. Sesshoumaru arched a brow, but the look in his eyes was telling. He wouldn't be staying much longer in Inuyasha's presence. Kagome eased closer, also wanting to be alone with him and wondering if that made her selfish.

"My son will be much too busy with his mate to entertain the thought of you," Inukimi dismissed bluntly, smoothly rising from her seat while smoothing her furs. "However if you desire company, this one would be glad to-"

"I'M GOING!" Inuyasha dashed out of the room, dragging a hapless servant with him and barking for her to show him his damn room.

Inukimi gave a playful chuckle, gold eyes dancing with merriment. Her son however had paled considerably, steadily turning a sickly green. The demoness flashed a wicked grin at the remaining, stunned pair.

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

With a graceful turn of her heel, she left them behind, causing Kagome to bite her lip to stop herself from outright laughing. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, still reeling.

"She's got a way with words, huh?"

"Hn."

Her amusement died when her hand was lifted to thin lips, brushing feather-light and pressing firmer as something seemed to take hold of him. Kagome swallowed, breathing out shakily as the air suddenly became charged.

"Let's…uh- let's go to bed," she murmured.

He nodded shortly. With her heart drumming fast, the walk to his wing passed in a comparatively dull blur. Soon Kagome found herself standing in the centre of a guest bedroom, since the Western Lord's chambers would need to be repaired back to their former glory.

The door slid shut with a soft noise, but held an air of loud finality to it. Kagome glanced over the new room with feigned interest, finding the decor sparse, but in reality, she was just buying time. Heart hammering, blue eyes focused on him. He did not move from the door, face remaining unreadable. It was strange, but after Inukimi's behaviour with Inuyasha earlier, the miko felt a slight call to let instinct take over. It was odd and strange. Demon behaviour felt eccentric and bold, but she wanted to try. Something boiled hard and fast in her veins. Guilt, love, longing. The space they inhabited together right then held no room for logic or hesitance.

Sliding her heel back, Kagome slowly turned away slightly, showing her back. The normally disrespectful gesture was smothered by her gaze refusing to leave his, hands coming up to loosen her yukata. Glancing down at her fingers just for a moment to remove her obi, she caught the sound of weight shifting, stepping across the floor and causing it to creak. Kagome's eyes snapped up, finding him closer.

Blushing slightly, her body shifted to slide the material down, exposing the nape of her neck and bare shoulders. His mark stood out starkly against her skin. Black hair tumbled down her back, and she reached behind her to collect it, moving the strands to fall over her shoulder.

Kagome found herself pressed against the floor a moment later, landing with a dull thud. A strong arm had wrapped around her waist. Her palms and knees slightly ached, cheek resting against the floor. His body heat lingered dangerously close, the familiar warmth of him causing her to shiver. She didn't protest as she lay on her stomach, leaving her back exposed as the sleeves of the yukata clung to her elbows. Large palms slid out to lay flat on the floor, leaving her trapped beneath him.

Firm lips descended, pressing against the space between her shoulder-blades. Her bra was unhooked. Hot breath fanned over her flesh in waves of quiet pants. Kagome let her cheek rest against the hardwood flooring. It felt cool in contrast with the heat at her back. A faint gasp escaped her when teeth trailed up- scraping against the base of her neck. Her skin pricked and flushed. Long legs shifted, thighs pressing together. The softest of sighs escaped her. Tilting her head, she offered the smooth expanse of her throat to the hungry wandering of his lips.

Feeling herself be pressed harder against the floor as more weight settled against her, Kagome made a noise. The sublime feel of his hips rutted slowly forward and she expected him to continue. To take things further.

Hair tickled the nape of her neck, before she felt his forehead rest there. The demon released a quiet breath.

"Sesshoumaru?" She murmured. "What's wrong?"

"This one wanted everything to be stable upon your return, so that we could carry on as we always have," Kagome made a noise when she was suddenly turned. Landing on her back, her vision was swallowed by nothing but him. His hair hung forward, cutting off the rest of the world via a silver waterfall. "But it is not so this time."

Kagome shifted her legs to accommodate him, drawing one knee up to wrap loosely around his waist as she kissed his jaw. "That's fine, silly." She smiled warmly. "This _is_ the Warring States Era. Tell me what's happening and we can work on finding a solution."

His eyes widened a touch, before gentling. He nodded, and Kagome made to move out from beneath him, only to hear a growl. She blinked, "um...I thought you meant right now?"

"Don't be a tease," soft dulcet tones purred. "Naturally this one is going to satisfy us both first. That half breed fool is not here to delay me any longer," he kissed her throat hungrily.

She gave a breathy laugh, before sobering. "I can't believe you trapped Inuyasha in the future for such a reason."

"Mn...if he hates it so much then he may stay here. Will that not be painful?" He asked, licking the expanse of her throat.

"Yes of course but- mn-" she gave a soft sigh. "Better than him being miserable. I want him to be happy."

"Hn, no more talk of him." Sesshoumaru uttered.

Bracing her arms on the hardwood floor behind her, Kagome obliged and lifted her hips so that he could slide her wet panties off. Sesshoumaru made a vague noise of confusion when Kagome leaned up suddenly- loosening his obi. Once free, she parted his clothing, pushing the grey silks aside, as he did not bare his crest today. Once his pale flesh was exposed, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him to sit back on his heels- straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He said thinly, raising a brow.

A rosy blush heated her cheeks, but she flashed a smile at him. "You seem overworked. Besides, it shouldn't be on you to 'satisfy both of us,' I'll give it a go this time."

Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know how to register her boldness when her hand slid between them. His hands latched onto her hips, digging his nails in when she lightly grasped the hardness that had been digging into her thigh. A harsh pant escaped clenched teeth and he made a rumbling noise, dropping his head to her shoulder when she started to rub him.

His cock hardened further with her attention, and Kagome blushed darker. Splaying a slender hand over his thigh, she felt his breath hitch against her shoulder. It was quite impossible not to find him beautiful. The pale body beneath her trembled slightly, muscles jumping while his claws flexed.

Hesitantly she lowered her mouth to his chest, kissing and licking the feverishly warm skin. Sesshoumaru leaned his head away, lips peeling back. When she reached his stomach, her mouth clamped over the magenta stripe on his hip. The demon gasped and hissed in warning. Flicking her tongue there, she moved down to his abdomen, nipping as she went- delighted when his muscles contracted.

He gasped and violently shuddered when she took him in her mouth.

"Kagome-" she bobbed her head in answer, taking him deeper. Sharp claws skimmed her scalp as he laced deadly fingers in her hair. "Gn...what are you?-"

She chanced a look up at him, startled to find a light flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears. Magenta lids squeezed firmly shut.

Drawing her mouth off him, she blinked. "You okay?"

"Mn...it is merely that demonesses do not usually- I would not allow this." He groaned lowly as she swiped her tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Why no- _oh_..." she caught a hint of his sharp fang. "Their teeth are too sharp?" She ventured a guess.

"Indeed." His hips arched forward as she dragged her tongue over his length. Golden eyes cracked open to watch her, blazing. "The-" he hissed out a breath when she closed her mouth over him again,"-act could potentially be deadly."

 _Wow, is he babbling? Did I do that?_ Her eyes danced, continuing to pleasure him as she took him as deeply into her mouth as she could, making a noise when he tried to go deeper. She quickly withdrew before he completely lost control.

When he snarled- grip tightening in her hair, Kagome nipped his thigh. Reiki blossomed into her scent, cracking over her skin. "Let go," she muttered, blue clashing with gold when he didn't immediately comply.

Sesshoumaru panted, releasing her slowly, watching as black locks slid free from his claws. Kagome grasped his shoulders and straddled him once more, "I'm not done yet, don't get all snappy," she smiled.

Firm lips pressed to her neck while his hands slid down her back. His erection strained for attention, "this one will not last long now," he hissed.

For her, it had only been a short while since she'd last felt it. But she wanted him inside her more than anything. "That's alright...I'm more than ready," she murmured, lifting her hips and grasping him. When he snarled loudly, Kagome didn't waste time. Lowering herself, Kagome's breath halted as she took him inside her wet sex. When the head pushed in, prying further, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped red. Feeling the beginning of a snarl rumbling deep from his throat- Kagome sucked in a heap of air and pressed her hips down against his, taking all of him in one go.

A scream was ripped from her- quickly muffled by firm lips. Sesshoumaru made a strangled noise, trying to smother it with her mouth. Kagome trembled atop him, feeling his cock ridiculously deep within. It pulsed, stretching her inner walls. It felt like he filled every corner of her body, hitting every nerve ending. Hesitantly, she tried to alleviate the tension by rutting her hips.

Their breaths intermingled, sharp claws pricking harder into her hips and drawing blood.

"I've missed you," the words come quietly between them. Kagome wasn't sure which one of them had spoken.

They began to move, bodies instinctually rutting. The miko moaned, rocking her hips back and then easing forward, feeling him hit a spot deep within her that curled her toes.

The firm heat of his palms against her skin grounded her, though she could barely feel the pricks of his claws. Sesshoumaru's hips met her motions, until a particularly hard thrust sent her reeling. Crying out, Kagome dug her own nails into his shoulders. "Gn- jerk..." she panted.

Sesshoumaru hissed, lips curving. Their noses brushed before he pulled back- thrusting in again with enough power to force the air from Kagome's lungs. Their pace became barely coherent to either of them. Harsh slapping sounds of their bodies continually meeting filled the room as Kagome's slick sex lured him in deeper.

Her entire body thrummed with pleasure, muscles taut as she rode the edge of her own climax. _Not yet-_

She tried to hold off, wanting to see him lose control. With a burst of epiphany, Kagome yanked him in closer, latching her teeth onto his neck over the mating mark. The sound that ripped its way from his throat came from somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach – a ragged, rumbling snarl that she felt as much as she heard.

Blazing red met her startled gaze, and Kagome cried out when a steel grip grasped her under her thighs. His own sharp teeth buried themselves in her shoulder, while a harsh rhythm began. His hips snapped up, burying himself inside her faster and faster. Kagome could barely keep up anymore, trying her damnedest to hold onto his shoulders. Crying out, she wrapped her arms around him, rocking her own hips down and angling them so that he hit a certain spot within her core. The action had her squeezing him like a vice.

His startled groan was drowned out by her own cries as the heat in her belly finally snapped. Searing white-hot pleasure shoot down to the tips of her toes. She sucked in greedy, ragged breaths, light exploding behind her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's teeth sank further until her blood coated his fangs. The reiki skittering over her skin unfiltered clashed with his youki, sending him careening over the edge- spilling his seed inside her with a hoarse, muffled snarl.

Kagome made a noise, feeling him fill her. Dropping her head to his shoulder, she soaked in his warmth and closeness. The feel of his bare skin and strong form against hers as her body hummed pleasantly. Teeth slowly pulled out of her skin, and she shuddered. Lapping away the blood, Sesshoumaru reverently licked over the fresh marks.

Feeling his thumb glide to her chin, Kagome looked up groggily, only to smile and accept one chaste kiss from his bloodied mouth.


	14. Vulnerable Visages

**Vulnerable Visages**

Sitting at a low table, Kagome leaned over a map, dressed in the clans signature red and white silks. Her legs were bare, the robes left slightly parted. Sesshoumaru sat close by her side in only his white hakama pants, mokomoko sprawling around them. After quickly bathing, the two had thoughtlessly dressed before glancing over the situation.

"So you have alliances with a bunch of clans, but you need more in case they don't show up to fight. Sensing some mistrust there. Oh, you're on good terms with the Bears right? Aren't they already on your team?" Kagome asked, using colourful terminology to try and make the whole thing less tedious.

"Hn, we trade with the Northern and Southern Bear clans."

Kagome's brow crinkled, and she tapped her finger on the map next to a brown marker. "Okay then, can't you ask them for help?"

"They do not fight battles unless the East and West join them. And _they_ do not fight battles aligned with the Tanuki. If we want those Bear clans to join us then we must drop-"

"The Tanuki. Who knew Racoon Dogs could be so controversial to be buddies with," she sighed. "You can't drop them, they might close that trading route through the Dragon-ridge mountain path. Wow, I can see why this is so frustrating." She felt like pulling her hair out already.

Sesshoumaru gave a dusty chuckle, appearing far more jadedly amused by the work. "And that is not even counting the subdivisions of youkai in those lands that are not affiliated with the central clans."

"I think I remember a few from helping you with those invoice scrolls and messages a while ago. Those Northern Horses were nice, but the smaller clan from Eternal Falls really seemed to hate you."

He hummed, not seeming surprised. Lithe fingers reached out, combing through her locks distractedly. "Conquering lands through battle and massacre is so much easier than negotiating," he muttered almost longingly.

Kagome fought a smile. He sounded like a kid. A murderous, blood-thirsty kid. She then looked towards the mountains, further behind Edo's location. "Wait a sec, there's no alliance marker for the Eastern Wolves."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "no. Wolves keep to their own."

Quickly shaking her head, Kagome leaned closer. "I'm good friends with the Prince of that tribe. If you send for aid, Kouga will answer, so long as he knows I'm your uh...Lady," she said, cheeks warming slightly. "At least, if he's still around."

The thought of him also being gone weighed uncomfortably heavy in her chest. _Kouga, please not you too..._

The demon beside her inclined his head, "from what I know, he is Chief."

Blue eyes brightened. "That's great then! Ask him for support in battle, or open up trading- just break bread. He'll definitely respond," she grinned. Sesshoumaru hummed, placing a pending marker on the wolf tribe area. Kagome wrote down the names of various tribes, clans and associates they could also contact. "There's the Hyakkikoumori on this shore, I hear that Shiori gained some followers and leads them. Oh, and this is where we met-"

She rambled a little, but Sesshoumaru listened, able to imagine her adventures vividly since she painted vibrant pictures of them. He could tell from her enthusiasm that she spoke not out of nervousness, but happiness. His claws flexed through the dark strands that fell down her back. Kagome blushed and got the picture to refocus, though he did not chastise her.

They then lost themselves in work for a time, until Kagome touched a lone red and white marker on the map.

"These are your forces," she murmured, noting the distance between it and the Western Stronghold. "What are they doing so far from the main House?"

"Guarding Bokuseno," he replied in low tones.

Her heart skipped a beat. "H-how many are guarding him?"

"20." He blinked when her jaw hung open. "...Too few?"

"Too many!" She squeaked with exasperation.

"This one has plenty of troops on stand by here, I see no issue."

"You've already stationed some with the Foxes," her voice became thin. _Where Shippo is._

Her heart warmed at the realisation, despite herself. Looking at him, she noticed his mouth had thinned into a firm, grim line. "This one will not risk your elixir being lost before I can claim it."

 _He won't risk my ticket to immortality being lost._ Kagome eased closer, reaching up and pressing her lips to a striped cheek. He exhaled, blinking, but she only offered a smile. "You're really sweet, but...at least lower it to 5 guards?"

"15."

"10 then," she grit out.

"Done." He had no actual plans to follow through with their agreement, however.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Mhm. I'm sure General Kaito will be _more_ than happy to tell me if his soldiers still haven't moved from guarding a tree."

Golden eyes narrowed. "He has been loyal and respectful since that stint 30 years ago. I am confident he would not question me, even though he does not know the tree's use."

She rose a brow, shifting to sit on his lap for no particular reason other than she wanted to. Leaning back into his warm bare chest, she lazed her legs over his crossed ones. "Speaking of... He told me that there was a barrier over the Western Stronghold, but now its broken? What happened?"

Sesshoumaru hummed, pulling her closer and using the hollow of her shoulder as a chin rest. "Humans came, thirsty for revenge. Apparently one of their men had been killed by someone of my House. Others joined their cause, who were survivors of armies I decimated in the past. It seems they all banded together in their hatred. We triumphed but they succeeded in breaking the barrier. A few escaped our wrath, which has led to this unrest and bad blood."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Sesshoumaru... If I told you who killed that human who started this mess, would it help anything?" She asked carefully, trusting he wouldn't explode with questions or anger.

Pale lashes lowered, "I suspect I know who it was, and it would be best if you do not say."

Her brows drew together, but she nodded with understanding. Generals like Kaito were probably sorely needed in these times, especially for morale. Kagome felt her mate relax behind her, hearing his breathing become quieter. She patted his hands that were resting on her stomach.

"Time for sleep, my Lord," she murmured, shifting off and gently guiding him toward the pile of awaiting furs. His hand encircled her wrist, tugging her down and moving so that she was trapped beneath him.

"I have little need for rest. It would be wasted hours," his voice came low. "The bed has been far too cold without you."

Kagome smiled, hands sliding over his ears to brush the pointed tips. "Don't be stubborn-"

"You are forbidden to leave," he cut her off, pressing hard kisses to her neck. "Understood?"

Her smile became tremulous. Surely he understood that she never wanted to go? His hands glided over her body, and Kagome shuddered, before his head dropped to her shoulder, the kisses slowing. His muscles slackened. Tired eyes had dropped shut, obviously struggling to stay conscious.

Kagome huffed and wrapped her arms around him, shifting him so that he wasn't squishing her and sliding her fingers through the long strands of silver. "Sleep, Mr. Fancy Feet," she said gently, but with an undercurrent of firmness. _He must have been pushing himself to stay awake all this time._

His breathing evened out, body weighing more heavily onto the side of hers. Kagome stared at the ceiling above. Remembering her conversation with Shippo, she breathed out uneasily.

She had to say it, just once, out loud. Then she could lay the subject to rest unless it actually occurred. "You know if...the bed is too cold while I'm gone, you can-" she swallowed. "You can hold someone else, to keep you warm." The words came slow, worming their way out of her insidiously. "And if she turned out to be someone who can make you happier than I can- if you liked her...I-I would..."

 _Behind..._

Her heart thundered with distress. "I would wish nothing but the best for you. I would wish for your happiness."

 _I'd be left behind-_

Nothing but quiet breaths answered her, but that was alright. Because Kagome was not brave enough to say them to a conscious Sesshoumaru. He'd be angry if he heard them, she was certain. He'd wonder if she doubted him- which she didn't. But somehow, losing him had become her worst fear. Her only anchor in the storm of confusion. She was supposed to worry about finding a job. Her education. Being his Lady. What to buy him for his birthday- not whatever this had become. Worrying about not being there for a lonely demon.

She turned her head and looked at the low desk. It looked so busy. She could imagine him in his chambers, spending day after day working. Maybe he'd take breaks. But it wasn't like he socialised. No, her demon probably just opened the sliding doors to let the breeze in and call it 'getting fresh air.'

Kagome stroked the crown of his head, biting her lip.

Even in sleep, he seemed to sense her emotions, letting out a soft rumble from his chest. Lips mindlessly pressed to her shoulder, arms holding tighter. A part of the miko felt possessiveness take hold of her, the bitemarks pulsing on her shoulder. Like his presence lingered inside the scars, snarling at the notion of being separated.

"Foolish, mule-headed wench..." he sighed, words slightly muffled.

Kagome arched a brow. He hadn't called her that in a while. She'd graduated from wench, to miko, to her real name over time. _Are you dreaming about something from years ago?_

Smiling gently, Kagome rested her cheek against the top of his head, breathing out slowly and drifting off. _That's enough...that's enough worrying now. I'm yours for as long as you want me_.

* * *

After a few days spent on further organisation, Sesshoumaru had dragged himself in a foul mood to a war meeting. Naturally, he understood it was pivotal to their success but it hadn't stopped him from claiming Kagome twice in one morning.

Kagome padded across the courtyard, tugging at her clothes. The dumb Lord had left too many hickeys and marks. It felt like the material caught on her raised skin. Turn about was fair play though.

Smirking to herself, Kagome paid a visit to Ah-Un in the stables, picturing the hickey on the nape of Sesshoumaru's neck that was hidden by the heavy fall of hair.

Patting the dragon's hide and giggling when Un nudged her insistently for food, she heard a small gasp.

Turning on her heel, she spotted a small face peering out from behind an open stable door. Small deer horns were visible, sprouting from a nest of dishevelled brown hair. Kagome smiled and knelt down.

"Hi, don't be afraid," she said amiably. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"You're human," the boy grimaced, shying further away.

Shock thrummed through her, a bubble bursting. He continued to glare at her distrustfully, "Mama said we're being moved from the Western Lands soon. Humans are coming, humans like you-"

"Not like me," she said gently. "I'd never hurt you. Not every human hates demons, I promise."

"Mama said not to trust humans. They're all liars."

Sitting back on her heels, she thought for a moment. "Hm. You know I don't think I've ever really been scared of _all_ demons as a whole species. I became really good friends with a Hanyou and mated a full demon, but that doesn't mean there aren't evil or mean ones. Have other demons ever been mean to you?"

"Mn...my friends, sometimes." He allowed, voice cautious.

"See? It's similar. So, maybe just try and see humans the same way. I know it's hard. They're probably a scary threat you've only ever heard bad things about, and I'm sure they've hurt a lot of your family members. But...this human would like to be your friend, at least."

Seeing no answer forthcoming and not wanting to confuse him, Kagome stood. Turning on her heel, she smiled to show there weren't any hard feelings.

Leaving, she absentmindedly passed a hand over her eyes, sighing. She supposed that kind of prejudice was only natural if her species were now actively trying to wipe demons off the map. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Hearing shouts, she blinked and raised her head, wandering across the courtyard. Bypassing the barracks, she continued on to where the troops usually trained in combat, seeing a crowd had formed around one of the sparring rings.

"Gah!"

 _Oh no._ She knew that voice from the grunt of frustration alone. Squeezing between two beefy soldiers, she forced her way to the side of the ring, placing her hands on the fence and gaping as Inuyasha grappled with Kaito.

The two had dug their bare heels into the dirt, trying to throw the other's weight. The soldiers all shouted, calling out encouragement to their General. Kaito's body shook with effort as he pushed forward- sending Inuyasha back until the Hanyou snarled, abandoning his hold to hit him in the ribs. Hands-free, Kaito punched him in the jaw. Inuyasha's head snapped to the side and he swayed.

Kagome frowned as she noticed the state of their bodies. They'd obviously been at this for a while. Blood coated Inuyasha's upper lip. He was shirtless, and she noticed his red sweater had been placed by the ringside with his sneakers.

"He's going to lose. Hand-to-hand combat without claws is too tricky for a Hanyou."

Glancing down at her side, she noticed the deer-boy from the stables had joined her, watching the fight.

"You don't know that," she muttered.

The shouts around them became deafening. "Get the Hanyou! _Get the Hanyou!"_

Another few hits made half-demon blood be shed into the air, only seeming to invigorate the crowd. Gritting her teeth, Kagome decided she'd had enough. Lifting her foot and standing on the lower fence, she cupped her hands to her mouth. "YOU CAN DO IT, INUYASHA! Beat that guy! Make him sorry!"

The soldiers quieted and she sensed their stares, but she didn't stop cheering, raising her fist and shaking it. The deer-demon at her side gaped. Inuyasha's ears twitched once- dodging the other fist that came swinging his way. Dropping back, Inuyasha landed on his palm, swinging his legs through the air and landing a kick directly into Kaito's throat.

The General wheezed, staggering back. Inuyasha swung himself up to land on his feet, hitting several times in succession and finally kicking his opponent's feet out from under him. Kaito landed in the dirt on his side, kicking up dust.

Everything lapsed into silence. Inuyasha breathed heavily, staring with wide eyes. Kagome grinned and cheered loudly, waving her arms. A slow clap joined her cheering, and she paused.

Looking up at the balcony a ways from the ring but within view, Inukimi stood, smiling with amusement.

Kagome smiled and glanced back at Inuyasha in time to notice him offer a hand to Kaito. The General stood on his own, brushing by him without a word. Wincing, she slowly sobered, offering a weak smile when her friend glanced over. The worst part, she decided, was that he seemed far too used to the reaction. The soldiers all muttered amongst themselves, dispersing from the ring. A few bowed to her, but Kagome couldn't exactly appreciate it.

"Hisao! Hisao," a voice called out.

The deer-demon at her side turned as Chiyo raced over, taking him by the shoulder and bowing deeply to Kagome. "I-I'm so sorry, My Lady. I hope my son wasn't being a bother."

"O-oh, no, of course not." She forced a smile. _'Mama said not to trust humans,'_ hadn't that been what the boy had said? It...hurt a little to think Chiyo also saw her that way. Kagome glanced at Hisao, "we were just watching the fight together."

"Mhm! Mama, that Hanyou beat General Kaito! It was really amazing," he breathed. The boy then quieted, as though realising what he'd said. "Well...a little amazing, a-anyway."

Chiyo laughed nervously, and Kagome smiled, dismissing her before the servant fainted from nerves.

Turning back to Inuyasha once they were gone, she sighed. "You can't go very long without giving me a heart attack, can you?"

"Shaddap, I was gettin' restless. We've been hanging around here for days. That bastard better let us go to the village tonight."

"This one did agree to it, did I not, Inuyasha?" A familiar silky voice reached her ears.

The Hanyou glared, crossing his arms. "Decided to show your ugly face, huh?"

"Indeed. Yours is worse than usual, or do I usually overlook the hideous crookedness of your nose?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow, stopping by her side.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Kagome sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The New Moon is tonight, right Inuyasha? So we can start heading out towards the village in the late afternoon."

"Not alone, this one is coming with you."

She looked up at him sharply, heart skipping a beat. "But it's dangerous without a disguise."

His eyes had turned hard. "That is my condition. Take it or leave it. This one refuses to hide the marks of my clan."

"Tch," Inuyasha tossed his head but didn't argue.

Kagome sighed, nodding with acceptance.

* * *

Far off in the distance, lanterns were starting to be lit, appearing as small orbs of light. From where they stood on a few thick tree branches, Kagome could see that the tiny village she once knew had expanded, spreading further than she'd anticipated. It now resembled a respectable feudal town.

Kagome exhaled, trying to form the words, but Inuyasha's small, gravelly voice beat her to it.

"It's...changed so much."

She looked at him, brows together when she noticed the stricken expression on his face. His eyes were wide, breathing escalating. The dark hair that now fell into his lashes only made him appear paler. He always seemed more vulnerable and open as a human. Reaching out, she took his frozen hand in her own and squeezed.

Sesshoumaru stared at the village without expression, as though he'd gotten used to the sight.

"I uh...I wanna go closer," Inuyasha muttered quietly.

Kagome shared a look with Sesshoumaru. He subtly seemed to tense when her eyes hardened.

"No," his voice became steel. "He may, but you-"

"I'll be fine. It's not like they'll know I'm yours unless they see the mark," she soothed but refused to back down. She was going.

Golden eyes narrowed, shifting to the village once more, as though considering. Inuyasha didn't wait, instead lowering himself from the tree-branch and dropping to the floor. Once straightened, he padded away into the night-drenched forest.

"Inuyasha," she called with concern, gracelessly trying to climb down the same way. She dropped, landing like a retired gymnast and definitely pulling a muscle. Hurrying after the dark-haired boy, she glanced over her shoulder at the branch, finding it empty.

After catching up with Inuyasha, she stole glances at him until they broke the edge of the treeline. The village up close looked far more developed than Kagome had been willing to admit. The orange glow coming through the windows lit their way as they padded through. The pathways hadn't changed much, but the number of houses felt slightly staggering. The roof-work had become more intricate, the structures of the huts becoming impressive little houses.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha grunted, dark eyes swinging around at the unfamiliar sights. His nose twitched. If he had his dog ears back, she figured they'd be flattened. A few men lifting goods from a wagon paused to look at them.

"Uh, hello," Kagome greeted with a small wave when their gazes become wary. "We're travellers. We were just looking for a place to stay for the nigh-"

"Keep moving, strangers."

She blinked at the gruff dismissal. It felt a little like a slap in the face, though she should have expected it. Edo had just always felt like a place they'd be welcomed. Inuyasha sneered, automatically groping for his sword- which wasn't there. He seemed to forget that detail often.

"You wanna explain why? We got as much right to be here as you, if not more." He growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

When one of the men started to inch toward his sickle propped against the wall, Kagome quickly grasped Inuyasha's arm. "Nothing at all~ we'll be going now. Sorry for the trouble," she beamed. Pushing him away, she ignored his protests, glancing at the tense men.

They didn't stop until they reached the border of the village, where Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Was it just me, or did the whole place feel tense?"

"Tch, usually happens to places that have been hit bad by bandits. Guess that's why," Inuyasha grumbled. He padded out of her reach, folding his arms while glaring at his red sneakers. "If I'd stayed here, I coulda protected them."

"It's not your fault-"

"I know," he cut in bitterly. "I know exactly who to blame. Bastard," harrowed eyes squeezed shut. "But it doesn't do me any good now, does it? So...I'm gonna save this punch," he curled his hand into a fist. "And I'm gonna deliver it to him one day. For doin' this to me, to us. Ripping us away from Sango and Miroku. But...for now anyway..."

Kagome listened quietly, easing forward and placing her hands on his shaking fist. "Do you want to see them?" She asked softly.

Startled, he quickly glanced at her. Giving a quiet huff, he nodded silently, not trusting his voice.

* * *

The graves still appeared to be in good shape. She wondered who attended to them now that Kohaku had probably passed. Laying some flowers down for her friends, Kagome smoothed her clothes as she straightened.

A slight breeze tugged at Inuyasha's dark hair, hand's balled into fists. She could practically taste all the emotions welling up inside him. Placing her hand on his tense shoulder, she leaned in and hugged him. The Hanyou hid his face in her hair, trembling a little as his fists remained at his sides. They gradually unfurled, and he embraced her fully.

They stood for a long while, and she felt every shake and tremor in his frame. Knowing he probably needed to let it out- and he clearly wasn't doing that with her there, she patted his black hair.

"I'm gonna go for a short walk, okay?" Kagome murmured. Pulling away, she noticed him duck his head sharply, hiding his eyes. "Take your time," she added gently.

"Yeah, whatever," he cleared his throat, tenuous voice wobbling until he gave a harsh cough.

Kagome smiled weakly, squeezing his shoulder once more before padding off, leaving him alone by the graves.

Venturing away into the cover of the trees, she navigated instinctively through Inuyasha's Forest. Heading toward Rin's grave and only stumbling a few times, she set her hand on a tree once she reached a clearing. The grass was bathed in the slight light cast off the new moon. Her eyes were naturally drawn to the heavy fall of silver hair soon enough.

"What are you doing here?" She whisper-hissed, hurrying over to Sesshoumaru's side. "You might be seen."

He said nothing, staring down at Rin's aged grave. Another had been buried next to her, and something yanked on her heartstrings. Kohaku lay beside his wife, the gravestones touching shoulders.

Kagome's stomach twisted, and she looked up at Sesshoumaru's placid features, slowly grasping his frozen fingers. She smiled gently, "guess we're both still stubborn, huh?"

Shadowed gold slid to her, warming with faint amusement. "Hn, that much will never change."

Kagome nestled a little closer, feeling like it had been an achingly short amount of time since she'd first discovered him standing at Rin's grave. The memory of his ghostly features, so withdrawn and frozen, still haunted the back of her mind. Now Inuyasha looked much the same.

 _I never want to see that look again. Today...I want this to be the last day I see a look of grief on their faces._

Making such a wish was wretchedly naive, especially with the curse of her time-travel jumps, but Kagome clung to the Daiyoukai's hand all the same. After a little while however, that hand tensed.

Sesshoumaru raised his head. "Blood."

"What?"

Suddenly a whirlwind of confusion rocked her senses as she felt herself be lifted up. Soon they were moving. Fast.

When the motion finally stopped, Kagome swayed in his arms from the momentum, gasping when her eyes refocused. The men from before were attacking Inuyasha, five on one. While her friend tried to hold his ground, she noticed one of them swing a staff- hitting him over the back of the head with it. The men then quickly took to kicking and stamping on his crumpled form.

The sound that escaped Sesshoumaru's throat drowned out all other noise. Kagome felt it shudder out from his chest- and watched as the men turned- doing a double take and staring with abject horror.

Sesshoumaru sped in close, dropping her to the floor at his feet as he swept in and cleaved one man in two. His blood landed on Kagome's cheeks.

It felt warm.

She stared as the other men were dispatched in much the same way.

"You...idiot," Inuyasha wheezed out, sprawled on the floor as his black hair matted with blood. "That could have been- Sango- and Miroku's- gn...kin."

Sesshoumaru straightened, flicking the blood off his claws. "Do not be foolish. I knew from scent it wasn't them." He turned on his heel, "Kagome are-"

Her form was sinking through the floor, image wavering out of existence. Her eyes were wide as she reached toward him, then also toward Inuyasha with panic. The blood on her face glowed pink as the scent of Time caught in her hair.

Sesshoumaru's body turned ridged, quickly blurring in the air- clawed fingers stretching wide and plunging into the ground after her outstretched hand. His palm met nothing but earth, cracking the surface on impact.

A noise of grief ripped itself from his lips.

* * *

Falling to her knees, Kagome sucked air into her starved lungs. Registering the museum she sat in, dripping water over the polished floors, Kagome shakily pushed herself to stand.

 _Inuyasha,_ her eyes dimmed. She supposed he had to actively follow her in order to time travel. Her heart sank, resting heavily in her chest.

Ignoring the startled stares from a few bystanders, some who asked where on earth she'd come from- Kagome raced from the room.

She didn't stop until she reached Higurashi shrine, leaning against the tori-arch at the top of the stairs as she caught her breath. She scrubbed at her face, still feeling the blood. Her legs ached from the sprint, heart pounding. Forcing herself on, Kagome slipped her soggy shoes off once more and trailed wet footprints inside.

"Mama?"

Hearing a 'clank!' in the kitchen, rapid foot-falls signalled her mother's presence, before Mrs Higurashi stopped in the hallway. "Oh, Kagome. Thank goodness. Shippo told us you'd be back soon but wasn't sure when."

Guilt tugged at her, and taking a breath, Kagome padded forward. She then hugged her mother tight, burying her face in her shoulder.

"K-kagome?" Soft arms wrapped around her, encasing her in warm, homely smells.

"He didn't come back with me," her voice wobbled.

"Who, honey?"

"Inuyasha."

There was a beat of silence, before a light, comforting touch settled on Kagome's head, stroking her hair. The tense muscles in Kagome's shoulders relaxed, and she wallowed in the safety of her mother's embrace for a long while.

When she'd recharged, she rubbed at her cheeks. "I-I know it's not fair on you, Mama, but I have to go back again as soon as I can. He was hurt, and Sesshoumaru is alone. A-and Inuyasha is going to grow old if I wait too long. Maybe he won't have aged too much- maybe he can still live with us. Besides, Sesshoumaru's stronghold isn't looking too good, and-"

Mrs Higurashi silenced her with a gentle shush, poking her side. "Remember to breathe, honey. I'll call Shippo over, sound good? While you're here though, please eat something."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply that she wasn't hungry, but a look from her mother sent her into the kitchen.

* * *

Shippo arrived within the hour, baby-food mixture dotting his blue shirt, which had tried to hide with his jacket.

"You didn't have to come if you were busy," Kagome chastised, grabbing a napkin and wetting it- dabbing at the material.

He yawned, running a hand through thick red hair, "believe me- I needed a break. Try watching a baby kit who already knows magic, it'll take it outta ya." He yawned once more, briefly showing a fang.

"Ah...Shippo, your disguise-" Kagome pointed out weakly, smiling despite herself.

"Mhm, I'll fix it later. No point hiding around family," he said, rubbing his eye. He didn't seem to notice the effect his words had on her, as Kagome's heart warmed. Shaky happiness bloomed in her chest, and for some reason _now_ tears decided to prick her eyes.

She finished up cleaning his shirt and eased away. "Mama told you on the phone, right? I need a new item right away."

Green eyes glanced around carefully. "She said Inuyasha had been left in the past. That the stronghold wasn't in great shape."

Kagome wished she could pry into his thoughts and know what exactly would happen to her loved ones. She could see him pick and choose entirely what to say and how to answer. "Do you know where I can find one?"

He exhaled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I've got one," he admitted. "But I'm not giving it over until after you've rested tonight. You're also gonna take your arrows this time, got it?"

Something wormed its way inside her stomach, an insidious worry. Kagome straightened her spine and forced herself to act normal. She arched her brow and quirked her lips, "isn't that kind of advice cheating, Shippo? I mean, now I know something's waiting for me when I get back."

The fox laughed, ruffling her hair to obscure her vision and hide his expression. He was more masterful at the art of masks than her. "Sometimes it's good to bend the rules, otherwise things get dull."

The hand atop her head pressed down a little when she tried to look up at him. "Just...be careful."

"I will," she promised, forcing strength into her voice.

With no other plans forthcoming, Kagome settled in for the night after showering and bidding goodbye to Shippo, who passed whatever item it was on to Mrs Higurashi. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she turned to look at the empty futon on the floor beside her bed. Her heart gave a squeeze, and she glanced at Tetsusaiga by the wall.

"I'll take you back to him tomorrow," she muttered, closing her eyes. Turning over, she drew her knees up, touching the mating mark on her shoulder. She'd gotten into the habit of touching it in her sleep, feeling like a part of her were lacing fingers with the demon lord.

She wondered if he were out there, doing the same thing she was.

* * *

After dressing in easy to move clothing and sliding her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, Kagome tied Tetsusaiga to her waist, resting the sword at her hip and breathing out. She'd gotten a good few hours sleep at least.

She soon found herself standing before Mama and waiting. With an accepting, but tired smile, Mama grasped her hand and pushed something small into her palm.

Kagome lifted it up for inspection, finding a simple Higurashi shine stamper. It was aged, of course, the image of the sunset barely intact. But she knew instinctively that it was the same one.

 _"You consider me...yours?"_

"Thank you," Kagome breathed, clutching the stamper close.

* * *

Soon she was swimming through pink-tinged waters, kicking her legs hard while making a beeline for the surface. Moving her arms, the lungs in her chest protested, demanding air. Forcing herself to push through it, Kagome made a noise and squeezed her eyes shut. Breaking the surface after a moment- she gasped, sucking in harsh gulps of air.

A strange, sharp smell assaulted her senses- burning and choking. It caught at her lashes and made a cough shudder out of her.

Kagome blinked her eyes open, heart plummeting into her stomach. Off in the distance, a brilliant plume of thick black smoke towered high in the air. Following its progress down, she watched as flames roared from the Western Stronghold, licking its rooftops. On lower ground, closer to her position in the river, cries and shouts from human and demon alike sounded out, mingling with the ash coated air.

The miko watched as swords, claws and youki ripped into flesh, sending blood flying. Her heart thundered like that of the horse's hooves as men dispatched demons, slaying as what seemed to be Priests immobilised their foes.

Lifting herself out of the water, Kagome steeled herself, before drawing her bow.


	15. Bloody Battles

**Bloody Battles**

The viciousness with which claws ripped flesh to ribbons and arrows lodged themselves into hide and bone was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Kagome kept her knees bent as she moved, ducking into a crouch and firing only when needed as the battle raged around her.

 _Tengu- ally. Tanuki - ally. Bear-...Bear?_

A large Bear youkai slashed one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers into pieces. The House of Moon crest became sodden with blood.

 _E-even other demons are here, working with humans to bring down the Stronghold?_

This added another layer of complication to the chaotic fighting. She couldn't always tell at a glance who was friend or foe. A demon with large horns swung an axe at her, and Kagome lurched back.

Dropping to one knee, she angled the shot up and fired right into his throat. The arrow plunged straight through, causing his vocal cords to strain. He toppled forward, swaying. The miko quickly got to her feet and looped around his side, carrying on when a _'thud!'_ signalled his heavy form hitting the earth behind her.

 _I need to find them_ , she thought, dipping around another skirmish between demons. Instead of running straight through the battle, she moved around the side, keeping low while gripping her bow tight. Tetsusaiga bumped against her thigh continuously as she forced her legs to move quickly.

Something hit her ankles- sweeping them out from under her. Kagome landed with a grunt, bumping her chin on the ground. She turned her head, eyes widening when a Priest levelled a staff at her.

"Begone, demon filth," he said gravely. The rings of the Shakujō shook with holy powers.

Kagome threw off the crackle of his reiki, blocking with a thick barrier of pink light. Her hand remained steady as she glared, slowly righting herself behind the shield.

He stopped with surprise, lowering his staff. "A miko?"

"Back off. Take all your men and leave," Kagome said, softening her expression slightly. "I don't know what happened, but this needs to stop. Haven't you done enough?" She gestured to the large flickering flames of the stronghold. Desperation leaked into her voice as she dropped the barrier. "I'm sure you have many injured, please just retreat-"

"Are you on their side?" He growled suddenly. He raised his staff slightly.

Kagome swallowed, "n-no! I'm totally impartial!" She fibbed, trying to see if she could solve this without violence. Shifting back her heel instinctively, she frowned. "Besides, aren't you being hypocritical? You'll kill demons but you'll also ally yourselves with them?"

"We came together in a shared cause: the destruction and ruin of this House that has been a blight on the province. If you are siding with them, you are no better than I."

 _"I'm_ not the one who blindly hates them!" She yelled, lurching back when he swung for her. The rings around his staff shook, and the monk looked at them, paling.

"The staff senses youkai power in you. Not a presence but…" his eyes widened, and he swung once more. "You've lain with those creatures, haven't you? Disgraceful...their mark must be upon your skin."

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and Kagome raised her bow, hands shaking a touch. "Please just go."

The monk stopped, eyes narrowing. "Are you going to kill me if I don't, miko?" He sneered. "The powers you are blessed with demand you serve the people. If you do this, you will become a dark priestess. Tainted."

Kagome trembled slightly. She'd never killed a human before. "In your eyes, I'm probably already tainted," she murmured.

In her mind, she could hear Kaito's words; _You hesitate to take his life because he is human. Yet do not when it comes to animal or demon. That flaw will come to be your misstep if you are not careful._

The monk slid a knife from his robes, lips thinning.

Kagome exhaled, steeling herself. "I do serve the people, but I serve _my_ people first," she murmured.

He pushed off, swinging his staff to erect a barrier. Reiki coated Kagome's arrow, and she knew instinctively it could break through. As he came running towards her, she could picture the arrow piercing his heart.

She would hit the mark if she just _let go._

A brown wolf lunged out of the fray- plunging sharp fangs into the monk's jugular. Kagome started, frozen as she watched the light leave his eyes. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds.

Her fingers hadn't let go of the bowstring.

The wolf continued growling over his prey, until the man's body stopped twitching. Brown fur shifted and yellow eyes pinned her in place. Kagome stared as it lifted its head, muzzle bloodied. Light then shifted around its form, stretching up as the figure seemed to stand. When the light receded, a young face smiled back at her.

"Sister," he grinned. "You're sister Kagome, aren't you?"

"Uh...I-I'm Kagome," she said, slightly thrown.

"I'm from Kouga's tribe- actually I'm his cousin. He said you might be around."

Her heart soared and she finally remembered to lower her bow. "Is Kouga here too?"

The wolf demon shook his head solemnly, "many of the allied clans got attacked at once, including our tribe. He could only spare a few to come help the West."

She noticed an incoming arrow and quickly stood before him, raising a pink shield. The tip ricocheted off the glowing surface. "I'm grateful he could spare any. Thank you for coming- but please, you gotta tell me where I can find Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha."

The wolf nudged her forward, "I think I saw Lord Sesshoumaru near the Stronghold gates. He's guardin' Inuyasha."

"Wait what?"

Kagome hurried along with the demon, guarding their backs while he cleared a path through. As the fighting wore on, she began to tire but forced herself to endure.

At one point she stopped and gasped, leaning down to pick something up.

"Sister, we have to hurry-"

 _Jaken_. She stared down at the kappa. His stomach had been cleaved open, bulbous yellow eyes glassy. Tucking him into the crook of her arm, Kagome carried on. _I'll take you to Sesshoumaru, he can bring you back._

Navigating around the chaos of the battle proved difficult. Kagome took to shooting humans in non-kill areas such as the shoulder or the leg, beginning to realise that she needed to preserve her reiki for the long haul. She stumbled over fallen bodies and tried not to acknowledge them.

Hearing a noise of distress, Kagome looked up, eyes widening when she noticed various demons trying to pull down a familiar two-headed dragon from the air. Kagome notched her bow, aiming at the ropes flung over their necks and torso.

Shooting, she grinned when they snapped, setting the dragon free.

"Ah-Un!" She called, raising her hand.

The two heads turned in her direction, body sweeping toward her.

The demons pursued, yelling. One threw a spear into the air. Her wolf companion leapt up and intercepted it, swivelling on his heel. "Go, I'll handle things from here."

Kagome was about to protest- when he let out a roaring howl. After a moment, at least six wolves burst from the fray of fighting, apparently abandoning their battles to aid their kin. They descended upon the demons, digging their teeth in.

Shifting back, Kagome lifted her hand- grasping Ah-Un's mane when the dragon swept in close and swinging herself onto its bareback.

Yelling her thanks to Kouga's cousin, she steered the dragon over the fighting, heading straight for the Stronghold. She raised her free hand, trying to concentrate. Pouring reiki out, she collected a shield around the dragon, making them appear as a great ball of glowing pink light.

Now that she was higher into the air, soaring over battle, her eyes widened. The battle stretched wide- at least spanning several miles. There was a distinct gap between the armies and the Stronghold however- as a large form was blocking entrance.

A giant ogre was thrown off the back of a silver inuyoukai, which let out a deafening snarl. The dog demon then snapped its jaws, lunging for the ogre's neck and tearing muscle and bone free with one swift pull.

Keeping Jaken's body tucked into her arm, she exhaled. He really was something to beyond transformed.

When they finally flew close enough, Kagome flared her aura and called Ah-Un to stop.

Red eyes snapped up- meeting hers. Immediately, the white beast froze, as though not quite grasping what he was seeing.

Kagome's eyes softened and flying down to the gates of the Stronghold- dismounted from Ah-Un, keeping the barrier up. In that time, crimson light had swirled around the Daiyoukai and when seeing him once more, his inhumanly handsome features filled her sights. She made a noise, running closer and raising her hands toward his face. He had a few scrapes and scratches, the armour dented.

She touched his cheek. "I heard all the allied clans were attacked at once. How bad is it?"

"I have not heard from many of them. No reinforcements are coming, and we have been fighting on and off for five days now." He uttered in an even tone, as though giving a report.

Her eyes widened and noticing something, gaped. "Sesshoumaru, your ear!"

The pointed tip of his right ear was missing, blood caking the shell. Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened, eyes flashing. "Ignore it. There are more pressing matters."

If she wasn't certain it would heal (and they weren't in a war zone) she'd argue more, but nonetheless, Kagome nodded. "I brought Jaken," she murmured, showing the body of the kappa to him. "You can bring him back, right?"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at his retainer. Solemnness touched his blank features, and he raised grim eyes to hers. "This one has already revived him once before. To do so again goes beyond what Tenseiga is capable of."

Shock thrummed through Kagome's heart, and she glanced down, lips pressing together. Though he'd had a foul mouth and intense dislike of her, Kagome only felt sadness. Jaken had taught her many things about demon culture and etiquette.

Sesshoumaru's hand came up to remove Jaken's body from her frozen arms. She breathed out, shaking her head and slapping her cheeks when tears welled up. Countless had probably died already, now wasn't the time.

After placing Jaken's body down with a slowness that betrayed the Demon Lord's slight care for the fallen retainer, Sesshoumaru turned back to her.

"You should not be here," he rumbled.

Full lips quirked as she looked up at him tiredly. "I'm your Lady, you think I'd miss out on this?"

"You will only serve to distract this one, much as Inuyasha has."

"What happened to him?" She asked, alarm unbalancing her when she caught sight of his still form just behind Sesshoumaru. Others were also huddled near Inuyasha, which she recognised to be servants.

The Hanyou lay on his stomach, swords impaled through both of his hands, pinning him to the ground. He appeared to have lost consciousness.

"The Fool lost control of his demon blood. Without Tetsusaiga to hold it back, the power overtook him."

"Oh God…" she breathed.

"Hn, he was quite advantageous at first."

"But?"

"He then turned on our forces and started killing them. I've been babysitting him ever since," the Daiyoukai grunted.

Kagome quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga, moving closer to Inuyasha and grimacing at the state of his body. He looked like he'd fought blindly- with rabid scratches and tears in his clothes and skin. His stomach appeared to have been bandaged. It was difficult to look at his hands, and she glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Can you pull a sword out?"

He dispatched an enemy with his whip absentmindedly, nodding without taking his eyes off her. The Demon Lord then appeared beside his brother- pulling one of the swords free with a harsh yank. A loud snarl escaped Inuyasha, red eyes snapping open.

Kagome quickly shoved Tetsusaiga's hilt into his palm, putting her hand over his and forcing his fingers to close around it. Inuyasha panted quietly, noise dying in his throat.

Standing once more, Kagome joined Sesshoumaru's side, looking out at the battlefield while ash caught in their hair.

"How can I help? Just tell me what to do."

Sesshoumaru's wrist flicked, whipping green light over her shoulder. A cry of agony rang out somewhere behind her, but Kagome didn't turn to look, held captive by his solemn gaze.

"Find Mother. This one does not have the time to spare looking for her."

"I think...I can sense her youki. It's coming from inside the Stronghold?"

He inclined his head slightly, glancing up when an arrow pinged off Kagome's barrier. "Hn, understand- you are not to risk yourself getting to her. However-"

"I'll look carefully, got it." She smiled.

"Interrupt this one again and I will _carefully_ re-educate you on positions, mate." He snipped, though the half-hearted banter seemed to quell something in him. "Take Tetsusaiga's sheath with you."

Kagome felt warmth in her chest. "Will do," she murmured.

"No matter the outcome, once done, take Inuyasha and the servants. Leave for either the Foxes or Bokuseno. I hear the kitsunes have not been hit, and I sent General Kaito to fetch reinforcements from the demon tree. I figured we could put a few guarding the tree to good use after all."

"I want to help you."

"Foolish, protecting them will be helpful."

"Okay…but once that's done I'll-"

"Do not come back for me."

 _"Sesshoumaru!"_ She glared at him with exasperation.

Calm and detached features met her glare. She realised, belatedly, that this was not her mate she was speaking with, but The Killing Perfection. "I am perfectly serious," he replied in cool, even tones. "This fight has lasted for several days, with continuous waves. Another will come, and the forest will be swamped with enemy troops. If you attempt to return you may be captured."

"You can't fight them alone, and why are you talking like you'll face them till the end? The stronghold-"

"Can be rebuilt. I refuse to yield my Father's land."

"Your life is more important, please don't forget that. I believe in you, but promise me you'll leave if things get bad. Promise me."

Sesshoumaru did not answer, and her stomach twisted harshly.

She knew how important his heritage was to him, could see the stubborn set of his jaw. Kagome's lips thinned, reiki crackling. She tilted her chin up. "We'll send word once we've reached safety."

 _And then I'm coming back for you._

When he nodded, Kagome gave him one last lingering look, before moving away. The barrier dissipated as she snatched the sheath and bolted away.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru moved to shield her retreating form. A deafening snarl hissed past his teeth when a group of demons attempted to follow. With a swing of Bakusaiga, they were consumed in blinding green light. He then eviscerated another with his claws- impaled a monk. The viciousness of his attacks only seemed to grow now that her scent was in his senses.

The miko didn't stop, sprinting through the broken gates and hurrying past the barracks. Everything looked different.

It felt just like the village- with certain spaces resembling what she'd known. But unlike the village, it hadn't been changed by time, but by the ravages of battle. Moving through the courtyard and looping around the side of the mansion, she looked up at the towering flames licking over its rooftops. She kept going, hopping over a familiar scorched shoji screen and reaching the gardens. Luckily the flames hadn't spread so far yet.

 _Not that I can celebrate_ , Kagome looked at the ornate carvings on the roof. _Soon this will all be gone…_

Shaking herself, she quickly jumped onto the porch and hurried inside. Kagome lifted her shirt over her nose, not that it would help much with the smoke. Navigating from the spare room, she ran down the abandoned hallways. She did not run blind, but rather headed towards the controlled pulse of youki, beckoning her to the far end of the mansion.

She turned a corner- only to stop when heat fanned over her face. Angry flames raged, engulfing the entire path through. Kagome eased back worriedly. The youki lurked just beyond the flames, behind the closed doors at the end of the hallway.

Her fingers tightened around Tetsusaiga's sheath, a light bulb going off in her head. Raising the sheath, she experimentally touched it to the fire. When the flames didn't catch, Kagome tentatively lifted her foot, placing it down in the flicking heat. No burning sensation. No screaming pain. Sweat pricked the back of her neck, and not wasting any more time, Kagome ran through the roaring fire.

Flames passed over her, none catching in her hair or clothes. Coughing, her eyes watered from the thick smoke that pervaded the air.

She raced through, soon reaching a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. Desperately opening one, Kagome stumbled inside the fire-free room. Shutting it behind her, she tugged her shirt free from her nose. Sucking in gulps of fresh air, she realised that there was a large hole in the wall.

Noticing the bodies of monks and demons littering the floor around her, she wondered if they'd broken in.

Silver hair caught her eye and Kagome approached Inukimi's form.

The elegant demoness stood before what looked to be a memorial. A large hanging illustration of an enormous white dog stared back, muzzle titled up regally. Thick brushstrokes swirled around the legs and neck, like rolling clouds.

"Lady Inukimi, we have to go!" Kagome touched her arm.

With treacle immediacy, Inukimi took a drag of her pipe. "Why, little mate?"

"B-because the House is on fire and your lands have been invaded- and you're _bleeding!"_

Moving to stand before the woman, she peered more closely at the wound on her shoulder. It looked as though something had pierced her skin.

"Indeed, the West is burning. Is that not adequate reason to stay?"

Kagome looked up, thrown- finding only calm, removed beauty in her expression. "What are you talking about? A-anyway this wound…were you shot? I need to get the bullet out right away."

"No need." When Inukimi next exhaled, the smoke held flecks of sharp feeling youki. An image of someone who closely resembled Sesshoumaru became visible in the collection of grey wisps. Understanding dawned on Kagome.

"Their father…" she murmured, a cold feeling of dread and worry pooling in her stomach. Her hands tightened in Inukimi's robes. "Oh come on, seriously? You're not actually thinking of joining him or something are you?" She snapped, fear loosening her tongue.

Frost laced Inukimi's apathetic gaze as she tutted. "How romantic. You actually think this one would give up such a long life for a lost love?" Her chin tilted up, regarding the miko in a removed way one might view an annoying child. "No, this is about pride for my House. Nothing more."

Kagome tried to tug her toward the hole in the wall. "Well you're not a captain about to go down with her ship! Let's go, we don't have time for this-"

"Remove your hand, miko."

"I won't!" She coughed, blinking the haze from her eyes. "Your people still need you, Sesshoumaru does too, even if he won't admit it. _I_ need you. So please just give this ludicrous idea up, it's crazy!"

A claw-tipped hand closed over her own, grip tightening to try and pry the miko's fingers free from fine silks. "He needs you more than I. In many senses of the word. If you stay and die- surely you're aware that as your mate- he will also perish."

Kagome was too busy coughing to respond, staring at her pleadingly.

"A human would not understand, but this one had lived far longer than you can comprehend. This House is a symbol of everything that came before. In it's prime, feasts of magnificent splendour were held here, even the Gods themselves looked upon us with envy." Nostalgia warmed the demoness' eyes, ruby red lips tilting up. She then seemed to shake herself as Kagome coughed once more, beginning to tremble.

"I refuse to adopt the new ways implemented by the Fox. Inuyoukai are not designed to blend in. We are as bold as the moon on our brow. To descend into hiding in the wilderness, dressed as human peasants...the mere thought is disgusting." A haughty look darkened her cool expression. "So no, miko, I will not lower myself. Rather, if the House of the West is to die, my bones should be the first to lie with it. None know it like I."

Kagome shook her head rapidly, swaying on her feet and weakening. "T-that's exactly it though…no one else can…" her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Miko?" Inukimi blinked as the miko sank down to her knees, still gripping the silks in vain. When no response was forthcoming, golden eyes narrowed. "Kagome? Answer me."

A damp sweat had broken out on Kagome's forehead as she leaned heavily into the demoness, eyes closed and breathing faint.

Inukimi stilled, gritting her teeth. "Gn- you foolish child."

The crackle and roar of flames licked through the doors, spreading over the wooden beams in the roof. Inukimi scooped up the miko, flying through the hole in the wall.

Setting her down outside on the cool grass, Inukimi turned, intent on returning inside- when a shimmering pink barrier enclosed over them. She stilled, realising her path were cut off. Blazing gold eyes turned to Kagome, who had raised her hands, expression contrite.

"What are you doing? Remove this immediately."

The miko slowly shook her head. "I can't do that."

Sharp teeth flashed. "…You tricked me."

"I mean I wouldn't have lasted much longer in there anyway, smoke inhalation and all that." She gave a weak smile, but it slipped. "Please, we need you."

"Meddlesome girl. Why will you not respect the wishes of a near-immortal?"

"B-because you said you were the only one who really remembers the glory of the West. The memory of that doesn't have to die with you. You can share your stories. You can tell mine and Sesshoumaru's future children all about it."

No sooner than she'd spoken, the wooden beams within the mansion gave a noise of distress.

Inukimi watched the roof collapse in on itself, long lashes lowering. The fire roared, consuming the wreckage of the once beautiful home whole. "I suppose there's no use in seeking a respectful death now. Struggling on in poverty and ruin it is," she sighed, smiling flippantly when Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Enough of the pitying look, little mate. Let us go, stop dallying."

"What about that bullet?"

"It is not a bullet but a prayer bead. It is not deadly, but it has sapped my youki away, so I am near useless to you. Hope you don't regret your choice."

Kagome dissipated the shield, rising with a weary smile. She offered her hand and helped Lady Inukimi to stand. "I'd never."

* * *

After leading Inukimi to the entrance of the Stronghold, they removed the second sword pinning Inuyasha down, lifting him onto Ah-Un's back. Kagome then turned to where five servants sat cowering, and beckoned them over.

"Let's go, people. We're moving somewhere safe."

A familiar voice piped up. "Lady Kagome?" Chiyo's eyes were wide, slightly panicked.

Kagome smiled reassuringly, glancing at Hisao in her arms. "It'll all be okay, just follow me."

Inukimi sat atop Ah-Un as well, seeming to refuse to walk. Walking around the dragon, Kagome took hold of its mane and glanced behind her. "Hisao, I need you to watch our back. Shout if you see anyone getting close."

The boy nodded, watching their backs from his position in his mother's arms.

Looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru's form one last time, Kagome watched him release large bursts of green light from Bakusaiga. Familiar sharp static of cool youki fanned over her senses.

Swallowing the burst of emotion in her throat, she closed a shaking palm over the marks on her shoulder. She could practically taste his desperation, his pride. The heritage marking his brow weighed as a heavy burden on his mind.

 _Like Mother, like Son._

"Don't fret, little mate. He was bred for war, he can breathe deep like this," Inukimi dismissed, watching him fight with a smirk.

"It's not the fighting that worries me, just that he has to do it alone." Resisting the urge to run to him, Kagome set her shoulders and walked away, leading her group into the safety of the trees. The Stronghold was left behind, but the noises of battle lingered in their ears for many hours after.

* * *

The group continued throughout the night, stopping only when movement was heard and they needed to take cover. Kagome had needed to use her bow a few times, but for the most part activity had been scarce. Still, the sky remained orange at their backs, a constant reminder of what they'd left behind at the West.

Inuyasha remained unconscious, his wounds slowly closing. The Lady atop Ah-Un's back lifted her head after a while, inhaling. She then frowned.

"Smoke," her tone had lowered.

Kagome glanced at her, "maybe it's just lingering in the woods from the Stronghold?"

"No. This is fresh fire," Inukimi tapped her fan against Ah-Un's hide. "Ascend."

The dragon flew up with a noise of protest, tired. Kagome watched them rise up, flying above the tree branches. Inukimi's face subtly changed, seeming to pale.

When golden eyes slid down to meet Kagome's questioning gaze, horror flooded her senses.

Taking off, she bolted into the gloom, heading in the direction that had held Inukimi's rapt attention.

It felt like a lifetime later when she finally lay eyes on it.

 _What…happened?_

From where she stood, Kagome could see the bright roar of yet more flames. Minding the branches of bushes aside and uncaring of the greenery lashing into her face and hair, Kagome stumbled out into the Bokuseno's clearing, panting hard.

The tree had been set alight.

Kagome stared with wide, unseeing eyes.

 _No._

The crackle of flames burning wood roared in her ears. The heat felt stifling. She could barely breathe.

 _Sesshoumaru. All that time we spent apart…don't tell me it was all for nothing. Please no._

It occurred to her right then why Future Sesshoumaru hadn't approached her. She would have asked about the elixir immediately.

But he had no elixir to give.

Belatedly, she realised that someone was shaking her shoulder. She'd sank to her knees, the earth digging into her shaking legs. The bodies of several demons lay scattered around the tree, all dressed in The West's armour.

Chiyo had joined her in the clearing as well, racing over to a figure and sobbing. She knelt down and cradled the body close. Hisao lingered by the dragon uncertainly.

"Taisuke-" the servant sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. "This wasn't supposed to happen- oh this is all my fault."

"They must have been attacked by humans," Inukimi murmured, hand steadying the miko as they watched the grim sight.

"No…not by humans," a voice croaked.

Kagome looked to her left, realising Kaito's crumpled form lay mere meters away. "General Kaito," she murmured softly.

He grunted, a few arrows lodged in his back. Inukimi shifted to kneel by his side, glancing at his leg. It appeared to have been hacked clean off.

"Who did this?" She asked in low tones.

"Our own," he rasped, eyes regretful. "That traitor the servant is embracing right now- my second in command. He gave a signal and half my forces attacked the other, while he set the tree ablaze. I don't know…why…"

Something ugly and cold swamped her veins then, and the trembling in Kagome's legs subsided. She watched as Chiyo continued to sob, slowly moving to stand.

"Chiyo," she said in a level tone. "What did you mean just now, about this being your fault?"

The deer youkai paused, brown eyes peeling open and darting away. "I-it was just a turn of phrase."

Kagome eased closer, blood thundering through her veins. She could feel reiki crack over her skin, rippling over the mating mark. "Did you know about this? About the plans made by your mate?"

"He didn't plan it, I-I…" brown eyes slid down to look at the ashen body in her arms. "I gave him the idea."

Hurt and betrayal flicked over Kagome's face. "Why, Chiyo?" She breathed.

"I heard you and milord talking about it o-one night. Since the tree was the source of the immortal elixir, I figured it would be a kindness to remove the tree as an option for you."

"I don't…understand," Kagome said slowly, hoping there was some mistake.

Chiyo placed her husband down, getting to her feet. Her face twisted from the kind expression Kagome had only ever seen her wear into one of anger. "A human should not be a Lady of the West! My lord should have wed the princess of my tribe, but he turned down her advances. If the tree was gone, you could wither and die, freeing him from you. It is obvious since your life-spans did not tie together naturally during your mating that your claim to him is weak. He can still be freed. I did my duty as your servant but I could not take it any longer."

A shocked silence descended over the group. Inukimi stood, holding her furs around her in a tight grip. "Kill her, Kagome." Ice frosted her voice, blood-lust leaking into the demoness' perfect features.

Chiyo seemed to sense the palpable tension in the air. "P-please-"

Kagome didn't realise that she'd already drawn her bow, levelling the sharp point at the deer demon. Her breathing had picked up, hands shaking. The only thing she could picture was Sesshoumaru, sitting alone for years on end. Waiting. Hoping for the day he'd acquire the elixir and use it on his chosen mate.

 _And now I'm going to age._ Kagome's lips tinned, pink static of reiki darting over her skin. She tightened her grip on the bow, drawing it back slightly. Adrenaline roared through her veins.

 _"Stop!"_

A small form darted in front of Chiyo.

Hisao shook, large brown eyes filled with tears. "Don't hurt my Mama!"

Kagome stared. His timid, broken voice reached her ears. She could see her reflection in his eyes. A bloodthirsty human brandishing a weapon against his unarmed mother, threatening their cowering forms with reiki that could disintegrate them with a mere touch. Slowly, she lowered her bow. "Hisao..."

"Do not be foolish, she is a traitor." Inukimi hissed.

Shaking her head, the miko kept her eyes on the woman before her. "Chiyo, get out of here," she said quietly. Chiyo's gaze darted to the nearby trees- then back to her, as though anticipating a trick. An arrow in the back.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Go on. You're hereby banished from the Western Lands. I can't promise things will be so merciful if Sesshoumaru gets his hands on you, so just…go. Far away. I never want to see you again."

Stumbling to her feet, Chiyo grabbed her son's arm and hurried away. Hisao chanced a look back, expression confused, but not quite as hate-filled as Kagome had anticipated. She watched as they fled into the shadows.

A growl rumbled close to her side. "You are too merciful. She is responsible for the loss of your chance for immortality!"

Kagome didn't answer. Inukimi bristled, raising her claws.

"Soft-hearted girl, I will do what you cannot-"

"No." Kagome looked up at the demoness. "Let them go. I can't- _I can't_ make a child go through that. Chiyo's mate is the one that actually followed through with the plan. He's the cause behind this incident, and he's dead. So that's…that's enough now."

Ruby lips thinned, and Lady Inukimi huffed, tilting her chin up. Kagome ignored her displeasure, padding away.

"General," she leaned down, touching his arm gently. He continued staring sombrely at the ground. "Kaito," Kagome strengthened her voice into a resolute one. "Come on, you're coming with us."

"My leg…"

She gauged his expression, noting he was trying to appear collected and prideful, even now. Barely holding it together. Thinking to herself, Kagome arranged her face into an uncertain one. "I really need some help with navigating to the Foxes. They're our last hope at this point for somewhere safe to go. Think you can help me?"

He lifted his head, dark hair sliding over his shoulder. Lifting his sights from the dead bodies of his men to her, some haze left his eyes. "Naturally. I have made the journey many times," he grumbled.

"Good, up we go then," she murmured, taking hold of his arm. He stiffened on contact, but seemed to shake himself, forcing his limbs to relax.

With Inukimi's help, they managed to get him up onto Ah-Un's back.

Kagome turned and looked at the burning tree, then back the way they'd come.

 _I want to go back,_ she thought. _I'll make sure everyone's safe first. Then I'm coming for you._

"Please, be safe," Kagome murmured, turning and leading the group away from the blazing ruins of the demon tree.


	16. Caged Canines

**Caged Canines**

The group travelled throughout the night, taking occasional breaks. Kagome finally called for them to properly rest once they reached the bottom of a steep cliff-face, taking shelter under a large outcrop of rock. Once they were settled, Kagome removed the arrows jutting out from Kaito's back.

With help from the remaining servants, she bandaged his wounds- wrapping his leg. The stump he was left with made him fall into pensive silence.

Kagome then tended to Inuyasha, who remained unconscious, and food was later scrounged. Inukimi shot her an 'I told you so' look, sneering at the meagre offering of wild berries. Kagome rolled her eyes, biting back a retort.

 _I don't exactly carry silver platters with me._

She noticed the General's silence, noting his ashen face and vacant, morose stare. Looking at him only reminded Kagome of what they'd left behind, and she quickly stood, moving to sit beside him. She couldn't bring herself to unpack all that mess just yet.

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Inukimi, you still have that prayer bead in you, right?"

"Mn, wretched thing." Inukimi lit her pipe, taking a drag.

Kagome turned to Kaito. "General, I can't really get to the bead, and I'm worried about causing further distress to Inukimi's delicate nerves-" the Lady promptly snorted. "So…could you pull it out?" She sent him a pleading look for good measure.

His eyes seemed to refocus, back slowly straightening. "Yes…yes, of course-" he made to rise but Kagome quickly set her hand on his arm.

"I'm sure our Lady doesn't mind moving closer herself."

Inukimi tutted, but nonetheless rose, gracefully sitting beside the General and shifting furs and silks aside to bare her shoulder.

General Kaito stared, before quickly shaking himself and checking the wound. Peering around him, Kagome noticed a faded mark on her skin above the wound. Blinking, it suddenly occurred to her what it was, or rather- used to be.

A mating mark.

Inukimi met her gaze, lips quirking. "It was just a superficial mating, nothing more."

"Oh. Yeah, I remember," Kagome murmured. _It looks just like mine though._

The demoness hissed, eyes snapping red as Kaito plunged two claws into her wound- successfully ripping out the bead and holding it between forefinger and thumb.

"Mind yourself," Inukimi snapped, glowering. "Gentle as ever. This one shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"You and I both know you do not have a 'delicate nerve' in your body, my Lady. You're fine," Kaito rumbled, crushing the bead in the palm of his hand.

Inukimi dismissed him, curtly puffing on her pipe as Kaito tended to the wound. Gold eyes slid over his shoulder, noticing Kagome's silence. When she next exhaled, the smoke arranged itself into the mark of their House. Curls of cherry blossom seemed to frame it- branches entwining with the thick crescent moon. "This is what a full mating mark looks like for Inuyoukai, if you were curious~"

Kagome stared, hearing Chiyo's words. Swallowing, she lowered her gaze. "So…you knew. When you first saw my mark, you knew we hadn't completed a full mating."

"Naturally, since your life-spans did not bind."

"I wonder why. What would be the cause?"

She'd always figured as much from what Inukimi had said after the mating, but hadn't had the luxury of time to think on it. "Bokuseno said it was possible for humans and demons to mate, but when Sesshoumaru mentioned binding our lifespans, he immediately shut it down."

Kaito and Inukimi shared a glance. The Lady opened her mouth, but Kaito shook his head.

"Hey- tell me. You totally owe me big time, buddy." Kagome grumped.

The General sighed, having the grace to look mildly contrite. "Have you considered the possibility that Lord Sesshoumaru was mated before you? That you were not his first mate."

"I- no!" She gaped, mouth falling open. "H-he would have told me!"

Inukimi lifted a pale shoulder. "It is what came to my mind as well. If it were true, then there are two possibilities. Either this 'first' mate died before you, and my son remains in mourning, preventing him from binding you completely to him, or…he is _still_ mated to her."

"There's no possibility because he isn't," Kagome said firmly. "It has to be something else."

He'd gotten so angry when she'd yelled at him about her fear of him being unfaithful. She felt in her heart that he couldn't have someone else in his life.

 _Someone secret._

Kagome shook her head, hugging her knees. But then, why else hadn't their mating worked? "Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru was set on talking to Bokuseno before we even mated. He asked about immortality, almost as if he'd known our mating wouldn't completely work."

The elder demons hummed, seeming to focus on the conversation to distract themselves from the present. Kagome certainly dived in too. She could still smell the burning wood of the Great Demon Tree.

"Well, I certainly do not know the reason." Lady Inukimi fixed her furs and rose. "I do not care for berries. Now that I'm healing again, this one will see if there is more…substantial food." Turning gracefully, she left their little make-shift camp.

The General and miko lapsed into silence, but it wasn't as tense as Kagome had expected it to be.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "About your men turning on you. It's horrible."

He glanced at her in surprise, "there's no need to apologise. It was my failing that the tree was destroyed, not yours."

"It's not our fault at all…" she sighed, glancing at the night sky.

"I wish to re-join the battle." Kaito quietly admitted. "There is no honour in wallowing in injuries."

Kagome rose a brow. "You _are_ missing a leg, sir. I think you're allowed some R & R."

"As I recall, the Lady of my House once injured her ankle, and she carried on her duties."

"Really? Inukimi did-" she stopped the moment he pointedly looked at her, gruff features arranged into something weathered but…almost gentle.

Kagome gave a slow, hesitant smile, before hearing movement. White hair slid over shaking shoulders as Inuyasha lifted himself up into a sitting position.

"Gn, crap."

"Inuyasha!" She quickly rushed over, supporting his shoulder.

Confused gold peeled open, and he winced, holding his bandaged abdomen. "The fuck…Kagome? You're here? What happened-" he tossed his head, glancing around sharply. "Where's the battle?"

"We had to take you with us and leave it behind."

Sharp teeth flashed as he growled. "Damn it! What'd you do that for! I gotta-" his ears pricked, and the Hanyou suddenly leapt up, slashing through an incoming arrow that had been sailing toward Kaito.

"Get down!" Inuyasha barked, wincing and holding his side.

A group of men and women approached, levelling arrows and spears at them. Kagome could tell from their pointed ears and colourful hair that they were youkai, but she remained uncertain about their species.

"We don't want any trouble…" she said, holding her hands up and reeling from the unexpected attack. She should have been paying better attention!

Inuyasha didn't get the hint, drawing Tetsusaiga but weakening. His bandages reddened with opened wounds.

"Hold," Kaito put his hand on the Hanyou's arm. "These are troops from the Foxes forces."

A new demon approached from the back of the group, dressed in finer armour. He rose a bushy brow, several tails swishing behind him curiously.

"General Kaito?" He motioned to the troops, who reluctantly lowered their weapons. "We heard about the West. What news do you bring?"

"It was hit quite badly," Kagome spoke up, seeing her opportunity. "Please, this group is weary, do you have any room to take them in?"

She decided not to push her luck and refrained from asking for troops to go fight for them. The apparent leader of the Fox group inclined his head.

"We have plenty of room and resources. I am sure the Den leaders would accept you. Apologies for the attack~ we're a little on edge since the clans were simultaneously attacked," he smiled broadly, a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded her of Shippo.

The servants from the West immediately jumped at the offer, hurrying forward, and even Kaito seemed relieved. Kagome glanced behind the newcomers, noticing Inukimi wryly observing them while smoking. She didn't appear thrilled at the notion of rooming with Foxes.

Kagome exhaled, wiping sweat from her brow. At least she'd gotten the group to safety.

 _Now I just have to return to Sesshoumaru and-_

She stopped, feeling the tell-tale signs.

"Not again," she grit out, glancing at Inuyasha with panic lacing her scent. "It's happening again," she said in a thin voice.

His ears flattened, and the Hanyou glanced her over. "Kagome…"

"Go with her, whelp," Inukimi said in a firm voice. "Your wounds will slow us down, and she will only fret if she leaves you."

"But-"

"Go." Kaito nodded, shoving the Hanyou toward the girl, whose image began to waver. "Accompany the Lady."

Inuyasha stumbled, gritting his teeth and grabbing Kagome's hand on impulse just as their images sank through the ground. Time whisked them away, soaking their clothes as they found themselves adrift in the pink waters once more.

* * *

The moment they'd arrived back in the Future, chaos had broken out. Inuyasha was greeted with cries of dismay and horror from Mrs Higurashi and Souta. Bandages were grabbed, sheets were tossed over the couch and the confused Hanyou was yanked onto it. Shippo was called- arriving with one of his young kits tucked under his arm like a football.

The child was stuffed into Kagome's hands as he went to bind Inuyasha's open wounds, using magic to close them. 'Kagome, hold onto Zura- she can use level 2 magic already so be careful,' was his curt instruction.

Kagome blinked down at the little girl, whose hair was tinged a light orange. She giggled and squirmed, appearing to be no older than a human baby.

"One minute I'm in battle, then travelling- then holding babies," Kagome sighed, smiling as she sat down and bounced the child on her knee. "I guess this is my life now."

The little one made a happy noise, waving her arms. Kagome took her into the next room when Inuyasha started to curse foully- apparently not a fan of the magic.

Playing with the baby kit proved cathartic for the miko, who entertained her for a good hour. "Your Papa sure was exaggerating. I've been looking after you all this time and I haven't seen any-" Zura promptly disappeared mid-clap. "Magic."

Kagome panicked, looking around the kitchen and inwardly screaming. All she'd wanted to do was leave and find the next item to check if Sesshoumaru was alright but noooo. Vanishing babies it was.

Hearing a giggle, Kagome looked up, finding Zura on the kitchen table, gnawing on a phone.

"Hey there, missy. I'm pretty sure that's not yours," Kagome smiled, slipping the phone from her pudgy fingers and glancing at the saliva coated screen.

It showed a list of contacts, all named in alphabetical order. Kagome wiped the screen, heart leaping violently when the names scrolled down and landed on a certain one beginning with 'S.'

This was Shippo's phone, she realised.

Supporting Zura with one arm, Kagome trembled slightly. She shouldn't. He'd made it clear he didn't want to see her yet. _But…_

Impulsively pressing the 'Call' button, she raised the phone to her ear. It rang for a moment- before a familiar velvety voice answered.

"What is it? Has she come back?" His tone was low, voice clipped.

Kagome's breathing hitched, throat clogging. All the things she wanted to say clogged her wind-pipe. For some reason, she was rendered speechless.

"Shippo?"

The silence dragged on, and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. _Say something!_

A small noise slipped past her lips, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. For some reason, the memory of Bokuseno now reared its ugly head. Tears stung her lashes.

Silence answered her, until his voice caressed her hearing once more.

"…Kagome."

She chocked on a broken giggle that bubbled to the surface. "H-hi there," she breathed.

He paused, and she could hear a faint sound like he were exhaling. "Are you alright?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I-I left the Past before I knew if you were okay. Bokuseno, he-"

"I know."

Kagome adjusted Zura in her arm, who played with her hair. "I need to know…were you safe? Do I need to hurry back?"

"Kagome-"

 _"Please_. _"_

"…"

That felt like enough of an answer. Her hand tightened around the phone. "I need another item then."

"If you just arrived back, that would be unwise. You'll get burned out if you return now."

"I don't care. Shippo told me that these next few jumps were important. Something happened to you after the Battle didn't it-"

"You will not endanger yourself."

"I'll find the next item with or without your help, but with would be faster."

When yet more silence answered her, Kagome grit her teeth. "Fine. I'll go looking-"

"Rest."

"What?"

"Sleep tonight and replenish at least some of your strength. Acquire more arrows…and do not take this next jump lightly."

"You're going to help me?"

"Hn, unfortunately I must, for selfish reasons. A box will be left on your nightstand for you to wake to. Only open it once you're ready."

Kagome shifted Zura, who by now was dropping off, leaning her head against her chest. "Once this jump is over…I want to meet up. I want-I _need_ to know everything, Sesshoumaru. No more of this. No more secrets."

"This one will be there the moment you return," he rumbled quietly. "I think….the limit of my self-restraint has been reached."

She smiled slightly. He still sounded the same, even after so many years had passed for him. Releasing a sigh, she agreed to his terms. When it felt like the natural time to hang up, she hesitated to do so. Now that he was talking to her, she didn't…want to stop.

"Kagome."

"Mn?"

"Nothing has changed. What happened to Bokuseno….it has not affected anything between us."

She bit her lip to stop it from wobbling.

"Okay."

* * *

Following his instruction and not breathing a word of it to Shippo or a resting Inuyasha, Kagome had sunk into a deep sleep.

When she woke the next day, a simple black box awaited her.

"Kagome? I ran a bath for you." Mrs Higurshi knocked on the door.

Kagome paused, guilt gnawing at her. "O-okay Mom, thanks."

Dutifully, she gathered her things and took the time to bathe, sighing in the warm water. It occurred to her that she hadn't asked Sesshoumaru about a second mate, but she decided to wait until she returned. A lot of things could wait.

Getting out and drying herself, she dressed and donned her bow and arrows, picking up the box.

Setting her shoulders, Kagome opened it.

Lifting out a red tassel from within, she instantly recognised it. It was one of a pair that had hung from his armour.

It slipped from her fingers and Kagome gasped, reaching for it as it plopped into the bath water. Once her fingers closed around it- the waters turned pink, and Kagome felt herself be dragged in with a loud splash.

* * *

Faint light filtered into the dark, streaming in slants. Looking up, she noticed bars on the window obscuring the moonlight. A chill skittered down her spine, and Kagome held her damp arms, glancing around.

A large shape, around the size of a pony, lay in the shadowed space. Strained, thin breaths escaped it. Shifting closer, Kagome noticed the fur of the creature- heart leaping into her throat.

She quickly dropped to her knees beside him, hands hovering uselessly in the air.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.

His fur was matted, dulled grey, strands bloodied. She noticed wounds covering his form in patches, varying from scratches to slash marks. Touching his fever-warm shoulder, she shook the beast lightly.

"H-hey…what happened?" Chains connected to metal shackles tightly enclosed around his legs, a thick collar around his neck. He lay muzzled, eyes closed.

The thing that made her stomach sink, however- was the sight of metal spikes _inside_ the collar. They dug into his flesh, obviously restricting movement. She could only imagine how painful it was to even rest his head down. Reiki boiled hotly under her skin, and she grit her teeth, trembling. "Bastards."

Pulling the muzzle off and dropping it to the floor, she gripped a shackle around his leg, feeling around it. Her fingers met paper, a sutra. She could feel reiki sparking over it.

The heat under her palm shifted. Kagome sighed with relief when he seemed to wake- only to lurch back when a loud snarl pierced her eardrums.

In a flash- he'd twisted, snapping large jaws.

Sharp teeth sank into her arm. Crying out, panicked tears immediately stung her eyes. Kagome pressed the heel of her free hand into his muzzle desperately.

"Let go!"

A rumbling, strangled snarl reverberated around the room she now knew to be a cell. Kagome didn't dare tug her flesh free. She stared in horror at glowing red eyes, shining viciously bright in the dim light. Another growl hissed out from his teeth.

"S-sesshoumaru, it's me, Kagome." She chocked out. "Don't you recognise me?"

Crimson blinked. They then blinked again, body seeming to tense. Slowly, the pressure on her arm eased. Teeth peeled free, allowing blood to spill out from the puncture wounds. Something seemed to ghost over his inhuman expression, dusty recognition.

A hot tongue lapped over the wounds, and he whined quietly.

Kagome cradled her arm, easing back slightly.

"I-It's okay," she breathed shakily, trying to stop the bleeding. Chains clinked on the ground and the miko jolted when he licked her again, gaze lowered. The more he carefully tended to her, the more her heart slowed, and she allowed him to clean the wound.

"I-I guess I took you by surprise," she murmured. When he didn't answer, her lips thinned. "I'm guessing you can't transform."

Tired red eyes slid up to look at her, tongue dragging over her skin. Kagome tentatively touched his head gently. "I'm going to set you free. Don't worry, okay Mr. Fancy feet?"

Peeling his tongue from her skin, he lifted his head, crooning softly. Kagome's brows furrowed. She'd never seen him like this before.

Standing, she winced, ignoring the pain of her arm and glancing around. There was a single door in the room with bars on the small look-in window. At the other side of the room was the larger barred window, which she realised was on the ground floor, looking out towards trees.

Kagome moved back to Sesshoumaru's side. "If I can get you out of these, do you think you'll be able to break through those bars?"

He gave a nod and Kagome carefully knelt down to peel the sutras off the shackles. Reiki sparked, but her own power dwarfed the seals. Overpowering them, she rendered them useless, peeling off the paper. That left the shackles, which required keys to unlock.

Figuring there were probably guards stationed nearby, she leaned down to her mate's ear, murmuring her plan.

* * *

Two Priests had come running the moment they'd heard screaming coming from the cell. The door burst open- and they rushed in, taking in the sight of the woman cowering near the wall.

"How did you get in here?"

"I-I don't know! Please, just get me out!" Kagome trembled, not moving an inch.

The two walked further in, not wary in the least of Sesshoumaru's still form, which was turned away from them. There was nothing to fear from muzzled demons, they figured.

The moment they were close enough however- the demon lunged.

Kagome turned her face away as his jaws ripped them apart. He latched large teeth into the necks- twisting and causing a sickening _snapping_ sound. She could only take so much as the noises of flesh being torn from bone bounced off the walls.

"S-sesshoumaru, that's enough."

The sounds died down. Soon enough, hot, sticky breath fanned over her cheek. Metal clinked off the floor as a key was dropped to her feet. Kagome turned to look at him, shakily smiling.

She set him free, and they made their escape.

* * *

Her lungs were on fire.

The pair had barely made it a mile from the lone prison they'd broken out of. Kagome didn't know where they were, or how to find safety. She just wanted to keep running with him. Sesshoumaru was in a bad state, limping and trailing blood onto the ground. No matter how far they ran into the forest, Kagome knew it was only a matter of time until-

She heard a noise behind them.

The warmth at her side collapsed, and Kagome's heart lurched. "Sess-Sesshoumaru," she panted. "Get up, please. We can't stop here."

Quick breaths escaped him, form shuddering as red eyes squeezed shut. His lips were peeled back, revealing sharp teeth. She could practically feel his pain.

Instinct roared in her veins as she heard their pursuers approach. They had two choices. Fight or flight.

And flight clearly wasn't an option any more.

Kagome turned on her heel to face them, panting hard. By the time they burst from the bushes, she'd drawn her bow. Meeting each of their gazes, she trembled, breaths loosening fast and hard from her lungs. The Priests paused raising their staffs while one padded forward.

"Stand aside, girl. Allow us to take the demon back and no harm will befall you."

"Take one step closer and I can't promise the same," she exhaled, temper spiking. "H-he's like this because of you. What you did to him is unforgivable."

The head Priest glanced at Sesshoumaru's form behind her. "He is not human, clearly he has ensnared you," he took a step closer and Kagome let the arrow fly.

It sang through the air, piercing through his shin.

"I warned you. Back off!" She yelled, baring her teeth.

He gasped and dropped to one knee, while the other Priests shouted and rushed forward.

"No, don't!" The head Priest shouted, but they did not listen. One drew a bow and fired at Kagome, who raised her shield- the arrow harmlessly ricocheting off.

Panicking as their large numbers threatened to overwhelm her, Kagome cried out. Automatically, she notched another arrow and fired. Just like fighting a demon.

One Priest fell to the ground dead- arrow jutting out of his neck. Sweat pricked the back of Kagome's neck, but she barely had time to react, stumbling back when another swung his staff at her- shattering the barrier.

Another notch, and another life gone, Kagome gasped when her side was hit- sending her to the floor on her back. A Priest stood over her, raising his staff once more- but her eyes were on the other two men. They were carrying seals, their attention not on her, but on Sesshoumaru.

Feeling something hit her head, Kagome's vision swam, but she rolled on her stomach, notching her bow with shaking hands. Drawing the bowstring back- she gasped as another thud slammed into her back.

They were going to take him, she realised. They would drag him back to that cell and he'd slowly die- from shame, if not from wounds.

Her mate's head lay tilted at an odd angle, crumpled form sprawled over the ground where he'd collapsed. She could see the bloodied pads of his paws and remembered the sensation of his palm gliding over her skin. The reverence in his eyes.

How he'd quietly loved her.

Tears stung her lashes, a hot, large bubble erupting in her chest- bursting out as a scream. Reiki rushed out, fanning through the men and freezing them stock still. Drawing herself to sit back on her knees, Kagome ran on instinct.

She killed the remaining men with methodical shots, barely comprehending it as she let the arrows fly.

The man who had been striking her choked, falling to the earth last. Fast, erratic breaths escaped her, and she barely noticed the blood caking her forehead. Shakily, she made to stand, only to stumble to the ground again.

Breathing out, Kagome took a moment, pulling herself forwards and crawling on her hands and knees to Sesshoumaru, laying her head on his back. Curling her hands in his fur, she hid her face in the warmth of his side, shoulders trembling.

But a nagging thought kept entering her mind. _We're too exposed._

More Priests could show up, or a demon could stumble upon them, lying helpless in the clearing. Kagome slid her arm around his back, moving to support him under his damaged neck.

"Come on," she murmured. "Get up. That's it- good."

It took some work, and progress was slow, but the two managed to limp from the gruesome clearing, leaving the bloodbath behind.

* * *

They'd found shelter under a canopy of thick bent branches which curled down, their ends almost touching the earth as though the wind had bent them out of shape. Kagome tore the end of her top off, using it to bandage her arm. In all the choas, she'd left her bag behind in his cell. They sat under the shade, remaining there as the sun rose. Kagome got to work on cleaning Sesshoumaru's wounds, only able to do a few as her water container hooked onto her belt loop soon ran out.

Sighing, Kagome stroked her fingers through his coarse fur, glancing at his sleeping face. He looked exhausted even while resting.

Having to forgo building a fire for warmth- since they needed to avoid detection, Kagome settled in, deciding to wait for his wounds to heal.

* * *

Sometime in the dead of the next night, Kagome sat up. She'd been laying down close to Sesshoumaru's side, sleepless as she listened out for the faintest noise. For some reason though, the rhythmic breathing of her mate had fallen silent.

A horrid, blind panic winded her, much like a punch in her stomach. Kagome grabbed his shoulder and shook it hard.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Pressing her ear against his chest, Kagome waited. After a moment, his heart thudded, and the quiet breathing continued.

A small noise escaped her, and exhaling shakily, she crawled under the inuyoukai's arm, nestling her face into an uninjured part of his neck as she absorbed the warmth of his chest, feeling it rise and fall. Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, the fur tickling her cheek when he eased closer, lured in by her scent.

"Don't scare me like that."

For some reason, in her dreams, she imagined him licking the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

The next day arrived and Kagome hunted for food- a little alarmed when Sesshoumaru would wake only to swallow the rabbits whole and only be conscious for a short while.

With a small bubble of worry, she realised something that had been nagging at her.

His wounds weren't healing.

She decided to urge him to move during the day, carefully navigating through the woods and finding a waterfall.

The falls weren't too high, and the pool was shallow enough that Kagome felt it was safe to chance bathing him. Sliding into the water with the white beast and supporting him, the water soon plumed with bursts of red, which streamed out from his fur.

His red eyes remained harrowed and tired. Kagome's brows drew together as she slid her hands over his muzzle. "What's wrong? Did they do something else to you?"

Of course, he couldn't answer. Pressing her lips together Kagome eased around his side. "You know, when we're in the future together properly, we better have sleepovers. And I don't mean sleeping in the same room together, Mr." She slid her hand over his ribs under water, checking between the strands carefully.

She blabbered to distract them both. "I expect the works. I'm talking my favourite movies, marshmallows on hot-chocolate, forts made of sofa cushions and possibly painting each other's nails," she giggled weakly.

Sesshoumaru released a soft huff, tail trailing in the water. He then jolted and snarled when her fingers touched his hip. Kagome ripped her hand away and backed off.

"I-It's okay…" glancing at the spot, she noticed that his other wounds didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. However, a stream of red kept leaking out at his hip.

Quickly finishing up bathing him, Kagome helped guide him up onto the grassy verge, hesitating. "Sesshoumaru, were you shot or something? Or could it be-" a memory came to mind. She'd asked Inukimi something similar. "A prayer bead," she sighed.

Glancing at him, Kagome patted his ribs. "I need to look. Promise not to bite this time?"

It broke her heart to see the distrust flash across his inhuman features. Sesshoumaru then seemed to shake himself, laying his head down on his paws and making a noise as though giving permission.

Parting the thick layer of wet fur at his hip, Kagome looked at the deep wound, squinting. Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed, but she didn't attempt to start prodding. "I think I can see something, but it's too far in. We need help."

His lip lifted in a silent sneer.

"Don't be like that. There's still allies around. The Foxes, the Wolves, your mother, General Kaito…"

Kagome trailed off when intelligent red eyes shifted to her. He then glanced at a large tree, rumbling in a gravelly tone. His ears dropped, and he rested his head on his large paws.

 _Does he know about Bokuseno already_?

Stroking his fur, Kagome sighed. She didn't ask. Not about anything. If he'd been captured, she could only imagine what had happened at the Western Stronghold. Just how long had he been there? Being tortured like that?

There was a listlessness in his eyes that she didn't want to confront, and she kept her silence until they found shelter in a cave a few hours later.

Sesshoumaru wasn't able to move very far distances with his injuries, and with the prayer bead lodged in his muscle, Kagome figured that was what kept him from healing. As such, they were in Limbo.

Resting against his side, she watched the rain fall outside the mouth of the cave. She was keenly aware that she may not have much time left with him.

 _If I left right now, he could be in real danger. No one is around to help._

Kagome's lips thinned. He needed help, and she was the only one who could find it for him.

The Daiyoukai continued to doze, feeling gentle fingers comb through his fur. The familiar, comforting scent was the only reason he allowed himself rest, vile memories fading with her touch.

"Sesshoumaru…I-I'm going to go get help."

He was too deep in sleep to really register her words and only sought to drink in her fragrance when something soft was nestled under his nose. Exhaling, he drifted on, barely noticing the soft kiss pressed against his brow.

The next afternoon, he eventually woke to two dead rabbits, a note, and her coat under his paws.

 _'Don't leave the cave'_ it said. _'I've gone to find help- be back soon!'_

* * *

When she'd slipped out of the cave, Kagome had realised with a wince that it could easily start raining again. That meant no scent trail for Sesshoumaru's potential rescuers to follow once she found them.

 _I have no idea where I even am._

With no string available, she'd removed her sweater, tearing it and wrapping some of the pink material around a branch of a tree near the cave.

She now shivered from the breeze, clad in her t-shirt and continuing through the wooded area. She stopped every so often to mark the trail via the pink scraps.

"I deserve at least five self-care days after this."

Kagome moved her arm to wipe her brow- only to wince. The wound stung, aching as air caressed the puncture marks left behind by Sesshoumaru's teeth. Her brow furrowed. She'd never seen him like that before. Feral, almost. Scared.

Now that she was alone with her thoughts, she could picture the faces of the men she'd killed more clearly. However, what alarmed her was that she did not feel guilt or sadness.

The miko felt a surge of heat, setting her teeth on edge. No, instead of that, she could only fight the insidiously cruel desire of wanting them to suffer _more._ She touched the marks on her shoulder, remembering Sesshoumaru's wounds. The way he shook at night.

 _I can't ever forgive them._

Fierce yearning to go back and hold him washed over her.

Kagome hurried on.

When she reached the start of a trail that would lead her up the crest of a mountain, Kagome decided it would be a good idea to travel up to gain her bearings. So, she trekked the long walk up, savouring her newly replenished water. She walked until the colours of dusk painted the sky, and the last strand of her sweater rested in her hands.

Kagome reluctantly tied it around a small rock. She swallowed a lump in her throat, overlooking the view.

Nothing. She didn't recognise the valley below her, and she hadn't come across a single person, man or youkai.

The greenery had given way to dirt. Thin, willowy trees randomly dotted the landscape instead of the lush oak or ash trees of the forest below. Kagome trudged on, and when she came to a spot that she'd usually tie a piece of sweater to, she exhaled.

Straightening her spine, she reached over her shoulder. _The only thing I've got left to use is…_

The breeze stirred her waist-length hair as Kagome collected it into her palm. She brought out a small knife, gripping the strands tight. Gripping the black locks just below the nape of her neck, she cut them loose.

* * *

After resting under a fallen tree, Kagome pushed on a few hours after. Tired, hungry and not even remotely paying attention to her surroundings, Future Sesshoumaru's warning felt like a million miles away until it happened.

She'd been tying another few strands of her hair around a tree branch- when a rough, clammy hand had grabbed her throat.

Kagome lurched back, choking. A handful of soldiers surrounded her, their armour weathered and dirty. Deserters, perhaps.

"Let…go!" Kagome grit out.

"Look what we got here, boys. Seems we've found someone to keep us warm up here in the mountains." The one choking her grinned, amused by her struggles.

Kagome instinctively placed her hands on his, forcing reiki out. It sparked on his skin- and he gave a cry, releasing her and ripping his hand away.

"What the hell- holy powers aren't supposed to harm humans!"

She heaved air into her lungs, swaying on her feet. "I don't- gn…see any humans." Kagome glared, holding her throat and backing up.

They drew their weapons, lunging forward with shouts from the leader to grab her. Her heart lurched, and Kagome quickly fumbled with her bow- dropping an arrow to the ground. She wouldn't be quick enough!

Losing her footing, Kagome landed hard on her side, hitting her temple. She tried to raise her shield but it broke apart like sugar glass.

When the ringing in her ears subsided however, snarls replaced it. Howls and harsh growls thundered in the air just as tanned and white wolves descended on the soldiers. They were ripped limb from limb- their cries falling on deaf ears as Kagome panted.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Someone stepped into her eyeline, and she dimly looked up, a strangled, happy noise escaping her. Standing, she threw her arms around Kouga.

"Ach! K-Kagome?" He blinked. "The hell- why are ya here on our turf alone? Where's Dog Breath and the Lord of Dog Breaths?"

Kagome opened her mouth- but then froze, feeling something light rest on her head. She looked up, finding snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky. The pull of time clawed at her feet once more, and she gripped his shoulders tight, pulling back to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru is injured. You have to go find him, Kouga. I wrapped my hair around some tree branches and it'll lead you back some of the way. From there, follow my patches of pink sweater until you see a cave. He'll be inside. H-he has a prayer bead stuck in his hip-" she rushed out.

Kouga stared when she didn't immediately disappear. "Why are ya talkin' so quick?"

"You'll see in a second!" She huffed, looking at him seriously. "Please help him."

He scratched his cheek, but nodded, starting when she began to sink through the ground.

"You look a little older," Kagome murmured, smiling gently. "But you're still the same. I know I can count on you."

Kouga opened his mouth to reply, thoroughly confused and alarmed when a strange, unknown scent pulled her from his arms. She disappeared, form fading through the earth.

He stared at the ground, before raising his head and looking at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Anyone got any idea what that was about?"


	17. Warming Winter

**Warming Winter**

Surfacing in the bathtub, harsh coughs rang out, soon accompanied by a startled shriek as Souta lurched back in the doorway of the bathroom. Wiping her eyes, Kagome grasped the sides of the tub, smiling weakly at him.

"Hey kiddo. Mind handing me a towel?"

After drying herself, she found that she'd been gone for another few weeks from Souta.

"Where's Mom?"

"Out shopping with Inuyasha. Uh- are you okay? You look pale, and what happened to your hair!" Souta's brown eyes darted over her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I um- felt like a change," she dismissed, ruffling his own short locks. "Totally starving though, want anything to eat?"

"N-no…I'm okay," he watched her pad downstairs, brows pulling together.

Kagome swayed on the last step, putting a hand to her forehead. Perhaps she'd pushed herself a little too hard. She really should change out of her damp, dirty clothes, but her head felt too scattered and worn to focus on any one thought. Breathing out, she shakily continued through the living room, only to hear a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," she called. Padding toward the door and trying to shake the way her vision swam, she passed a calendar, noting it was already December. Feeling like she'd practically missed Autumn, Kagome opened the door to a flurry of white powder. Snow caught in her lashes, and she squeezed them shut, cold wind lashing at her cheeks.

The sound of footsteps crunching in snow caught her attention, and a shadow fell on her face. Kagome cracked her eyes open- blue locking with dark grey.

The man standing outside her door had short dark hair, bangs sweeping slightly into his eyes. He had the same aristocratic touch to his jaw and lips- a regal tilt to his chin. He wore a long, dark grey coat, muscle and presence as strong as she remembered.

"It's you," Kagome murmured, throat contrasting. She cleared it, staring. "I-I mean- hi," she breathed.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow, glancing over her damp attire and quickly stepping closer, forcing her back. He closed the door behind them before she could say anything, and words caught in her throat.

Lithe fingers reached out, grasping her wrist and lifting it slightly. He pushed back her sleeve, finding crumpled bandages on her arm.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she quickly dismissed, blabbering. "The bite wasn't that deep-"

"It was."

She stopped, hearing the rumble of disapproval in his voice. Toward himself, she guessed. Kagome blinked and blushed when his fingers drifted up to lightly brush her short dark hair.

"This was for my sake as well, wasn't it?"

The softness of his gaze made her heart thunder, and Kagome swayed on her feet, feeling her face become warm. Too warm.

"Kagome?" He caught her by the shoulders, allowing her to lean into him while feeling her forehead. He made a low noise, "you have a fever. Foolish- you've pushed yourself over the limit."

She wasn't paying attention anymore, head swimming. Words washed over her, and she felt herself be lifted up just as tired eyelids drifted shut.

* * *

Slowly, reluctantly, Kagome became aware of sounds and scents, drifting back into consciousness. Inhaling the smell of coffee, she stirred, eyes groggily opening. A blanket slid from her shoulders as she sat up. Something white caught her attention, and she gently touched the fresh bandages wrapped around her arm.

"You're awake," a pleasant voice uttered. Kagome looked up, dazedly trying to find the source. Sesshoumaru seemed to materialise into her eyeline, leaning down to kneel beside the unfamiliar couch she currently occupied.

"How long was I out?" She croaked, accepting a glass of water from him.

"Several hours. Rest more... your body requires it," he mutters. The glass in her hands shook, causing water to drip down her chin as she drank. A large palm closed over her hand, steadying.

Kagome gulped down the rest, pulling away. "Thanks," she smiled tiredly. Her body ached, and exhaustion made her feel fragile, but she ignored it.

"I uh…really should have stayed home so that Mom could see I'm okay," she winced.

"I informed Shippo, he'll take care of it. Your brother didn't have any complaints once I proved my identity," his eyes flashed gold, and her heart did a funny thing in her chest.

 _Inuyasha's going to be pissed._

Her hands met in her lap, fingers threading. She watched as he padded from her side to the open kitchen not too far away, and for the first time, it occurred to her that he apparently lived in an apartment. _Or maybe it's a penthouse_ , she thought, noting the size.

She spoke up once he approached once more, handing her tea this time. Not the contraceptive sort, surprisingly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted you to myself," he freely admitted, making Kagome smile.

She not so subtly observed him over the curling steam of her mug, letting it warm her palms. It was strange, at first glance only his hair and eyes had changed, but upon looking closer she found other things. His body seemed to have gained some muscle mass. It was apparent he'd still been training, even if there were no wars to fight or enemies to slay. Faint lines were visible under his eyes that she couldn't tell were from age or fatigue, yet his brow and jaw remained as strong and regal as ever.

Contrary to this, his bearing appeared looser, moving with the same subtle grace, but lacking the stiff pride that used to set his shoulders.

"See anything you like?" His quiet rumble brought her out of her musings.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head. "I was just looking at your hair."

Thin lips curved up, but he humoured her. "Ah, that. A glamour," he lifted a shoulder, sitting next to her on the couch with a little space between them.

"It looks nice. _You_ look nice," she admitted softly.

It didn't take much to prompt the memory of how she'd last seen him, mere hours ago for her. The wounds littering his body. Dirt, blood and grime soaking into his fur. She caught his gaze, and marvelled at the dark eyes that warmed, burning into honeyed gold.

"Do not dwell on what happened."

"Easy for you to say, it's been centuries for you, right?" She mumbled, before wincing. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"No, no it's not," she sighed. "I've never seen you like that before. You looked so…small." Kagome held her arms, rubbing them slightly against a phantom chill. "For some reason I didn't think you _could_ die- it just didn't seem possible. But seeing you like that- I don't think I've ever been more afraid."

The miko felt his warm palm enclose over her hand, squeezing.

"Foolish. Do you not see my continued existence as proof of your victory? You succeeded in my rescue. You brought me aid, and the wolves recovered me from the cave." He eased slightly closer. "No doubt I would have…withered if you hadn't taken me from that hell. There is nothing more I could have asked of you."

"But maybe if I'd gotten there sooner-"

"Be silent," he all but growled, nipping her ear sharply.

Kagome jolted and trembled, feeling strung out, like something stretched too thin. She threaded her fingers through his own, grip tight as she inhaled. He smelled the same.

"You um... bandaged it," she tentatively pointed out, watching as he lightly skimmed her bandaged arm with blunt nails.

"Hn."

"Changed my clothes too, by the looks of it," she snorted, noticing the nightgown she was wearing. "Perv," she blushed, shooting him a dirty look coupled with a teasing grin.

Sesshoumaru lips curved even as he eased away from her. "You'd rather I left you in dirt ridden clothes? You should have said sooner." The humour soon left his expression however. "You were at great risk of infection with that wound." The apology was there, apparent in his contrite eyes.

"It's alright, I'm fine now," she quietly dismissed.

"The marks will no doubt leave scars."

"I've got plenty already from the Feudal Era, what's one more?"

His expression darkened, mouth opening to protest more.

"It's okay," she cut in. "I don't blame you," her hand squeezed his. "Sesshoumaru, you'd been tortured for who knows how long, by monks no less. I use spiritual power just like they did, so maybe that's what you sensed when you bit me. I know you would never knowingly hurt me."

Long lashes lowered, and he pulled back more to create space between them. Kagome wondered why he appeared to be keeping his distance.

"So, onto the big topic I wanted to talk about." She giggled weakly, not sure how else to bring up the subject. "About those gosh darn time jumps..."

"Ah, yes." Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "You are responsible for them."

Kagome stared. She then stared a little more, slowly feeling her eyes become dry. Blinking, she cleared her throat. "Come again?"

"Hn, as far as I understand, your powers have shifted due to you absorbing the Bone Eater's Well's magic. That is why you can time travel now. However, there was not an everlasting supply of it within the well, therefore the jumps will not continue indefinitely. In a sense... _you_ have become the bridge between times. The well is within you," he gestures to her.

"I don't-" Kagome paused, trying to catch up. "Wait, _if_ and that's a hard if, this is true-what about the items? I thought they were the cause behind the magical stuff."

"Cast your mind back. When you first time jumped, you used my clothing. But do you recall what your feelings were at the time? Your desires?"

"I guess I was sad?" She murmured, eyes gradually widening when it dawned on her. "And I wanted to see you. More than anything."

He gave a low hum, inclining his head, dark bangs sliding forward. "It seems your emotional response to seeing something familiar from the past acts as a trigger. You didn't wish to see _me_ , you wished to see my past self. So the power reacted and took you there."

Kagome shook her head, pushing the blanket from her lap and standing. She began to pace up and down the living room, tugging at her short dark hair. "I don't get it. But maybe because I don't get it, that's why the jumps take me randomly- like a couple of weeks or decades from when I last saw you in the Feudal Era."

He nodded, watching her move back and forth while gnawing on her plump bottom lip. Unnoticed by her, he swallowed, lips parting as his gaze became hooded.

"That's crazy! This is insane..." she threw up her hands. "I'm so confused right now. I've got no idea how you're managing to keep this straight in your head!"

"Hn, it is part of the reason why I did not wish to see you until _after_ that unpleasant jump involving myself and the monks. I did not want to tell you this information, as it will affect a... future jump."

She padded faster over the cool, marble flooring, feeling it keenly under her bare feet. "How'd you come to this conclusion, anyway? It's pretty out there."

"Honestly it wasn't too difficult, considering your scent abruptly changed that day you came with Inuyasha to the present. For your Grandfather's funeral," he added softly.

Her heel dipped slightly, foot sloppily scuffing the floor, before she continued pacing, listening.

"The smells from the well clung to you more fiercely, like Time had caught in your clothes and hair. But it was a familiar scent from you, so my past self didn't notice."

Kagome stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. She abruptly felt the absence of his touch. The space between them. Her heart swayed as though to fill it. "But you did, because you were..."

"Watching. Yes."

Kagome's brows drew together and she double checked his penthouse. No feminine touch. Nothing homey. Her hands slid up to hug her arms. It felt abundantly clear he had no lover, but she needed to ask.

"What is it?" His voice was soft.

Kagome exhaled and just decided to get it out despite the sweatiness of her hands and racing heart. "Feels stupid to ask, now that you've said all that, but I need to know: Were you ever mated to anyone else, before me?"

A brief silence deafened her ears until his voice returned.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked quietly. Kagome's stomach did a funny thing. He wasn't immediately denying it.

"Does it matter?" Kagome murmured, heart sinking.

Sesshoumaru seemed to catch onto her distress, gaze darkening. He spoke slowly and deliberately, lending weight to each word.

"This Sesshoumaru has only ever been mated to one woman, and her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Exhaling in a rush, she gave a tremulous smile. "I- good. I'm really relieved to hear that. I knew it was a dumb thought- you've never acted like there was anyone else in your life," she babbled.

His large palm was suddenly stroking the top of her head, resting there until she calmed. Kagome's brows pulled together, her chin tilting up to catch his eye. More questions bubbled to the surface. "If that's the case though, can you tell me some more things? Like, how you knew ahead of time that our life spans wouldn't link?"

She could feel the subtle tensing of his arm, see the tightening of his jaw. "We went to Bokuseno all that time ago because you were worried we wouldn't have a full mating. How did you…know?"

Sesshoumaru eased away, a shadow falling over his unreadable expression.

"That I cannot tell you. It was merely something that I suspected. Feared, even."

"Sesshoumaru," she growled. "You said you'd tell me everything-"

"To a point," he cut her off with a hard tone. Dark eyes flashed red and narrowed. "This one will not risk all that we are by revealing too much."

Kagome grit her teeth and stepped closer to get in his face, bridging the distance he'd created. "You're worrying about something that has literally already happened to us! This isn't like a time jump. Just trust me for once. Trust that I'll listen to you!" She snapped, weariness loosening her tongue. Dizziness swayed her feet, and strong fingers quickly curled around her elbows, steadying.

Her hands reached up to grasp his shirt, head bowing. "I can be helpful." She said smally. "You don't have to make decisions for the both of us and suffer alone anymore. Haven't you had enough of that? Aren't you tired?" She breathed, resting her forehead against his chest and feeling it slowly rise and fall.

"…Very well."

Lifting her head, she watched him take a breath, which was something Kagome couldn't remember seeing him do before – hesitate. His body became stiff, but once his shoulders fell, so did the glamour. Her breathing hitched as his appearance shifted, the bold stripes returning. His hair turned silvery white but remained short like hers.

He observed her quietly. "This Sesshoumaru has only ever had one mate, but our coupling happened before you can remember."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean? I got amnesia?" She smiled sceptically. "I think I'd remember being with you- I mean you tend to leave marks."

"No," he placed a clawed finger to her lips. "The Kagome I first mated had short black locks and weary features," he looked at her pointedly, gentling. "She was not the innocent girl from the cave you recall."

Blue eyes widened as he moved his touch to her short hair, curling in the strands behind her ear. The tell-tale rapid heart in her chest stumbled and tripped. "Wait- you mean I go back further? To when?! Was Naraku still around?" She breathed, reeling.

"Hn, it was before the final battle."

"So long ago…" she put a hand to her head, moving away from him to begin pacing back and forth again. " _That's_ why you started peacocking for me?" Kagome frowned at him. "You never told me. Never gave an inkling that was what had happened to spark your interest. Oh God- this explains it I guess. I mean I never knew why you started wanting to court me, but how the hell did you keep silent for this long about it?"

"Simple, you requested I not speak of anything that had transpired, and I gave my word."

Kagome turned on her heel to begin pacing back, only to bump her nose on his chest as he loomed over her suddenly. "And this one always keeps his word," he murmured soberly.

She blinked up at him, exhaling and trying to wrap her head around it. Everything felt strangely different now. "W-we mated during a time jump? It's surreal… _oh!_ " The colour drained from her face. " _I_ have to do that. Ah shit! I have to go back and figure out how to make you like me?! This is- I can't even!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her flatly. "Just a few moments ago you were demanding I tell you."

"I-I know I did! It's just a lot to take in. One big info dump," she raved, blushing.

He shifted back toward the kitchen. "Hn, I now believe that complication is what prevented me from fully mating you in the cave. It was a twisted sense of loyalty toward my 'first' Kagome." He gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Well, that's instinct for you. I'll leave you to your thoughts and make something to eat. Do you want to call your mother?"

"That sounds like a plan, thanks." She sighed heavily, holding her arms. "I'll be sure to mention that the reason I left so quick was because a demon wanted to monopolise me," blue eyes glittered teasingly, despite it all. Teasing felt so much safer and easier to deal with than everything else.

"Hn, at least do me the decency of referring to me as your husband."

She smiled, following to pet his arm. "That's a big fat lie. You'd have to actually marry me for that to happen, bud. Mating isn't exactly recognised as holy matrimony. Far as anyone's concerned, Kagome Higurashi is still on the market."

Sesshoumaru hummed, stopping to extend a hand and tilt her chin up, fingers brushing her jaw. "Now who is lying?" He purred in a low tone, watching her cheeks colour. His jaw tightened at the reaction, and he quickly let go, handing her the phone.

* * *

"So, what do you do now? Like…job-wise?" She asked sometime later, digging into her food while sitting at the table.

"I own a small bookshop down in Minato."

"W-wait really? That's great!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning as she leaned forward slightly. "I mean it's not what I pictured you doing, but it's exciting!"

He blinked languidly, "they're only books," he smirked. "And what, pray tell, did you envision me doing?"

"I dunno, maybe you could be a loanshark." She teased. "Business tycoon?"

"Already did the latter in the 50's. Don't insult me with the former." He sniffed dismissively, but she caught the glitter in his eyes. He was enjoying her reactions.

She gasped. "Wow- heh, not surprised though. Were you involved with the yakuza too?" She half-joked.

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea.

"No way!" She giggled, aura glowing. "I bet you were the mob boss. Why'd you do it?"

"I made certain to amass a great deal of wealth once coin started to become the ruling power. Aside from personal pride and boredom, it's also given me a way of ensuring you'll have a comfortable life, once we're together for good."

Kagome swallowed her food, shoulders dropping as she gripped her chopsticks tighter. _Together for good. But…Bokuseno._

It didn't escape her that they weren't talking about the tree, but she didn't want to bring him up. Too many heavy things weighed them down, it felt nice just to chat. "I want to work too, though. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to hear you talk like that, but still. I want to contribute."

He watched her, lips curving. "Are you expecting me to protest?"

Giving a lopsided grin, she bumped his foot with hers under the table. "Anyway, a bookshop sounds cute. But I bet it's all vintage and serious old-timey books."

He arched a brow, looking mildly affronted. "I'm not _that_ old. We have a wide selection."

"Mhm. Sorry, I just can't picture you having teen romances on the shelf like Dawnlight."

He said nothing, and her eyes widened before she burst into giggles. "It was an extremely popular novel. Would have been ridiculous not to capitalise on sales for such a reason as my own personal preferences." He said, almost defensively. The giddy giggles were stifled behind her hand, and she tried to clear her throat. He'd changed so much. The old Sesshoumaru would have insisted his space be perfect and to his personal tastes.

"It's okay, I'm not judging." He snorted, and she held her hands up. "I read it too you know, but in bits and pieces due to being in the Feudal Era. And let's just say a shining zombie isn't as fantastical as water spirits and dog demons." She smiled. "Maybe I bought my copy from your shop-"

"No." He cut in firmly. "I made certain that never happened. I hid the shop behind a barrier, barring those with spiritual power from entering."

Kagome sobered at the abrupt shift in tone. "Oh..."

His intense expression gentled, hands unclenching. He obviously took 'not interfering with the timeline' very seriously.

"It was the only way," he exhaled. "Had I ran into you, there's the danger I'd have done something foolish."

"You don't have to explain," she said softly. Maybe making light of the timeline wasn't a wise move.

"... Shippo's son works at the shop, along with Kouga and Ayame's daughter."

Kagome glanced up, wondering if he were trying to regain their previously casual conversation. "Sounds like nepotism at its finest," she lightly teased, more than happy to continue. "But I'm glad to hear that! Can I meet them tomorrow? I'd like to see your shop too."

"Hn," he inclined his head. "I believe Riza is working tomorrow. I can call Yukita in on his day off as well."

"Sesshoumaru!" She gasped, swatting his arm. "You can't force him into a shift just for me!"

"For the Lady of the Western Lands..." he said, observing his nails. "He would be more than happy to." Sharp eyes glanced up, and Kagome swallowed at the familiar weighty stare he levelled at her. _I guess some things never change._

* * *

Several hours later found Kagome with a blanket tossed over her knees, mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders, and a belly full of warm food. She didn't think it were possible to feel anymore spoiled, before Sesshoumaru handed her a bar of chocolate, a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues. And by 'hand' she meant – they were shoved into her arms.

Sesshoumaru then turned the tv on, starting what looked to be a cheesy romcom film. Kagome blinked owlishly at him while he took a seat on a separate sofa.

He glanced at her. "What?"

She continued to stare.

"You mentioned wanting a sleepover," he grumbled, gaze turning flat.

"This is really nice of you," she slowly smiled, hugging the items closer. Especially since he must have remembered something so unimportant for centuries. And yet, as the movie continued on, no amount of warmth from mokomoko satisfied. No comfort foods comforted. All she wanted was him to be near, yet he remained far.

When the miko began nodding off in her chair, eyelids drooping, he picked her up. She greedily soaked in his warmth, his closeness. Sesshoumaru lay her on the bed in the guestroom, pulling the covers over her. Kagome's fingers reached blindly, curling behind his ear as they slid into his hair. He froze.

"Stay," she murmured, eyes closed. His shaking hand moved up to grasp hers. "I can't."

"Please," she sleepily insisted.

"...I cannot, Kagome."

Were her eyes open, she'd have seen burning red ones staring down at her. Teeth and claws elongated. Hot, wanting breath shuddered, lips clamping shut to try and stifle the low noise building in the back of his throat. Kagome only relented once fur met her outstretched fingers. She gripped the softness, nestling her cheek into it and exhaling contentedly. In her fogged mind, she pictured him in his youkai form, and didn't question it. She fell into a dreamless sleep, nestled close to mokomoko while the demon above her vanished.

* * *

Unfortunately, the snow had worsened overnight. A thick white blanket covered the streets, bringing cars to a standstill. People were warned not to leave their homes because of the blizzard.

Sesshoumaru watched the snowfall from his living window, arms crossed. He'd left the shop closed, much to his employee's joy.

Kagome meanwhile, tried to quell her disappointment. She was caught in an odd situation, since she wanted to explore his home, yet still felt like he were almost a stranger.

The demon turned to her, clad in his glamour. "I know the cause of this. A yuki-onna has gotten a tad rebellious as of late. She is within the clouds over the amusement park."

Following where he pointed to, Kagome tilted her head, spying Ferris-Wheels and rollercoasters in the distance. "Do you think she'll keep this weather up for a while?"

"Hn, I will go speak with her."

"At least let me come with you."

"You'll likely freeze."

She raised her arm, flexing the muscle. "I'm tougher than I look."

His attention strayed to the bandages wrapped around it. He exhaled in a long rush, reaching for her. Kagome squeaked when her waist was caught, and she was pulled into him. She tilted her chin up, wondering if he'd decided to sever the distance between them, when a large trench coat was yanked around her.

Despite the anti-climax, she giggled, still feeling his care. When he picked her up in one arm, she grabbed on tight.

Cold air assaulted her all at once when they materialised outside, like she'd been plunged into an icy lake. Clinging to him, Kagome glanced around, seeing light enclosing around them as the breeze tugged at her hair. Snowflakes were blocked out, along with the sight of the city below.

Kagome turned her attention to the demon that carried her, finding it strange that he was commanding so much power while looking like an ordinary man. His chest felt warm, the body supporting hers strong and real. Chilled fingers touched the dark hair at the nape of his neck which danced in the breeze- causing his frame to tense.

The lonely feeling that rose up in her chest stayed with her even as he set her down suddenly. She yelped, falling onto a cool seat. The light fell away, revealing a metal structure around her, and she realised from the high view and setting that she was sitting within the Ferris-wheel.

"That was quick," she breathed, smiling at him with rosy cheeks.

"Hn, I will take it from here. You will not survive the low temperature if I take you higher." He adjusted the coat wrapped around her.

"Okay…I guess it's my turn to wait now, right?" She gave a wobbly smile.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a touch, hand unfurling to rest atop her head. Kagome drew her lower lip between her teeth, quickly opening her mouth to try and ask- before he disappeared.

Left alone within the Ferris-wheel, Kagome sighed, watching the snowfall outside. Faint breezes wailed, tinkling the metals of the structure while it was buffered by harsher winds.

The sky appeared thick with heavy snow, grey clouds rolling. She gazed out of the glass window, wondering if her mate had been keeping the hidden spirits and demons in check in the area. Had he maintained them for years? It certainly fit him.

She smiled slightly, proud, before exhaling, breath becoming visible.

Silently, she made a decision.

* * *

When he returned not too many moments later- hair and nose endearingly sprinkled with snow, Kagome grasped the ends of his shirt.

Sharp eyes pinned her in place.

She froze, quickly shaking off the instinctual reaction. "It's cold."

"I have tended to your needs, it is not," he said stiffly.

Kagome's stomach squeezed, and she let go, holding her arms. "Did I…do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

The demon's hands curled into loose fists, teeth gnashing. His head bowed, tongue seeming to loosen. Sesshoumaru took a seat opposite and extended his claws, grasping her hips and yanking her to stand between his legs. "You ridiculous girl. It is nothing you've done."

She squeaked upon feeling his forehead rest against her stomach, breathing out. His traitorous arms wrapped around her. "I can remember first laying with you, and I recall you weren't immortal. You didn't have the smell of one." The words came halting and quiet. She felt his warm breath fan out onto her navel. "It's why I closed the well after you went back to the future for your grandfather's funeral. Or at least I thought I did, using a seal. Perhaps that's why the well's power latched onto you- but I digress."

Her hands rested in his dark hair, stroking the strands as he continued. "But I have a theory that…our opportunity is not lost. If you return to the past and mate me that first time, perhaps it will unlock our true link- and we will fully become one in lifespan."

"If that's the case, that's great!" She encouraged, before blinking. "But then, why keep your distance now?"

"Because if that does not happen, we must try again afterwards. In this Time."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"I believe it can still be unlocked. It's much like sands in an hourglass. Every time we mate, a little more sand is fed through. I will make Time yield, we cannot abandon all our efforts now-"

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome commanded his attention, filtering reiki into the air. It bit into his skin, causing him to shift, looking up at her. "I trust you," she soothed, stroking some hair behind his ear. "But…it's been so long for you. There's nothing I could have done in the past to warrant such loyalty. You said that Bokuseno dying hasn't changed anything for us, but-"

"I despise not being with you." He freely admitted, quieting her.

The demon pulled away from her stomach to face her, expression grave. "But, I want us to be together. In a lasting life. Less than a century with you is not enough. So…this one will gladly wait however long it takes in order to achieve our goal."

 _He's really resolved to this. He's never going to be satisfied with me being mortal._

Kagome gathered him close to her once more, hugging him as fiercely as her wound would allow. Perhaps they were both foolish. Perhaps they'd waste the rest of her life searching for a way to prolong it, but she'd never call it waste.

Not ever.

"Okay," she pulled back, nodding at him. "Let's start thinking of ways for me to use Time to send me back to the start of this messy relationship." Her grin was slow but infectious. "I-I'll win your heart, buddy. So Past Sesshoumaru better watch out! Cause Kagome Higurashi's coming for him."

His claws bit into the coat, and their chests met as he inhaled her hair. "He won't know what hit him," he breathed, basking in her proximity.

Outside, the harsh winds and snowfall lessened, slowly abating into a peaceful silence.


	18. Feeling Flurries

AN: Thank you to everyone for all your comments so far. Special thanks to SilentxTime for your ko-fi donation x

* * *

 **Feeling Flurries**

Upon finally setting foot in the infamous bookshop, Kagome immediately fell in love with it. Refined yet homey, the space held dark wooden shelves, walls and smooth surfaces. There were traditional things here and there, like echoes of the past, but also foreign influences. She wondered if he'd travelled and where, briefly envious.

A leather armchair was tucked away in the corner. Structures that resembled tree trucks interrupted the floor, standing like pillars with shelves carved into their wood and books piled in. _So many books!_

The lack of windows oddly didn't stifle the area, as warm lamps lit the way through the shop.

"It's lovely," Kagome said in awe. It had more of his personality than his own apartment, as though he spent more time there than at home. "I'm kinda glad I didn't know about this place though. Grandpa would have dragged me here every weekend."

Sesshoumaru stood by her side, drinking in her reactions. His hand rested on the dip in her spine, gently pushing to usher her further in. "I don't doubt it, especially with the section in the back dedicated to the Sengoku Jidai."

She curled her hand in his shirt suddenly. "Wait- that's right! Did you know my Grandpa? He left me your clothes after he died." She rose a brow, buzzing with questions.

Thin lips curved, flashing a dark smile. "Not telling."

Kagome gaped and tugged the fabric. "Ohh no you don't! That's not fair! You can't keep that stuff all to yourself," a small whine leaked into her voice. _He's such a jerk_.

His deep chuckle rang out pleasantly. The hand at her back curved to her hip, bringing her closer, easing down with his intent gaze on her lips.

The sound of something shattering broke the mood. Kagome jerked her head forward, locking eyes with a startled young man that resembled a 14-year-old. Demon, she noted. He had unruly dark hair and familiar green eyes. His hands were still frozen in the air- the remains of a teacup scattered on the floor.

"Um, hello?" Kagome smiled. He didn't answer, attention straying from Sesshoumaru's arm around her, to the waning smile on the demon lord's lips, and finally to Kagome's hand curled in his shirt.

"Yukita close your mouth, lest you catch flies," Sesshoumaru muttered flatly.

The young man's mouth clicked shut.

"Oh! I thought you kinda resembled him. Are you Shippo's son?" Kagome breathed, clasping her hands and radiating joy.

Collecting himself, Yukita nodded. "I am."

He smoothly bowed, causing her hands to flit and wave in the air. "T-there's really no need for that. I'm so happy to meet you," she eased forward.

Yukita quickly straightened. "My siblings and I grew up hearing tell of your exploits in the past. I am honoured to make your acquaintance."

Kagome paused, stopping just shy of touching him. He'd said it so stiffly, tone removed. It was like a line rehearsed for a play.

"W-well thank you, but-"

"Ohh my God, is she here!" A voice cried.

Kagome turned to her left- a hard force colliding with her chest as arms wrapped around her. She made a noise, the air knocked from her lungs. Thudding to the floor.

A nose pressed against her neck, inhaling in short quick bursts like sniffs. Bright blue eyes then swallowed Kagome's vision.

"You smell just as I remember! When Uncle said you were coming I couldn't bear to wait, so I camped here all night. I had to see you!" The young woman breathed. "I'm Riza, do you know me yet? Is it true you can decapitate three men at once with your bow and arrow?"

The gushing young woman was promptly plucked off her, lifted away. Sesshoumaru observed the wolf demon in his grasp flatly.

"Did I not explicitly state that you must approach her calmly?" Sesshoumaru uttered.

"What, you'd rather I stood there like Yukita and made her feel awkward?"

Kagome picked herself off the floor, dusting herself off as she smiled. "It's okay. No harm done, _"_ her eyes glittered. _"Uncle."_

Sesshoumaru reluctantly set the girl down, shooting Kagome a look.

Riza turned on her heel and gasped, clutching the miko's hand in both of hers. Kagome got a serious case of deja vu. Blinking the image of Kouga from her eyes, she tried to keep track of Riza's words. "Ohmigosh look at your hair! What happened to it?"

"I cut it because-"

Riza spun to glare at the stoic demon lord. "I can't believe you let her walk around like this! Poor thing. C'mere, I'll sort out those unruly locks post haste~"

Kagome was helpless to resist the whirlwind that was Riza.

* * *

Soon enough, she was seated in a breakroom outback, facing a mirror and holding still. Riza shifted behind her, trimming her short black hair into something neater. Yukita had left them to prepare tea in the next room, while Sesshoumaru was unfortunately left to deal with customers. He sent all three of them sour looks, before leaving to attend to Mrs Megumi, a kindly old woman awaiting her latest edition. His patience and customer service was yet another thing that sent Kagome's head spinning. The Killing Perfection and customers did not sound like a natural mix.

"Thanks for doing this," Kagome hesitantly smiled in the mirror. Riza grinned back, and for a moment Kouga's features stared back at the miko. She had the same tanned skin and slightly beefy arms and build, yet there was also grace about her that was entirely demonic.

"It's no problem. You should bully Uncle into remembering these things. He's got his head in the clouds so often it's no wonder he forgot."

"Really?" Kagome blinked.

"Oh totally. Sometimes it's like he's there, but he's not there, you know?"

Kagome wasn't certain she wanted to. Feeling a tap on the side of her head, she turned it obligingly. "Were you the one who helped him out with that sleepover stuff?"

"How could you tell?"

Her lips tugged up into a fond smile. "Because he's never liked sappy stuff, let alone teen rom-coms. I could tell he was daydreaming the whole time, but it was sweet of you both."

The wolf demon gave a huff. "I told him to at least try giving them a chance! He can't see their artistic integrity!"

Giggling quietly, warmth flooded her chest. At least Riza seemed happy to meet her. Kagome wondered how best to broach the subject of Yukita, deciding to just ask. "Um so... Yukita, is he-"

"Always like that? Nah. Just around people he doesn't like." Riza said cheerily. Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"I figured. Did I piss him off already?"

"Ah don't worry. It's nothing personal. He just doesn't like that Uncle Sesshoumaru has been kind of...lonely? At least we think so. He never says. But we all know he's been waiting for you. Yukita thinks he shouldn't have done, is all."

"I-I see," Kagome said softly, guilt squeezing her heart. "I get that. If my loved one was sad because of someone specific I'd probably hate them too." She paused thoughtfully, her lips tilting into a relieved smile. "I'm glad."

"Wha?" Riza tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because. This means you guys really love him. He's got people who look out for him so much they worry. I was...concerned he'd isolate himself."

Riza smiled slowly. "You're weird. Gotta admit, I can't really remember you because I was a lil tyke, but I could always recall of your smell. All warm and nice. And smells don't lie, so I liked to believe you were as good a person as Mama and Papa said you were."

Kagome grinned. "How are they?"

Her eyes lit up. "Good! They live in Kyoto. Dad was an athlete for a while until he started gaining too much attention. Gotta be careful with the immortal looks, you know. So now he coaches them."

"And Ayame?"

"Same kinda thing. She's a fitness instructor. Don't think they're cool or anything though: Mostly they go on mountain hikes at the weekends with my Uncles, pretending they still own territory." She rolled her eyes. "They need to get with the times."

Kagome grinned, considering Riza's loose definition of the word if Sesshoumaru was included. "I'm guessing you have a lot of Uncles."

"Oh yeah! Let's see…" she paused, lifting away the scissors and counting on her fingers. "At least 15, tops!"

Bursting into laughter, Kagome tried to stifle her amusement as Sesshoumaru padded back in, raising a brow. From the way his shoulders relaxed, she could tell he was pleased.

"Ah, hey! We're all done here. You like?" Riza gestured to the back of Kagome's head while placing her things down.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to glide his attention over the locks, nodding. "It is acceptable. But I saw nothing wrong with the wild look, personally."

For some reason the way he said it made the miko's cheeks heat. Riza huffed, showing Kagome the back via a hand mirror. "You _would_ say that."

"It looks great! You did a wonderful job," Kagome breathed, curling her fingers in the much neater ends. In all the chaos she hadn't had time to fuss over it, but now she felt truly grateful for some normalcy like hair styling.

The wolf demon blushed a little, grinning as she pulled the towel off from Kagome's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru soon lured the miko away, leading her down a dark aisle towards the back stacked with yet more books. Kagome glanced around, pulling a few volumes from the shelves.

"I like what you've done with the place," she teased. "I don't see any tween stuff though. You weren't lying about stocking them were y-"

Kagome found her back meeting the shelves, her demon looming over her. She knew that look. It was dusted over, like the small embers left behind in a once burning hearth. But the fire could be coaxed out easily. Sesshoumaru's lips were parted. The colour of his eyes flickered between gold and red, before pale lashes lowered.

He lingered close, nose brushing the crown of her head and inhaling her hair.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The steady fans of hot breath were replaced with the soft pressure of his lips. "My control falters and holds at the strangest of times."

Kagome blushed, curling her fingers in his shirt. "We can't…sleep together because of the whole life span plan thing, but we could do other things." She suggested, reddening darker at his chuckle. "We could stop before it got too far!"

"I could not."

"I-I'll keep you in line, buster. C'mon, whatever you've been holding back, I'll take it. Not like you'd go all the way right here in the shop anyway."

The Daiyoukai looked at her keenly.

"Sesshoumaru!" She gaped, swatting his arm. "You perv!"

The pads of his fingers started at her ribs, gliding down over her side to curve around her hip and ease her closer. Those inhuman eyes remained hooded, causing her to swallow. Slowly, carefully, she rose up on tip-toe to brush her lips over his.

A low sound escaped him which she mistook for anger, and she quickly backed off- only to find his mouth chasing hers. Their lips met in a heated rush that caused her to inhale sharply. The kiss felt firm and hard, palpable passion underlining it. She could feel the emotions simmering beneath the surface of his paper-thin control. Kagome knew she really shouldn't encourage it. She shouldn't coax the embers in the hearth. She shouldn't, but…

Firm fingers latched to his clothes as the miko pressed into him, stroking her other palm over his pale cheek. Her fingers slid around his curved ear, and she almost pulled away the difference startled her so much. Barely a moment later and she could feel the shell elongate into a point, and her thumb gratefully followed the path.

Sesshoumaru shuddered and braced himself unsteadily on the shelf above her. His attention strayed to her neck, pepping hot open-mouthed kisses to the feverish skin. He hit a certain spot that had her giggling as usual, and his arms tightened around her. "You still react the same way," he murmured.

Kagome stilled upon realising he was simply…hugging her. Sesshoumaru's hands slid over her, not to elicit desire, but as though confirming her existence. A sadness crept into her heart. His lips pressed to her cheek, resting there.

"When I have you for good, I won't be letting go." he muttered, with a steadfast bluntness that could only be assuring. "You should prepare yourself, miko."

The frantic want for him mellowed into warm adoration, and Kagome rested her head against his shoulder.

"Forget preparing, I'm looking forward to it," she giggled. "I'm so happy you got close with Kouga and Ayame and Shippo. You have friends."

"We are not. And this one is offended that you sound surprised."

Holding him close, she giggled, occasionally lifting her head to steal kisses. "When we first started this courtship thing your best friend was a tree."

"Hn," he kissed her harder this time as a distraction.

Their minds drifted for a moment where not even time could reach them. Kagome exhaled in contentment, swimming.

A commotion broke out at the front of the store. Shouts, snarls and familiar sounding curses assaulted her hearing. Breaking away from Sesshoumaru, Kagome gaped, hurrying forward.

Rushing down the aisle, she skidded to a stop the moment wild white hair caught her attention. Inuyasha scuffled with Yukita, grabbing the smaller boy by the scruff and shoving him off.

"I know she's here, asshole! Let me go so I can- Kagome!" His gold eyes snapped up, ears flicking atop his head. Kagome picked up his fallen cap, placing it atop his head and patting it.

"Hey there," she gave a sheepish smile.

With a snarl, he released Yukita and stood. "Don't 'hey there' me!" He barked. "I've been lookin' all over the city for you! Shippo gave some bullshit excuse, but I knew it had to have somethin' to do with that bastard. Where is he!?"

Spreading her hands out, palms flat, Kagome shook her head. "I'm the one who didn't come home right away, don't-"

A warmth passed by her side, Sesshoumaru's presence felt before she could visibly see him step in front of her. Inuyasha leapt, swiping his fist out. A hard sound of impact reached Kagome's ears, and she started, seeing his fist connect with Sesshoumaru's jaw.

The elder brother held his gaze, not moving an inch. Inuyasha exhaled, gritting his teeth and striking his fist out again, only to meet Sesshoumaru's palm.

"That's enough. I...apologise," the demon's lips thinned, but the words came just the same.

Inuyasha tore his fist free, backing up with wide eyes. "Ha? What the fuck?"

A blur zoomed by Kagome, rustling her clothes and hair. A moment later, Inuyasha's back met the floor, yelping as Riza grinned down at him. "What the FUCK!"

Kagome rested her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm and shifted forward. "Let's all calm down. Inuyasha, you came here to take me back to Mom's, right? I'll go. I need to see her anyway." She turned to the presence beside her. "Do you…want to come and meet my family?"

He stilled, quickly recovering and inclining his head, seemingly unfazed by the bruise forming under his eye and the red tinge to his cheek.

"Fine, whatever- BUT WOULD YOU GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha snarled at the wolf demon.

Riza grinned, "Uncle Inuyasha is _so_ grumpy!"

"I'll join you for a walk," a calm voice uttered.

Kagome glanced at Yukita in surprise, giving a startled, tentative smile. "R-really? Sounds great! L-let's go team!"

Ignoring her nervous enthusiasm, he walked out the door, causing her to wilt slightly.

* * *

Riza stayed behind to mind the shop while their small group walked through the streets. She and Kagome had swapped numbers, much to the miko's delight.

Despite Sesshoumaru having calmed the yuki-onna the previous day, the snow hadn't completely disappeared. A few stray flecks still drifted down from the sky, landing in the slush that the snow had become beneath their feet.

Sesshoumaru padded ahead with Inuyasha, holding a conversation for once. Kagome wanted to be nosy, but also respected their privacy, settling on walking alongside Yukita.

They carried on in awkward silence. Kagome inwardly fussed, sneaking glances at the short boy. He certainly looked serious and grim-faced, but she could pick out certain features like his nose and chin that resembled Shippo's. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, Kagome opened her mouth to apologise-

"We don't have to talk. I don't have anything to say to you," he uttered cooly.

She winced, thinking to herself before choosing her response carefully. "You sound like Sesshoumaru," she murmured, soon backtracking. "I-I mean your tone. He can always pull off the intimidating thing really well."

He glanced at her, before facing forward again. Kagome noted his dark hair. Rika had mentioned that his natural colour was white, like his mothers, but instead of glamorising himself to have Shippo's signature red locks, he'd chosen to imitate...

"You admire your Uncle a lot, don't you?" She said quietly. "I get why. He's pretty amazing. One of the strongest demons I've ever met." Yukita nodded in firm agreement, which was something. "You don't like me being with him," Kagome continued. "I can also understand that. He's waited a long time for me and-"

"Precisely," Yukita cut in sternly. "You're nothing special. I told him so many times to just give up on you, to be happy with another. You kept him chained to loneliness."

Kagome felt her heart clench, pushing on. "But Sesshoumaru can't be _made_ to do anything he doesn't want to, surely you know that." Yukita tensed at her side. "It's true if he'd forgotten about me maybe he could've been happier, but that was his decision. Not mine or yours or anyone else's."

"You're going back to the beginning of your relationship soon, correct?" He stopped, glaring at her with hard forest green eyes. "If you really cared about his suffering, you'd make it so that he never foolishly fell in love with you."

Kagome's bones locked, freezing her mid-step. "You're suggesting I just...do nothing?"

Yukita nodded. "If Uncle never falls for you, all this heartache can be avoided. He can find a real Lady of the Western lands and rule with her."

Kagome's gaze lowered, watching the faint flurries of dying snow settle into icy puddles. He had a point. She'd thought about it herself and wondered. Maybe the Western Lands would never have fallen. Continuing to walk, Kagome looked up at the backs of the two half brothers she felt like she'd been following for so long.

She could have lived out the remainder of her life in the village with Miroku, Sango and the others.

 _But…_

For some reason what she thought of first was his bed hair. There was something so endearing about the way his white bangs would be fluffed up come morning, how those gold eyes would be almost dopey with sleep before they sharpened.

The way he'd daydream came to mind – how he presented himself as the picture of regality and poise while gazing at tree-tops. The feel of being trapped beneath him after they'd made love, how he'd kiss and bite her neck, making her squeal with delight. Even the open softness in his eyes came to mind. The trust he'd placed in her to never betray that look of quiet adoration.

"I can't," she said simply.

"What?"

Kagome shrugged. "I can't do that. If there's a chance I can be with him I'll seize it with both hands. We've come too far…everything up to now can't be a waste. Besides," Kagome raised her head, looking at him levelly. "It's what Sesshoumaru would want. If I gave up before even trying, I don't think I'd forgive myself. Even if the me right now disappeared, those feelings wouldn't die. They'd carry over. At least, that's what I think. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but hey, I still need to actually time travel back. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll goof it up so bad the old Sesshoumaru will kill me. Who knows."

Yukito stared, giving a long extinguished sigh. Slowly, he folded his arms while giving her a thoughtful once over.

"Mn, that's good."

Kagome blinked. "Come again?"

"That's the answer I was looking for. Though your lack of self-confidence isn't so impressive, at least you won't back down."

"Y-you were testing me!?"

"Mn. We felt like we needed to," he lifted a shoulder, nonplussed. _We? Oh, he must mean him and Riza._

Trying to handle all her conflicting emotions of outrage, confusion and exasperation, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "S-so you don't hate me?"

"Not really," he slid his hands into his pockets, continuing to walk. "I would have, if you'd given up just now. And sometimes I did tell Uncle to forget you. But you've both made your choices."

Kagome stiffened at the look he shot her over his shoulder. Glittering green widening into something innocent.

 _He really is Shippo's son._

A quiet laugh escaped her as she marched up to his side. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Kagome tightened her grip until he was practically squashed under her arm. Rubbing her knuckles hard into his head, she grinned, giving him a very vicious nuggy.

"Ahahaha you joker! You really had me going there a sec. You. Funny. Guy," she laughed, tightening her grip. "Really good for my self-esteem, cutie-pie!"

Yukita wheezed and whined, batting at her arm as he struggled.

"This one is pleased to see you are getting along." A pale brow rose. Sesshoumaru observed them quietly with wry amusement one could only get if they enjoyed others discomfort. Which he did.

"Oh yeah, we're besties now," Kagome grinned darkly, ignoring Yukita's protests in a classic older sister move.

Upon noticing they'd already reached the shrine steps however, she reluctantly let go, ruffling the fox's hair some more for good measure. "I said the same thing to Rika, but I'm glad he's got people looking out for him," Kagome murmured lowly. "Just don't do that again or I'll kick your ass."

Yukito blinked, straightening and fixing his hair mutely. Sesshoumaru tilted his head as she passed, but Kagome just smiled. Beginning to walk up the stairs with Inuyasha, she glanced at him.

"What did you two talk about?" She asked, flashing a grin.

Inuyasha seemed startled out of his thoughts, glancing at her and then sharply focusing on the top of the stairs. Sliding his hands into the sleeves of his jacket, he tsked. "Nothin' much. Bastards gotten weird in his old age is all," he muttered, lapsing into silence the rest of the climb.

* * *

The moment the door opened Kagome was swallowed by a tight hug. Mrs Higurashi squeezed her tight, in a way that Kagome knew she was forgiven for leaving so quick. Releasing her, Mama turned to face their company, "Thank you for bringing her back, Inuyasha."

The Hanyou gave nod, looking mildly uncomfortable by the warmth in her tone. Sesshoumaru had the grace to appear slightly sheepish, but he met the woman's gaze unflinchingly.

"You must be Kagome's husband."

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru bowed low, causing Kagome's eyes to widen. "Not yet. You can think of me as her fiancé." He shot the miko a sour look, as though she were to blame for the technicality. "I should have introduced myself sooner."

Mama Higurashi gave a giggle, "apparently you made your intentions crystal clear to Grandpa, so I suppose you already have. He gave you permission, right?"

Kagome's head snapped in her mother's direction. "What? Mom-Wha! Explain please!"

Her brown eyes were warm and dancing. "Your Grandpa told me not long before he died that he met a demon once. That's why he was always so insistent on their existence. Let's just say the mystery demon asked for permission to marry you- or um...more like threatened when Grandpa said no,"

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a murderous look, who suddenly found the tops of the trees very fascinating. Mama waved it off, "it happened a long time ago. Grandpa said he couldn't be sure if it was a dream or not. I took it with a pinch of salt." She turned her warm smile on Yukita and moved forward to introduce herself, while the front door burst open and Shippo glared at them, three children glued to his sides. "It's about time you showed up! I can't hold the fort forever you know!"

* * *

Mama Higurashi forced the demons inside for dinner with a stubbornness that rivalled Kagome's. Setting the table, the miko glanced around fondly, finding Souta and Yukita playing video games. Inuyasha was discussing something with Shippo while holding one of the red-headed fox children at bay using his foot. Finding Sesshoumaru leaning against a wall, Kagome made to approach, only to see the small bundle in his arms.

Zura's arm was draped over his shoulder, chubby cheek resting against his neck as she slumbered, tucked under his chin. Sesshoumaru supported her, absentmindedly rubbing her back, sharp claws careful as he watched the television expressionlessly. It was akin to having a boxing glove ram itself into Kagome's gut. Only instead of pain, flurries of butterflies exploded in her stomach, flowing down into her toes like melted honey. She very nearly cooed.

Sesshoumaru caught her eye and paused. His lips curved into a knowing smile, and a very dangerous and stupid impulse seized Kagome.

"Dinner!"

Broken rather rudely from the pleasant spell, the miko flushed and moved to help her mother carry through the dishes, trying to ignore the quiet chuckle that spiked her pulse.

* * *

"So I should try time travelling without an item?" Kagome asked several hours later.

Zura had been shifted into Yukita's arms as the foxes said their goodbyes, starting to pad down the shrine steps.

"Hn, you will not be able to travel back to the first mating until you understand how to manipulate the power of the well." Sesshoumaru uttered, standing below the torii arch and meaning to leave. Only he hadn't quite gotten around to it yet.

Kagome folded her arms, leaning against the structure. "I guess up to now I've let it react however it wanted and been pulled along for the ride." She mused, before nodding. "Alright. I want to go back about a week after Kouga's pack found you. To see you recovering. Do you remember me appearing around that time?"

"…No. I recall the next jump happening several years after that event, but my memories around that time are strained."

She smiled, balling her hand into a fist and raising it. "That's no problem. I need to figure out how to handle it, so some slip-ups are bound to happen. I'll give it my best!"

A warm palm settled over her fist and Sesshoumaru stared at her, winter lashes lowering slightly. Kagome's optimism slipped along with her grin, glimpsing the emotion he'd rather keep hidden.

"I'll be back," she said quietly. The thought of him going back to his apartment alone made her heart clench. There certainly had been some truth to Yukita's words despite her conviction. Sesshoumaru inclined his head, sliding his hand free from hers.

"Hn…return home soon."

 _Home._ It struck her that they really could make a life together in the present. True her friends were gone and his lands had been stolen, but they could make something together. An actual home with love and new friends around them. Even if the faces had changed, echoes of their former life were all around them.

 _All I want to do is get this stuff outta the way. To kick start our bond and come here to actually start living with you._

* * *

Though she intended to time-travel that very night, the Bone Eater's Well's power was being… _temperamental_ to say the least.

"Just work, damn you! Rragh!" She huffed. "Where's a DeLorean or Tardis when you need one?"

Despite Sesshoumaru's assurance that she could time travel on her own, Kagome had slipped inside the old Well House. Having jumped and met no success a grand total of 10 times, she finally threw up her hands and stalked from the small building.

The moon hung within the sky, like a luminous reminder of who she was doing this for. Kagome stopped mid-step. Exhaling, she stood for a moment in the garden.

If she wanted to get serious about this, 10 times wasn't going to cut it. Spinning on her heel, Kagome made to march right back to the Well House, when her foot snagged on a hose pipe.

Stumbling, she let out a yelp, catching herself before falling. Glaring at the offending hose, her ire slowly simmered down.

 _Wait…water._

"Oi, what are you doing, idiot?" A voice close by grumbled.

Kagome glanced over at the Goshinboku, spying Inuyasha leaning against its trunk.

"I'm about to time travel. Are you coming with?"

"Feh, I don't see no item on ya."

"Not using one this time. Ready for my secret technique?" She grinned, jogging over to the tap at the side of the house. "Let there be water!" Kagome made an exaggerated flourish with her hand the moment she turned it, causing water to shoot out from the hose like a geyser.

Gold eyes cut to the sky. "Big deal."

"You're extra grumbly today. C'mon, last chance to go back with me~ we'll possibly see Lady Kimi and General Kaito?" She tried to tempt. She'd wanted to meet them in the present too, but Sesshoumaru had mentioned 'baby steps.'

When Inuyasha made no move to approach, Kagome's brows pulled together but decided to leave him be. Lifting the hose over her head, she sprayed herself with a loud squeal.

Raising reiki on her skin, she tried to remember the feeling of passing through the well. Flowing through the heavy, indescribable waters of Time.

With a gasp, she found herself dropping through the puddle at her feet. Raising her head as she disappeared into the water, Kagome's eyes widened, finding Inuyasha's face closer than expected, sinking in with her. He grabbed hold of her wrist and kicked with her when they were submerged, fighting the current.

Kagome glanced around in the deep pink waters, her lungs protesting. The space they occupied looked darker than usual, as though tainted by indecision. Trying to focus, blue eyes slid shut, despite Inuyasha's panic.

Picturing Sesshoumaru's true form and his injuries, Kagome then forced the image of Kouga into her mind, coupling the memories together.

Feeling a frantic pat on her shoulder, Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha glared, pointing up above them at the disk of light that had appeared.

Nodding, she grabbed hold of him as he swam up through the waters, able to swim with greater speed and power than her.

Breaking the surface of the water, Kagome gasped, sucking in grateful gulps of air. Inuyasha coughed, spitting the moisture from his mouth.

"Ach- gn…w-what the hell? Why's it taste like salt?"

Hearing the gentle crash of waves and feeling the tide lulling them, Kagome raised her head. "Looks like Sesshoumaru's at the beach this time," she murmured.

The coast lay quiet and undisturbed, but various huts beyond it caught her attention.

"And he's not alone. I wonder if Kouga is around."

"Tch I hope not," Inuyasha muttered, ears pricking. "Hey…doesn't this place look familiar to you?"

"No?"

He stared at the coast, frowning slightly. "Take another look," he muttered. "We're at Shiori's village."


	19. Haunted Hounds

_AN: Sorry this chapter is all over the place, I still didn't fit in everything I wanted lolol good news though! After this depressing chapter, the angst won't be so heavy in this fic anymore x_

* * *

 **Haunted Hounds**

After wading through the shallows to shore, Kagome peeled her sodden sweater off, sighing as she wrung the waterlogged material. Inuyasha promptly shook himself, soaking her anew.

"Gah!" Kagome sputtered. "Can you not?"

"How else am I supposed to get dry?" He grunted, white hair puffing up under his cap.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You're not, be cold and suffer with the rest of us."

By the time they'd padded up to the huts, Kagome was positively shivering. The ocean was a quiet crash of waves behind them as lights suddenly flared to life in various windows. The covers over doors were thrown back, and various demons rushed out, raising weapons with wild, fearful eyes.

Kagome quickly raised her hands, "we come in peace!" She squeaked, spying a familiar face among them, who lowered his axe. "Kaito!"

The demons paused, frowning and looking at the dark haired man. "General, do you know them?"

"Ah! That's Lord Inuyasha," said one.

Inuyasha acknowledged them with a grunt. "Lower your damn weapons."

"Yes, do so. The Lady of the Western Lands stands with him," Kaito said, eyes gentling slightly. He shifted on his crutch, raising a hand to her and beckoning. "Come, my Lady. Everyone else, go back to sleep," he dismissed. The demons murmured amongst themselves, wandering back into their huts. Kagome padded into the hut Kaito indicated, Inuyasha following.

Inside, Inukimi adjusted her silks, covering bare shoulders. Kagome caught a glimpse of fresh bite-marks and cherry red hickeys before they were hidden, causing her to blush.

"W-we didn't mean to disturb you so late!" She glanced at Kaito, now noticing his rumpled clothes.

"Hush. Time-travel is not known for being considerate," Inukimi gave a soft laugh. With her hair down, she looked simultaneously radiant and decadent in her loose clothing.

"It smells like sex in here," Inuyasha grunted, yelping when Kagome stamped hard on his foot.

"Zip it!"

Inukimi laughed, fixing the futon and smoothing the covers as Kaito sat down beside her with a grunt, resting his crutch down. "Adorable. I'm surprised you're familiar with the smell, Hanyou."

"Shut up!" he barked, cheeks blooming red.

"Lady Inukimi?" Came a gentle, feminine voice. "What was all that just now? Shippo thought he sensed-" the cover over the door was tentatively peeled back and a taller Shippo peered in, along with a girl who Kagome vaguely recognised.

She gaped when it clicked."Shiori?"

"Ah, Kagome!" Shippo darted inside, scooping her up and hugging so tight her bones protested. His head came past her stomach now.

"Wow, lookit you! So tall," she wheezed, giggling and wrapping her arms around him, lifting so that his feet left the floor. At least she could still do that.

"It's lovely to see you again after so long," Shiroi murmured, folding her hands neatly in front of her and bowing. The previously petite child had matured, becoming a young woman perhaps a little younger than Kagome. She still wore a modest white yukata, but her face had lost most of its childish features. Those violet eyes remained as kind and sad as they were before. The miko suddenly remembered her mother, and realised she must have passed, leaving the hanyou alone.

Smiling gently, she blinked when Shippo detached himself from her and immediately hugged Inuyasha, who bristled. He made to say something, before closing his mouth and setting his rough hand on the fox's red hair.

"It's been a while...little brat."

"Hmph, it's not like I missed a big bully like you," Shippo mumbled.

Blue eyes shining bright, her chest warmed. Turning to the others, she voiced the thought that had been with her since surfacing: "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Their expressions immediately shuttered, some unreadable or awkward. Ice shot into her chest, hitting the bullseye of her heart.

"Don't worry," Shippo immediately soothed, straightening. "He's just uh…sleeping right now."

She blinked, giving a relieved laugh. "Well duh, it's late at night. Heh, you all looked weird for a sec there."

Inuyasha's ears flicked under the cap, heavy brows drawing into a frown. "Spit it out, Shippo." He growled. "You ain't explainin' everything and no doubt it's some crap that'll just worry her later."

Surprisingly, it was Shiori who timidly spoke up.

"Our village is home to many different kinds of demons. The majority of them are survivors from the West's fall that happened 10 years ago. They fled here, and we sheltered them, or some joined us of their own accord like the wolf demon tribe led by Kouga. When they came, Lord Sesshoumaru was among them, so he picked up the mantle to lead again."

"That's not surprising," Kagome tilted her head.

The Hanyou fiddled with her sleeve. "It's just that…concerns have been raised about the amount of sleep our leader gets."

"Yeah, because it's not healthy." Shippo snorted.

Inukimi huffed, lighting her signature pipe and inhaling. "Ridiculous. He's perfectly fine. How do you explain his performance in the fighting pit? Resting isn't a crime. He defeats challengers when required," she uttered darkly, words flowing out with the exhale of curling smoke.

Shippo throws his hands up, bristling. "Lady I don't wanna get into this with you again! Sleeping for 18 hours is not normal!" He burst, flashing small fangs.

Differing energies crackled in the air, raising the hair on Kagome's arms. She'd never seen Shippo argue so boldly with someone collected like Inukimi. "That's…that's enough you two, please calm down," she tried to wrap her head around everything.

"The fuck? 18 hours." Inuyasha grumbled. The strict and disciplined 'Killing Perfection' sleeping so long sounded ludicrous. "Where is he now?"

Kaito spoke up, absentmindedly sharpening his weapon. "In a cave not far away, located within the cliffs. He rarely shows himself, but always makes an appearance at the pits."

"Fighting…pits, right?" Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Guessing that's exactly what it sounds like," sighing, Kagome tried her best to ignore her mounting worry. "Okay, let's backtrack. You said it's been 10 years since the big battle. How many years ago did Kouga and Sesshoumaru arrive?"

Shippo rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, two?" Seeing the look on her face, he added. "We've tried talking to him but he doesn't want to see anyone. He's…changed so much, we've got no clue how to help."

Sensing her turbulent emotions, Shiroi spoke up. "I'll ask Ayame to take you to him tomorrow."

"Ayame?" Kagome croaked.

"Mhm, he only wakes up during the day if her cubs go to bother him," Shippo offered a weak smile.

Unbidden, Kagome answered it with a small one of her own. _You've always been pestering him to do things, huh Riza?_

With no alternative but to sleep, Kagome left Inukimi's hut, deciding to rest with Shippo. Glancing behind her as she settled down on a futon, she noticed Inuyasha taking a seat. He'd followed without a word, and now rested his faithful sword against his shoulder, closing tired gold eyes.

Kagome also spied the two white-haired fox sisters curled up together in their true forms. She supposed they must have moved to the village along with Shippo at some point, and wondered what had become of the Fox clan. Shippo curled up with them, and Kagome loosely curled her arms around herself, shivering and closing her eyes.

* * *

Sleep proved to be a flirtatious but unobtainable friend. A burst of loud noise, that of high pitched yips and barks, broke her out of her dozing. With her eyes still in the process of opening, Kagome shrieked when tons of bundles of fur landed on her stomach. Countless wet noses and tongues attacked her cheeks, causing her to burst into startled giggles.

"Oi! What did I say?" A familiar gruff, masculine voice barked. "Settle down and get off her already!"

Kagome laughed, setting her hands on the wolf cubs that kept climbing over her, occasionally licking the miko while ignoring their father.

"OI!" He called again, before being nudged aside.

"OFF!" Ayame snapped, voice dark and green eyes blazing.

The countless amount of cubs immediately scrambled off, looking at their parents in the doorway with perked ears and expectant faces.

Picking herself up and wiping the slobber from her cheeks, Kagome noticed Inuyasha and the foxes had already left for the day.

A whine sounded out, "Ayame! I told ya to let me handle it this time. If ya keep butting in, they're never gonna listen to me!"

"You were taking too long," his mate flipped some firey red hair over her shoulder. "Besides, you let them rudely wake up Kagome. You call that handling it?"

Kagome's cheeks hurt, and she touched her mouth, finding she was smiling too wide. But she couldn't help it. Not wasting time, she rushed forward. The two wolves abruptly stopped when she wrapped her arms around them, resting her face against their shoulders.

"K-kagome? What's wrong?" Kouga mumbled, resting a large hand on the small of her back. A strangled, happy sound reached their hearing.

"Nothing, I'm just...really happy. So happy," she breathed, squeezing them. "Seeing you both safe is a big relief."

Pulling back and grinning tearfully, Kagome ignored their perplexed looks. It was one thing to hear they were safe in the Future but was another to actually see, hear and touch them. It made her long for Sango and Miroku.

"Thank you so much for finding Sesshoumaru and helping him. You saved him," she rambled, causing Ayame to laugh gently and nudge her.

"It was no trouble. C'mon, I'm sure you want to see him. You can cry on us some more later," she said, tucking Kagome's hand through her arm.

"Hey! I haven't seen her in ages," Kouga soured, watching as the miko was ushered outside.

Ayame glanced over her shoulder, smiling flippantly. "You've seen her now~ are you saying _you're_ more important right now than her mate?" She asked sweetly.

Kouga's shoulders fell, expression shifting into a grumpy, accepting one. Letting herself be tugged along away from the huts, Kagome held on when the cubs followed, racing through their legs and causing her to trip on the sand.

"Careful!" Ayame growled at the bundles of fluff.

Smiling and carrying on along the shore in the morning light, Kagome walked them play and leave tiny paw-prints in their wake. "It's kind of strange, seeing you guys with kids."

"Heh, it feels strange for us too. Still doesn't feel real even after two years."

They approached a cliff with numerous crags and splits, which had eroded into caves and openings. Nerves erupted into her stomach. "...Shippo said he's been like this since arriving," Kagome murmured.

A snort sounded out close to her ear. "Honey, I've been baby-sitting this Lord for at least five years. He hasn't changed since Kouga first found him all injured. Hasn't shifted out of his true form once from what I've seen."

The words made dread pool in Kagome's stomach, along with a hard lump of sadness in the back of her throat that was difficult to swallow. Jaken had mentioned once, in passing, how true forms often dulled more complicated emotion. Demons merely became creatures of instinct.

 _Is it...less painful for you this way?_

"I remember first seeing him. I'd been told stories about The Killing Perfection ever since I was a cub. A God on the battle-field. But he was just an abandoned, lost puppy. Still is," Ayame lifted a shoulder. "Aside from when he's in the pit, I honestly find it difficult picturing him conquering anything. Don't get me wrong though, our tribe kind of like him after he aided us getting here. I was heavily pregnant at the time and heh, let me tell ya; walking through human territory in that state was not fun! But ole' Ice Prince woke up enough to protect us during the journey. We lost men during the battle of the Western Lands though so, I guess to him it might've been paying his debts."

There came a beat of silence between them, the words left hanging in the air. Eventually, Kagome spoke once more, voice subdued. "I keep trying to get used to everything changing...but the second I get my head around a place it's already shifted."

Ayame smiled. "I might not time travel but it's still changed too fast for me too. At least there's always a place for you, no matter where you drop in, right?"

Kagome blinked, smiling gently and nodding.

They reached the mouth of the cave, Kagome's boots crunching on the pebbles and stone. The spray crashed against the nearby jagged rocks, flicking water up near them. _He's really picked a remote spot_ , she thought, glancing at the distance from the village, which was in view but far off.

The cubs stopped to play, biting on a piece of driftwood while Kagome and Ayame padded inside. The shadows of the cave swamped in. All noise felt drowned out within the large space. The crunch of their shoes echoing too loud. To the side lay remains of animal bones and carcasses, everything beyond the light of the entrance drenched in dark. Yet on the edge of the light, silver fur glinted.

A large body shifted, around the same size as she'd seen him before, that of a large bear. His true form looked much healthier at least. Well fed, unharmed. Yet scars crisscrossed certain areas where the fur was thinner, no doubt more hidden by the lustrous fur that flamed around his shoulder. He slept on despite their presence.

"Oi!" Ayame growled. "You have a visitor. Wake up!"

Sesshoumaru stirred, opening one groggy, ruby eye. He stared at them listlessly for a moment, before closing his eye again, seeming to fall back asleep.

"Hey!" Ayame barked, only to be drowned out as a flood of yips and galloping tiny fluffballs racing around them. Uncaring of their sleeping mountain, the cubs bound atop the Daiyoukai, nudging and sniffing at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't stir, despite their antics. A low sound built in the back of his throat however, the more they tugged at his ears or tail. Unfortunately, they didn't seem deterred by his grumbles.

 _Cuuute_ , Kagome couldn't help but think. "They seem to like him."

"You know what kids are like. Don't know to be afraid of something most would faint in fear of." Ayame smiled, before frowning at the dozing Daiyoukai. Growling, she sank to one knee, plunging her fist into the ground. The walls around them trembled with distress, and the cubs yipped with alarm, huddling around Sesshoumaru.

"HEY! This girl time travelled for your ungrateful hide!" She bellowed. "She came here just to see you! The least your sorry ass could do is say hello!"

Sesshoumaru's tail flicked out, sending a cub rolling free from its personal tug of war. He huffed quietly, giving another low noise and shifting so that he was turned away, back facing them.

"If he doesn't want to see me, Ayame...it's okay," Kagome said, watching quietly.

Ayame growled, straightening and putting her hands on her hips. "It's weird, almost like he doesn't believe you're really here or...doesn't want you to be?" She then winced, glancing at the miko. "Uh, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," Kagome soothed. "I'm going to um, stay here for a little while. Just in case he changes his mind."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded distractedly, watching every inhale and exhale.

"Alright, but I'm only leaving you for an hour. Shippo will come fetch you. It isn't healthy to stay here alone."

"Sesshoumaru's alone."

"By choice!" Ayame tsked. "It's true he was injured, and the battle at the Western Keep probably took a toll. But everyone else has tried to move on. They might still revere him as Leader, but honestly he needs to be defeated soon and replaced if we're gonna progress. Otherwise, we're all sitting around waiting for him to get better."

It occurred to Kagome then that no one else knew. Sesshoumaru probably hadn't told anyone what he'd been through with the monks. They just thought he was pining for his lost house.

Kagome assured her she'd be fine, waiting until she left along with the rambunctious cubs, before turning to Sesshoumaru. Without their presences, the cave was plunged into silence, save for the tumble and crash of waves against rocks outside. Sitting down, she wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest, just listening.

Little by little, she inched closer. Carefully, agonisingly gently, she reached out and lay her palm on his side. The jagged bite mark on her arm pricked, and her body tensed, but he didn't stir. Lithe fingers combed through damp fur, untangling it. He felt warm and steady, much better than his previous trembling, but she could sense the undercurrent of something. A great tired weight on his chest that caused every draw of breath to seem like effort.

"I don't know why I wanted to see you while you were still recovering. Maybe it was just me being full of it, thinking I could be the one to heal you. Seriously...I'm an idiot," she chuckled quietly. "But here you are, wounds closed. Healthy. Least that's what everyone thinks, mn?"

She didn't know if he were listening or could feel it, but she stroked her hand through his fur all the same. "I get why you didn't tell them about the monks. Too proud," her lips curved into a wobbly smile. "But Shippo would help if you opened up to him, I'm sure of it."

His lids remained shut. Her fingers lightly slid over his muzzle. _You were like this when Rin died too...just trying to sleep it off. So many bad things have happened to you, I bet they've mounted up. Why don't you ever talk to anyone, you beautiful dumbass?_

Leaning down, Kagome rested her head against his back. "It's going to...get better, you know?" She murmured. "Not to be patronising, but it will. So for now, if this is what you need, to be comfortable, then that's okay. Just...don't sleep forever," turning her face into the warmth of his side, she trembled.

"I'd miss you too much."

* * *

She stayed with him until Shippo came to collect her an hour or so later. Kagome didn't check her watch to know, just let time disappear. Leaving without a word or fuss, Sesshoumaru did not stir without her presence.

"Are you alright?" Shippo immediately checked, padding back with her along the beach.

Unprompted, Kagome smiled gently, causing him to blink. "Yeah. I think since I can't help Sesshoumaru this time, I'll focus on doing what I can around him."

"Meaning?"

She hummed, "well, why were the demons last night showing their markings and claws? On the outside, this place looks like an ordinary village, but I can feel a barrier around it. Wouldn't it make sense to start covering up their demonic features so that everyone can hide in plain sight without wasting energy on that?"

Shippo smiled, tilting his chin up to look at the morning sky. "You don't miss much. That's been a huge thing lately, big mess. No one wants to start posing as humans except the foxes, Shiori, and a few of the wolves."

"Why?"

"They refuse to unless their leader does it first. Set an example. But it's like he's doing the opposite, lounging in his true form all the time."

Slowly, the pieces started to fit into place. Now she understood Ayame's frustration. Shippo continued, sighing. "Sesshoumaru's the strongest, as proven every week in the pits. Hence he's the leader. If someone could just beat him in the fighting pits, someone who gets that we need to change to survive, then we could really pass ourselves off as a human village. We'd be so much safer! Plus that way us foxes wouldn't have to be the ones going to neighbouring villages for supplies. Shiori wouldn't exhaust herself by keeping the barrier up too. We're sitting ducks like this."

Kagome nodded seriously, mind whirling with the new information. "When's the fighting pit next open?"

"Tonight. It's held over there," Shippo pointed to the opposite cliffs and caves, situated nearer to the village and on the right of the shore, where Sesshoumaru's was on the far left. Isolated.

"Great, I'm heading there tonight."

"N-not to fight, right?"

She laughed. "No Shippo. If I beat him and became leader where would that leave you guys when I disappeared? I just want to watch."

Shippo exhaled with relief, smiling up at her. Tentatively, she offered her hand.

Green eyes flickered with surprise, and it occurred to her how much older he'd become. She shouldn't have done it, he wasn't a little kid anymore. He'd survived war and-

Shippo's hand slid into her own.

Emotion welled up inside her and when he gave a squeeze, and she felt that he'd done it more for her sake than anything else. Kagome squeezed back with gratitude as they walked in step back to the village.

* * *

That night, Kagome walked among the crowd through the narrow passages in the caves. They walked with torch in hand, until the rocks bathed in orange hues gave way to a giant opening, fit for the hall of a King.

Kagome followed the demons to the rings that looped around the massive pit in the centre of the floor, almost like they were in a colosseum. The cave seemed to have been carved, paving seats for them, so she took one. Glancing to her left, she found Inuyasha, who had decided to follow. He frowned, ears pressing against his skull.

Sesshoumaru's form became visible after a moment, climbing down into the room via one of the higher openings in the cave and making his way to the pit, jumping in and waiting with a tired sort of expectation. The demons in the crowd glanced around, muttering to themselves.

Finally, a challenger Kagome didn't recognise jumped into the ring, bulls horns protruding from his head. With a blast of yellow youkai, his form melted into a demonic bull, tossing his head and rearing on hind legs.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the fighting started without introduction.

Two forms collided, roughly slamming into each other. Kagome noticed that while they used no real techniques, more throwing weight or striking, they each avoided using their deadly weapons of poison, teeth or horns if they could help it.

Sesshoumaru ended things by moving with a burst of speed, leaping atop the bull, which was struggling to get up. A large paw slammed down into its jugular, bracing his weight and opening large jaws, pining the burly demon down via rows of deadly teeth on ethier side of him. Sesshoumaru held him there despite the kick of frantic hooves beneath him.

Eventually, the bull made a noise, and Sesshoumaru backed off, panting.

"He's...like a stray dog or something," Inuyasha mumbled, ignoring the cheer from the onlookers.

Kagome glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"When demons communicate, it's like human speech, just different. Gestures and stuff. But even using that, it's like he's completely closed off. He might still fight well, but he's not the taunting asshole I know. The hell happened to him?"

"He got hurt, badly," she murmured, not wanting to say more than that. It felt like a betrayal of trust to explain, for some reason.

"Oh for goodness sake," came a voice behind them.

Kagome turned, looking at one of the higher stands and spotting Inukimi. Her eyes were on the pit, so the miko shifted to look. She then gaped.

Kaito limped into view, facing Sesshoumaru while leaning on his crutch.

"You foolish oaf! What are you doing?" Inukimi stood from her seat with a rustle of silks, glaring.

From within the pit, the General glanced up at his Lady, mouth curving. He lifted a shoulder, giving a sad, rueful smile. "We can't live in the past, my Lady. I should at least try to end this stagnation."

Kagome's eyes widened. Kaito who had been so proud he'd all but rejected her as Lady of the West. Kaito who hated the House lowering itself. It was he who stood before his lord, discarding his crutch.

Blue light coated the dark-haired Generals form. Smoke billowed out, slowly sighing away to reveal a three-legged black inuyoukai. He leaned forward, equal size to Sesshoumaru, who growled softly.

The two leapt, meeting with a clash of hard bodies. Black and white fur met again and again, demons trying to topple the other. A few times their paws swiped out, hackles rising as they snarled, teeth starting to snap and bite. Their forms chased each other around the pit, colliding into the walls and causing the structure to shake.

"Crap, Kaito's really letting him have it," Inuyasha muttered.

Seeing Kagome's questioning look, he scratched his cheek. "Let's just say he's yelling at the Bastard and telling him to wake up and fucking lead already. Sesshoumaru is pissed-"

A hard-hitting sound echoed off the walls as Kaito hit the floor a moment later, his single back leg giving. His jaw smacked hard against the ground as Sesshoumaru remained atop him, pressing him down and snarling quietly.

"What's Sesshoumaru saying now?"

Inyasha tsked. "...For Kaito to find someone strong enough to take over, or leave him the hell alone."

When the dust settled, Kagome watched as the silver inuyoukai padded around the pit like a restless tiger. Kaito's black form receded, his more human appearance returning. Taking up his fallen crutch, the General gingerly got to his feet and limped away.

When no other challengers stepped forward, the fighting pit drew to a close.

* * *

She'd asked around, but apparently, defeating Sesshoumaru was indeed the only way to seize control over the village. Even if she could win, Kagome also asked if she could pass on the mantle immediately after- only to be shut down and told an 'outsider' like herself wouldn't be accepted as a leader in the first place.

Kagome thus spent her week helping Shippo and the other foxes. Kouga and some of his wolves had unfortunately left to run an errand. Despite how busy she kept, she always noticed the lack of Sesshoumaru's presence. Visiting him had only become possible in the evenings she was so tired, helping newer arrivals construct a hut. On one day she walked the road to the neighbouring human village and helped load supplies onto the wagon, discussing trade. Pushing some hair back from her eyes, Kagome sighed.

"It's hard work, mn?" Shiori smiled knowingly, tending to the horses.

"Sure is. How are you able to leave the village and move around if you're...you know," Kagome glanced at the humans walking around. She cupped a hand to her mouth and mouthed: 'using your powers.'

Dark eyes danced, her hanyou features under a glamour. She beckoned, and the miko leaned in, watching as Shiori opened her pocket, revealing a glowing orb.

"Oh, you had something like that last time."

"Yes, but I was being used back then. Now I'm...happy to be of use to the village, even if I wish everyone would be a little braver," Shiroi said gently.

Kagome nodded, brows drawing together. "You feed your power into that and it projects a barrier around them, right? You must be exhausted all the time," she said, eyeing the pallor of Shiori's usually darker skin with thin lips.

"E-excuse me, are you a miko?"

Turning, Kagome faced a nervous looking man.

"Yes, hello?"

"Please," he took her hand. "My wife is giving birth. I-I don't know what to do, please help! Our village priestess is away visiting friends. Please!"

Everything else fell away as Kagome nodded seriously. "Don't worry, I'll come. Shiori, can you-"

"I'll come too."

With a nod, the two women rushed to aid the man and his wife.

* * *

Kaede's teachings had certainly come in handy. It had felt kind of surreal, holding the newborn. Whenever she'd helped deliver in the past, Kaede had always been the one easing the child out, taking the lead.

Shiori had been a massive help, advising whenever the miko had become uncertain. It was clear the woman had more experience.

Washing her hands for the umpteenth time, Kagome padded back to the village with the hanyou.

The foxes and cart had left hours ago ahead of them, the sky darkening to lush purples.

"Kagome, do you think it's possible for Lord Sesshoumaru to still lead?" Came the quiet question.

Feeling caught between a rock and a hard place, Kagome sighed. "...Not right now," she admitted. "He seems to just be attending the pits out of necessity. If...if you ask me, it looked like he almost wanted to be defeated," she murmured.

Shiori nodded, raising a hand to her head. "I worry that- that soon raiders will come, and our village will be snuffed out just like the Great Houses. If we got attacked, I don't know if my barrier will hold. That's what I'm...afraid of…"

"Shiori?"

Glancing at the Hanyou, Kagome squeaked in alarm, catching the woman before she fell. Feeling her blazing forehead caused clammy sweat to cling to her skin. "Shiori! Hold on, w-we're not far from the village!"

Awkwardly ducking, Kagome lifted her onto her back, supporting Shiori under her thighs. But the days work had significantly weakened the miko and she only managed to make it down a hill before stopping. Panting, she sank down to her knees. _I can't just leave Shiori to get help, what am I going to-_

"Kagome!"

Lifting her head, gladness filled her heart.

"Inuyasha!"

With the smell of sea-salt clinging to him, Inuyasha leapt down from the trees, racing towards them on the path. "The hell happened?"

"Shiori fainted. I think she's done too much today, or maybe...all week," Kagome murmured, wondering quietly.

Inuyasha removed the weight from her shoulders and hitched the woman onto his back. "Let's hurry then, don't slow me down, idiot," he muttered almost affectionately. Kagome smiled despite the situation and followed, hurrying after him.

As her feet pounded on the path, Kagome watched as he took off in front, bounding ahead. Strange, nostalgic feelings wrapped around her heart and squeezed. She shook her head and raced quicker in the direction of the sea.

* * *

A fire flickered in the centre of the largest hut. Within, the majority of the village residents lingered, waiting for any sign of change from Shiori. They drifted around, looking a little lost.

Shiori herself lay on a futon, breathing shallow. Kagome had done everything she could think of to bring her temperature down. Nearby at a low table, Inukimi poured over scrolls and paperwork, frowning at the disturbance.

"What happened to her?" Ayame peered down.

"She was overworked!"

A few demons glanced at Inuyasha, vague guilt passing over their faces.

"Cease your yapping." Inukimi sighed. "I dislike children who shout."

"Tch, what? You'd rather I was more like Sesshoumaru, keeping my trap shut?"

"Preferably. He always was quiet, even as a pup. Granted he did cry at first, but ignore them long enough and they learn not to make noise. Obviously, it's a lesson you were never taught."

For some reason, though the comment hadn't been meant as particularly malicious, Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru's scars. Of him. Alone, quiet and drenched in the dark of the cave. Not making a fuss. Hiding his distress. The pain so keen he couldn't bring himself to see anyone lest they think him weak.

She stood, hands balled into fists as a low fire churned in her gut. "All of you are cowards," she muttered lowly.

The demons instantly bristled, but she didn't care. Tip-toeing around them achieved nothing. "Shiori is like this now because you're too afraid of change. She's been managing the force field and helping everyone, keeping up appearances with glamour. Not just her but the foxes and wolves. The rest of you are falling behind, don't you understand that?"

"Shut up! What would a human know of it?" One growled.

"I know you all loved the House of the West!" She burst, brows drawing together. "It's that love...that fuels your protectiveness over your markings and features. Your heritage and species. That's why you don't want to cover them up. It would feel like a betrayal. It's why you won't act on your own despite Sesshoumaru not really leading you."

A low growl sounded out, and Kagome was surprised to find Inukimi's narrowed gaze on her. "You dare call yourself his Mate and then encourage us to go against him?"

"He's not given you any orders!" She snarled, reiki and a skitter of hot, familiar youkai curling out of her bite mark. Sesshoumaru's presence loomed over her aura, lending weight to her words. "He doesn't want this position at the moment. The way I see it, he's fighting out of obligation for tradition. And that's what this all is! You're going to die for your traditions."

"Kagome!" Ayame chided.

"Well, they are! You can't stay isolated forever. You're not on an island. Your human neighbours will get curious, and one day they'll bump into the barrier. If the humans see you like this, don't you think they'll retaliate? The time for...surgiving is now. I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to cover up your marks. All of them are beautiful..." a blue crescent moon on a beloved brow came to mind as she looked around at them, seeing stripes, pointed ears, horns, tails. "All of them. But you have to. It's time you start living for yourselves, not for the past."

Inuyasha's ears flicked, swivelling in her direction as he looked slightly shocked.

"Adapt or die, is it?" Inukimi's words came low and solemn, looking through her. "I recall musing something similar at the burning Western Keep."

Kagome faltered, the energy around her dying down. "I hope your choice isn't the same as it was then..."

"Choice? My fate was decided for me, don't you recall?" She sneered, rising from her low table. "Foolish."

Watching the demoness pass by with a flow of silver, Kagome glanced at the inventory paperwork, feeling her shoulders fall.

* * *

The night of the fighting pit came around again. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the same seats as before, her hands tightening into fists, honestly debating jumping in herself. At least it would free Sesshoumaru from responsibility and allow him time to collect himself.

Slowly, she inched from her seat to stand.

"Don't," firm fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back.

Kagome glanced at General Kaito on her right. His back hair fell loose around his shoulders, dark eyes sharp.

"But General I-"

"It is not your fight," he rumbled.

Usually his tone would have riled her enough to disobey, but Kagome found herself weakening. She didn't know what to do. But there had to be something! Otherwise she'd be leaving without having helped at all, and that was the purpose of these jumps, right?

Feeling something brush her side, Kagome raised her head, looking at the blurry image of red and white. Scrubbing her eyes, she blinked up at Inuyasha, who had risen.

Words caught in her throat as Kagome watched him. The hanyou stared down at Sesshoumaru, who paced around the ring, snarling for a challenger. His roars echoed off the walls right into her bones.

Kagome's fingers latched onto his clothes before she'd realised it.

Solid, bold golden eyes slid down to her. Inuyasha's mouth tightened.

"...I gotta go, Kagome."

She stood, babbling immediately. "No you don't. What are you talking about?" She squeaked. "I-If you go and end up winning, you'll have to stay here."

Inuyasha stared back levelly.

Cold fear, sadness, confusion and panic erupted in her chest. "Please don't," she said quietly. "I-I don't know how far away from the Present we are. What if...what if we never see each other again!" Hysteria laced her voice and a few heads in the crowd turned. "I can't take that! You can't disappear from my life like Sango and Miroku! I need you, I-"

"Shut up already!"

Her shoulders were seized in a tight grip, and Inuyasha glared down at her. "That's enough. You don't damn need me!" The shout died in his throat, golden eyes dimming slightly. "C'mon. You haven't needed me for a long, long time."

Kagome trembled in his grip, rendered helpless, like that frightened 15-year old that had stumbled from the well all those years ago.

"Look, I get that you wanted me to stay in your Time. But it's...not where I'm meant to be. Least I don't feel that way. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful," he grumbled, eyes shadowed from his cap. "You and your family made a space for me. They're- _you're_ good people. But I can't exactly fill a role there. I'm just a house guest."

"But you're n-"

"I said shaddap!" He cut her off, growling. His voice soon lowered again, the fight leaving him. "I can't protect them. But I can protect these guys. I was useless in that big battle at the Western Keep and I've felt shitty ever since. Sesshomaru's been leadin' our old man's people for years. They haven't ever accepted me but I can't just ignore em' anymore. And don't start whining. You're the reason I want to protect people in the first place. It's your fault I'm like this now," he grit his teeth, letting go slowly. "So just, remember your own damn goal. That's your future, right there," he said, pointing a clawed finger at Sesshoumaru in the pit. "So keep damn working towards it and quit looking to the past! I gotta...start working towards my own future now."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him take a step. Then another. And another, further and further away from her.

His shoulders were broad and strong. Back straight. He walked with purpose.

A harsh sensation, like that of a knee being rammed into her stomach, caused Kagome to bolt forward, burying her face in his thick hair. She clung to that strong back, wrapping her arms around him and trembling and sobbing. Because now she knew.

Even if Inuyasha lost this fight, he'd be staying the Past no matter what. And there was nothing she could do to change his mind. _I don't want to lose anyone else. Inuyasha is supposed to be...supposed to be my rock._

A coarse palm, rough from years of scrapping, slid over her hand.

Her breathing hitched. The tears felt hot, thick and ceaseless.

"I would have died with Kikyo if it weren't for ya," he grumbled lowly. "I'd be in the netherworld embracing her. But instead, I've kept my life. So let me do something with it, Kagome." The waver in his voice strengthened until it was all she could hear in her ears.

Finally, _finally,_ Kagome's hands fell.

His form immediately jumped into the pit, discarding Tetsusaiga and his cap. Sesshoumaru fell quiet, tail flicking out as he raised his head.

"I hear ya became pretty useless, bastard." Inuyasha taunted, rolling his shoulder as his ears twitched. "It's been a little while since our last proper fight. I'm in the right mind for it now, so let's go."

His smaller form leapt into the air, and Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru met him with a crack of blazing with red energy. From within the haze, their bodies came flying out, the Daiyoukais transformed. His clothes looked less pristine than usual, skin ashen, something in his face looking tired, but focused on Inuyasha. He met every punch and kick with one of his own, tossing his brother into the ground. The Hanyou turned mid-air, landing on the balls of his feet and pushing off again to strike.

As they fought, Kagome felt a smaller hand wrap around her own. Frozen, she only sat down beside Shippo when tugged. The entire crowd watched silently, the air hanging heavy.

Harsh snarling and strikes of claws bounced off the walls.

Inuyasha picked himself up and threw himself into the wall that was Sesshoumaru again and again. Catching his fist, the Daiyoukai tugged on it with a deceptively small movement and Inuyasha lurched forward with his whole body, stumbling after the hand Sesshoumaru led him by like a puppet on strings. A classic taunting move.

Subverting this however, Inuyasha planted his foot down, using his free fist and striking. Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the side, gold eyes slightly wide. Inuyasha doesn't wait this time, following one punch with another without hesitation. Fists pummelled. Coarse knuckles split and ran raw as he unleashed the depth of his frustration at his own powerlessness. At change and Time.

For all his efforts, Sesshoumaru swayed on his feet, expression unreadable under the scrapes and bruises. Inuyasha panted, eyes having bled red, lips peeled back. Even feral, a part of him couldn't understand why. Why his formally proud, nightmarishly strong brother took it. Why he didn't answer with blazing anger. Inuyasha kept punching until ribs and bones cracked, Kagome's cry to stop halting his fist inches from Sesshoumaru's bruised and bloodied face.

Sesshoumaru's jaw moved, before he spat. Blood met the floor, soon joined by knees. The daiyoukai sank down, head bowing and limp hair sliding forward.

Inuyasha snarled with bloodlust, taking a few steps forward- until Tetsusaiga was shoved into his palm. Kagome looked at him searchingly, standing between the two as the Hanyou panted, gripping the sheath as his eyes wavered to gold once more.

Kaito and Shippo exhaled with relief.

Howls and shouts broke out into air, the wolves and foxes singing their praises. Even the other demons looked mildly impressed, but most were astonished.

Heartbroken.

Inuyasha panted harshly, looking up at them dazedly.

The roar of the crowd was lost on Kagome as she turned, words on the tip of her tongue, but Sesshoumaru had already picked himself up, leaving. Glancing at Inuyasha again, she bit her lip, wavering.

Inuyasha tsked, before bending down and retrieving his cap. He then placed it on her head and tugging it down so that she couldn't see his expression. "Go after him, ya idiot."

Feeling the pull of elastic in her gut that heralded Time's approach, she nodded mutely and turned on her heel, racing away.

 _Thank you, Inuyasha._

Hurrying out of the caves, the noises from behind her grew dimmer as she ran into the night air, holding back tears.

"Wait!" She called, breathless.

His figure was a pale spectre on the white sands, distant and padding further and further away. The sands cushioned her boots, feeling like they were pushing her back, but Kagome raced forward determindly, starting when the tide raced in, waves catching her feet.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The demon halted, and she knew he'd heard her this time. Felt her. But the elastic snapped, and Kagome cried out as the waters turned pink. Her body sank under the waves, feeling the current lash at her clothes and hair as water closed over her head.

 _No!_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome struggled and fought. It was the same as all the other jumps. She'd resist and the waters would pull her quicker and harsher away, stealing her breath. Even as she panicked, the miko forced herself to become still.

To try and think. To reject Time without resisting.

Lungs protested, spouting fire into her throat and tearing her mouth open. Salt flooded in, and she choaked, kicking her legs to push herself _up._

She broke the surface a moment later, sucking in gulps of air.

Feeling the tide lull her once more, Kagome opened her eyes. The exact same shore awaited her, and hope fluttered in her heart.

The changed position of the sun revealed she had time-travelled, but how far she didn't know. A warm orange sunset bathed everything in a soft glow, catching on fur. Kicking her legs, Kagome swam for the beach, noticing the tell-tale silver.

Wading out of the water and kicking off her boots, she padded wet foot-prints on the sand, feeling it crunch beneath her toes.

Approaching his sleeping form, she sat down beside the Daiyoukai, taking off Inyasha's cap and wringing the droplets from her hair.

"One good thing about short hair; it sure dries quicker," she smiled, panting.

One red eye peeled open. Sesshoumaru's head remained on his paws, unmoving. Kagome felt saddened to see his melancholy hadn't improved much, but at least he was out in the sun. Looking out at the ocean, she exhaled. _I can't believe I was able to come back like this. I-I know in the grand scheme of things this jump might not matter but-_

A weight settled on her thighs. Sesshoumaru rested his head down, letting out a long sigh. Kagome blinked down, softening and placing her hand on the crescent moon. Slowly, her thumb grazed the mark, dragging over blue fur.

"Time wanted me to go home but I came right back here. I don't know how long it's been since Inuyasha won, but you don't have to force yourself to heal quickly. Just take your time. I'm sorry if I made you feel...inadequate or something, I was just worried. But I...think I need to apologise to your mom too."

Between one moment and the next, fur disappeared under her fingertips, red steam leaking out from around his form. Smooth skin replaced it, and Kagome smiled slightly. Looking at his handsome face, her thumb automatically stroked the bridge of his nose. Her other hand combed through his bangs, a kind of peace settling over them. Soon however, an idea took hold.

"Do you have one of those pipe things your mom has?" Kagome asked randomly. This time a golden eye cracked open.

"Hn," he opened his juban, parting the silks to reach in and bring out a pipe.

After lighting it, Kagome brought it to her lips and took a drag- bursting into a coughing fit. The bitter taste brought tears to her eyes. Placing her hand on her chest, she blinked rapidly, glancing at Sesshoumaru's perplexed expression.

"I'm trying something, leave me alone," she snipped.

Giving it another go, she managed to exhale the smoke somewhat smoothly this time. Reiki hummed over her skin, and she tried her best to put the image she wanted into the smoke merely by thinking it. She sighed when nothing happened.

"You are doing it wrong," Sesshoumaru croaked, as though unused to using his voice. Sitting up and taking the pipe from her, he tapped the ornate carvings. "You are focusing your powers externally, which is defensive." He said, silken tones returning the more he spoke. "But for this, you must push them back down so that they flow internally. That way, the power will come out on your breath when you exhale."

"O-oh, usually I pull the reiki out of me and concentrate it to my hands to lace with my arrows. So, I have to somehow keep it contained inside me? I've never thought of using it that way. Demons are pretty impressive," she smiled.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, watching as she centered herself. Activating her powers, Kagome fought tooth and nail against the impulse to raise the energy to her skin. Taking another drag, she exhaled unsteadily, seeing the faint pink sparks flow out in the smoke.

"It worked!" Kagome grinned at him, sobered by the way he stared at her tiredly. Her heart squeezed, and the smile on her face fell a little. Even depressed and worn down, he still had the patience to teach her. _You're kinder than you give yourself credit for._

Doing it again, this time Kagome pictured a face. The smoke flowed out, collecting into an image. It took a few attempts, but soon enough a gentle, masculine face smiled back at them in the smoke.

"...I do not know him," he muttered.

"Mhm, that's my Papa," she smiled gently, passing the pipe back to him. "He died a long time ago."

Sesshoumaru rose a brow at her expectant face, before he glanced away and closed his mouth over the pipe. Tilting his chin up, he exhaled, smoke producing three inuyoukai's that danced and chased one another in the air, before curling into an image.

"Show off," she teased.

His lips curved slightly even as the wraiths of thick air cleared. A demon with a strong jaw and bushy brows stared back at them.

"Your Father?" Kagome guessed, seeing the resemblance.

"Hn."

The pipe was passed back to her, and Kagome felt pleased he seemed to understand her intention without words. Creating another smoke piece, Grandpa smiled back.

For Sesshoumaru's turn, he exhaled Bokuseno, which made her shoulders fall.

Next for her came kindly Kaede.

For him, bossy, proud Jaken.

Sango and Miroku followed.

Demons she didn't know came from his breath but she could tell from their armour they were of his House.

She exhaled Edo, the village as she'd known it.

He, the House of the West.

When he went to pass her the pipe again, Kagome's hand pressed it gently back to him. Tears swam in her eyes, but she squeezed his fingers, waiting.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, gaze dimming. He then haltingly brought the pipe to his lips and exhaled shakily.

Kagome gazed up at the image of Rin, the smoke curling to give her hair playful whisps. The grey wraiths couldn't help but flow into beautiful blooming flowers to adorn her image.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed his head had bowed, form shaking slightly.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sliding her arms around him and tugging slightly, Kagome braced herself against his sudden weight as the Daiyoukai drooped into her, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. She smoothed her hands over the plains of his back, murmuring soft comforts.

"It's alright," she soothed. "It's okay."

He didn't make a sound, but something wetted her skin, and Kagome gathered him closer. Sesshoumaru did not mourn loudly, and there was more going on than simple grief. So, when the tremors subsided, Kagome kissed his neck and touched his torso, sliding the material of his clothes back from his shoulders. He wore no armour so it parted easily.

His once almost pristine body held multiple scars now, as she'd suspected. They'd carried over from his True Form no doubt.

Patient hands slid over lean muscle, touching the damaged flesh. Sesshoumaru kept his head on her shoulder for a moment, before lifting it. Those weathered gold eyes shifted over her face, leaning to rest his lips against the side of her head, inhaling her scent.

The ageless tiredness of his body relaxed as she slid her hands over him, stroking, trying to soothe. Kagome touched every scar available and bent to kiss them, until they lapsed into simply laying and holding one another on the beach. Sharp claws combed through her short hair with vague confusion, so she held his face in her hands and kissed him again as assurance, shifting on the sand.

Soon, the tide swept in, waves rising up to claim the lovers in its embrace.

Answering quiet laughter joined the crash of surf on the rocks.


	20. Turning Time

**Turning Time**

Peeling back the entrance to the hut, Kagome felt all eyes within snap to her. Then, they slid to the presence behind her. Giving a smile, she carried on, holding deadly clawed fingers within her grasp. Leading Sesshoumaru to sit on a mat furthest from the busy atmosphere, she blinked at the heavy silence.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha broke it, jumping to his feet with wide eyes. "I-I thought you'd be gone for 100 years or something! Not two days? Why are ya back?"

Kagome huffed, "nice to see you too, Inuyasha. Look uh... I dunno what happened," she fibbed. "I just got turned around and came back."

Shiori padded over, inclining her head. "It's wonderful to see both of you here," she said warmly. A few of the other demons nodded, looking at Sesshoumaru. His face remained impassive, so different from how she'd seen him on the beach. "We've all just been preparing for a ceremony tonight."

"Ceremony?"

"Hm, our gracious Lord Inuyasha decided we should have one, in order to don disguises at the same time. A glamour ceremony, to remove our demonic features. You're right on time, son." Inukimi uttered from across the room, eyeing him.

"Wow, you decided that?" Kagome felt pride bloom in her heart, grinning at Inuyasha. "That's great! Makes the experience much more team-based."

Inuyasha blushed, glaring and crossing his arms. "Keh! It wasn't anything special."

The covering was pulled back from the entrance to the hut again, this time Kouga entering. Ginta and Hakkaku closely followed, bursting into bright toothy smiles at the sight of Kagome.

"Ah! Sister!"

She giggled, having not had the chance to see them last time. She stood, ready to accept their hugs as they hurried forward, only to feel herself be tugged back down. Landing with a squeak, Kagome blinked, shifting atop a lap. A low growl rumbled into her eardrums, strong arms tight around her middle. The wolves stopped.

Shifting, she looked up at Sesshoumaru, whose eyes remained gold, but steady, fixed on the wolves. "Sesshoumaru, it's okay," she said gently, cupping his cheek. That burning honeyed gaze slid to her.

A silky chuckle rang out. "Bear with his childishness, little mate. I don't think he'll be sleeping during your stay this time," Inukimi smiled.

Since she was confined to Sesshoumaru's lap, who took to dipping his nose into her hair at random intervals, she could only watch everyone else prepare. Large bowls were filled with water, passed around until there was enough for each demon and hanyou. One was even placed near Sesshoumaru's boot. Incense was burnt, various markings having already been painted around the hut's inner walls. Kagome didn't know the meaning, but recognised them from paintings from the lost West. Fox youki faintly curled within the water.

Looking up, she met Shippo's gaze, who smiled.

A fire blazed in the irori, throwing their inhuman shadows of horns and tails onto the walls.

The atmosphere was secretive, quiet. _I guess that's why they're doing this inside. They don't want to risk being seen._

It seemed like everyone in the village had been packed into the large hut. Ayame didn't even need to hush her pups, who were in toddler form this time. They sat still, as though sensing the sombre mood.

Inuyasha stood, folding his arms and breaking the silence. "Look, I ain't good with flowery words or speeches. I know there's a bunch of pride in this room. We got lots of history and bad blood between some," he muttered. The demons traded vague salty looks. "But we're putting all that crap behind us. And I don't wanna hear any bitching. From now on, there ain't no wolves, foxes or weird...three-eyed ogres," Inuyasha squinted at the demon, getting off track. Shiori subtly cleared her throat.

He uncrossed his arms, bristling and baring his fangs. "The point is! There ain't no Houses. We're all in the same boat. And we gotta do this as one big pack so that it doesn't sink, got it? Doesn't mean we're erasing our History to fit in. We're doing it to live." Inuyasha hastily finished, huffing.

Kagome glowed with pride, leaning against Sesshoumaru.

A few demons and hanyous alike sat straighter when he took his seat before his bowl. Kagome could tell from his stiffness that he was nervous, as though he'd been practising this. He glanced to the side, and Shiori nodded, before he dipped his clawed hands into the bowl.

Raising cupped palms to his face, Inuyasha let the water drip down, white hair soaking black. Gold eyes cracked open to plume into dark grey. The more water he combed through his hair, the more strands turned inky black. His triangular ears wavered and disappeared, human ones replacing them. Even sharp nails became rounded edges to Kagome's eye.

Others started following his lead.

Proud demons lost their tusks, horns, tails and prized claws. Some combed the water through each other's hair.

Inukimi and Sesshoumaru remained still. Turning to her mate, Kagome slid her hand up to his cheek. "Do you...want to try it?" She asked gently.

His eyes refocused on her, turning his head to brush his lips into the inside of her palm. "...You may do it."

Deciding to humour him and not making light of the situation, she dipped her hands into the water. Raising her hands, she softly brushed lithe digits through his bangs, marvelling at the strands as they dyed a deep, dark black. Just like his Future self's glamour.

Sesshoumaru stared at her listlessly, so she kissed him a few times, murmuring lowly as her wet thumbs grazed his cheeks, seeming to wipe away his stripes. She then smoothed them over his closed lids, heart shuddering.

It took a long while to comb her fingers through the entirety of the long silver locks. The most difficult part came last, with the crescent moon.

"We can...stop here if you lik-"

"Do it." His voice was tight.

Kagome's brows pulled together, and she brought the bowl up, cupping some water into her palm and pressing it to her mouth, letting the water run over her lips. She then leaned up and pressed them to his forehead, kissing the evidence of his heritage away.

Strong arms pulled her in tighter, and the dark-haired demon openly held her, uncaring of the company as he licked the expanse of her throat to cheek.

Holding on around his shoulders, Kagome looked at the others, seeing similar things. Families openly grieving. Lovers already missing their significant other's marks. Trying to get used to the change.

Drawing back, she brought out a compact she usually kept on her. Opening it, the miko lifted it so that he could see his reflection. "You're still beautiful and can outclass any human. That much hasn't changed, Mr. Fancy Feet."

Dark eyes lifted to her, blinking. Some of the apathy drained away and Sesshoumaru's lips curved, just a little.

From across the room, Inukimi rose, adjusting the silky furs around her. She hadn't touched the glamour.

"My Lady-" Kaito began.

"This one is tired. I will retire for the day," she muttered, walking across the hut regally and leaving.

Watching her go, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, squeezing a broad shoulder. "I'm just going to talk to your Mom for a bit. But I'll come back, okay?"

His fingers twitched, and a silent war took place in his eyes for a split second, before he released her. "Hn."

Kagome smiled gently, kissing his ear and grabbing an unused bowl of glamour. Kaito nodded slightly in encouragement as she passed by, and she quickened her pace, disappearing out the door.

She found the demoness sat in the threshold of her humble hut, smoking the signature pipe that was never too far from her deadly fingers. Gold eyes slid down to the bowl, then up to Kagome. She huffed, feathers clearly ruffled.

"Lady Inukimi...your son tried it." Kagome softened. "It's pretty obvious he hates it just as much as you. But like Inuyasha said, you're doing this to survi-"

"You think I did not hear that blithering oaf talking?"

"Won't you just try it?"

"I refuse."

"Why?"

Smoke blew out in a quick, short exhale. "You told me once, when my home burned, that the memory of the West could live on. But how can it, little mate? How can we, when I fear we will forget what lurks beneath the glamour? We will become trapped as humans. Cursed to sanitise ourselves so that we may become ever more palatable for your human masses."

Kagome knelt down before the woman, looking at her steadily even when smoke blew into her face. "None of you will forget."

Inukimi arched a brow. "Mn. You seem certain."

She nodded seriously.

"...You've seen us in the Future. Haven't you?"

Again, Kagome nodded. "Well, just your stubborn son. But apparently, you're still around causing mischief," she chuckled, delighted when Inukimi joined her. Sobering slowly, Kagome touched the demoness' arm. "He removed the glamour for me, so he still knows how to use it. There was even a Yuki onna causing trouble with the weather. Demons are still around in my time, and just as prideful. You don't have to worry...the parts of you that matter will be carried through for hundreds and thousands of years. I really believe that."

Inukimi regarded her quietly, tilting the miko's chin up with the flat of her fan. She inspected her carefully. "Mn...I can see why he is so taken with you. You remind me of Kaito, sometimes."

"G-general Kaito?"

"Indeed. Now, comb my hair."

Kagome stood, raising a brow. She then glanced at the bowl in her hands and silently caught on. _Like son, like mother._ They never could state what they wanted outright very eloquently. Stepping around the Lady, Kagome settled behind her and grabbed a beautiful ornate comb from inside Inukimi's hut, beginning to comb the perfect locks. Soon, she brushed the water through it.

"Did you find out if my son had a mate previously?" Inukimi spoke up, obviously wanting a distraction.

"Ah...yeah I did. It turned out to be...me?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Do tell?"

Kagome explained, detailing everything she'd discovered from Future Sesshoumaru. Including her task of having to jump even further back in time to woo Past Sesshoumaru. Inukimi softly chuckled behind her sleeve.

"My, my. You have your work cut out for you."

"Uh-huh, any pointers?"

"Hmm..." Inukimi puffed her pipe. Kagome finished up making the silver hair dark, and the Lady shifted to sit in the hut so that Kagome could gently apply glamour to her markings. The Lady closed her eyes, allowing it. "Typical Inuyokai courting behaviour would be demonstrating your strength."

"Right, like Sesshoumaru did for me. With his peacocking," she grinned.

Inukimi rose a brow, but didn't ask. "You should certainly kill for him."

"You mean, hunting?"

"Naturally, but also an enemy of his. He'd like that."

Kagome snorts. "Knowing him, he'll be sour he didn't do it himself."

The two gave little giggles, fawning over the murderous Daiyoukai in their own ways. Inukimi fell quiet. "He...was much changed after the Fall of the West. I did not wish to see it." She murmured, putting down her pipe. "This one wanted many times to go find him when he was missing after the battle. Kaito and I only agreed to come here because it was becoming quite well known as a safe place for our kind. Luckily, the wolves delivered my pup back to me. But I fear he carries resentment for this one."

"...Open."

Inukimi's lashes slid up. Inhuman pupils rounded out into human ones. She sat like human royalty, dark hair spilling down to the floor in ribbons, her pale face no less stunning. Kagome showed the reflection of the stranger in the compact mirror.

"He doesn't. At least I don't get that impression. And if he does...you can start making it up to him, by being there for him now." She said gently. "That's the only way I can deal with my own guilt. I keep thinking, eventually, we'll be together. And then we can start over. But I don't want him to put his life on pause for me. I want him to heal and be happy and live...so please help him, Lady Inukimi."

The woman looked briefly stunned. She then hummed and flicked Kagome's forehead. "Perhaps I shall, Lady Kagome."

After enjoying some contraceptive tea together as a 'just in case' the two had talked some more before the miko took her leave.

Once she was left alone, Lady Inukimi inspected her changed reflection once more in the compact Kagome had given her. Hearing something, she remained relaxed, seeing Kaito hobble in and settle down behind her. The General's strong hand slid onto her thigh, the other curling in her hair and lifting it to his nose, drinking deep. His lips grazed her willing neck.

Inukimi closed her eyes. "We look different, dear one."

He was not her first mate. He did not have a booming laugh or magnetic personality. Rather the General was quite attentive and watchful, oddly compassionate in his own way. Her rock.

At first, after the Fall of the West, she had coupled with other demons. She had even lain with a human male and female respectively, just to try it.

But it seemed the General was where her heart relaxed, old instincts rising. She felt that soon, she could be in real danger of Mating him. She didn't even care about his missing limb, he had more than enough power and technique to not let it impact their rutting.

"I still see the Lady of the West before me." His deep chuckle reverberated into her bones.

Lady Inukimi allowed him to love her, experiencing wary, but hopeful contentment in the way that only ancients could.

* * *

Padding back toward the tent, Kagome stopped upon seeing someone outside waiting for her. She smiled weakly and quietly approached.

Inuyasha stood with his arms folded, mouth set in a thin, grim line. "...So, tell me honestly. You mad or what?"

"H-huh? No, no of course not." She stepped closer, squeezing his arm and forcing a smile. "You were pretty convincing. And I think this'll be good for you. Doesn't mean I'm happy, but...I'm happy _for_ you." She said softly, trying to accept it even as her mind rebelled.

Inuyasha sighed. If his ears were visible, they would surely be flicking. He then pulled out a vial from his robes. "Shippo told me to give this to ya, since you'll probably be stolen away soon. Ethier by time or that bastard."

"What is it?"

"Apparently its glamour that'll work on humans. Should work for a few days. He thought you might need it, just in case."

Kagome smiled and tucked it away. They then lapsed into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"That bastard told me about all this you know, before we time travelled. Gave me a choice."

"Oh! You mean when we all walked back from his bookshop?"

 _I did wonder what they'd been talking about._

He nodded gruffly, tossing his head and closing his eyes. "Feh. He said; 'I better tell you your options now, because I know how indecisive you can be.' What an asshole."

Kagome hid a smile behind her hand.

"It ain't funny!"

She laughed outright, and his shoulders relaxed. For a moment, with the waves crashing gently in the background, and the gentle caress of the salty sea air, it felt like it used to. In the old days. Smiling nostalgically, Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Hanyou, hugging him.

Inuyasha held her close, burying his nose in her hair. "Ain't you worried you'll piss off the bastard if you go back to him smellin' like me?" He rumbled.

"He can deal with it. I'm saying goodbye to my best friend."

They didn't talk after that for a little while. Eventually, however, the two pulled away. Kagome locked the tears firmly in her eyes, refusing to let them fall from her lashes. Inuyasha stared at her, his expression softening.

Squeezing his arm, Kagome turned and walked away with heavy steps. It killed her a little inside not to look back.

* * *

Naturally, the Daiyoukai hadn't been thrilled about her scent. But she didn't reprimand him much. In fact she mostly sang his praises when he pushed inside her that night. She'd tried to get him to slow down, take their time- to make love to his battered and scarred body, but the demon hadn't allowed her. His hips had been hard and unrelenting, meeting hers in quick thrusts that made heinous noises from their bodies ring out into the hut.

Kagome had tried to hold him close through it all but didn't fight his intensity. She merely wrapped her legs around him tighter and tried to soothe him as best she could.

When she started herself awake sometime around midnight through sheer force of worry, Kagome knew. It was time to leave.

Turning on her side, Sesshoumaru's sleeping face came into her eye-line. Observing his inhuman features for a moment, she basked in his warmth and closeness, reaching up to briefly touch her mating mark on his neck. Tratiorius fingers then strayed further to a striped cheek, cupping it. He'd let his glamour slip with her.

"I have to go now."

Magenta lids slid open immediately, rich honey catching the light from the window, gleaming. She wondered if he'd even slept.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah," she said gently. "I kind of don't have an unlimited supply of time-travel magic. I'm worried about running out before I manage to do everything I need to," her thumb glided from his cheek to trace the strong line of his jaw. "Bokuseno burning doesn't have to be the end of us, Sesshoumaru. I'm trying to fix this."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, lids dropping into a half-lidded stare. He inhaled, claws twitching in her hair, grip tightening on her hip, before exhaling.

"This...must not be all for nought. Go."

"But will you be-"

"No backtalk."

Kagome smiled at the commanding tone. Leaning up, she pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. "Please help Inuyasha when you can. He won't thank you for it, but still."

"Hn."

Shifting to stand, Kagome adjusted her clothes, only mildly surprised when he rose as well. "You should go back to bed, Mr." She half-heartedly protested.

"This one has had quite enough of sleeping," he muttered, following her out the door. She gave an answering smile despite the pang in her chest.

The miko's body flared alive however, when mid-step, his hand curled around her own. Looking down at their joined hands, Kagome beamed.

A quiet, dignified snort sounded out next to her. "Foolish."

As they approached the shore, her anxiety started to build. Surely he needed more time to heal. And what if her leaving impacted him negatively? Made him fall into bad habits? Squeezing his fingers, she glanced up at him. "Don't isolate yourself this time. I mean it's okay to get away every now and then. But-"

"Enough. Your fluctuating scent is irritating my senses," he muttered languidly, sharp teeth scraping the shell of her ear. "This one will not lapse into old habits."

"You sound confident."

"Hn. My limbs do not feel any less heavy."

"Then why?"

He stopped at the shore with her, the breeze teasing his long black hair. "My will has returned to me. I do not wish to reflect on it too deeply."

Kagome hesitated, slowly nodding. "I get it," her voice softened. He'd probably had years to reflect on what had happened, or maybe shut his mind to it. Ethier way, she had to respect his decision. Were she staying, perhaps she'd have gently bid that box of memories to open. But it would have to wait for a time when the pain wasn't so near.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling large palms press to her lower back, gathering her close and trapping her in his embrace. Lips and lashes brushed her neck. She shivered, turning her head to kiss his mating mark.

They remained quiet and still for a time, like lovers carved from stone. Their touches and lips said their silent goodbyes, his claws catching in her clothes and tearing them- before she gently pried them away and kissed his fingers.

When their time to part came far too soon, Kagome disappeared into the sea.

* * *

Bursting out of an ice touched pond, air was sucked into desperate lungs. Teeth chattered as Kagome pulled herself out, hurrying to the nearby house and leaving footprints in the snow. Opening the front door, she was soon swathed in layers upon layers, becoming a towel burrito as her Mother fussed.

"Oh honey, look at you. I hope you don't get a cold," she rubbed her wet hair.

Kagome sneezed, shivering. "I'm fine, Mom. H-how long has it-" she stopped upon noticing the calendar on the wall.

 _I've been gone for a month. I guess that's my punishment for turning back and staying longer in the past_ , she sighed.

Sitting down at the kitchen table and receiving a cup of hot chocolate, she listened to Mama Higurashi babble about what she'd missed. That Souta had achieved his highest marks yet in school and was hanging around often with Yukita. They'd managed to hold a small event at the shrine without her for the Winter solstice. Kagome felt her shoulders drop, clutching the damp towels around her.

Standing, she padded over, headbutting her mother's arm, since her own were buried.

"What is it?" Mama blinked.

"I'm just sorry. Again. For missing things and worrying you."

Warm eyes softened further, and she received a head-pat. "Oh I wasn't too worried honestly. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippo visited a few times and assured me.

"W-what?" Kagome's breath hitched, heart leaping. " _Who_ was here?"

Her mother smiled, bringing her into a warm hug. "Inuyasha, honey." She soothed. "He told us he stayed behind in the Past. It was a little jarring, not going to lie, but everything's okay."

Kagome could barely see due to the tears, and though she was tired of crying, this time it was with happiness. "He's still alive. Ah," she rubbed at her cheeks, bursting into relieved sobs. "He must be so old," she wailed.

Mama laughed gently. "Very much so, with extra bushy brows. But still strong, still him. He went right back to playing video games with Souta after explaining."

Choking on a half-sob, half-giggle, Kagome burrowed closer. "...I don't have to add him to the smoke," she sighed with relief.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing. But, heh. He must have really matured, coming over here to make sure I didn't worry about him."

Though he wasn't gone, Kagome was...glad he wasn't there right then. She didn't think she could take that amount of change again without severe whiplash.

Pulling away, Kagome shifted out of the towels, sipping her drink. Putting a hand to her head, she exhaled. "...I think I need to go again."

"A-again?" Mama started. "But you've only just come back."

"I know but...it's something Sesshoumaru said to me," she murmured, closing her eyes. She could picture him so clearly, feel the warmth of his palm on her fist when they'd stood under the torii gate. Her mating mark throbbed.

 _"Return home soon."_

"I just want it over now, I want to start living in the present. But I can't do that until the past is taken care of. So, please just wait a little longer, Mama." Blue eyes slid open, seeing her mother's disappointment quickly be stifled.

"...I'll go fetch your bow and arrows."

Kagome reached out to squeeze her hand. "Thank you. This'll be the last time, if I can help it. Promise. I'm not coming back until I feel like the well's magic is about to run dry." She sighed, "for now, I better go shave."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled nervously. "I gotta go seduce a Demon Lord."

* * *

After bathing, Kagome had packed a bag for what she hoped was the last time. Bringing out Sesshoumaru's red and white silks out from beneath her pillow, she smoothed her hand over the fabric, raising it to her nose and inhaling. Her stomach predictably warmed, and Kagome hesitated, before putting it into the depths of her bag. She wasn't sure why. Past Sesshoumaru wouldn't exactly appreciate it if he found out she was his Mate. But if it came down to it, the bite marks and clothes would be proof.

Packing contraceptive tea, bathing supplies and extra clothes, Kagome shouldered her bow and arrow. Standing in a light blue yukata, she set her shoulders.

 _Ready._

Well, almost. Picking up the glamour vial Shippo had given her, Kagome opened her clothes, baring her shoulder. Pouring the mixture over the bitemarks, she closed her hand over the skin and summoning her reiki, she felt Sesshoumaru's youki tangle with it. Removing her hand revealed that the skin had returned to a smooth, unbroken surface, the marks gone. Yet upon touching the space, she felt telltale raised bumps and scarred skin. Exhaling nervous air, she tried to keep a lid on the butterflies bumping into the lid of her chest.

It was a difficult decision not to call up Sesshoumaru, but she ultimately left him be. In a way, she felt that he'd been telling her to only return to him once she was really his. Once and for all.

Padding out of the house in the dead of night to the Well House, Kagome climbed atop the Bone Eater's Well that had started everything. Staring into the dark depths, Kagome closed her eyes, breath visible in the frost ridden air. Reaching in deep inside herself, reiki flared alive once again, like a light flicking on in the dark.

Without hesitation, Kagome jumped.

Sailing down through the air, relief collapsed within her the moment she made impact with water, kicking her legs hard. Only, her lungs were burning. Why was she running out of air already?

Kagome nearly kneed herself in the face in frustration. She hadn't held her breath!

All her preparation and she'd made the most basic mistake. Swimming as quick as she could, the miko felt herself become dizzy.

 _No good, I need to surface._

Clawing through the pink waters, she kicked until the light of the sun stop the surface streamed through. Breaking out of the current, Kagome sucked in quick, startled breaths, wincing at the brightness as she floated on the surface. Is it summer or something? Raising a hand against the harsh sunlight, Kagome stopped.

She recognised the Well House, but it had a slightly broken ceiling. Sunlight streamed in.

 _What's going on?_ Unable to stifle her curiosity, Kagome raised herself from the well and walked out into the yard. Higurashi shrine awaited her.

Hearing the sound of a ball being kicked, she approached Souta, opening her mouth to greet him- when he turned. His eyes were narrower, and he was young. Much younger a than high-schooler. Maybe 9 or 10 years old.

"Oh, um. Hello. Are you visiting?" She asked.

"No, I live here," he muttered, looking at her like she was a bit soft in the head. _So I must have managed to time travel. But when am I?_

She glanced around, only to jump when a palm settled on her lower back.

"Excuse me," a familiar rich voice uttered.

Her skin pricked. Kagome immediately whirled to look up at him. "Sesshoumaru! Why are you here?"

Dark eyes smiled down at her. He looked like his Future self, further confusing her. "I have business with this boy. This one did not expect to see you here too."

"I-I'm just passing through," she blushed.

"Hn," his lips curved, hand leaving her as he eased by.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" The boy blinked. Sesshoumaru leaned down, and Kagome watched with wide eyes as he knelt, bringing himself down to the boys level. "This one has come to tell you of your Future."

The boys eyes bug out. "Truly? Can... Can you tell me if we win the war?"

"Indeed. Though I will not. This your Future, not Japan's."

He huffed. "Not a very impressive seer are you?"

"This one is a demon, not a seer."

Kagome choked, putting her hands on Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders. "He doesn't mean that," she tried to smooth over, squeezing the strong muscle.

"Hn, yes I do. And you," he pointed a lithe finger at the startled boy. "Will listen well. You will grow to old age, and live a satisfied, humble life."

The two humans blinked. That didn't sound so bad.

"When you die, you will give this to your Granddaughter as part of your will," he said, passing a package to the boy and causing Kagome's heart to summersault. Her back felt that much heavier with the weight of his clothing. "Do so, and this one will ensure your blood survives aeons," Sesshoumaru vowed.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he accepted the package in his small hands. "How?"

Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked. "She will be my bride and bare my young."

Kagome made a strangled noise, staring at the boy she now knew to be her Grandpa as he glowered. "But you're a demon! I won't allow it!"

"You will. And you shall bless our union."

"No!"

"Give your blessing, brat." The Daiyoukai hissed, eyes bleeding red.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome admonished, moving in between the two to break the stare-off. Now that she was paying attention though, she realised a few of the buildings had different coloured paint to what she was used to. Squinting into the distance, she noticed Tokyo didn't look as grand ethier.

"This one was perfectly reasonable," he huffed.

"Threatening him is _not_ reasonable," Kagome sighed with exasperation. Turning to her Grandpa, she gazed down at his youthful features, trying to find any glimpse of the man she'd known. But he looked too different. She smiled sadly, a thousand other things on her tongue she wanted to say. "Sorry. He'd be really grateful if you looked after that," she gestured to the bundle in his arms.

The boy furiously shook his head, displaying some famous Higurashi stubbornness. "I'm not making any deals with demons, you two should leave before I get the salt!"

Sesshoumaru straightened, eyes narrowing. Youki brushed feather-light in the air, before outright swamping the area. The boy gasped, staring with slack-jawed awe at the gold eyes, the silver hair, the claws, the stripes- the glimpse of sharp fangs as Sesshoumaru's lips peeled back.

"Demon be gone!" Her Grandpa squealed.

He bolted, running away like a mad man while clutching the package to his chest.

Kagome felt her stomach flutter with nostalgia. Watching him go with fondness, she absentmindedly swatted Sesshoumaru's arm. The flow of static energy abruptly cut off. "Seriously? You probably just scarred my Grandpa for life! No wonder he's so stubborn about demons in the future," she sighed.

He lifted a shoulder in a very 'the ends justify the means' way.

"Why are you even here, anyway?"

"The time draws near for me to leave Japan once more." He muttered, turning to observe the city. "And when it is at war no less. Foolish humans." Kagome tilted her head, wondering at the distant look on his features. "I do not know when I will return, due to the deal I am pursuing to merge companies."

She understood somewhat then. This was a time when Sesshoumaru had thrown himself into nothing but work. Reaching out, Kagome took his hand, squeezing the tense muscles away. There was some sort of reluctance to leave in his bearing. "You've always watched over this shrine, haven't you?"

"Hn." His eyes slid to her. "This one suspects what the time jumps are linked with now, miko." He caught some of her flyaway short dark locks and tucked it behind her ear. Kagome caught his wrist and held him closer, turning her cheek into his palm.

He didn't seem to fully understand the specifics yet, from what Kagome could tell. But he must have some idea of it to hand over his precious clothing. Kagome didn't reply. She didn't want to impact anything they'd already talked about for her. Instead, she squeezed his hand.

"You'll figure it out. You always were good at puzzles."

His eyes shifted at her teasing. There was some aloofness in his bearing that she suspected was a self-defence mechanism. But she was only passing through. She had no right to try and bring his barriers down.

"Not long now," she gently tried to encourage.

"Do not say that, or I will begin looking forward to your Grandfather's demise."

Nipping his wrist, Kagome then kissed it and stepped away. "I should be going now."

"Hn, no."

"No?" She glanced at him with a smile, raising a brow.

Sesshoumaru padded towards the top of the shrine steps, the breeze tugging at his suit and hair. "This time, I will be leaving first. This one tires of being the one left watching you go."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "You know deep down it's never truly voluntary, right? If I could split myself into eight Kagomes to stay with the different versions of you, I would."

"Even so," he glanced at her coyly.

It was such a far cry from how she'd last seen him that Kagome could only smile. "Alright, go ahead. I'll watch. Try to be as dramatic as possible when leaving."

"Pot kettle black," he tossed behind him, walking down the steps. Kagome grinned, standing at the top of the stairs and watching his back get further and further away from her.

Slowly, without her realising, the curve of her mouth slipped, smile disappearing. A lonely, wanting pang reverberated in her chest. The only thing she could think, was that it was sad thing. A very sad thing to watch your favourite person leave. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned back briefly, watching her watch him. Something tugged at her stomach. Frozen legs screamed to jump and freefall down the stairs into his arms. His expression became a touch wistful.

 _Now you know what it's like_ , it said. He then continued on down the street and out of sight.

Kagome let out a breath. With no other options, she returned to the Well House, slapping her cheeks. "No time to be sad!"

This was just a detour. She needed to get back on track. "Dumb jerk, distracting me."

Stepping onto the rim of the well, Kagome sucked in a deep inhale, holding it this time as she pushed off the edge and let herself fall down into the pink waters once more.

* * *

The current tugged her faster and faster down into the depths. She could barely see a hand in front of her face the waters became so murky. Tinged grey.

Finally, she felt herself be pulled along, then pushed back, as though caught in a tide. Frowning, Kagome kicked to propel herself upwards, breaking the surface and breathing in- only to find herself being lulled by waves. Coughing, she blinked up when a shadow loomed over her.

A large wooden ship was sailing nearby. She gaped, treading water and looking up at the impressive structure. It's large, white sails caught the breeze.

 _Amazing. At least I know I'm definitely not in the 1940s now, anyway._

Blinking the water from her eyes, Kagome wondered what to do now. Whether to just dive under and try time travelling again, since this didn't seem to be the Fuedal Era. But...

Their eyes met. And she knew, she couldn't just 'pass through.'

The dark-haired man standing on the ship wouldn't allow it, and neither would her stupid heart.

* * *

After being rescued from the water, Kagome had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sesshoumaru took her to his cabin, which was incredibly small and composed of a single bed and some shelves.

Shivering on his lap, she blinked up at him. "S-so, w-w-where are you going?"

"Britain," he muttered, setting a towel on her head. "This one has been told that Japanese businessmen might not be received warmly there, but I did what I could to amass enough wealth to be taken somewhat seriously."

"Oh, I see." She murmured. "Why leave Japan though?"

"Hn, samurai have been banned from carrying swords. Therefore, I cannot move as I want to anymore and pretend to be one. Apparently studying in London has been made open to a few. I should like to see these new shores." He paused in rubbing the towel in her hair, dipping his nose to inhale the damp locks and huffing. "You smell of salt."

"Mhm, might have something to do with me swimming in the ocean," she teased. _So, maybe we're around the Meiji Restoration now._

Sesshoumaru removed the towel, letting it slip to the floor. He was dressed in an old fashioned business suit, but she noticed he kept fidgeting slightly.

"Not used to it yet?"

"Hn. The material is...constricting."

Kagome smoothed her hand over his shoulders, opening the brown jacket slightly to spy suspenders beneath. She bit her lip.

"What is that look for?" He demanded.

"O-oh, nothing." She held back mirth, blue eyes dancing. "I just never thought I'd see the day. Lord Sesshoumaru in a bowtie and suspenders."

"Be silent, they are hideous." He grumped, nipping her neck.

Giggling and gasping when his hands strayed, Kagome blushed as the ship rocked, urging their bodies together. She rapidly tried to push their minds elsewhere. "S-so, is the village okay? What about Inuyasha?"

Her chin was ceased, dark eyes drifting over her. "...They're all fine. We have moved location and grown in number. But do not speak of my brother at a time like this."

 _You didn't say half brother,_ she thought, melting into his touch. "And you?" Kagome murmured, sliding her hands down his chest. "Have you been okay?"

Of course he naturally told her as much. So she asked his body via careful kisses, finding him less tense than when she'd left him on the beach. Her heart still shuddered for him, knowing he refused to lower his shield of youki. He didn't want to let her in to feel his buried pain. She wondered if the years had been any more kind to him.

Which was why she found herself glad he was sailing to new lands. Maybe becoming a businessman really did help, in the long run. As she was enjoying these thoughts, she found Sesshoumaru casually kneeling between her thighs on the floor.

"Uhh...whatcha doing?"

He rose a brow, pale lips curving. "Are you going to resist?" He kissed her ankle, dark eyes burning gold in the candlelight.

Kagome hesitated. It hadn't even been that long for her. "I want to, but..." there was Past Sesshoumaru to consider. She couldn't go to him smelling of sex or this current Sesshoumaru. Not to mention, the glamour-

He kissed a little higher at a certain spot, and she groaned. "F-fine. But you have to promise no biting. G-gentle lovemaking with no claws. I need to go undercover after this," she told a little white lie if he hadn't figured out her true destination yet.

"You ask the impossible," Sesshoumaru huffed, before she took his face in her hands and smiled dangerously. Hot breath fanned over his lips.

"Not if you let me lead."

* * *

She had scrubbed everywhere on her body, hopeful no trace of her last-second tryst lingered. That could definitely complicate things for the worst. Standing from the tub, she dried herself and glanced at her creamy, unmarked shoulder. Luckily she'd managed to keep her clothes on this time. She hadn't wanted to push her luck by showing her lack of mark to his hungry gaze.

 _Perverted Daiyoukai_ , she smiled, getting dressed again after drying. Not that she could talk.

Padding towards the threshold of the upper deck, she held her arms and shivered- blue eyes briefly closing.

Upon opening them, she reached the doorway, breath hitching.

White confetti sailed down from the dark sky. They fell and landed in silence, a unique stillness lingering in the cold air. The ship was so full of snowflakes raining down it was almost difficult to see, but Kagome pressed on, finding Sesshoumaru's figure amidst the quiet storm.

He stood at the starboard side, head tilted back to watch the flurries.

Kagome padded up to his side, and their hands met. Neither said anything. There wasn't much need to. She lowered her sights to stare at the ocean, knowing she needed to go once more. And once again hating it.

"I'm beginning to feel like a mermaid," she joked, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Hn, perhaps that is what you are. Only you favour wells, not oceans." His eyes slide back to her, and she shivered, smiling without humour. "The mermaid and the demon peacock."

"This one is not poultry."

Kagome burst into laughter. It sounded too loud in the stillness. Shivering again and holding her arms, she blinked snowflakes from her lashes.

The demon lord quietly observed her, soon motioning to the ocean with a resigned nod. "You should go, or you will catch a cold," and then- "my past self will not find a snot-nosed miko attractive."

Kagome's eyes widened. She then drew herself into his side, pressing her face into his chest.

He did not hug her back, instead inhaling her hair, but she understood.

Once again, the miko jumped and disappeared into the sea.

* * *

Harsh, biting flecks of ice nipped her cheeks. Frost numbed her fingers, and Kagome kicked and fought as best she could. Soon however, she abandoned the swim. Hurrying toward the surface, she felt something cold and flat meet her outstretched palm.

Kagome stopped, pressing again.

It didn't give.

Panicking now, she banged her fists on the ice, kicking her legs to tread water. Her lungs screamed. Air was running out. Her body felt colder and numb, limbs getting stiff. It was getting hard to think. Reiki burst out of her fingers in desperation. Looking up at the sunlight filtering in through the ice ceiling, her vision became blurry. Something pale fanned over the surface.

...

..

.

A hand struck through the ice, bursting it open like paper. Clawed fingers flexed wide. They grabbed her wrist, yanking her body up. Kagome was tugged free of the waters, coughing as she landed on what she assumed was the shore, lulling like a rag doll. Choking and shivering, it took her a good moment to heave air into her frozen lungs, teeth chattering. Peeling her lashes open that stuck together slightly, she blinked the frost from them, looking up at the Demon Lord knelt before her.

Making a noise, she threw herself forward, grabbing him close with her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into the warmth of his neck. Her arms squeezed around him, hands smoothing down his arms and frowning slightly when one of them met an empty sleeve. Her numbed fingers clenched and unclenched in the exquisite material.

Slowly, the miko pulled away to look at him. He was dressed in his feudal era garb, hair long and silver again. But those eyes were not warm, pleased or amused. His muscles were impossibly tense, not relaxed in the least.

Those gold eyes were narrowed, perfect, cruel lips slightly morphing into the hint of a sneer that flashed a sharp fang.

"Wench." He uttered in a frost laced voice, breath visible in the air and fanning over her cheeks. "What do you think you are doing?"


	21. Preening for Princes

**Preening for Princes**

The wench gaped like a fish, not looking particularly intelligent.

Sesshoumaru redirected his attention to the winter landscape surrounding them, watching it thaw. Ice melted at a startling pace, giving way to lush green leaves and grass lurking just beneath. Soon the patches of snow became puddles, dark clouds dissipating over the sun.

Glancing at her, he lifted a silver brow. "Where is the half breed?"

She opened her mouth to reply, teeth chattering. Due to the magnitude of her shivering, she could barely formulate words. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, patience snapping as he grabbed her by the scruff of her yukata and leapt into the sky. She screeched and held onto his wrist for dear life, but he ignored it. Flying over the trees, his superior sense of smell led him to a hot spring.

Which he promptly threw her into.

Kagome landed with a squeak, disappearing under the surface, before lurching up with an enraged look as he landed on a boulder not too far away.

"You could have set me down nicer! This pool is shallow!"

Sharp claws twitched, and something in his expression made her deflate, mumbling a thank you.

 _Hn, she obviously isn't entirely foolish then._ Though, he somewhat acknowledged this already. She did have _some_ skill with the bow and reiki, untrained though she was.

"This one will not ask again," he reminded, inspecting his claws.

Kagome minded some wet hair from her face, glancing at Tokijin at his hip for some reason. "I don't know where Inuyasha is," she said, nothing in her hinting at dishonesty.

He decided to believe her, though irritation marred his brow. As usual, the whelp was completely irresponsible and had lost the miko. Perhaps she'd been kidnapped again.

"Anyway, why did all the ice and snow suddenly melt? It looks like it's summer now," she said, glancing around at the lush forest and skies as the sun started to descend towards the horizon.

"This one killed an ice apparition shortly before discovering you. It was affecting the lands."

"Right…" she winced, rubbing her arms and sinking a little deeper into the warm waters. "Thank you for that, by the way. But why kill it?"

He found her inane questioning somewhat annoying. Surely she'd sensed the demon in the area. And did she not have the sense to know which season they were in? "It was one of Naraku's vermin," he said at length.

"An incarnation…" her lips thinned, seeming to think. Abruptly Kagome's demeanour changed as she glanced at him, clearing her throat and straightening. She trailed a finger in the water, looking up at him under wet lashes.

"Wow, killing one so easily? That's really impressive."

Sesshoumaru hopped off the boulder to touch down on the ground. "Your point?"

"Ah it's just…you know. What a brave thing to do~ shows you're really strong. It's admirable." She seemed to wince.

Sesshoumaru wondered if she'd bumped her head against the ice repeatedly when trying to surface. He pivoted on his heel, uninterested in looking after a confused priestess.

"Wait!" Her voice strained when he began to pad away. Pointed ears twitched slightly.

"I-I'm a good jewel detector. If you keep me around until we see Inuyasha again, I could help you with tracking down Naraku."

Sesshoumaru mulled it over as he stopped. There was some logic to her words, though he bristled at the thought of seeing his half-brother again. "This one does not require help in locating the filth."

"Maybe so, but…" her words came haltingly, as though trying to walk on eggshells. "If you got uh- distracted by this ice apparition, can I assume you thought it initially might be Naraku because it smelled like him?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer.

"I'm just saying, I could maybe help with telling them apart."

His jaw ticked, turning to pin her with a lofty expression. "Hn, very well. If you are irritating or slow however, you will be tossed back into the lake from whence you came."

Kagome bit her bottom lip as though fighting something, setting her bag down on the side along with her bow and quiver. "Alright, just let me get dried and changed. I won't take long."

He did not grace her with a response. Refusing to move from his spot, the demon fully expected her to voice a maidenly qualm.

Kagome began casually stripping.

Sesshoumaru stilled. His eye soon twitched when blue ones shifted to meet his as the obi was tugged loose. She slid the yukata off her shoulders, baring creamy, unmarked flesh to be bathed in the warm light of the setting sun. Curious bindings covered her chest, black and lacy. Heat curled up from the hot springs, trailing in the air and causing black locks to kink. The skin bared to his sight was soaked, beads of water running down neck and collarbone. Her heart beat fast, thudding loud in his ears. Goosebumps raised on her arms. Cheeks darkened to lush crimson.

He frowned deeper. While he did not understand where her nerve had come from, Sesshoumaru knew a challenge when he saw one. Perhaps she wanted him to turn away and fret like a gentleman.

But he was Daiyoukai.

He stared unflinchingly, tilting his chin up slightly. She unclasped the bindings and lifted them off to reveal the hardened peaks of rosy nipples.

It occurred to him that a passing demon could stumble upon this scene and take it the wrong way. His mother would certainly be chortling. Not that the Demon Lord cared what others thought.

When she hooked her fingers under the strange scrap of cloth covering her maidenhood, keen eyes picked up on the tremble in her hand under the water.

Sesshoumaru's lips curved, and he inhaled deeply. Ah, nervousness. She was putting up a front, but-

His tongue pushed against the back of a fang. Arousal was there. He could sense the sharp, heady taste of it even as the water diluted it. Kagome pushed her undergarments down, almost completely bare to his critical gaze, save for the steam and water obstructing his view.

He recalled hearing her snarl once when the monk had glimpsed her undergarments due to a breeze, not inviting attention to her flesh. With her complete nakedness however, he now could not tell if she was urging him to lay with her, or challenging him to look away.

The fool was lucky he did not kill her for such impudence.

At least this strange, ridiculous challenge wasn't a complete waste of time. He now knew human female bodies much-resembled youkai, just without the additional features of markings, horns, tails or fangs. She did bare battle scars though. A particularly nasty one hooked under her ribs, large and jagged where flesh had been torn. There was also a few recent looking red scratches on her body and large bite mark scars on her arm which he found mildly interesting.

Kagome then opened her bag, pulling out clothes.

"…How are they dry?" He broke the silence out of curiosity.

"O-oh, the bag is waterproof," the wench's voice was uneven.

Sesshoumaru hummed, watching her step out of the pool to dry herself and change. As though nothing had happened.

But upon inhaling again, he scented buzzing excitement and lingering arousal. The Demon Lord was used to females desiring him. He supposed the foolish girl had simply become interested without his knowledge.

Not that he'd lower himself thus.

There was also something else though, something he'd overlooked that could be sensed now that she was out of the water…

The wench was not a virgin anymore.

 _Inuyasha must have satisfied himself with her_ , he thought to himself. If she was coming to _him_ with such inviting eyes though, she'd obviously found the Hanyou lacking.

 _How amusing._

It certainly stroked his male ego, though Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive. Nothing would come of her desires. As he'd just proven, one naked woman with a slim, delicious figure did not, in fact, tempt a demon of his calibre. He required more.

* * *

After changing, the wench followed as the Daiyoukai set a brisk pace into the forest. The sky soon darkened from oranges to purples. He'd lose valuable time by having to stop to accommodate her needs, so he did not offer to stop to make camp.

Much of his bloodlust had been sated by the earlier kill, therefore, much of him was at ease. He almost felt contented.

Footsteps behind him quickened until Kagome jogged to fall into step next to him.

Almost. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be nicer if we walked together."

"Hn."

"S-so, you hungry?"

The demon looked at her. He felt his silence spoke volumes.

"I can…find food? If you are."

"This one does not eat human food."

Kagome nodded, making her short black locks bounce. He found it strange she'd cut them, deciding he did not like the change. His jaw tightened at the mere thought that he had a preference at all.

"I'll bring back something you'll like, promise."

"To imply that this Sesshoumaru cannot fend for himself is a grave insult."

She huffed, eyes glittering with mirth. "Don't give me that, I know exactly what it means to hunt for you."

Sesshoumaru stopped, attention snapping to her. This caused her to freeze, amusement dying as she stepped on a twig, making it snap. He sensed nervousness skitter into her scent. Curiously, her cheeks heated again, but those blue eyes remained fixed on him. Stubborn.

"And what pray tell does it mean?"

She seemed to asses him in much the same manner he did her. For some reason, instinct kept prompting him to notice that all was not normal with the wench once again. She was not wearing that ridiculously skimpy scrap of cloth, and though he did not usually pay attention to her face, his keen eye picked up on signs of maturity that were not there when last he saw her. Liked she'd aged.

Even her baring was different, though he couldn't pinpoint in what way. Perhaps this was merely how the wench looked and behaved without Inuyasha's presence impeding her.

"S-so um, where's the kid?" She backed down, carrying on.

"Rin is with Jaken, in a secure demon village," he uttered in clipped tones, following.

"I see." She fell quiet for a moment. "Earlier…why did you save me from the lake?"

"This one mistook you for a fish," he said flatly.

Hearing a small giggle, Sesshoumaru fully expected her to keep prattling on. Usually she seemed to jabber with her friends, or nag the whelp. Yet she remained silent.

The demon blinked, not sensing hesitation. Her heart sounded steady. She looked almost content.

That was when he realised she was not afraid of being with him, alone. They had never spent time together thus, yet here she was being 'chummy.'

Ultimately not knowing what to make of it, he decided not to acknowledge her further.

* * *

Kagome didn't complain once, despite his pushing them into the late hours of the night. She panted and weakened occasionally, but had stopped only to refill her water bottle. She kept bumping into trees, which only proved to him how weak human eyesight truly was in the dark.

In his own way, he supposed the long walk had become payback for earlier. A challenge redirected back at her.

She staggered behind him now, and his boots crunched on the grass, before falling silent. Insects cried in high, continuous chirping sounds, the moon their only light.

Long legs trembled, sweat dotting her forehead. The heaviness of her bag hadn't helped matters, nor the cumbersome bow and arrow. She drew in quick breaths, swallowing to try and catch it, looking up at him.

Exhausted, like a little deer trembling on ice.

"I can keep- hah…going," she grit out, glaring.

Sesshoumaru's lips curved slightly. Or a tigress.

"We stop here for tonight," he finally conceded.

When she didn't move, he walked over to a tree and leaned back against it, settling down at the base. He drew a knee up, draping a strong arm over it. Uncaring of what she decided to do, the Demon Lord's lashes fell shut, head resting back against the bark.

Vague sounds of footsteps padded faintly around. Smelling something, he distantly realised that she'd made a fire. The bag made that odd 'zip' noise, which told him she was probably laying out her damp clothes from earlier to let them dry. She then seemed to rise, a smaller glow accompanying her as she moved.

A torch.

Her scent and the crunching of leaves and grass became fainter as she drew further and further away.

A golden eye slid open. He glimpsed her form seconds before it disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

 _Well, she is not my charge. If she is lost, then so be it._ Sesshoumaru's eye slid shut.

Sleep claimed the dozing demon, though such a thing hadn't been planned. Cicada's irritating chirps faded away from attention, and he drifted pleasantly.

Without the heat of battle or the scent of blood filling his senses, it was difficult for him to focus on the mundane. The quiet night. A gentle breeze. But when he did, it was with quiet appreciation.

While dreaming, Sesshoumaru wondered what would become of him, if he lived to such a time when battle became obsolete. He did not know how to live any other way. So many soldiers and generals retired to their homes after fighting. To families.

Would he take a mate?

His mind shied away from such a thought, though he knew it was necessary to take one. Foolish. Such a thing felt so far removed from what he understood. Foreign. To mate was to obtain heirs, continue the bloodline. He knew this, yet the part about 'sharing emotion' and binding lives together felt invasive. Vulnerable, different to merely rutting.

At some point in the night, his nostrils flared, picking up an appetising scent. His mouth filled with saliva.

Hunger. Yes, he was hungry. He should hunt, feed. Sink sharp canines into hide and bone and rip jugulars with wailing cries-

Magenta lids snapped open. His burning gaze rested on the hide of a stag, resting on its side five feet away. Arrows were embedded into its hide. The throat had been slit by a blade.

 _When? How?_

Hearing a thud, Sesshoumaru's back straightened, hand flying to the hilt of Tokijin. Upon standing smoothly, he realised the sound had come from the wench. She'd collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, unconscious. Sweat slicked her brow.

Now he supposed the question became: _why?_

 _"Don't give me that, I know exactly what it means to hunt for you."_

Slit pupils slid to the fallen stag. He could see a crushed trail of grass coming from within the furthermost trees in the forest where she must have dragged the thing from.

Sesshoumaru deliberated. He then knelt to inspect it. The buck was in adolescence, not fully grown, judging by the size and antlers. He supposed that was how the wench had managed to pull it's carcass so far. The neck had been turned in his direction in offering. From a purely predator standpoint, he then inspected the method of the kill.

Three arrows.

The first, he theorised, was in the back.

Second was the upper hindquarters.

The third and last, was in the lower hind leg, which had no doubt brought it down finally. Sesshoumaru sneered. _Sloppy._

Smoothing his palm over the hide of the prey, inhuman attention fixed on the slit throat. He then sniffed.

Salt.

She'd been crying.

Staring at the kill, he noted the cut was clean and quick. While the arrows were unimpressive, it was indicative of her fatigue. The blade, however was indicative of compassion. She hadn't wanted it to suffer, probably regretted her aim.

Sesshoumaru's jaw ticked. While he wanted to reject the kill and all it's meaning, he had not been raised to refuse offerings, nor ignore perfectly good food that would spoil. Standing, he approached the wench and removed mokomoko from her shoulder, tossing it onto her. She seemed to curl eager limbs around it instinctively, sighing into the soft, cloud-like fur.

He stared, soon transforming with a rush of red heat curling around his form. _I will think of this kill as your thanks for my protection thus far, wench. Do not try my patience by performing any other courting methods._

The white dog demon then lunged onto the deer, sinking sharp teeth into its carcass.

* * *

When the sun peered over the tops of the tall trees, Sesshoumaru felt its warmth on his face. The brightening light behind his lids stirred him, but he did not move.

 _'Twack!'_

He frowned.

 _'Twack!'_

Gold eyes cracked open, flashing in the bright light. They fixed on the figure in the clearing a little ways away. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees, catching black strands of hair being playfully teased by the breeze.

She stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground, legs slightly spread. Her back arched exquisitely, upper body bare save for those strange lacy black bindings covering her breasts, which pushed up as she reached behind her.

Sesshoumaru could not say why his attention was seized _now_ , when he'd seen her completely bare yesterday. Perhaps it was the addition of the bow being gripped tightly- lithe fingers running over the fletching before she drew the arrow and notched it in a smooth motion that sparked fire into his veins, tantalising nerve endings. Her body moved as though performing a dance, turning on her heel to draw the bowstring taut, aiming at the high branches.

Youki heated over his skin when he sensed reiki pulse out from the point of the arrowhead. Blue eyes seemed to darken, until she fired. He could see the moment her muscles coiled and relaxed. Watched as her chest rose and fell, abdomen tightening. The arrow sailed through the air- reiki coiling out through the deadly point, before it hit the tree. Joy and pride tangled in her scent.

Kagome continued turning and firing. He noted she aimed for far off branches difficult to hit. Sweat dotted her brow. His slit pupils slid over the curves of her hips as holy powers rippled over her skin like water-

 _'Twack!'_

Sesshoumaru inwardly jolted, as though being roused from a dream. Kagome panted softly, now looking at him. One of the straps of her bindings had slid down off a shoulder. His fangs ached, cock stirring and hardening slightly without warning.

The Daiyoukai quickly stood, form blurring over in a streak of white. Strong fingers buried themselves in her locks- clenching tight and pulling so that her head was yanked back. Kagome gasped, gritting her teeth and blushing. She then tilted her chin to offer the temptation of her smooth throat.

"This one should kill you for such disrespect!" He snarled, markings blazing jagged on his cheeks.

Her body jolted and she gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"A miko extending such an offer to me is ridiculous. Bedding you is one thing. It would only shame me in private, but to mate you would invite humiliation onto my House-"

Kagome suddenly twisted in his grip, slamming a hand out to his armoured chest. Sesshoumaru reeled back, grunting and releasing her as an energy shield struck against him.

She straightened then, panting and glaring. Those blue eyes deepened and sparked with a startling compacity for anger. For some reason, he saw himself mirrored back at him for a moment. Fire and cold brimstone.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. Receiving an offering from a miko is an insult? I'd humiliate you if we were mated?" She spat. "Great. Just perfect. Of course I have to try and placate your fragile ego before you can even give me a chance!"

Sesshoumaru made a vicious noise in the back of his throat at her nerve, raising his hand and striking his claws out. "Foolish, mule-headed wench!"

She ducked low and caused another barrier to appear- which sparked when his hand collided with it, the pink energy rippling. Sesshoumaru's heart thundered in his ears, the hair on the back of his neck rising. He dodged just in time as an arrow barely missed him- sailing past his cheek. Reiki caressed his skin, static heat fanning over his stripes.

His muscles coiled- before Sesshoumaru sprang, pushing her down and straddling her waist. Kagome's head hit the earth, soon struggling in a frenzy, kicking her legs under him and snarling. Striking her hands out proved useless as her wrists were seized, pinned above her head. Blunt teeth suddenly sank into his arm and Sesshoumaru let out an ear-piercing growl, shaking her off.

His lips drew back, fangs throbbing with need to bury themselves in her shoulder- instinct demanding he claim the unruly, powerful-

"Don't," she whispered, going still.

He paused, reeling. His lips had stopped just shy of her collarbone, hot breath fanning over it in quick pants. He hadn't been planning to- had he? "...Barely a moment ago, you were offering yourself," he muttered defensively, voice a harsh whisper of sound.

"I know. But I don't want you to mark me when you're confused. To sleep with me 'in spite of' what I am," blue eyes stared up at him, breathing softly. "Is it asking too much to want you to pick me for...me?" She murmured, voice wavering.

His jaw clenched, and he drew back slightly. The words spilt forth automatically; "This one would never choose a human for a mate."

"That's not you talking!" Her hands drew into fists. "The Sesshoumaru I know would pick up a sword made from Naraku's incarnation. He wouldn't care where it came from, what it was. Only that it was useful to him. Am I so different?" She shuddered, tears swimming in her eyes as his silver hair pooled around them. "I'm useful. I could be an asset. So stop thinking of me only as a human, like everyone else would at your House. Look at my use, and then decide!"

Sesshoumaru watched, ageless attention tethered to her. Kagome took a breath, and wriggled, drawing herself out from under him. He allowed her freedom. She sat not too far away, holding her bare arms.

He knew she should not speak thus. She had no right. Every word was more evidence for why she should be killed. Yet for some reason, he listened as her lips kept moving.

"The only reason I have to talk about my 'use' at all is because you're blind sighted by your need to prove yourself. But what do you even want, Sesshoumaru? You have power. What have you done with it?" She grit out. "You've protected a little girl and patrolled your lands. You've decided to rid Japan of one of it's greatest threats. You keep acting like you need to fight the strongest opponents to rule absolutely, to have a mate the House would approve of, but that's being a Lord. In reality...it's your buried kindness that could define _you_ , Sesshoumaru. If you let it. Your need to protect. There's a whole other side of you, separate from the one bound by duty!"

"Ridiculous. You speak of this one displaying kindness? Did you forget seeing my hand impaling Inuyasha's chest?" He rose and stepped closer, voice velvety. "Shall I do so again, to remind you?"

Kagome stood, matching his step with a determined look and getting in his face. "I don't remember you killing him when you could have ethier. When he passed out all those times, you just decided not to finish him off!"

A large hand captured her neck then, fingers curling around her throat in a grip that could easily tighten and snap the bone.

"And how do you claim to know so much about me?" He purred.

Kagome made no move to resist, glaring at him. "I just do!"

"You have never spared this one a glance, do not mock me."

"But I- wait how do you know if I was looking or not?"

"Do not be foolish. It is not as though a loud-mouthed woman like yourself would catch my interest. What is your point?"

She groaned, pushing at his stripped wrist. "I'm too angry to remember! But I'm pretty sure it was that mating a princess who'll worship you won't bring you joy! It'll just be a calculated move. Having someone unsuitable by your side...it might not be such a bad thing. Because it would be a choice made by you for no other reason than you wanted them."

A cruel noise of derision escaped him then. Cold mockery frosting his eyes into winter ice. "And _you_ would make this one happy, wench?"

"I..." her rant was cut off, loose tongue tripping over itself. Blue eyes dimmed, shoulders sagging. "Not...always. But I'd try. God...I'd try," she murmured, the pads of her fingers sliding slightly lax over his wrist.

He found it a strange thing, that his entire body should become fixated onto her fingers on his markings. His wrist blazed, though she used no reiki.

"You don't have to pick me. I do just want your happiness. Even if I have no right to say that, considering..."

He arched a brow. "Considering?"

"It's nothing," her eyes slid away before focusing on him and hardening. "But I'm not giving up. Even if you dismiss me now, I'm not stopping. If I'm pushed away, I'll fight back until I disappear."

"You'd go so far?"

Kagome set her jaw, nodding as best she could. "Of course I would. If it's..." she gentled then, inexpiably. "If it's for you."

Sesshoumaru instantly released her as though burned, pivoting on his heel to turn away. Yet the afterimage of her eyes was seared into the recesses of his mind.

He exhaled and decided yet again to be objective, to place revenge on Naraku above confronting this further. Because the depth of feeling in that blue gaze disconcerted him in a way he did not want to examine. If she lusted for his body, he understood. If she wanted to be his mate and attain lands, he understood.

Anything more? He did not wish to discuss or see in her yearning, soft expression. "Do as you please. We continue searching for Naraku regardless," he grit out.

Hearing nothing but silence, he frowned, glancing over his shoulder. "Woman?"

Kagome was shaken from her reverie, raising her head and setting her shoulders. "Y-yeah...I'm coming," she tugged her yukata back up, tying her obi tight and rubbing her eyes, following when he started to pad away.

After packing away her things and leaving the camp, her voice graced his hearing once more.

"So um, did you at least like the stag?"

He thought to criticise her kill. "Mn, it was acceptable," he said instead.

Fondness flowed into her scent.

"I'm glad."

* * *

She was doing it again.

Sesshoumaru slightly frowned, and redirected his gaze to the mountains on the horizon, forcing his attention to stay on the distant hills and valleys that had previously held him so engrossed.

Kagome moved once more.

He clenched his jaw, chancing a glance.

As expected, the miko stood some distance away, poised and ready in a deadly stance, bow drawn.

He inwardly sighed.

She fired at the high reaches of the trees, slender body moving with an ease born from practice, not inherent skill. Youthful eyes were eager, a smile brightening her face, as though she enjoyed coiling holy power over her skin like a see-through dress.

Sesshoumaru had tried on numerous occasions to ignore her whenever they stopped for a rest. It seemed she was content to keep displaying for him, preening like an exotic bird he couldn't recall the name of. He glanced at her 'plumage' she kept inviting his gaze to by stripping almost half-naked- before closing his eyes again with annoyance.

"Woman."

"Mn?"

"Must you continue doing that while we travel?" He uttered.

"Are you telling me to stop?" She hummed, turning to face him.

The astute look in her eyes caught him off guard, and he sneered, tilting his chin up regally. "Do not let it interfere with our progress."

"I'm not~" she chirped, smiling teasingly.

Stormy eyes narrowed, before flicking over her shoulder. Kagome stiffened and notched her bow in the direction, aiming at the demon that stepped out of the bushes not too far away. She was a beautiful woman, with a thick looking yellow kimono and ornate hair ornaments.

His palm reached out, setting on the miko's bow to prompt her to lower it. She obeyed, much to his quiet satisfaction.

The demoness bowed, oily dark hair spilling over her shoulders. "My Lord Sesshoumaru. Please, I have travelled here today to display for you."

"D-display?!" Kagome squeaked.

"Hn, did you think yourself the only one to try and catch my eye?" Sesshoumaru huffed quietly. "A few offers a week are extended to this one to take a mate."

Her eyes were wide, and she swallowed. Sudden nervousness welled up in her scent, causing cruel lips to tug up at the edges. He gestured for the demon to get on with it, eager to see the miko squirm.

She straightened and brought out delicate fans, beginning the steps of an ancient dance that showed off her grace and discipline. Sesshoumaru watched with flat eyes. He only remained out of flimsy respect, as though hearing out a confession he had little interest in. She had no power to lace her fans, just a pretty appearance that was entirely false, and a few moves.

Nonetheless, he heard a gasp at his side. Kagome had her hands clasped, watching with awe.

Finally, the demoness' neck suddenly extended, becoming long and thin. It looped in the air, sending her head up to the tops of the trees to smile alluringly.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began walking away.

Kagome made a noise behind him. "Hey! Aren't you going to answer her?"

"This one _is_ answering."

He expected her to follow, but was brought up short by the sound of the woman padding in the opposite direction. He stopped, biting back a sigh.

She approached the demon, patting her shoulder as the neck curled in the air, the now miserable rokurokubi listening as Kagome consoled her. "Don't worry, you danced beautifully. Are you hungry? I have some food if you are."

The head nodded from high above, surprised. "Thank you?"

"Don't mention it. You deserve a man to dance for you, not the other way round." Kagome nodded sagely, pulling out a lunchbox of meat she'd been saving for herself and passing it over to the woman.

Sesshoumaru stared. He soon shook himself and turned, carrying on. Kagome made her goodbyes and hurried after him, falling into step naturally at his side.

"Why help that lower demon? She is your rival." He muttered after a moment.

Kagome lifted a shoulder, fixing her yukata. "She looked sad, and I know if I got rejected so coldly, I'd like some comfort food."

"You are disappointed I did not pick her?" He smirked. "That would make you lose my hand."

She hummed, ducking under a low hanging branch first and lifting it up for him. "It's not that. I knew she wasn't your type. You just could have been a little nicer, I'm sure she practised that dance for hours."

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the sky, moving under smoothly and padding on. "That is none of my concern."

"Still I... didn't know that walking away meant rejection," she murmured, guilt pluming in her scent. Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"You speak as though a demon has displayed for you."

Her face became touched with nostalgia. Warmth softened her worried expression and for a moment, such palpable love and longing could be glimpsed, scented in the air like a snuffed out candle- until it was hidden away. He did not know why it inspired petty feelings within him.

"Once, yeah." She said softly. "You don't have to get jealous though, I only want you." Playful eyes ensnared him then, glittering with mirth.

He scoffed, giving a haughty look. "Who do you think you are dealing with? This one is above such things."

Kagome gave a cough that dissolved into a quiet giggle.

* * *

Another day passed in much the same way, with the woman determinedly bringing him food. She began asking him what he'd prefer to eat, and because he'd not been expecting it, he answered rabbit. A painfully easy prey in comparison to others. Naturally, she was successful.

So after night fell yet again on the third day, and Kagome approached, the demon lord lifted his head. "This time, I require a demon. A wild boar."

She stilled, eyes widening. He scented brief fear and uncertainty but she squashed it and bowed. "O-of course. Okay then...be back soon!"

Watching and remaining still as the miko's figure drew further away until it disappeared from sight, Sesshoumaru immediately stood and pursued. Keeping close to the shadows and withdrawing his youki so that his entire presence was erased, he moved with all the grace and patience of a prowling jungle cat. He stalked the woman at a distance, sometimes leaping soundlessly into the trees and observing from above.

Boar was perhaps the hardest kill he could have asked for. But he had not asked the impossible, as he'd scented one of the creatures not too far away. Asking for a regular wild boar was petty enough, asking for a demonic one was cruel even for him.

The forest lay still and quiet. Even the cicadas dared not chirp. He therefore heard every breath drawn into the girl's lungs. He could hear her heartbeat thud as she knelt to touch some tracks left behind.

"Sango, please lend me your strength," she murmured.

Kagome then drew her bow, notching an arrow loosely and bending her knees to keep low. She tracked the beast for a few minutes, until loud snuffling noises could be heard. Ducking behind a tree, she took a breath to calm herself.

The Daiyoukai's pupils dilated the second she shifted and aimed through the trees, firing. A terrible cry deafened his ears, echoing through the branches. A rumbling, crashing thunder soon stormed through the bushes. A force like that of a hurricane felled trees, cracking trunks and sending undergrowth flying. Kagome turned tail and ran.

Sesshoumaru lept onto a different tree, watching the squealing, incensed boar crash through the area. It was larger than a bear and putrid purple in colour. An arrow jutted out of its side, not deep enough to make it limp, merely enrage. He watched as Kagome dove for cover under a tree and the boar missed her location by mere inches.

 _Does she even have a plan?_

Perhaps she was like Inuyasha and merely aimed blindly. No, he'd seen proof that it was not so.

The boar turned, kicking up earth as it started charging back, hooves thudding on the ground. Kagome picked herself up and once more ran for her life, panting and hurrying through the forest. Sesshoumaru followed, noticing when she made a beeline for a thicker tree, zig-zagging around it before hiding in some bushes.

Squeals and snorting signalled her pursuers approach, the ground pounding with its weight. The boar charged with full force and rammed into the tree, perhaps expecting it to topple. Unlike the others though, it's bark merely shuddered. The boar cried out with outrage, tusks caught deep in the wood as it struggled to lodge itself free.

Kagome then stood, aiming and firing directly into its left eye.

And then it was over.

Sesshoumaru did not know why he smiled slightly, exhilarated just from watching, but he understood now. This tree was the one she'd passed on her way to find the boar. She'd deliberately led it in her desired direction after taking account both their sizes, essentially laying a trap without a rope in sight.

 _Adaptable girl._ Sesshoumaru took his leave, returning to where she'd left him in the clearing. Soon enough, she stumbled out of the bushes.

Her face was red, like she'd run a mile. He spied a scrape on her bloodied knee.

"... It's- hah- that-" she swallowed, panting. "That-way," a trembling finger jabbed behind her.

Sesshoumaru smoothly rose and innocently went to investigate. After 'discovering' the beast, he'd promptly transformed and devoured the hearty meal, soon returning to her fatigued form.

"Was it good?" She mumbled, still recovering.

A noise of faint amusement escaped him before he realised it. "Acceptable."

Kagome burst into exasperated giggles, leaning forward and planting her hands on her knees. "Urgh, are you seriously not tempted by my hunting prowess?"

Sesshoumaru's attention slid over her cleavage visible thanks to the position. His blood raced a little quicker, realising that she was indeed bent over, panting. If he just pictured himself behind her-

Sesshoumaru shook himself, gritting sharp teeth. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she'd planned thi-

She smiled at him. A knowing look curved her pink lips.

Golden eyes narrowed, before he stepped closer.

"S-sorry," Kagome straightened, and he could hear her rapid heartbeat. The want for him was a dizzying sensation she kept trying to suppress. She even seemed frustrated with herself. Sesshoumaru tossed his head, eyes bleeding red as heat rustled silk clothing as he approached.

"You knew exactly what you were doing just now, words will not suffice." He did not know why he allowed his voice to curl and deepen into a velvety timbre. Another challenge directed to her, perhaps. He merely wanted to see what she'd do. His curiosity demanded to be sated.

Pale cheeks darkened. "A-ah, well then...will you let me apologise to you properly?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, pausing on the precipice of something. Instincts clawed at him, different desires biting at one another. In the end, he nodded stiffly.

Kagome bridged the gap between them slowly, drawing closer to the heat of his body. An exotic mix of citrus, raw spiritual power and an indescribable warmth rolled into one washed over his senses. Kagome's natural scent. Her nervous emotions were counterbalanced by hopefulness, palm settling on his wrist.

Sesshoumaru held still, as though carved from stone. With treacle immediacy, she rose up on tip-toe, gentle breath fanning over a striped cheek.

Then, the soft sensation of lips brushed the underside of his jaw. The Daiyoukai's abdomen jumped. Her proximity sent the blood in his veins to a frenzy; all rational thought fleeing. Every fibre of his being screamed to tilt his head down. To snap sharp, wanting teeth into her ear and say she was not forgiven. To selfishly demand more and more from her-

Kagome pulled away slightly, watching him carefully. "Did I do it right?" She asked softly.

His mouth opened to reply before a loud voice piped up from the bushes, words punctuated with harsh pants. "Mi Lord! Lord Sesshoumaruuuu!"

Sesshoumaru straightened, the woman ducking and running away, hurrying behind a tree. He rose a brow, but decided to leave her be, turning to Jaken as the kappa burst from the undergrowth. Leaves scattered into the air.

"Ah I finally found you," he sank to his knees, clutching the staff close.

"Jaken. Why are you here?"

He sweatdropped, swallowing. "W-well mi Lord. I-I-I regret to inform you that Rin doesn't seem to be doing too well. For some reason, she's bedridden with a fever!"

His eyes flashed with a luminous shine from the moon. "...And how did she gain such an affliction?"

Jaken's skin turned a sickly, paler green. "S-she was just playing outside among the flowers all day, I swear!" He cried. "I sent for a healer but they couldn't come, what should I do, mi Lord?"

Detecting no lie, Sesshoumaru's thoughts strayed to other healers. All of whom treated demonic ailments. He did not know any human ones, why would he have cause to?

"How long has she been sick for?" A woman's voice called out from behind the tree, causing Jaken to start.

Kagome showed herself, face slightly hidden by a hood. The pink clothing covered her arms and fell to her waist, though Sesshoumaru was not certain what it was called. She was always wearing strange things.

Protruding round eyes slid to the Daiyoukai who nodded once, urging Jaken to speak. "About two days. And who are you?" He sniffed.

"Nobody. I'll treat the girl," she said, awkwardly pulling the pink hood a little lower.

Forget strange clothes. The woman was strange herself. Why did she not want Jaken to know her identity? Sesshoumaru decided to ask later. If she aided Rin, then not revealing her secret was barely a price to pay.

Approaching Kagome, he slid his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling, gathering clouds of solid energy to their feet. She smiled from under her hood, relaxing into his side. Jaken cried out when they began to float up, quickly jumping and grabbing a trailing mokomoko as the group soared into the sky.

* * *

As discussed, Rin was found bedridden with a fever within one of the estates in the demon village, sweat clinging to her brow. Kagome pulled out a white box from her bag, opening it and taking out a long thin thing about the size of a chop-stick. Sesshoumaru watched as it was placed in Rin's mouth and a red line steadily rose up the item's middle.

"What is that?"

"I'm just taking her temperature. Can you have a servant fetch me some fresh water and ice?"

He nodded and padded away to demand it. Oddly, Sesshoumaru did not need to consult his instincts in leaving the priestess alone with Rin. He trusted the woman with his ward, knew her capable of caring for young to the best of her abilities. It felt separate from her courting him. Even Kagome did not pay him any mind throughout the night.

Despite not interfering, the Daiyoukai remained outside Rin's room in the gardens till daybreak, listening to the miko's soft murmurings.

"It's possible she may have come into contact with a plant or tree that irritated her skin and caused the fever. I wonder if they've bled any trees in the area or uh- chopped any down." Kagome mused when the sun had ascended over the horizon. She stood on the wooden porch, having slid back the door.

Though she appeared exhausted, when the miko pushed back her hood, relief was visible in the corners of her mouth.

He rose a brow from where he sat, one knee drawn up. "You are telling me a tree has harmed her?"

"It's possible she had an allergic reaction, what with the rash I found. I've broken the fever and given her some ointment. The servants have been told to re-apply it every couple of hours on the rash and keep her hydrated. She looks like she's through the worst of it now though."

"I see," he uttered stiffly, pausing and collecting his words onto his tongue slowly. "...Was she in danger?"

Kagome observed him, drawing her hands behind her back and stretching. "Where I'm from, it wouldn't be a big deal. But here, if left untreated she probably would have been suffering for longer and...I know her immune system is probably more sensitive to what I'm used to in my uh- village." She winced. "It's never fun to get the flu, but you don't have to freak out now."

"This Sesshoumaru was not 'freaking out,' and never would." He sniffed.

Kagome drew closer and patted his shoulder, smirking. "Mhm, you should get some sleep."

For once, he did not give a cool retort, instead watching as she retired back inside to rest. It was then the demon understood some small difference between Kagome and others who had attempted to court him.

She did not demand his attention at all hours. Rather, the miko moved within her own sphere of affection and duty to others. He was included in that space, but he did not feel hounded or caged.

Inhaling, he caught the faint remnants of her scent in the air, his muscles relaxing slightly. Standing, he decided to check on Rin with his own eyes before giving in to fatigue.

Padding into the quiet room, he looked at the child's sleeping figure. She had a cold compress over her forehead, the covers drawn back in favour of a thin sheet over her small body. Sesshoumaru glimpsed Kagome's bag on the floor, which had been carelessly left on its side, some contents spilling out.

 _She must have been too preoccupied with tending to Rin to notice._

Feeling as though he should at least do the bare minimum of kindness in return, he knelt, beginning to pack some things away. Turning his gaze to the interior of the bag, Sesshoumaru froze, face becoming a marble statue.

Slit pupils zeroed in on the slimmest glimpse of red and white, spying the honeycomb design. Reaching in, he pulled forth splendid silks, running a numb, sharp thumbnail over the crest of his House.

Emotion assaulted dazed senses. His throat constricted. It was an exact replica of the clothing he wore now. Singular in existence and spun from the spider youkai of the Eastern shores, a commissioned clothing from his Father. A gift he'd intended for Sesshoumaru's coming of age ceremony.

Rage spiked low in his abdomen, sending a thrill up his spine that made his teeth ache. Sesshoumaru's form blurred through the hallways, seeking the pleasant scent leftover in the air and tracking her down.

Soon enough, he stood over the sleeping woman who he'd kept company with for several days. A woman clearly hiding secrets. Sharp claws flexed at his side, before he reached down, gripping the material of her yukata and pulling- only to still once more when it bared the flesh of her shoulder.

Unlike when he'd seen it at the hot springs, her skin now bore an unmistakable scar of a mating mark.


	22. Running in Robes

_Warning: Smut_

 _AN: Thank you as always for all the comments!_

* * *

 **Running in Robes**

Startled blue eyes opened wide. Her lips parted, questions on the tip of her tongue, but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cold, measured words slipped out through grit teeth. The replica silks were shoved up inches away from her face, shaking slightly. "Why do you carry clothes identical to my own?"

Kagome's skin paled, dread welling up in her scent. He discarded the silks, grabbing the parting of her yukata once more and yanking, raising the miko on her knees as he bent over her like a spectre, silver hair sliding forward.

"I-I can explain-"

"You had best do so. Quickly." His voice was a mere whisper of sound, deathly quiet. Lips peeled back to reveal sharp canines, bared and ready. "You bare the mark of my clan and deliberately concealed it from me. Glamour, was it?" He hissed.

The breath rushed out of her lungs, hand lifting halfway to touch him, before pausing, thinking better of it. "Yes. I-I never...told you before, but I'm not originally from here. My home, my 'village' is in the future. I travelled back in time to Edo, which is how I met Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru stared, anger leaking out to be rapidly replaced with confusion. "How?" He demanded shortly.

"The Bone Eater's Well. I fell down it one day and somehow travelled back 500 years." She paused, looking up at him. "You must have wondered why my clothes were so different. My speech and...other oddities."

The brief image of her sitting and reading flashed in his mind. He recalled spying the contents of the page while concealed by the trees, and thinking it far advanced to what he'd learned in his studies. It wasn't often he was presented with something completely new. If it weren't for the amount of strange, ancient items he'd heard of transporting people places, he'd call her a fool or a liar, but her scent did not tell falsities.

"Get to the point."

"R-right, well-" Kagome took a breath. "The Kagome you know is the girl with the uniform, at the bright young age of 15. She currently loves Inuyasha and is collecting jewel shards."

Sesshoumaru stared, eyes narrowing. "So, you are not her?"

"I-I am her, just three years older. I know it's confusing, but I also came back. I guess there's two of me running around this era right now. I'm from the extra Future!" She chirped weakly, before groaning. "This isn't making any sense, is it?"

"Regardless, you have yet to explain this," he nodded to the silks.

Kagome winced, now touching his wrist. "You...live to 500 years in the future. We know each other well. Really well..." she trailed off.

That _look._ That damned look in her eyes came flooding back again and Sesshoumaru's limbs froze, finally identifying it. His attention fixed on the mating mark practically branding her skin. The crescent moon bruising stood out starkly against her flesh. His clan's mark. Sharp claws suddenly released their hold, and he straightened as she landed on the futon with a soft thud.

His mark.

Kagome picked herself up again, something in her expression pleading. "Sesshoumaru-"

"Enough."

"But we need to talk about thi-"

 _"Enough!"_ He extended his single hand to hover over the silks, splaying long fingers wide. A sickly, acidic smell wafted into the air as his hand glowed green, allowing acid to pour from sharp nails. The substance leaked down, landing on the clothing like deadly rainfall. A harsh hissing noise flooded the room upon contact.

"NO!"

Kagome dove forward, scooping the clothing out of the way and crying out as the acid made contact with her skin.

His senses screamed out of control with the added flourish of her pain and distress filling his nose. Sesshoumaru snarled, snatching her wrist away from the clothes. "You fool!" He snapped.

Heedless of her sobbing, keen eyes inspected her shaking palms. Burns littered the skin in patches where the acid had made contact. The Demon Lord bowed his head, drawing a tongue over the wounds.

Kagome shuddered, making small, gut-wrenching noises as she tried to suppress her cries, squeezing blue eyes shut. Continuing, Sesshoumaru licked at the other palm, drawing slick saliva over the damaged flesh.

Hot breath fanned out onto her fingers. He watched as muted energy spread out from her mating mark, twining with his own youki leftover on her palms. It acted quickly to prevent the acid from eating further into the skin of her hands, beginning the slow process of healing.

But scars would remain.

"Why did you..." the words escaped grit teeth. Inhuman eyes darkened. "Impulsive girl. You could have lost your hands had the acid kept spreading. Why do such a thing?"

Kagome lifted her head, blinking tears that rolled down rosy cheeks silently. "If you'd stop to think for one second instead of lashing out- t-then you'd know that this is what you're wearing right now. This clothing survived five centuries...and it's important to him- to _you_."

The earlier feelings of consuming anger and confusion were nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru felt numb. Stunned. At her stupidity or loyalty, he couldn't say. Being at a loss for words was not something that occurred often.

The miko cradled her hands gingerly on her lap, looking at the semi-ruined clothes. He barely noticed them, staring at her.

"...If you are mated to me in the future," the words came haltingly, foreign. Maybe he was the foolish one, to speak of mating a human so casually. "Then why are you here now?"

"I-it's hard to put into words, but...you actually start courting me in three years here," she murmured. "Only, things have gotten so messed up. I can barely keep track of it anymore. I just know that when you mated me, it didn't work right."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her loose yukata, baring the mark. She was correct, now that he paid more attention. The bite looked like it had been deep and desperate, but he could tell a full binding had not occurred.

"The scent of death remains upon you," he uttered. Their life-spans must not have merged.

Kagome nodded, hesitating now. Her body wilted, scent curling with stress. His claws twitched. "Our life-spans weren't tied together, because..."

When she fell silent, Sesshoumaru's voice came slow and cold. "You will tell this one everything, or face banishment from my sights forever hereafter, miko."

The breath rushed out of her lungs, mild gratitude lacing her emotions. "It's because you'd already mated me, in an earlier time. Right about... _now_ , in fact."

He stilled, putting the pieces together. "That explains the rapid courting," he muttered quietly, fingers curling into a fist. "You wish for this one to take you quite soon." His words came guarded, attention remaining fixed on her. "I have scented your want for me...but could not place why."

Kagome's brows pulled together, and when she made to shift closer, he stiffened. She paused, before inching back again sadly.

His chin tilted up, refined airs returning to him. "You ask the impossible. If you had told me in 500 years this one took a human as a mate, perhaps I'd be inclined to believe you, after lopping off your head. But as things stand there is no reason for me to bind myself to your side."

Tired lashes fell shut, and Kagome bowed her head slightly.

Sesshoumaru's lips pressed into a thin, grim line. "I am curious, so humour me. Hypothetically, if things happen as you say in three years, then there is little need to fret, is there? This one could simply mate you then. Our life-spans would join."

"I know," she murmured. "That would probably be the smart thing for me to ask, but I can't help but want the impossible." Blue eyes raised to meet his, soft and loving. "You see, he's been through so much. I can't...just ask for all that to be erased. It would feel like a betrayal to him, all the pain he's moved on from, all the bonds he's made." Kagome laughed humourlessly. "I'm afraid. I'm scared of what would happen to him if anything changed. What would be the point of everything he struggled to gain? And if I lived through those five centuries alongside you, would it hinder things? If one of a mated pair dies, so does the other, right? I'm way more liable to die in this era. In the Future, everything's more peaceful. I can _finally_ start to build a home with you there."

He listened intently, despite his upbringing whispering in his elfen ear about unsuitability. She spoke with such raw honesty it fixed him on the spot, unable to look away. The person she spoke of with such reverence and respect...was him?

A possible path suddenly open to the Lord of the West looked untrodden, new. Different from the ones readily available.

But, in his mind's eye, he could see a similar path his Father had walked years before. One that had disgraced the West.

 _Did you weigh these options, Father? Before laying with that human princess and betraying us?_

That new path began to look stifling, with iron bars preventing escape. Footprints already paved the way for him to tread, as though he had no choice. He could not deviate. Her words implied that his fate and future was set in stone, which he riled against like a stubborn mule. He was Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection.

He carved out his own path.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the woman. "...This one cannot give you what you seek."

Kagome smiled weakly, despite the hard punch of her emotions hitting his chest. She rose carefully, fixing her clothes. "I get it, believe me, I do. This is all pretty overwhelming, and I'm coming across super strong." She glanced at him then. "But you also understand why I can't just accept that and respect your wishes."

The demon rose a brow, hating the way his skin pricked, blood heating. The look in her eye made him want to fight and challenge her, to throw her smaller body down and pin it beneath his, maybe even-

"I better go," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru blinked. _Go?_

"Why?" The words escaped him before he could stop them. How humiliating.

"I'm gonna give you some space to think about it," Kagome rubbed at her cheek, setting her shoulders and making for the door.

He stood, eyes narrowing. "You have barely rested," he snipped.

"I know," carrying on, Kagome padded down a hallway. For some reason, he followed.

"Your hands will impede your ability to wield a bow."

"I know."

"There is also Rin who requires-"

She stopped, turning on her heel to look at him. "So stop me."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clicked shut, brought up short. She had a way of aiming right at the heart of the matter and allowing the impact of the hit to hurt her, if only to make him stop and take notice. She knew he would not, yet she'd said it anyway, at the cost of her own feelings.

A soft, knowing smile curved her mouth. "...I love you, it's that simple. I'm not a difficult puzzle to work out, Sesshoumaru. You don't have to be suspicious of me. You don't have to force yourself to want me either."

Her expression remained honest and gentle, heart laid bare for him to accept or ridicule. He knew she'd take it all. Why, exactly she allowed herself to be open to hurt, like a foolish flower blooming in winter, exposing brilliant petals to the harsh bite of snow, he could not understand.

After muttering something about returning later, Kagome stepped off the porch and left through the gardens.

* * *

A new, human healer had been summoned to keep watch over Rin, an old woman. Sesshoumaru hadn't really been paying attention since scenting she bore no ill will to him. He then stepped off the porch with the sole intent of pursuing the priestess without rational explanation for why.

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru!" A feminine voice called.

He stopped, turning. Another demoness. This one had a floral smell, cherry blossoms adorning her light brown hair. From her scent, he supposed she must be a deer youkai.

She bowed, straightening and gesturing to the servants behind her, who rounded the building carrying dead prey over their shoulders. "Though it pained me to kill fellow woodland creatures, I did so to present them to you now."

Sesshoumaru spared a glance at her crown. _A princess._

His boots crunched over the grass as he drew forward, inspecting the various sizes of boar, rabbit, fawn and badger as the servants set them down.

"I'd very much like to display for you, my Lord. Afterwards, might we discuss what our union could bring? Such benefits aren't to be overlooked. I'm sure you know who I am."

Sharp claws reached out, sliding over the bloodied fur of the boar. It had died by bleeding out from a small wound, not from skill of a shot or blade. He could scent leftover terror. It had probably run for at least an hour, hunted to exhaustion. There was no respect in this kill.

He straightened, glancing at the slightly muddied boots of the servants. She hadn't hunted alone, either. He wondered if she'd even shot one prey herself.

Even if she had...

He appraised the entire amount of kills. The gesture felt empty of meaning. He could not entirely place why it dissatisfied him. Before the miko...would he have been pleased with this?

The princess brushed her hair behind her ear, preening and watching him closely.

 _Look at me_ , her entire being seemed to scream. _Look at what I can do._

"There is no need to discuss what you'd benefit from our union," Sesshoumaru uttered, pivoting on his heel and beginning to walk away.

A faint gasp sounded out. "M-my Lord! I have travelled very far just to see you. Surely the sheer number of these kills-"

"Numbers and distance mean nothing. This one has gauged enough information to know we are not suited," he muttered, continuing on. He ignored her sputtering, walking with sure-footed certainty. He did not know what he wanted from a mate, but he knew with certainty what he had no time for.

* * *

Keeping to the shade of the high branches, he moved silently through the dense trees, boots padding softly. Naturally, youki was kept firmly locked within.

The miko kept herself open to discovery, aura acting as a beacon to approach.

He could not verbalise his scattered thoughts as he walked. It was not every day he was told his possible future lay with a priestess. An odd, absurd coupling. Add time travel to the mix and he did not know what to make of it. What had possessed his other self to act so foolishly? She had not been lying, so some mad version of him had... _lain_ with Kagome. Mated her.

Such a thought had him picturing various things, which he quickly tried to suppress.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the border of the trees, peering over the bushes to look down at the riverbank further below. Long, smooth legs trailing into the water caught his attention first, gaze dragging up- pausing at the pink material over her thighs similar to that green thing she usually wore, soon gliding to her face.

Kagome looked down at the water as she lifted her toes from the current, gently swaying her feet into it. Her palms had been bound in bandages. The remains of his red and white silks were splayed beside her and looked to have been scrubbed. Acid had eaten into the left sleeve, the entire side littered with purplish-black burns. Something twisted in his stomach.

She had tried to clean it?

When Kagome inhaled, tilting her head up to the sunlight, Sesshoumaru's attention became transfixed. His mouth became dry, staring.

He supposed there was...some merit to human beauty. Imperfect though it was, he could not look away.

"Are you sad about something?" A group of three children approached her, having obviously strayed from the demon village. The two boys sported small stumps where horns would eventually sprout on their heads. The little girl had scales dotting her skin in odd patches.

The miko smiled at them gently, "I'm fine. Whatcha guys doing out here?"

"Explorin! You're that priestess we sensed who took care of Lord Sesshoumaru's ward, right?" Asked one of the boys.

Kagome nodded, mood plummeting. The little girl gaped and thwacked his arm.

"Nice going, Shinta! Now she's upset again!"

The miko laughed, raising her hands as the two started arguing. "It's all good, really-" she stood, grinning at them. "I could use a distraction before going back though, who wants to play?"

Three hands immediately went into the air and Sesshoumaru could only watch uncomprehendingly as she launched into a game of tag with them. The woman ran around in the shallows, giggling like a child and shrieking when they splashed her.

He felt similar feelings when watching Rin play with such a carefree smile. He did not know why it made him nostalgic for a childhood he'd never had. He'd quietly willed himself to stop playing as a young pup, to try and grow as quickly as possible into an adult. Acting as a child made Mother coo patronisingly, and it did not catch Father's eye. Therefore, it achieved nothing.

Playing did not conquer kingdoms or kill enemies. So he'd let go of everything that would interfere with his goals and forced himself to be content with studies and swordplay. The only time he 'played' was when circling prey. It was not this...bright, happy thing.

And yet, when thinking of what his own pups would be like...Sesshoumaru realised he desired them to be like Rin. To hear their laughter. To be children, until it was truly time to take responsibility. To achieve that, he supposed the mother would have to be someone who could balance responsibility and tenderness.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko, soon shaking himself from the daydream. Obviously, such thoughts were soft and unbefitting of demons.

"Ahhh! Naraku!"

He jumped, hand flying to Tokijin- but Kagome kept giggling even as one of the boys chased her with a spider in his palm.

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned flat, and he huffed, lips curving with mild amusement. She turned the tables and began chasing them from the riverbank, the three demons laughing and chanting 'Naraku!' 'Naraku!' as they ran.

A familiar, unpleasant smell caught his attention then, and Sesshoumaru straightened. Kagome stopped dead, also sensing it.

The unmistakable robe of the fire-rat became visible as the half-breed jumped from a steep incline, landing before the children.

He panted, growling. "Oi! What's this about Naraku!" He snapped, face like thunder. "I heard ya loud and clear! Where is he? I'll rip his damn head off!"

"H-huh? W-we don't know any Naraku. We were just repeatin' what the priestess said!" Yapped one of the boys, pointing behind them.

"Priestess?" Inuyasha raised his head.

But Kagome had vanished.

She'd long been swept up by a single arm, disappearing into the heights of the trees and hidden by dense, green leaves. Sesshoumaru held her securely around the waist, her curves pressing against his fur and armour. He balanced between two thick branches, back resting against one and foot planted on the other. She sat on his drawn-up thigh, face red and clutching his damp, damaged silks that she'd snatched from the riverbank.

Watching keenly through the parting of the leaves, he noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air, frowning slightly.

 _"Inuyasha!"_ An exasperated voice distantly cried.

Kagome stiffened against him, staring as her doppelganger hurried into view, adjusting a yellow backpack on one shoulder. Their companions soon followed.

"Stop yelling. I'm sure they'll just answer your questions if you ask nicely." Kagome sighed, brushing down her uniform and smiling at the children, who gaped.

"I-it's you! We just saw you!"

She tilted her head, long dark hair spilling down her back. "Huh?"

The Monk put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "A priestess that looks like Kagome, talking about Naraku..." he trailed off, wincing when the Slayer elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Inuyasha tensed immediately, right along with Kagome, a tense hush falling over the group.

"Where did she go?" He finally demanded.

The children looked at each other with confusion. "W-we don't know, she was here just a second ago-"

Inuyasha took off running. The rest of the group called after him to stop, but nothing slowed his pace as bare feet thundered down the path. Kagome's shoulders fell, the fox kit climbing up her arm with a worried twitch of his tail.

"It's alright, Kagome. M-maybe he won't find Kikyo this time?"

She exhaled, curling her hands into fists. "It...doesn't matter, I'm totally fine," she mumbled. "Let's just keep going."

The group said their farewells to the perplexed children, following Inuyasha's general direction.

This left the Daiyoukai and priestess sitting alone within the branches of the trees. Kagome sighed into his neck, warm breath inspiring goosebumps to rise. Her voice was hushed.

"I kind of wish I could tell her not to worry."

Sesshoumaru seemed lost in a reverie as he stared at nothing in particular. The chest plate prevented her soft curves from pressing against him, fortunately or unfortunately, but her body remained close. Their breaths intermingled as she tilted her head back to look at him, the soft sound of her breathing combining with the faint rustling of leaves in the breeze as branches swayed above them.

"Hn..." Sesshoumaru's hand blazed on the curve of her waist. He watched as her fingers curled onto his hair- soon yanking itself away.

Kagome jumped, blushing.

Glancing at the direction her friends had last wandered off to, he ignored her slip. "Your scent was full of distress and yearning upon seeing your friends. Why?"

"I guess it feels like a long time since we've talked," she laughed without humour, voice dipping like the next words were a confession. "I...miss them."

Sesshoumaru's weighty gaze slid back to her. He failed to understand why, but didn't ask. "Then go speak with them," he suggested simply.

"H-huh?!" She squeaked, starting so badly she slipped back off her perch. A strong palm quickly caught and righted her into place, choosing to ignore the way she gripped his armour. "I can't do that. It would change too much! Not to mention it would probably freak my other self out."

"If you merely removed that girl from the situation, it would not be impossible for you to take her place. Blend in. Especially without Inuyasha's presence there to pick up on your mark."

"But-" Kagome cut herself off, touching her short hair and biting her plump bottom lip. It caused him to slide his tongue on the inside of his lips.

"You are familiar with glamours. Merely change your appearance to match hers."

"I can't do that," she said quietly, bowing into him slightly. "It's incredibly kind of you-" he snorted. "But _you're_ my priority. I came here to try and make myself the best candidate I could to be your mate."

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow, inhaling and scenting her warring emotions. Keeping his own strictly under wraps, he levelled her with a haughty look. "Nothing has changed. This one commands you to approach them, for my own purposes."

It was her turn to raise a brow, clearly fighting a smile. "Oh? For your own purposes, huh?" She leaned closer. He held his ground, but tensed. "I wonder what devious plan this links to. Is it an elaborate scheme to obtain Tetsusaiga?"

Golden eyes narrowed, before widening as soft lips pressed to a striped cheek.

His chest pulsed, palm pressing into her lower back to draw her hips closer, inwardly enjoying the way her thigh dragged against his. "This one did not give permission for that," his voice was a touch husky. He hated it.

"No, that was on the house," she teased. "Think of it as the human way of saying 'thank you."

Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek, sliding his foot loose from its perch and allowing them to sail down to the ground. He landed gracefully, allowing her freedom to stand.

"You're not obligated to me, just because I like you."

All attention swung back to her immediately, claws twitching. "Obviously not."

Kagome held her bandaged hands up, smiling. "Don't get all huffy. I'm just saying...I'm really glad you're not the type to spare my feelings. You just say things as they are for you. I appreciate it, but..." she held her arms then. "Can you tell me what it is? Is it the species thing that bothers you? The time travel, or that I'm a priestess? Because I know Inuyasha's mother was a princess, yet that doesn't change your low opinion of her, does it?"

His blood heated, crackling with vague, dusty anger at the mere thought of Izayoi. "It is not your station or situation," he said quietly.

Kagome waited, perhaps to hear what exactly made him hesitate. But he gave no answer, jaw ticking. Saying she was unsuitable because she was human sounded hollow. A repeated thing he said automatically like a mantra because he knew it to be so. Yet...

His instincts never lied. They kept promoting him to remember the ripple of her power over his skin. The way she'd cried but clung to his melting, burning clothes. Her tenacity and commitment to cross time for their relationship was something to respect, but he made no move to acknowledge her struggles verbally.

Blue eyes dimmed as though disappointed. Kagome turned on her heel, "a-anyway. Better go catch up to the group."

"Hn."

She paused, looking mildly hopeful. "Since it's a command, you'll come with me, right? To make sure I'm following orders?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared of the storm darkening his thoughts, before he gave a single curt nod.

* * *

His ruined clothing had been packed away, the two soon catching up to the group and waiting until they made camp. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's buzzing excitement and nerves. The distinct longing.

The Slayer brought back a kill, and the Monk and younger miko cleaned and skinned it. He could tell by the pallor of her skin that the girl was still uncomfortable with it as this stage, not liking the dead animals.

Using some glamour he'd easily made via his youki, Kagome knelt in the clearing, having unwrapped the bandages and hidden the burns with the power, also combing it through her hair. He watched as it lengthened. Short locks spilt down, black strands falling in lush waves to her lower back.

His blood heated, fangs aching. She cluelessly straightened. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Go," he snipped.

Kagome smiled gently, glancing at the group. "Now it's figuring out how to lure my other self away," she sighed. Suddenly, she perked up, watching her double walk away from camp with bathing items tucked under her arm. "Oh, right. I am a slut for hot springs," she giggled. "Now the only problem is getting the uniform."

"That is no issue."

She blinked, tilting her head.

Yet she needn't of wondered. Naturally, Sesshoumaru chose the direct approach. While her younger self bathed in the hot springs, he lept down from the trees, landing behind her near soundlessly with only a faint ripple disturbing the water. With a quick blow to the back of the head, Kagome's unconscious form landed in the crook of his arm.

The older miko crept out, rubbing the back of her head with vague wonder while inspecting her. "This feels really wrong all of a sudden. Why did you knock her- I mean, me out?"

"After you're done talking to your friends, she'd return to camp and likely blab about her long bath. It wouldn't add up for your group if you'll have spent all that time with them."

She hummed, stripping and changing quickly into the signature uniform. Sesshoumaru watched, adjusting the naked girl against him to lay on the side of the hot springs.

Kagome sighed with dismay, the material riding up over her thighs, looking much shorter. "I guess I'll have to deal," she glanced at him. "I won't be too long...thank you, again, for this. It means the world to me."

Uncomfortable, he glanced away as she padded over and covered the unconscious priestess with a towel. She then flashed a smile, turning and leaving with nervousness clinging to her form.

Gold eyes slid down to the 15 year old. Slowly, he reached out, peeling the towel away to peep at her shoulder. Unmarked, and unclaimed.

"Apparently, you are to be my mate," he said quietly. "Is that not the most amusing drivel you have ever heard?

And now he was talking to a sleeping person.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the sky, before they inevitably returned to her. _It is a foolish notion, to think you should look at me, when you are so clearly lost in want for my wretch of a brother._

Yet the older Kagome did. How? He did not understand. Pure and kind mikos did not desire great and terrible youkai. It was not the natural order. But...he did not obey the natural order. Long fingers glided up, ghosting over her cheek. He found some part of him wanted her awake. To look at him with those deep blue eyes again, sparking with anger and passion or calm and tranquil. He'd take it all.

 _Mine..._

No. Why- _when_ had he started subconsciously linking such a word with her? His traitorous, dazed thumb lifted from where it grazed her bottom lip.

Taking to the trees, Sesshoumaru erected a barrier around the unconscious miko, essentially making a tactical retreat from such feelings.

He blurred through the branches, stopping on the outskirts of the camp.

Kagome was currently sitting on a log next to Sango, staring at her with open love and nostalgia. The Demon Slayer hadn't noticed, currently lecturing the Monk.

"For the last time- bending over to take something out of my bag is _not_ an invitation!"

Miroku raised his hands. "My dear Sango. I'm quite certain it won't be the last time I remind you of my poor cursed hand! It compelled me to rub your ample behin-"

A loud crash cut him off, the woman having pummeled him into the ground with her weapon. She hissed out a breath, soon blinking and looking at their suspiciously quiet friend.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

She raised her head, having been stroking Shippo's red hair as he slept on her lap. "Hm? Oh! Y-yeah," she sniffed, waving a hand at her blotchy cheeks as she held back tears. "Totally fine."

"Oh no..." Sango sighed, dropping the Hiraikotsu and wrapping her arms around the trembling woman, pulling her into a hug. "I knew you were more upset about Inuyasha than you were letting on. It's alright, we're here."

Kagome burst into real sobs then, burrowing her face in Sango's shoulder.

Miroku righted himself, sighing and rubbing his abused scalp as he gently removed Shippo from her lap and placed him next to a slumbering Kirara. The Monk then sat on the free space next to Kagome and pet her head, not letting his hands stray for once.

Sesshoumaru studied them, hearing her muffled wails. So different from when her own flesh had been burned. A deep-seated pain and sadness laced these cries, and he could only conclude the two friends she now embraced must have died somewhere along the way.

"I-I never thanked you, for always looking out for m-me. I'm s-so grateful," Kagome hiccuped, now clinging to Miroku.

He looked mildly perplexed, sharing a look with Sango. However, he laughed and rubbed her back. "Well, I was under the assumption we were companions, Kagome. Dare I say, friends. Am I wrong?"

"N-no."

"And nothing will ever change that," Sango soothed. "So don't fret. You're not alone."

Kagome let out a breath, shoulders relaxing. She then nodded, lips curving sadly.

A vicious, damning sensation assaulted Sesshoumaru then, as he witnessed the Monk's hand stray. Bloodcurdling, white-hot anger and possessiveness, the likes of which surpassed his witnessing Inuyasha wielding Tetusaiga for the first time- swept over him. It took all his willpower to stay still, as the male's palm cupped her ass, rubbing.

Sango's cry deafened his ears. "LECHEROUS MONK!" Followed by a slapping sound. Bizziarly, it was joined by the miko's fond laughter.

* * *

After he'd sensed Inuyasha's approach, Sesshoumaru had flared his aura. Kagome had quickly risen, murmuring to her friends not to discuss her upset or what had happened; merely to forget the whole thing, for her sake.

Her friends agreed, not wanting to go against her wishes. She then hugged them one last time, before excusing herself to finally go and bathe. She turned tail and all but ran to the hot springs. He noticed dimly that she stepped through his barrier without resistance, removing the uniform and quickly dressing. It was around that time that the younger Kagome started to stir, and Sesshoumaru swept down, grabbing the older miko and dissipating the barrier.

As they hid in the trees together once more, they observed Inuyasha's return, coupled with a confused Kagome mumbling about how she must have hit her head while bathing.

Sesshoumaru then saw fit to finally leave. He took to the skies, carrying his weird 'not-mate' back towards the demon village. Kagome sat in the crook of his arm, legs supported by mokomoko. Though her arm had slid around the broad shoulders of the Daiyoukai, he did not chastise.

"Why did you let me talk to them?" She murmured, cheek resting against his collarbone. "You helped me. Went to a lot of trouble, too. It didn't benefit you in any way."

His eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. "This one has some respect for you. Since I cannot return your feelings, this is an attempt at compensation. Feel honoured. This one is not usually so generous."

Kagome hummed, long hair melting back into short black strands that ended above her shoulders. "I see," she lifted her head, again pressing her soft lips to his cheek.

A low rumble accompanied the action. "You are taking far too many liberties with my person."

"I was saying thanks again," she said innocently. "Do you want me to say sorry too?" Her voice was a playful, teasing thing.

He scoffed. "Enough," he grumbled, disliking the good mood she seemed to put him in when things were thoughtless.

The breeze teased silver hair back as he glanced at her. In the quiet of the night skies, for a moment, it felt as though they were the only two beings in existence.

Kagome gazed at him as no other had before. He'd glimpsed it many times in her eyes, but did not look away in this instance. Irrevocable, powerful emotion held him anchored to the blue depths of her eyes. It was strange and foreign. He had been admired by so many. Held up on a pedestal as a protege of sword fighting at a young age. Female demons coveted his power, lands, or body. That was no new thing.

 _"...I love you, it's that simple. I'm not a difficult puzzle to work out, Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru's gaze lowered to her lips, a roar in his gut to act. To move. He then noticed they were flying by the village. Shifting, he changed course and began descending, the moment vanishing but not forgotten.

"I can't stop, or let it be enough," she murmured as she was set down on the wooden porch. "I'll keep trying for you, until there's no doubt it's impossible between us. Until I disappear."

"You are persistent," Sesshoumaru uttered. "Some may find that irritating."

Kagome flashed a smile. "You're the one who came to find me, and you brought me back to the village for no real reason. Now who's the stubborn one?"

Gold eyes widened, horrified that she was indeed correct. He had no use or purpose to excuse her being there. Rin was well now.

He watched, stunned as she bowed and padded away, walking to her room and adjusting the bandages over her palms. He then turned, determined not to think of her, or sense her in that damn house. Alone in her room.

As he lay in his nest of furs, muscular limbs stretched, a telling sigh escaping pale lips. The stump gave a phantom pulse, as it often did, wanting to replicate the feel of stretching. Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to claim him a willing victim.

But no such mercy snuffed out his thoughts. His palm heated with want to touch. He shifted, pants tightening as his mind raced with vague images. Her writhing form, back arched, sweat sliding down, breasts bouncing. If he focused, he could recall the sound Kagome made after drinking- an exhausted, exhilarated pant. Magenta stripes pulsed and stung, recreating the sensation of her mouth on his flesh as his hand cupped his thick, needy-

Sesshoumaru sat up.

 _Kill._

He needed to kill something. That was the only reliable way to purge his instincts- _thoughts._ He meant thoughts.

Youki fizzled and crashed out of his body in a thunderous tidal wave of a roar. He dressed, yanking on his armour with the usual frustrating difficulty and blurring outside with the flutter of silken sleeves trailing in the breeze.

He flew for hours, searching, wanting, _needing_ a fight.

* * *

His desire remained unsated all night. He could have tracked down the half-breed, but that would involve seeing the younger miko, and he did not think that a wise idea at the moment.

Gravelly disappointed, he glimpsed the sunrise and decided to turn back toward the village. At least the indecent images had all but vanished. He flew for some time, descending about 10 miles away from his destination, deciding to walk. It gave him time to wander, tense limbs slowly relaxing. Surrounded by the hush of morning and brightening skies, all bloodlust melted away. He even daydreamed a little.

"Men! Ready your weapons!" A distant voice boomed.

Only, when Sesshoumaru lifted his head, he realised that human soldiers had approached and were now closing in around him.

 _How...irritating._ Where had they been an hour ago? His eye twitched.

He allowed them to surround his form. Made for an easier way to decapitate them with his poison whip if he just angled it in a circle. When they inevitably let their arrows fly, Sesshoumaru struck his wrist down. A blaze of light followed the action, and he flicked it up, turning and allowing it to strike 10 humans down with a harsh slash. Blood spilt, rising high like their wails.

Yes, this was what he'd needed. Killing was second nature. Similar encounters had played out the same way every time, he barely needed to pay attention.

What he did not anticipate, was a soft-tipped arrow bouncing off the tree trunk next to him. The impact sent a strange scent scattering into the air.

He inhaled the powder it gave off, before wincing and covering his nose. It smelled strong, biting. For some reason, it irritated his tear ducks, causing his eyes to sting and inevitably squeeze shut.

Rubbing at them with annoyance, a sharp pain blazed on his arm as something slashed the side. He reeled back, feeling blood soak the material. Acid that tasted like humiliation and rage coated his tongue.

One of the men cheered.

"C-captain! It worked! Your idea worked!"

"Ha! What did I tell you, men? With this success, we can start spreading word of how to rid demons from our-" something zipped through the air over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, the sound of a weapon skewering flesh soon following. "Gah!- Shit! What the- who shot that arrow!"

Gentle scents and holy power answered his own question. He could hear running and fluttering of robes draw closer.

A soft palm touched his bicep above the wound. "Sesshoumaru."

He tried to crack stinging eyes open, only to growl.

"They must have put something in that powder, but don't worry. I'm sure your eyes will recover from whatever it is soon," she muttered, her voice rounding him. Sesshoumaru inhaled, finding her close in front of him.

"Foolish. This one does not need assistance, I can dispose of them even in this condition."

Reiki crackled in the air, seconds before the sound of impact. The clang of a steel sword bounced off what he imagined to be a shield of holy power. "I don't doubt that, but- gn," he heard the sound of a bowstring. A choking cry of a mortal rang out soon after. "Let me do this. I promise nothing will touch you."

He began to loathe the darkness. Lack of sight was a frustrating thing, even more of a handicap than his missing arm. Yet if he focused, he could sense the reiki swimming over her skin. Hear the scrape of her heel dragging on dirt and feel the pressure of her back against his arm, firing another arrow. Her muscles coiling and relaxing.

"Gah! Y-you're a priestess, arent you? W-why are you killing my men!" The Captain shouted.

"Because you're trying to kill my mate!" She fired back, a strange, tenous note to her voice. "All of you get back! I won't let anyone hurt him again!"

 _Again?_ Perhaps she was referring to his stinging eyes.

Sesshoumaru sensed a disturbance in the air on his left, cutting through the scents. A stray dagger. In the seconds it took to reach him, tense muscles coiled, readying his right arm to strike it away before it could reach- but the sharp sensation of reiki engulfed the air inches away from his face. The sound of metal clanked off the shield, and Sesshoumaru quietly conceded.

He'd allow her free reign.

More cries of death filled the air, along with the scent of blood. The men cursed her foully and kept coming, more and more boots crunching on grass.

"Witch! You must have been tainted by him!"

"Kill her!"

"No one hesitate just because she's a woman, lop off her traitorous head!"

Sesshoumaru felt her nudge desperately into his side and obliged by sidestepping something that whizzed past his nose. He scented her sweat, heard laboured breathing, but Kagome kept moving around him, raising shields or firing.

Squeezing his eyes, Sesshoumaru pried at magenta lids, but the shapes and colours awaiting his gaze were blurry as tears stung his lashes, forcing them closed again.

"How many?" He muttered.

"Maybe-hah...twenty. I-I can keep going."

It was out of respect that he remained still, tilting his head down when a body and the clank of armour thudded near his boot. A pointed ear twitched, picking up on the sounds of rustling in the trees surrounding them. Instinct warned him something was off.

Hard fingers grabbed him suddenly by the shoulders, fisting in the material and yanking. Sesshoumaru found himself knelt down, surprise rendering him speechless. He felt her lean over him, body bumping his nose and blocking out the light behind his eyes.

Her form then jolted sharply four times, a strangled gasp filling his ears.

Something wet flicked onto striped cheeks. The iron scent of blood drifted into his startled senses.

"...Miko?"

The hands on his shoulders shook, and arms encircled him. Sesshoumaru forced his eyes to snap open, tilting his head up- only to find a blurry, bloodied arrowhead inches from his nose, sharpening into focus. It jutted out from her hip, having punctured straight through flesh. Kagome trembled over him, a wheezing noise escaping her throat. She tried to smile encouragingly, but coughed, more splatters of that wet substance landing on his forehead.

"S-sorry, that's so gross," she wheezed weakly, struggling to stand.

His shock melted away, standing the moment her knees gave. He caught her around the waist with his single arm, looking down to find three more arrows embedded into her back. From the upturned position of the fletchings, he knew they'd been fired from the trees.

War cries sounded out around him, shouting their victory. "The witch is dead! The witch is dead!"

Youki raced over his skin, flowing red and ragged, coiling larger and larger. His fangs lengthened and ached, markings blazing bold and cutting over his cheekbones.

Shifting Kagome to lay down on her side, he straightened and drew Tokijin. Blurring in a streak of white, his jaws opened to let out a bellowing snarl that ripped itself from the depths of his chest.

He swung the blade, watching with red, burning eyes as it cut through the waist of a man, severing torso from legs. The solider screamed, but it wasn't enough. Sesshoumaru channelled youki to the blade, allowing it to coil with the sword's natural power and letting it burst forth with one swing. More cries rang out with the explosion of terror. He kept moving- impaling the sword in a man and letting go of the hilt to turn and pull a throat out, swinging blood-coated claws up to disfigure faces or rip through limbs, muscle, sinew and bone.

He panted and coiled, springing and lashing out with all the rage of a feral canine.

When the final mortal fell, he stood among the carnage, dimly noting he'd never made such a mess in the past. Raising his arm as he caught his breath, he noted his clothes were soaked with blood. Usually he was precise, able to see the individual flecks in the air. He'd avoid them, never marring his pristine white and red silks.

Sesshoumaru heard faint wheezing then and surfaced from the hunger. He sheathed Tokijin without cleaning the blade and approached the fallen woman, shifting to kneel.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, fear leaking into her scent. He wondered if his appearance frightened her- before she reached out and clutched his bloodied sleeve.

She was afraid to die.

From the sound of her laboured breathing and the blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, he suspected her lungs had been damaged. From instinct alone he knew that type of breathing to be fatal. She coughed, sending more of that red substance onto the ground.

Her pain kept irritating his skin, a heavy pressure weighing on his chest. He felt unable to move, frozen solid. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, seeing every twinge and wince as she struggled to breathe through the panic. The heart in her chest pounded. The wheezes quickened, until she made awful, panicked noises that curdled, forcing her to cough and retch.

Dazedly, he reached out and faintly brushed bloodied knuckles over her pale cheek, mindful of his claws.

Kagome made a noise, shuddering as tears slid free from those enchanting blue eyes, shortly before his palm slid them gently shut.

He then curled numb fingers around her neck, snapping it in one clean, quick motion.

The noises stopped.

Her heart thudded, once, twice, in her chest, then no more.

Sesshoumaru did not think as he yanked the arrows loose from her body. He did not stop to consider that this could be it. That he could leave the miko here and continue on with his life, unchanged. He'd surely never have to question his duty again.

But instinct and raw, encompassing desire guided his hand to Tenseiga. He was deaf to its pulses, wanting him to save her. It was his own will and supreme pride that made him absolutely reject the notion that Kagome Higurashi should lay dead. Tenseiga pulsed with a brilliant, blinding shine as it slid from its sheath. The light illuminated the pall-bearers skulking around her body, readying chains to pull her heavy soul to the underworld.

Sesshoumaru struck his blade through both of them in a wide sweep, watching as their forms disintegrated into nothingness.

Sheathing Tenseiga and leaning down, he slid his arm around her waist. Lifting the lifeless miko up to lean against him, he allowed her head to rest on the fur lining his shoulder, his lips brushing against her brow for some inexplicable reason.

"Miko, wake up." He commanded.

Kagome lay still, enough to send a thrill of charged alarm racing up his spine. White-hot heat of unacceptability. Why wasn't she moving? He demanded her to. Youki raced over his skin, skittering uncontrollably. It reached out into her, willing her limbs to animate, instincts screaming- until her heart started to beat. It fluttered like a caged bird, and his energy coaxed it to thud stronger. She shifted slightly, the wounds on her body closing, leaving behind faint marks.

Her back then arched as she jolted, sucking in a large, strangled breath and gasping. She panted, looking around with wild eyes. They eventually snapped to him and remained fixed, as though clinging to his image within the storm of confusion.

"Se- Sesshoumaru?" She breathed. "What happened? I was-"

"You died."

Blue eyes shook, holding him captive. He wondered what she saw, what expression he was making. Surely he looked calm.

Shaking fingers reached and curled onto his shoulder, breath shuddering as she blinked tears from her eyes. "...You saved me."

"I was returning the favour," he quietly uttered. The Daiyoukai held still when those fingers strayed up, thumb brushing over the bloodstained moon on his forehead. His eyes darkened, falling into a half-lidded stare as she stroked it. For some reason, he remembered the ridiculous female demon from earlier. "This one does not understand why you did such a thing. My eyes were closed."

Surely she'd known about Tenseiga. Someone like that demoness would pull something like this just to get attention, to 'prove' their affection. But the miko had done so without him witnessing her moment of sacrifice. She'd done it...with the sole purpose of protecting him, he distantly realised.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Why does that matter? You were going to get hurt and-" she exhaled, shuddering a little as though just realising what had happened. "My body just moved. I couldn't bring my shield up, so I-"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As though it were the most natural thing to do. All at once, it felt as though something clicked. He exhaled a sigh that sounded vaguely of surrender, tilting his head to kiss at her bloodied jaw.

He thought no more of bloodlines, suitability, duty, heirs. He saw no stars, heard no birds singing. Light did not crash behind his eyes. But the soft sensation of her lips against his commanded him in a way no other had. It was a kiss that felt like fresh, summer rains, gentle yet powerful, confirming something unspoken between them. His tongue slid inside the hot cavern of her mouth, tasting the blood she'd shed for him and making her breath hitch.

Kagome made a small, startled noise, before it crumpled into something else, pushing closer shakily. Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, hand curling in his hair. His mouth melded over hers with enough force to steal her breath, claws catching in soft clothes.

Taking a respite from the kiss, Kagome backed off in an attempt to say something. Except she never got a word out, because she'd barely moved her mouth off Sesshoumaru's when he chased needily, drawing her back into another kiss and wrapping his arm tighter around her: lest she escape again.

He then shifted to stand, mokomoko curling to support her under her legs. Sesshoumaru then took to the skies, leaving the blood-soaked grass and death behind them.

Kagome clung to him, burying her face in his neck and hesitantly pressing kisses there. A noise built in his throat, spilling out as a pleased rumble.

The Daiyoukai dipped low, blurring through the trees. Guided by burning instinct, he sought one of his hideaways which lay behind a waterfall. With total disregard, he flew straight through the falls into the shadows of a cave, effectively soaking them and causing the miko to squeal.

"Sesshoumaru! W-wet clothes!" She groaned as he touched down.

He lifted her higher, closing his mouth over her ear and nipping. "It hardly matters, you'll be out of them soon enough."

Kagome blushed, hands moving to the front of his clothes. "You...want to?"

Her citrus flavoured scent drew him closer, burying his nose into her neck. His lungs expanded as they filled with nothing but her in long, deep inhales. "It should be obvious by now," a wet, warm tongue drew out to lick the expanse of her throat. "You have won. Now take the spoils of war."

Kagome's breath shuddered, and she gripped the collar of his hanjuban tighter. "R-right. Oh. _Oh_..." she seemed to realise what he meant. "Can you uh- set me down then for a sec?"

Amused, he complied, steadying her when she swayed.

If he did not believe her claim of mating him before, there was certainly no doubt when she started to undo the ties and secures of his armour with a practised hand. Sesshoumaru lifted it off him when she was done, clandestine gold watchful, waiting.

She blushed like a maiden but drew in close, starting to disrobe him like a seasoned lover. Impatient lips crashed to hers, unwilling to be still any longer as silks slid back off his shoulders to pool on the cave floor, leaving him half-naked. He kissed her rougher than before, biting her bottom lip and shuddering when she did the same.

Gliding bloodstained claws lightly over her cheek, they scraped without leaving a scratch, completely at odds with the violence he'd committed not long before.

Leaning up, Kagome pressed her lips to the crescent moon on his forehead.

"This body is yours," she murmured, placing his hand over the racing heart in her chest. "This heart too. All of it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, looking down at the petite, strong hand on his large one. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted, pulling her flush against him. His tongue sought hers, brushing inside her mouth and deepening the kiss, panting.

What he did not expect was Kagome pushing and urging him to kneel down, soon straddling his lap. She then licked the stripes on his cheek, playing dirty.

Sesshoumaru jolted and shuddered, panting. His claws bunch in her clothes, ripping them off like shedding skin, taking the bindings with it. This left the scrap of cloth over her sex the last thing covering her. He grabbed her hip and rutted her into him, pressing the shaft of his growing erection gainst the space between her legs. Kagome made a noise, dipping her head just as he raised it- accepting her needy kisses and groaning into her mouth. Kagome moaned, body aching and screaming to meet with his.

She then, for some reason jolted, pulling away slightly to tremble.

"What is it?" He panted.

"N-nothing, it's just...I-I kind of _died._ " She breathed, shaken. "H-huh..."

The haze cleared from his eyes, and he took notice of the slight twitches and trembles of her body. The clothes he'd shed clung to her in ribbons.

Sesshoumaru did not exactly know how to comfort her. Yet she did not ask him to. Instead, Kagome slid her arms around him, merely... moulding herself against his form in an embrace for a moment. Guided by faint instinct, he slowly turned his face into her hair, making a low, crooning noise.

He pressed kisses to her neck, drawing his tongue out to lick the underside of her jaw, sliding it up to trace the invisible path of old tears.

When he licked a certain part of her throat, she crinkled her shoulders up- giggling dimly. She then slid her fingers into the softness of his silver hair, stroking.

"It's okay...I'm okay," she muttered, leaning into him.

"You have not said how you came to be there. Did you stalk me?" He teased, if only to bring out her playfulness.

"I sensed you leave last night. From the youki, I could tell you were pissed and, I guess I wanted to help. Followed you out here but got a little lost until I sensed you eventually. So, yeah I guess I did stalk you." She smiled faintly and shifted, kissing his ear and whispering; "Just help me forget."

Urgent lips pressed to feverish skin. A clawed hand cupped her breast, squeezing and rubbing. Before he knew it, he was lavishing attention on the mating mark on her shoulder, drawing a hot tongue over it. An odd, ridiculous possessiveness overcame him, wanting to brand her with his mark. Well, it _was_ his- but he wanted his own. To reflect this moment. And he wanted it to outshine the previous, incomplete one.

Sesshoumaru jolted upon feeling her own mouth hit a little too close to a certain spot.

Kagome drew away from his left shoulder, blinking at him. "Is it okay...to touch?" She asked quietly, glancing at the stump.

His jaw ticked, and he glanced away, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. "Do as you please, but be quick."

Her mouth peppered over his shoulder, leaning to kiss his forearm, stroking down his muscle until her fingers inevitably met the end of the flesh. Yet she remained gentle, rubbing the tense, forgotten thing there. He'd wanted to dismiss it entirely. His mistake. Female demons certainly did.

But it felt as though she were unwinding something.

"You are paying much attention to it, as though it is new for you. Has my future self regrown the limb?"

He'd heard it was possible for stronger demons, but could take centuries.

Kagome bit her lip. "Spoilers. A-ah!" His teeth latched onto her ear, nipping and sucking the shell. She blushed as her panties were dragged down her thighs. He began to rub her slick folds with his knuckles.

"You are calling to be satisfied...here," he said quietly, cupping her sex with his hand and squeezing. He pressed his thumb hard against her clit, rubbing with a firm pressure.

She made exquisite sounds, beginning to squirm and move, drawing her hips forward and mewling. Sharp teeth flashed, and the Daiyoukai leaned down, shoving her to lie back on the hard, cave floor as he slid a wicked tongue over her nipple, taking it into his mouth.

Kagome gasped out, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle herself.

Her hands strayed. She was not hesitant about finding purchase for her fingertips along the ridge of his shoulder blades, before continuing her southbound expedition of his warm, muscular back, finally closing in on his ass. Sesshoumaru made a noise against her breast when she squeezed. He sucked the hardened peak in retaliation, scraping fangs over it and causing her to moan and jolt.

The reactions of her body were perfect, his digits becoming slick with proof of her arousal. Smelling the heady scent made his instincts roar louder, thrown into a frenzy, wanting to shove her down and take her, but he dimly recalled something he'd been curious about.

"Who was it...that took your innocence?" He muttered, lazily swirling his tongue over her breast as he stroked from thigh to knee. She felt so soft and pliant, yet muscled and scarred in others. He found he liked it.

Kagome stiffened, looking at the cave ceiling. "I-it hardly matters right now!"

Sesshoumaru frowned and growled, nipping her flesh. "Who did it?" He asked, rubbing her clit and dragging his teeth over her ribs.

She shook her head, crying out when he punished her with more bites, sucking on her skin to leave marks. "Gn...it was...I-Inu-yash- _ah!"_

Sesshoumaru bit her neck, less than satisfied with this, though he'd suspected as much. He slid a large hand down, raising her leg and shoving it to spread wide. His head then descended, shoving an eager tongue inside her sex.

Kagome cried out loudly, hips bucking up against his mouth and squirm uselessly as she growled, matching his own snarl in volume.

"Where does your loyalty lie? To whom does it belong to," he purred, sucking on her clit.

Her legs shake on either side of his head. "T-to..." she started, before she's overcome with another moan.

His mouth presses bruisingly hard against her sex, grazing sharp teeth over her and delighting at the subsequent noises. His hand reaches to grab her generous behind, squeezing as the Monk had done.

 _Mine._

It doesn't take much for her body to tighten and release, much faster and more violently than he anticipated. The taste of her flowed richly onto his tongue and he sucked on her nectar wantonly, smiling darkly and shifting up slightly.

Yet no sooner than he'd done that- firm hands were suddenly grabbing his shoulders, shoving.

Gold eyes widened, finding himself sitting back on his heels like before as Kagome balanced over him. "You think that's funny, huh? Asking where my loyalty lies after everything that happened? Everything I offered of myself?" She hissed, the sound rivalling acid burning on skin. "Don't toy with me. I'll show you if it's such a concern, since you like action so much better than pretty words, right?"

Steady fingers reached down, loosening his sash with a firm yank. He made a startled noise, feeling her reach into his hakama and free his hard, pulsing cock. He hissed at the contact, snarling at her nerve- but her mouth crashed to his. Positioning it, she pushed herself down to take his length deep inside her core.

Sesshoumaru gasped into her mouth the same time she did, their breaths intermingling. Startled eyes bled red, markings turning bold.

She moaned loudly, back arching. Firm breasts press against his chest. She held his shoulders, fingers digging in as she started to move, rocking her hips in a slow, erotic dance.

"G-good enough for you?" She managed out between breathy mewls and moans. She ducked her head to the pulse of his neck, sucking sharply to leave a trail of marks and soon biting down.

He growled, eyes growing heated, cock twitching inside her, telling her the position aroused the demon more than angered him. She couldn't seem to stop moving, rutting her hips harder to slide him deeper into slick folds.

The pace was altogether too teasing though, and as soon as his shock wore off, he rammed his hips up- thrusting so hard and fast it bordered on painful.

A scream ripped past her lips, sinking blunt teeth into his arm as her pure, blinding aura rose, threatening to swallow him whole. Sesshoumaru let out a dizzying blaze of energy, grasping black hair and tugging her head to expose her neck, drawing a hot tongue out and sliding it over her pulse until he found her mouth and kissed her hard. Kagome tried her best to ride him, but the two struggled and snarled, blunt and sharp nails dragging. Bitten lips stung, skin became slick with sweat and saliva. The falls outside only muted their noises so much, the wet sounds of their bodies growing louder.

He roared, fucking her harder, making her mewl in pleasure, every nerve ending singing it's praises of his rough treatment, poised to explode. Suddenly, he felt her release- inner walls clenching impossibly tight around him as she cried her rapture until it died hoarsely in her throat.

"I...love...you," she moaned weakly.

Just as those words registered, he was roaring, biting into her shoulder over the mark and tunnelling his cock deep, shooting thick hot spurts of his seed inside her, the sheer amount leaking out of her sex and down her thighs. His youki forced its way inside her bite, racing along the already trodden path along muscles and bloodstreams, working to try and bind her to him.

Sesshoumaru lapped at the bloodied flesh, panting hard. He did not think to check it, to know if they were fully bonded. The pleasure was too great for both to realise he'd been left unmarked.

Their bodies sank into a tangle of limbs, resting against each other.

He languidly buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent and tasting the salty sweat of her skin. Kagome slowly caught her breath, quiet for a few moments until she spoke once more.

"Sesshoumaru...you have to promise me not to say anything about this. Not to my younger self. I had no idea, and...I don't want the timeline to change."

Drawing away slightly, he stared at her. Fear and worry were etched into her features. Though it pained her, he sensed she kept silent on many things she wanted to change, out of some possibly misguided desire to protect him. What he'd become in the Future.

Pressing his lips to her shoulder, Sesshoumaru exhaled. "This one gives his word not to speak of it." Burning, golden eyes appraised her. "What will become of you now?"

"I have to go back," she smiled slightly. "You're waiting for me."

"Hn, you are aware this one could simply refuse to approach the younger Kagome in three years time, thus preventing anything from happening."

"You wouldn't do that, you just mated me."

His eyes smiled, lips curving cruelly. "Perhaps I merely wanted to slake my thirst of you, miko. Sate the desire, nothing more."

"If that's how you feel, I guess I can't stop you." She hummed, unconcerned and sliding a lazy hand over his chest, before cupping his cheek and guiding him down to meet her lips. "But we'd both be missing out on sating it over and over again."

Sesshoumaru slid his tongue inside her mouth, brushing within its depths. He would have turned her over to begin a second round, were it not for the mating taking a toll on his youki, rendering him exhausted.

 _I will merely...doze for a little while._

He drew away from her lips, pulling her into him with his single arm around her waist, softening cock remaining within her slick heat. Half-mast eyes slowly slid shut, mokomoko draped around them.

While falling into a place between waking and dreaming, he felt soft lips gently press to his brow.

* * *

The heat at his side had vanished.

Inhuman irises snapped open, darkening. _Where?_

He shifted, turning to find the space beside him empty. The scent of the miko lingered, but she was not within the cave. Drawing himself up to sit, Sesshoumaru glanced at the ruined, shredded clothes he'd freed her from. She could not have gotten far, perhaps she was merely bathing in the pool of the waterfall.

Standing, he padded out behind the heavy curtain of falling spray, shifting his gaze as it adjusted to the light.

The pool was empty.

 _'Until I disappear.'_

It then clicked for the Daiyoukai that, just as suddenly she had appeared, Kagome had departed.

It also clicked that he had neglected to ask many, many, _many_ questions. But perhaps that was her parting gift. She had left him to decide what path they walked.


	23. Counting in Centuries pt1

_AN: Dedicating this chapter to all-my-cuffs-have-buttons, for their ko-fi donation and for being so lovely on tumblr. Thanks bud!_

 _This is going through the events in Swimming in Silk and seeing them through Sesshoumaru's POV. I got requests for them and apparently some of you like to **suffer**. So enjoy~_

* * *

 **Counting in Centuries pt.1**

For about a month, things lapsed back into normalcy.

Sesshoumaru traversed the lands with his group, searching for any trace of the vile scourge that was Naraku. He didn't sense the miko or Inuyasha anywhere in the vicinity. Though left unmarked, his body did feel a strange...tugging sensation in his chest, prompting him to always be on the lookout, as though searching.

Since he could usually compartmentalise his feelings, he tucked these useless wants away where they belonged; Deep into the hollow of memory, to be hardly ever reflected upon. Father's image resided in that space too.

Really, he pat himself on the back for his handling of the situation. There he was, mated, and no one even suspected or sensed it. Just him, and he was handling everything just fine if you asked him-

Sesshoumaru stopped dead.

 _Distress, fear and helplessness._ These emotions assaulted his senses like a battering ram, leaving him reeling. Pale lips parted and he took a steadying breath, lifting a hooded gaze to the tops of the trees.

"M-mi Lord?" Jaken padded closer, clutching Ah-Un's reins and blinking up at him owlishly.

"Jaken. Remain here with Rin," he uttered quietly. Not waiting for a reply, he launched forward, expelling youki to make him flow through the forest at inhuman speeds.

He followed the sensations until they mingled with the sharp scent of poisons. Finally, a hut in the middle of nowhere came into sight.

Frightened choking noises caught his ear. Various other jibberish was also being spouted out, but they came from a diminutive, stout man, so they did not command his attention.

What did, however, was the man's fingers wrapped around Kagome's throat. She knelt on the floor, eyes squeezed shut.

Sesshoumaru barely registered his claws impaling the stranger through the back, poison illuminating long fingers in a sickly green glow. He then jerked his arm, yanking the body to the floor, heedless of the man's cries.

The miko collected herself slowly, dazedly looking up at his towering figure. Blue eyes widened, drinking in his image with shock, staring.

He stared back.

And then Sesshoumaru knew things were not normal. And they probably never would be for him again.

His attention drifted further behind her, noting the collapsed Slayer and Monk. Since they all seemed incapable of moving, he figured they'd been paralysed. When the silence stretched on uninterrupted, it became apparent he had, in fact, come to their rescue. Kagome was looking at him like she wanted to say something, perhaps ask why.

He quickly scrambled for an excuse. "Where is Inuyasha?" He blurted.

Of course, she could not answer. _Foolish._ He inwardly took back his earlier pat on the back.

Killing the man who scented strongly of death without much trouble, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga, having stripped the man's flesh from his bones with a single strike.

"Kagome!"

Ah, _fantastic._ The half breed had chosen that point to show up, running over. He panted, lingering in the hut's entrance and gaping at the group's weakened state. He then rounded on Sesshoumaru, snarling. "What did you do to them?!"

The Daiyoukai's hand twitched, long fingers curling into the side of his thigh slightly. Sesshoumaru looked at him steadily, an icy snap lacing the frost-bitten words on the tip of his tongue. _Where were you? This is your failure, not mine._ The desire to fight crawled insidiously through his veins, fangs aching.

"No...Inu...yasha..." a weak voice croaked.

Both of them glanced down at the woman, who had managed to drag herself half-way out of the hut on her stomach. She stared at the half-breed pleadingly. "You've...g-got it wrong. Sesshoumaru saved us."

When that damning gaze of hers pinned him in place once more, Sesshoumaru swiftly glanced away. "No, I did not save you." He muttered flatly. "He could not answer my question, so I got rid of him."

Even to him, the excuse sounded shallow, so he began firing new questions at Inuyasha about Naraku. Yes, good. Revenge was safer to think about, not priestesses currently lying on the floor, obviously in need of care and attention and _why hadn't Inuyasha picked her up yet-_

Sesshoumaru turned sharply, padding away with a straight posture. Frayed senses collected until instincts began to roar, raising the hair on the back of his neck. They urged him to take her. Rip Kagome away from the half-breed and press his nose into the hollow of her shoulder. Maybe nibble on her ear. She'd liked that, he recalled. _It would be so easy..._

Yet, he walked on. Nothing hinted at the depth of feeling warring behind his placid, indifferent mask.

And so it continued in that way.

The Daiyoukai came to her rescue a few times more, regained his missing arm, obtained Bakusaiga, and silently committed to saving her Monk and Slayer friends while fighting the last battle in the depths of Naraku.

When his revenge had been completed though, the first roadblock he had not anticipated disrupted his path.

Kagome was stolen away, but not by him. Sent back to her original Time.

Sesshoumaru heard a loud rattling coming from that compartment he'd stored Kagome in, deep within himself. It leaked out at odd intervals during passive days, when battle drew further and further away into memory.

Seated within his quarters at the Western Keep, Sesshoumaru poured over scrolls. Alone and left in relative peace, the phantom feel of her touch played over pale skin. A kind, melodious voice whispered playfully in his ear. Though he repressed such things over and over, eventually his tactic had become inefficient, worn down after two years of waiting.

He needed an outlet. Practising swordplay did nothing. This was a different kind of urge and need.

Summoning a courtesan to his quarters, Sesshoumaru glanced up when she arrived with a rustle of cloth, sliding back the door. Long, straight straights of dark hair slid over creamy, bared shoulders, hanging forward as she bowed.

"My Lord, it is an honour."

Golden eyes narrowed, before falling shut. Rising, he gestured to lay down on the furs, loosening his clothing.

"May I help you disrobe, my Lord?"

"No," he uttered quietly.

Arousal fanned into the air from the demoness as she stripped and lay down on her stomach, presenting her rear. No fore-play needed. No illusions that this meant something. _So why?_

Sesshoumaru stared at the glistening sex of the female, wondering at the disgust and revolution that itched under his skin like a rash he couldn't reach. In his mind, he could give form to the lashing, roaring instincts in the shape of a silver inuyoukai, snarling with raised hackles. _You disgrace us_ , it hissed. _This is not the female we want._

Long fingers reached, sliding his palm up the woman's spine. Straying underneath her, Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, stomach twisting. When she moaned from the mere touch of his palm on her breast, he stilled.

Wrong. All wrong. Though his body responded like a male, bile had risen in his throat, burning like acid. Muscles had locked, and even baser, bestial wants hardening his cock screamed out for the scent of citrus and holy powers. Deadly claws clenched, and Sesshoumaru tore himself away- seconds from ripping the imposter's throat out.

"Go," he uttered.

"My Lord?"

 _"GO!"_ Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes flashing red.

The courtesan picked up her clothes, hurrying to leave. Sesshoumaru clamped his mouth shut to stop from panting, taking a sharp intake of air through his nose and blinking hard and fast. But the scent of the stranger remained in his dwelling, so he padded outside, bursting into flight.

* * *

"Is it impossible for a mated pair to take other lovers?"

The tree's eyelids fell shut, slowly prying open in a languid blink. Sesshoumaru stood in the clearing, hair still damp from his purging dip in a cold pool.

"Why ask?"

"Mere curiosity. My Mother was only superficially mated to Father, so it stands to reason this is why he could stray. But a true mating, can it prevent the pair from straying?"

"Hmnn..." Bokusenō gave a dusty sounding sigh that hinted at the true depths of his age. "No."

Golden eyes widened. He stared as the tree youkai continued at an unhurried pace. "Though a mating bond is powerful and binds souls together, it cannot impose on free-will."

"But...in all your years, surely you have heard the symptoms of what happens to the pair if such a thing happens?" He demanded sharply, unsettled but unwilling to show it, face impassive as ever.

"Indeed. It brutally harms the bond of trust."

"That is all?"

The tree chuckled. "Expecting something else?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru glanced away. He loathed how perceptive the tree could be sometimes, yet he continually refused to completely confide in him. Father had kept council with this youkai and it had not done him any favours in the end. "For example; The cheating male could feel impossibly strong revulsion and sickness, the likes of which render him nearly human in uselessness, preventing him from taking a lover."

The weathered face in the bark appeared mildly amused, voice a deep rumble. "That sounds more like a crisis of conscience."

There's an ache in his chest, specific and concentrated, that has turned into a painful burning by now. But such things were ridiculous for demons. A conscience? For beings who delighted in the thrill of cruel, dark things? How laughable.

He levelled the tree with a haughty look, acting as though he had not mated the most cripplingly human miko he'd ever met. "...Foolish."

* * *

The demoness was the last time Sesshoumaru sought to question the hold Kagome had over his senses. Yet this did not stop him from deciding to try and ignore all thought of her.

He went to visit Rin every week in the human village, often hearing the laughter of the Slayer and Monk's children. Rin helped mind them.

His brother kept busy, awkwardly lending a hand to village folk to help fix houses or do hard labour. Sesshoumaru observed their lives from behind a veil he would not breach. Community as close-knit as theirs felt foreign. He hardly mingled with his own kind so naturally he would not theirs. Another year passed in this manner, with him observing their daily lives. Rin had grown a head taller at a speed he did not expect.

One innocent, bright day, when he greeted her, she positively beamed. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! You're finally here. I wanted to tell you that Kagome has returned! She came back last week!"

Staring down at the girl, not a twinge broke his apathetic expression. Yet Rin tilted her head, seeing fit to touch his hand. "Are you well, my Lord?"

"Yes. Why ask?"

"I'm not sure," she hummed, face soon spreading into a smile. "You should go say hello!"

Sesshoumaru did not dignify her with an answer. He spent a good hour with Rin, watching over her as she studied medicinal herbs under Kaede. When Jaken finally waddled into their hut, carrying the desired package he'd been sent for, Sesshoumaru handed it to Rin and left without another word. A folded, fine kimono for his ward.

Flying over the village, he kept his gaze strictly fixed on the horizon ahead. Even when an intoxicatingly tempting scent reached his nose, the Daiyoukai did not falter.

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru, it seems Kagome has returned," Jaken squawked, clinging to mokomoko.

 _Just ignore her._ A noise, perhaps a dismissive hum escaped him. His eyes burned with want to look. To see her.

A familiar voice he'd heard in his dreams and waking fantasies called up to him. "Big Brother!"

Piercing, throbbing viciousness blazed through his lungs and heart even as they swelled with pleasure to hear her again. Golden eyes snapped down to blue, scowling with the heated force of a thousand suns. _You dare to pigeonhole me into that title? Is it to save yourself from any possible attraction to this one, miko?_ He sneered.

Kagome blinked up at him, brows pulling together with dismay. "Huh, he just gave me a really annoyed look," she then glanced at Inuyasha, noting his weirded out expression. "H-huh? You too?"

"That just sounded really wrong," he winced.

Jaken muttered some sort of complaint, though Sesshoumaru barely paid any attention to it, muttering his usual; "shut up, or I'll kill you."

Instead, his thoughts fixed on Kagome, searing her image at the forefront of his mind. _I will bed you for this slight against me, miko. We will be mated once more, and you will scream your want for me. Just as you did behind the falls._

This new 'goal' in mind helped distract the Daiyoukai from the peace that had settled into his bones upon seeing her, along with the gladness of her return.

* * *

Of course, all plans have their... _upsets_ that cause them to go awry. The upset in question came in the form of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. They talked and walked together, sometimes with her hand settling in the crook of his arm. They stole occasional kisses, though from what he observed, something stilted their interactions. Sesshoumaru could not put his finger on what, yet he hardly liked to examine their touches. In fact, their closeness only bred a sickly, lonely thing in his gut that he hated with such viciousness it left him reeling.

What felt worse in some ways, was the waiting. When Kagome padded alone through the forest and bent to gather herbs, he'd watch, silently willing her to look at him.

He wanted her badly, a dangerous fascination driving the sweep of his eyes across curves so lush it weakened him with yearning. His gaze settled on the bared nape of her neck, a sight that threatened to drive him mad. The demon flew away as her gaze flicked up, perhaps seeing fleeting strands of silver through the trees.

But just as he'd been beginning to wonder how exactly to steal the miko's attentions away- the couple became near strangers.

Sesshoumaru did not know what happened between the two. But he watched as Inuyasha ran more errands outside the confines of the village, putting distance between the two. Kagome left for the Bone Eater's well but returned after a week, eyes free of tears once more.

The only difference he could pick up on that had changed their relationship was Kagome's loss of virginity.

* * *

Many months after the break-up, Sesshoumaru finally decided to act. He'd been filling up the time searching for ways to lengthen human life-spans, just in case things happened as her future self had said. There was a chance that they'd failed together, in that cave. If she hadn't had her life extended after a second mating, he did not know what to do. So he decided not to make it an issue in the first place. In between searching, he remained patient, awaiting the time when the younger Kagome walked without sadness palpable in her scent. When she finally offered the olive-branch to Inuyasha and rekindled their friendship, he felt it was the right time. Perhaps her heart had not fully moved on but he could be idle no longer.

And so, Sesshoumaru stripped.

Leaving himself in hakama pants, he set down his clothing and straightened. Displaying did not warrant being half-naked, but the miko had done so for him. Perhaps it was a human thing.

What he did not do was hunt for Kagome, as the girl still did not seem keen on dead animals. The last thing he wanted to elicit was disgust.

Glancing at where she currently washed clothes at the river bank, his gaze swept down the line of her back, before drawing Bakusaiga. He then began to move, sweeping the blade down in a controlled, hard strike. His footwork displayed control, perfect and deliberate. Youki coiled out from bared flesh, brushing against her aura to gain attention.

Though he did not look at her, Sesshoumaru picked up on a startled noise. Demonic blood raced, heating and sparking at the mere thought of her gaze on him. _Not much of a sibling figure now, am I, miko?_ He preened. _Behold your mate. All this and more I can provide you._

His instincts purred with enjoyment, twisting his body to move and slice into invisible enemies. He figured she'd probably approach right about n-

Kagome's footsteps sounded out, growing fainter. Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped to her retreating, confused figure. Where was she going? Rejection stung in his gut, but Sesshoumaru shook it off.

The older Kagome had persevered. This had merely been the first step. He'd try again. She surely could not ignore him more than once.

* * *

Kagome rejected him twenty-two times more. Though they spoke together at times when Rin was near and she brewed tea and smiled politely, Sesshoumaru could not begin to verbalise his wounded pride. Not once did she acknowledge his propensity to strip and start practising swordplay around her. He'd been beginning to wonder if he'd gotten something wrong. If the older miko had been a dream one feverish, shuddering night. After all, he had no proof of her existence marking his flesh.

"Sesshoumaru."

He turned slightly, some silver strands of hair falling forward to caress his cheek. Kagome stared at him, holding a novel in her hands.

"What is it, Miko?"

"Well, it's just...there's a lot of clearings around here, right?" She asked, before wincing.

He continued to shift position, bringing the sword down in a swift motion and then straightening again. "Indeed."

Kagome bit her lip, seeming to wrestle with something.

"Do you have a point?" His deep baritone hinted at the lurking desire lacing his every movement. Her blue eyes lifted to his, cheeks blooming crimson.

 _Ah, finally._ He exhaled a relieved breath.

"N-no. Uh...but I did notice that you do a lot of basic forms when training. Is the fancy footwork just a heat of the moment battle thing?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Fancy?"

"Yeah," she smiled, standing. "You know..."

Holding her arm out in front of her and mimicking a sword swing, she turned and swiftly spun on her heel in a circle. When she faced forward again, he tilted his chin up slightly.

"You realise you are mocking a centuries-old technique and recreating it improperly?" The demon uttered flatly. There's a hidden smile behind the trained demeanour he has, relaxed ease in the sharp corners of his eyes.

"I'm not mocking- the part missing is where your fancy move lops off five heads at once." Kagome snorted.

Golden eyes glittered proudly at that and satisfaction curled within when she seemed to smile wider.

"Hn, this one practices the 'fancy footwork' as well. However...ignoring the basics would be folly."

"How so?"

He turned to face forward, expression unreadable. "Paying attention to the simplest and smallest details helps to gauge a picture of the whole."

Kagome did not understand the meaning, but that was to be expected. She naturally sought to flee from him again, but now the Daiyoukai was paying extra attention, and he could sense an undercurrent of _interest_ lacing her scent. Buried under hesitance and confusion.

He knew then, he must make things clearer and unmistakable.

It was by his own hand that later he'd shed the red and white silks of his hankimono. Dressing her in the priceless clothing made him stop dead in his tracks, both stunned and appreciative of the view as he was forcefully reminded that he was a male in possession of a sex drive.

She'd run from him once more, this time carrying the faint traces of excitement, flustered. Eventually though, after killing the men who dared chase her, Sesshoumaru had come across a familiar sight. Back arched, feet planted, head tossed back and arrow flying free from her bow. The only difference was the lustrous, long black locks fanning into the breeze. The addition of clothing. Somehow, he didn't mind.

Benign. No, she was not benign. She was strong. All-powerful, a paradox, his epidemic. He still can't really place why he sees her this way, but the sudden admiration and uncertainty he feels as he lets in her beauty isn't unfamiliar.

And when Kagome turns to him and smiles, words of teasing falling between them, Sesshoumaru hangs on the precipice of unspoken permission. It comes in the form of her lips brushing his cheek, and a hard, stabbing memory leaves him breathless a moment. What a shameful thing for a near-immortal.

"But I do...want you. I want to get to know you more. 'Paying attention to the smallest details helps to gauge a picture of the whole', right? So, show me-"

Sesshoumaru cut off her words with his mouth crashing to hers. Oh, he would show her. He'd never be capable of voicing his attraction or want, to tell of hearing the thrill of her challenging, teasing words. But as a demon of action, he'd bridge the gap between their uneven affections. She would grow to want him with just the same intensity. He'd seen it reflected in her future self's eyes.

 _I will bind you to me, Kagome. Your life-span will be lengthened to match my own. This I swear._

* * *

It was one thing to think this, of course, and quite another to actually find a 'cure' for mortality.

Sesshoumaru visited the few demon/human couples he could find in his free time. They were shy of strangers and kept to themselves, especially if they had hanyou children. The majority he found could bind their lifespans. It was possible even in cases where the female was of demonkind, binding their human male to them.

"How?" He'd asked. "What gave you the ability to lengthen their lifespans to match yours? You hold little power."

The Nure-onna trembled before him in their dwelling, coiling her long, green, scaled body protectively around her husband, who in turn cradled their offspring. Why exactly she hadn't killed the man who would usually be her prey, Sesshoumaru did not know. Yet no scent of death came from the mortal.

"I do not know, Master." She hissed, forked tongue flicking out. "We had no idea it could be so. Did not plan the binding."

Claws twitched with agitation at his side. This was the fourth couple he'd found, yet none had a strong answer to go off. Future Kagome had stated the mating had not fully worked. If that were the case, perhaps he needed to go back to finding items to lengthen her life, though it left distaste in his mouth.

"Perhaps you should seek an elixir," the man piped up tentatively.

Hard eyes slid to him, Sesshoumaru's attention zeroing in on the plain looking human. The scales tightened slightly as the demoness made a face.

"Mate- hush now."

"But he needs assistance?"

"He is threatening us!"

The Daiyoukai watched this back and forth boredly, soon resting a palm on the hilt of Bakusaiga. "She is correct. So, continue talking," he purred in light, silken tones. A prelude to violence should tentative patience be tested.

The male jumped, quickly nodding. "Y-yes well, I've been educated. I used to be a monk and lived at a temple. We received scrolls about youkai and sometimes burned them, lest they fall into the wrong hands. One scroll I remember talked of youkai trees. If you cut into them just before their natural death of sentience, it is said their sap can make humans immortal."

Sesshoumaru fell quiet. A heavy, uncomfortable feeling weighed in his chest. The only youkai tree he knew of in Japan was Bokusenō. How exactly did one know when the tree would lose sentience? And besides that, the youkai had been loyal. One of the only demons he sometimes visited without motive in mind.

"I-I should mention though, the scroll was a cautionary tale. Many men have waited for tree youkai to die, only to perish from old age themselves. The trees can last many, many centuries. Your human might die before you can obtain an elixir," the man said gently.

A bite of thunder rumbled out of his chest, the growl filling the room. His eyes flashed red before Sesshoumaru forced them tightly shut.

He left the couple's dwelling without another word, hearing their child begin to cry. The parent's voices, both human and demon, cooed over the little half-blood.

After this encounter, he sought older, wiser beings. Even stooped so slow as to seek the common flee demon. Their answers ranged from ridiculous exercises he tried and tested, finding nothing substantial, to praying to the Kami for their blessing. Sesshoumaru ignored the latter advice. None would bring the proud demon to his knees.

* * *

It was only because of his loyalty to his prospective mate that Sesshoumaru resolved to seek Bokusenō out for advice. Hopefully the tree would give him a different answer. Yet the Daiyoukai's mind continued to turn. He refused to lose his chosen to old age, and unlike other mortals, she came with something that could buy them time until the elixir was ready.

The Bone Eater's Well.

After Kagome had injured her ankle and been swept away by his mother, whisking her into the lion's den that was the Western Keep, that time for advice drew near. When he presented his chosen mate to Bokusenō, however, the answer came as expected.

What Sesshoumaru did not anticipate, was the hurt and confusion rolling off Kagome in waves. They stood before the tree, her eyes wide.

"D-did you know this was going to happen?"

He hesitated. "No. I merely accepted it as a possible outcome after looking into a few ways to extend your life."

It was then he realised; he had barely taken into consideration Kagome's feelings. "I will not lose you," he uttered in defence. Yes, the end justified the means.

"But you are losing me!" She burst, hitting her crutch down in frustration. "Sesshoumaru it's Five hundred years! Five hundred. W-was the concept of less than a hundred together not enough? Was me ageing so repulsive to you that you couldn't stand it-"

A terrible snarl deafened her for a moment as red bled into the gold of his eyes. Even as anger and ugly, possessive emotion welled up inside him, Sesshoumaru felt tethered to the brilliant flashing of her gaze. Not for the first time, instincts stir to take. To claim anew.

They mated that night after their argument. His arms snaked around her back and dragged her to him, the curves of her body coming flush against the planes of his. _Finally_ , he thinks. _I can hold you with both arms this time._

When Kagome reached the peak of pleasure, blunt teeth suddenly buried into his neck. Reiki sparked out, searing her brand into pale skin.

Sesshoumaru did not know why, but this action made him come. She cried out when his seed spilt inside her- back arched, mouth open wide. She looked feral and powerful, and Sesshoumaru felt humbled to be privy to such a display even as he too claimed her.

Their bodies are soon spent and trembling. He cannot find the words to tell her of their- of _his_ failure.

As his miko slept, he inhaled the scent of death lingering on within the exquisite black strands of hair he willed never to grey.

* * *

Her muffled sobbing wore at him in a way that unsettled him deeply. Sesshoumaru requested she tell him of her deceased Grandfather. The news rattled her in a way no injury could.

It takes the steady, unshakable will of his resolve not to tell her of the spell.

Inuyasha takes her, disappearing into the Bone Eater's Well in order to make funeral arrangements. She is certain she'll return to the Fuedal Era in two weeks.

He is not unfeeling when he senses Kagome's scent slowly fade.

The decision had been weighed carefully. There was none who could counsel him in this choice, and it could not be reversed for several centuries. Therefore, he'd studied the seal a youkai witch had given him. She'd been mildly helpful over the years and he did not doubt her power. The Bone Eater's Well would be sealed off if he willed it.

He could hear the future miko whisper in his ear. _"And if I lived through those five centuries alongside you, would it hinder things? If one of a mated pair dies, so does the other, right? I'm way more liable to die in this era. In the Future, everything's more peaceful. I can finally start to build a home with you there."_

It was also as though the fates had made the choice for him. Yet he acted on his own instinct.

No emotion touched his face as Sesshoumaru withdrew the seal from his clothes, planting the spell at the bottom of the dark pit. He fused his youkai into it, feeding the barrier that latched into the earth and structure.

 _Strange, the Well accepts it easily. I do not sense as much power here as before. Has it sensed my will and retreated into itself?_

Unfamiliar smells of smoke and fumes from the well ceased. The crackle of power lining the wood faded. The humming of the ancient well fell silent, and he felt the weight of his choice line his stomach as he turned and left.

A storm had blown in from the East in his brief absence from Edo. When he returned to see Rin, Sesshoumaru found the humans in mourning, carrying a small casket fit for a child.

'Saito' they called him. One of the boys Kagome had been teaching how to swim.

Cardiac Arrest. Storms. Humans could die so very easily. He felt more justified in his choice because of it.

The Daiyoukai was fully prepared to live the 500 years without her. He'd be remiss not to follow through on his philosophy of the end result being paramount. Feelings did not come into the equation. He'd be there to greet her once she and the half breed touched down in her Time and would hand over the elixir. Of this, he felt certain.

* * *

It had been happening for a few weeks.

Sesshoumaru noticed what he liked to call 'odd looks.' They'd been occurring recently with growing frequency between Rin and Kohaku. At 17, she was of the prime age for marriage, but no boys had approached her with an offer.

His lips curved at the thought. His presence alone frightened them away, but even her association with him seemed to do the trick. A good thing, for he had plans to bind her to a demon from his court.

A young noble, tall, but with a disposition he felt Rin wouldn't be intimidated by, for it was difficult to intimidate his ward, had been selected. A tengu demon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." she said, awkwardly smiling after he'd asked. "I appreciate you asking around for me, but I really don't want to move away from here. It's...it's my home."

The demon inclined his head. "Very well, this one shall find another demon who would live-"

"Do I... _have_ to marry a demon?"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, looking at her as she scrubbed clothes in the river. "Are you suggesting you have other offers to bear in mind?"

Rin blushed, avoiding his keen, demanding gaze. She glanced across the river then, seeing the young demon slayer rise up above the trees astride Kirara. Automatically her lips curved at the edges, interest winning her gaze.

Sesshoumaru stared. When she'd been a child, Rin had dropped everything to look at her Lord. Beautiful, she'd called him. Now he felt like part of the scenery she barely paid him any mind. He made a noise that was definitely not a huff, tilting his chin up.

"By mating a demon, they can extend your life-span."

Shifting, she collected the washing, shoving them into her basket and rising. She'd gotten so tall. Or at least...taller. It still unnerved him. "My Lord...I'd never want to marry someone for the whole point of gaining a longer life."

He frowned, jaw clenching. "This Sesshoumaru will find one you approve of-"

"What if I've already found someone I want you to approve of?"

"Send me the demon if it is so-"

"He's not a demon!" Rin burst.

Humans from the village fell silent as they passed by, watching the exchange and whispering lowly. Sesshoumaru blinked, face apathetic, but Rin knew how to tell his moods. Right now, he felt confused, thrown.

She softened the hardness in her brown eyes but didn't budge. His infectious pride had given her a regal tilt to her chin, giving the girl of common birth airs. Sesshoumaru's mouth thinned, lashes lowering slightly.

"It is that boy, is it not?" He muttered, keenly feeling Kagome's absence. She'd know what to say.

"He's not just 'that boy' to us, is he?" Rin murmured. "He's Kohaku. Please...come have tea with us tomorrow. He wants to speak to you."

"This one is busy."

"No you are not! Master Jaken told me you have a free schedule." She frowned, taking his clawed hand suddenly.

He stilled, attention becoming fixated on her hand. It felt too big. Where was her tiny hand which had barely wrapped around his fingers?

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said firmly, gaze stubborn but pleading. "Please? It would make me very happy."

When he reluctantly agreed- _to talk and no more_ \- her face had erupted into a beautiful bloom of pure sunshine. Sesshoumaru hated himself for the weakness, accepting a purple pressed flower for his troubles.

He came to think of it as an extremely poor trade and perhaps the worst business decision of his life. He'd traded Rin's chance of a near-immortal life for a purple pressed flower. But no matter how hard or firmly he'd tried to dissuade Rin, her heart was set on the boy.

As he watched Rin at her wedding, dancing around a bonfire like a wild child with Kohaku- exotic flowers in her hair and veil, completely disregarding customs and laughing heartily, Sesshoumaru felt the first twinge of something pulse in his chest. This sensation would only worsen the older she grew.

* * *

About 45 years after the Bone Eater's Well had been sealed, news of the female Demon Slayer's death reached him. Sesshoumaru lingered on the outskirts of the village, watching the humans mourn. He felt no attachment to the woman but remained on account of Rin, Kohaku and Shippo's distress. The Monk looked tired, dressed in a black yukata, the grey of his hair seeming thinner.

It was therefore of little surprise to him when Miroku passed a mere month later. As before, he watched with a morbid fascination as the people of the village cried. They were such strange things, humans. They smelled of death, constantly slowly dying and ageing even while standing still. Yet they seemed surprised and saddened, as though one of them passing were new and unexpected. Surely they were wasting their pathetically short lives by mourning.

He felt some small pins of emotion, remembering the way Kagome had cried and clung to their younger selves. He suddenly desired her to argue with him again.

Sesshoumaru entered Rin's hut after everything died down and set his palm on her head. She'd shot up when she were a teenager, yet now as an old woman, she seemed to have shrunk down once more. Such a strange thing.

Rin flashed him a wobbly, gap-toothed smile, brown eyes sad. "All my friends are leaving, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It was their time," he murmured.

She nodded slightly, touching his cheek. "...When it's my time, do you promise to always remember me?"

Golden eyes slightly widened, muscles stiffening into marble. She'd asked something similar, once. A long time ago.

His answer remained the same, not wanting to think of it. Confront it. Perhaps to a naive degree.

"Don't say such silly things."

He remained there for a few hours, before taking Shippo with him back to the Western Keep. The kit remained quiet and solemn and Sesshoumaru did not pry.

They remained in this stasis for a few months.

Passing by the kit's room one day, Sesshoumaru stilled upon glancing through the crack in the slightly open door. His muscles locked, eyes flying wide upon seeing black hair and lush long legs. He opened his mouth but no words came out- instead inhaling and hissing out a breath soon after.

It was not Kagome. Merely the kit transformed. Blind, consuming rage built in his chest, threatening to spill out- until her features shifted.

The image of the miko changed as she stared at herself in the mirror, taking on the appearance of the Slayer in her youth. Sesshoumaru's muscles relaxed, instead frowning slightly in mild consternation.

He watched as the woman's shoulders trembled. The figure shifted into that of the Monks. Deep, violet eyes were clearly swimming with tears as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the surface.

Sesshoumaru slid the door open, quietly stepping into the room just as those features shifted into that of the half breed's. Golden eyes met. Inuyasha's face twisted into abject misery as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The Daiyoukai knew he was to blame for two of those faces being absent from the kit's life. He padded closer out of responsibility, not entirely sure what to do, before Inuyasha's image threw itself into his arms. Sesshoumaru stiffened, lips thinning as he bit back a sneer. Slowly, the white hair of his brother leaked away into auburn. His height dissipated, and the demon lord shifted his arm so that small feet were supported.

Shippo buried his face into a broad shoulder, sobbing. His petite form trembled and shook, clutching onto the stable, older demon who remained uncomfortable. Not exactly one to comfort, he remained still, catching sight of them in the mirror.

If things were different, and Kagome were holding a crying, smaller Rin, then she would soothe the child. Treat her as kin.

The kit was Kagome's kin. Whether she thought of him as her child or brother, it did not matter, he had a duty to the boy.

Careful, reluctant claws unfurled, palm coming to rest on the crown of red hair. Shippo stilled, before quieting. He seemed to finally register their positions, being cradled to the pale demon, but he did not move. The sobs softened into hiccups, distressed energy relaxing into tiredness. Sesshoumaru stood with the boy for a fair time, refusing to apologise, and yet choosing to voice the truth.

"I am to blame for the Well closing."

Shippo sniffed, turning his cheek to look up at him. "I kind of figured. You did it to stop Kagome from ageing...didn't you?"

He did not answer, but the kit merely closed his eyes, sighing. "I wish you'd sent away Miroku and Sango too. Maybe I could have figured out a way to make them live longer by the time I'd see them in 500 years."

"...They lived as they wished, kit."

"Doesn't matter what they 'wished'," he muttered stubbornly. "You didn't ask Kagome, did you? If she'd wanted to grow old, would you have let her?"

"It is different," Sesshoumaru frowned.

Green eyes cracked open to pin him with a look filled with a mixture of doubt and mild pity. Neither of them mentioned Rin.

* * *

5 years after, Kagome randomly returned.

Emotion assaulted him. Elation, confusion, hope- followed by dread when he smelled death lingering in her scent like an unwanted passenger. He confessed his part in closing the well, though her reaction was more rage and hurt filled than Shippo's. The worst part was when she told him to stay away. Unfamiliar, disgusting sensations that distressed his nerves came with that command.

Later, she cried into his chest. Many seemed to be doing that lately. There were numerous things he wanted to say, to ask- but they were caught behind a firm wall, wanting to soothe her. The mating mark on his neck blazed, coiling as it sensed her agony.

He had no words of comfort and merely lingered, awaiting her gaze. Touch.

Sesshoumaru felt similar to the days she'd dated Inuyasha, so long ago for him. But he gave her the space she requested. When he heard frantic footsteps however- he immediately flew to the riverbank, seeing her fall into the water.

The Daiyoukai stood on the bank, amusement in his usual refined countenance. "You're as clumsy as ever," he uttered.

A sheepish smile came to her lips, before noticing something beneath the water. Kagome quickly reached out to him.

"S-sesshoumaru, it's happening again! I think I'm being pulled back into-" she was cut off, yanked under by the current. It sent her spiralling down, the water tossing her hair and pulling her down deeper. He did not think, materialising into the water and using his youki to propel himself through the current. Kagome's figure sailed down, down, _down-_ and then further still, sinking like a fired rock. Waters dyed pink around her like neon blood. Claws stretched wide, seeking, needing-

She was forcefully yanked down through the current, disappearing before his very eyes. He stopped, treading water as he stared at the spot where she'd vanished. No matter how long he lingered, she did not return.

Surfacing, the demon panted, eyes burning.

It was a good thing, in the long run. Nothing had changed. She would still age and die if she stayed with him as things were right now. Bokuseno was not ready.

He knew this. And yet...

* * *

"Hah- gah! L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken hurried through the threshold of his room. Golden eyes flicked up, noting the lack of manners. It must have been urgent for the fool to forget himself.

"What is it?"

Glancing at the kappa's face made him pause. The green of his skin looked paler, scent distressed, bulbous eyes wider. "I-I-It's Rin, mi Lord."

Everything after that leaked into a blur. Trees, greenery, mountains, even Jaken clutching at mokomoko trailing in the breeze. Sesshoumaru felt nothing, merely acted.

He didn't feel until he was kneeling by her side, staring down at the old woman. So frail and small. Rin's papery lids did not open. She lay still and unmoving. Kohaku knelt on her other side, holding her thin hand and stroking his thumb over it.

Sesshoumaru picked up the other, cradling it in his larger one like it was a fragile bird. Jaken sat near her feet, removing his hat.

"She got a pain in her chest, made her collapse," Kohaku said softly.

"Cardiac arrest?" The Daiyoukai demanded.

"I-I don't know," he murmured, unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. She...she's already gone."

Sesshoumaru stared at her face, a ringing in his ears blocking out most sounds, muffling words. He didn't want to hear. He refused to. If he did, he'd pick up on the lack of noise thumping inside her chest. But the smaller hand in his is cool and silent without a pulse.

Teeth lock in his jaw, gritting until they practically shake. Something burns in his throat, spouting fire up into the backs of his eyes. "No, she is not."

Kohaku looks at him wearily, grey strands sliding forward from his low pony-tail. "My Lord...it's alright-"

"Be silent," he hissed, setting her hand down and drawing Tenseiga. But it did not glow. No light heeded his call, no matter how much youki he fed into the blade.

A hand set on Sesshoumaru's arm, making him start, inhuman eyes wide. The hilt trembled a little.

"You can't use it twice on someone, my Lord." Kohaku said gently, causing the arm to lower.

They stayed in the hut, immobile with feeling. The old man wiped at weathered cheeks, salt fanning into the air.

"Father?" Came a call from outside the door, "may we see her?"

"Y-yes, come in everyone." Kohaku gently invited, words halting when Sesshoumaru immediately walked out the door the second people tried to enter. He ignored the calls to come back, feet carrying him further and further away as he sheathed Tenseiga, disappearing into the trees.

The funeral came, and he despised it. He loathed every miserable moment spent within the company of the mourning humans, as though he'd joined their ranks after observing for so long. Perhaps the most frustrating part was his own inability to admit he should have prepared himself. Seen it coming. He felt woefully inexperienced, young, despite being the oldest being there.

"...When it's my time, do you promise to always remember me?"

He understood now, standing before her grave. Rin had been trying to prepare him. Perhaps for a long time. He'd been cowardly. Weak. And weaker still as he fell prey to such consuming emotion that he stayed rooted on the spot long after everyone else left.

The heavens opened, causing a downpour. He tried without end to suppress the negative, useless thoughts plaguing him over and over. But this was not Father's death, who had fallen at least mildly from battle. Rin had fallen prey to such an ordinary thing when he was supposed to be her protector. It made him feel-

"Sesshoumaru."

It made him feel...

Something pressed against his back. "How- how long has it been?"

"A week."

Kagome moved around him, visibly flinching as though struck once she saw the grave. "N-no..."

 _Powerless._

* * *

His mate is the balm for the wounds inside his body that he can't physically cauterize himself. She is light and teasing, able to make him forget and relax far more efficiently than his own suppressing, compartmentalising method.

He almost felt as though the world was fine and sensible again until she left him alone briefly. Then order became chaos anew.

Narrowly avoiding trees and ripping his way through greenery, Sesshoumaru grabbed his miko from behind at the poolside, burying a nose in her hair.

She hadn't protested, opening like a flower for him as he'd taken her roughly. After, when she experienced a smidgen of his pain, Kagome had smoothed her fingers through his bangs, kissing his eyelids and crying. He hadn't enjoyed that last part so much.

They'd subsequently lay together, spent on the side of the waters. With his seed still leaking down her thighs. Sesshoumaru licked away her tears, pressing his forehead against hers and exhaling shakily.

Slowly, random words collected on his tongue. "This one never asked but...how? That first time and now. How are you here?"

"Time travel?"

For some reason, she seemed as confused as him, before offering; "I don't know. One second I was holding your red and white hankimono- the next I was swimming and showed up here. This time, it was the kanzashi I touched."

"I...see."

He did not see. But he liked her to think he was all-knowing.

Kagome smiled gently and smoothed her hands down his chest, while lazy claws trailed an invisible circle over the creamy curve of her hip. He felt that he loved her body. It endeared itself to him in the strangest of ways. The toned muscle, the scars, even the strange birthmarks. She gazed at him, before hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder when it became apparent she was blinking back tears again.

"What a mess, huh Mr. Fancy Feet?"

He loved _her_ more, of course. A human sentiment, love, but he was not one for poetry or romantic words and he was tired.

It would have to do.


	24. Counting in Centuries pt2

_Warning: Torture and non-con elements (sexual deception)_

 _Penultimate chapter, folks! The next one will be the end~_

* * *

 **Counting in Centuries pt.2**

Time marched on mercilessly. More decades and jumps passed. Inuyasha was brought along on one, left behind on another. Neither brother could say they were particularly thrilled about the situation but the state of the lands quickly distracted them.

The humans had become smarter, angrier. Hate-filled. Sesshoumaru noticed it spread like an epidemic, seeing the progression of smaller clans dispersing, fleeing their homes. He took only mild comfort in knowing the pup- _no_ \- he shook his head. The kit. Shippo. That he was with the Foxes, as their den lay hidden from most.

Battles lasted weeks. At first, Sesshoumaru's armies were successful with each wave. But the sheer number of enemy reinforcements began to overwhelm. Human and demon alike pushed the line of the Western forces back. Sesshoumaru revived his soldiers using Tenseiga, only for them to meet their end another hour later. It were as though all of Japan conspired to make the West fall as they began what would be called the final fight for the West. The last great house standing. True to what Kagome had said, some of the Eastern wolves joined their battle.

Inuyasha fought tirelessly, swinging his claws to kill dozens. Sesshoumaru loathed to admit it, but his brother proved an asset. Yet without Tetsusaiga, he eventually lost himself to bloodlust. He turned on their own forces, beginning to kill indiscriminately.

Sesshoumaru snarled, surfacing out of a killing haze and grabbing his shoulder, pinning him down in the midst of battle.

"I do not have time to babysit you," he snapped, sheathing Bakusaiga briefly to grab two plain swords on the ground, thrusting one through the back of each hand to keep the Hanyou in place.

Enraged, Inuyasha roared and hissed. Snapping his teeth, red eyes glowed as he struggled on his stomach like a worm.

Sesshoumaru gave him a swift kick to the head, knocking him out. "Stay there," he grumbled, drawing his glowing sword anew. "I suppose I have to ensure you do not die now. How irritating."

Slashing Bakusaiga out in a wide arch, silver hair flew back as green energy struck a wave of youkai, consuming them. Planting his feet when the force sent him skittering back, Sesshoumaru panted slightly. With no eyes upon him, his facade briefly cracked. The endless fighting was starting to have a large impact on his youki. Without energy to feed it, Bakusaiga teetered on the verge of falling silent. Earlier he'd sent Kaito away from the fighting due to the General's own fatigue. The elder demon had been on the front lines for days, swinging his spear tirelessly to protect the House. Since the barrier had broken many years ago, guilt had changed him into an almost fanatical protector. Sesshoumaru figured briefly fetching some reinforcements from Bokuseno would give him time to recuperate.

"My Lord!" A small handful of servants hurried over, tears and distress clinging to them. He turned, mouth opening to ask why they weren't in the Keep not too far away- only to look further behind them. Flames were licking over its ancient roofs, eating through his history.

"We're sorry- we were forced to evacuate. I think the others inside already fled."

Sesshoumaru stiffened upon seeing two long silhouettes loop up around the Western Keep from out of the blaze, knocking long tails into the structure and causing some of it to cave in. Dragons.

"Have you seen Mother? She did not join the fighting," he shifted, padding towards the structure. _She would not run._

"N-no my Lord," murmured a trembling servant.

He said nothing more, launching into the air. Heat flowed through his veins, pumping blood alarmingly fast as a red haze engulfed his body, transforming with a burst of energy. The inuyoukai grew large, into his towering true size, leaping onto the back of a dragon and sinking hard teeth into its tough hide, wrestling with it. Twisting his limbs and dragging hard claws on scales, he turned his neck and launching it airborne to land away from the Keep.

It snarled, landing near the fighting armies with a thud that shook the earth. Soon after, the dragon twisted and dived headfirst underground, burrowing underneath and disappearing. Sesshoumaru ignored it, facing the remaining purple scaled beast.

 _'I know you'_ , his lips peeled back, spittle clinging to hungry teeth. ' _You are of Ryūkotsusei's blood.'_

Its jaws snapped wide, forked tongue waving like a flag when combined with a hateful hiss. _'He was our kin. Father's sibling.'_

 _'Hn. You fight for one so long dead?'_

The great dragon tossed its head. _'We fight because the reign of Dogs has ended. Long have you forged weapons and armour of our flesh and hide. Tonight we take our share of your bones and fur, mongrel-'_ it looped a long body around in a wide, quick circle, catching Sesshoumaru in the centre when it tightened its coils. Sharp talons slashed his back, teeth biting into his ear.

A roar thundered out, the two giants flying high into the air and blurring, twisting and manically biting at one another. When the dragon coiled tighter and tighter around him, Sesshoumaru transformed into his smaller, inhuman self, slipping out from its grip. He struck Bakusaiga down, snarling in victory when a large tidal wave of energy engulfed the beast. Flesh and scales were ripped to pieces, disintegrating from the inside out.

He panted mid-air, watching the dragon die. There was only a brief moment to wonder what had happened to the second, lighter dragon that had run away, before he noticed a giant ogre bent over Inuyasha, poised to slam a large hand down.

Sesshoumaru made a noise, transforming out of instinct once again and landing on its back. Aiming for the neck- he received an arm in his jaws instead, but gladly bit through the appendage, wrestling the great beast away from the trembling servants.

It was around that time he sensed _her_ flying towards him atop Ah-Un. _Why must it be now that you join me?_ He thought, not wanting distraction but grateful for it. He could utilise her.

Kagome touched his cheek once the ogre lay dead. His features returned to his inhuman self, wanting to feel a gentle touch on battle-worn skin.

"I heard all the allied clans were attacked at once. How bad is it?"

"I have not heard from many of them. No reinforcements are coming, and we have been fighting on and off for five days now." He uttered in an even tone, as though giving a report.

Blue eyes widened and seemed to notice something, gaping. "Sesshoumaru, your ear!"

His jaw tightened, knowing he must have been missing some of the tip, feeling blood leak into his ear canal. "Ignore it. There are more pressing matters."

Jaken lay dead, but there was nothing he could do for the retainer. Instead, he asked Kagome to go find his ridiculous Mother, disquieted by her absence.

"No matter the outcome, once done, take Inuyasha and the servants. Leave for either the Foxes or Bokuseno. I hear the kitsunes have not been hit, and I sent General Kaito to fetch reinforcements from the demon tree. I figured we could put a few guarding the tree to good use after all."

"You can't fight them alone, and why are you talking like you'll face them till the end? The stronghold-"

"Can be rebuilt. I refuse to yield my Father's land."

Blue eyes widened. "Your life is more important, please don't forget that. I believe in you, but promise me you'll leave if things get bad. Promise me."

Sesshoumaru did not answer, sensing her distress but remaining silent. Kagome's lips thinned, reiki crackling. She tilted her chin up. "We'll send word once we've reached safety."

He nodded and covered the miko as she made for the Western Keep's open gates. Cold control fixed his nerve endings, breathing in war. Though he killed methodically, perfectly, as he'd been born and bred to- the Daiyoukai's cheek burned with her touch and Sesshoumaru pushed himself harder. The miko was here. He could not falter now.

* * *

That tantalising, out of place scent wafted into his senses once more a little later on, but Sesshoumaru did not turn to acknowledge it. He could sense Kagome with his Mother, having escaped the now collapsed Western Keep.

The sound of it caving in on itself had inspired something similar to transpire within his stomach.

He floated above the carnage of battle, the air so still. Embers floated up to greet him, a giant plume of inky black smoke rising up from the once great House. Sensing Kagome lead Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Mother and the servants away from the battlefield and into the forest towards Bokuseno, Sesshoumaru drank deep. He filled his lungs with the scent of his destroyed home, magenta lids sliding shut.

Sesshoumaru then raised Bakusaiga, streaking through the air with such speed he ripped through two men, beginning to fight without a thought in his head. Guided by instinct, he killed until it became monotonous. His armour cracked and dipped forward, loosening- so Sesshoumaru ripped off the hinderance, slashing through throats. Opening his palm after a moment, he realised he'd ripped off one of the red tassels from his armour. Mindlessly, he saved it for no particular reason other than nostalgia.

His comrades and units continued depleting the longer the fight lasted. Somehow this didn't bother Sesshoumaru or register in his mind. He absolutely refused to surrender and expected them to die for a House no longer standing. The lands would always be Fathers- _His._

This unwavering pride and certainty in victory lasted until he smelt it.

Wood. Burning. Screaming.

Sesshoumaru paused, flicking out a weak, flickering whip of light that arched and killed the creatures around him. He tilted his head up, staring at the horizon of trees in Bokuseno's direction.

 _No._ He panted, gaze starting to shake. _How? When?_

His heart thudded painfully fast in his bloodied ears.

 _Kagome._

The scent of the tree youkai being incinerated alive wouldn't leave. It caught in his senses and took root, leaving him reeling. Sounds of branches snapping filled his hearing. With every lick of flame, he was reminded that his mate's chance for extended life had perhaps been lost forever.

Something ripped, plunged- _exploded_ into his hip. Sesshoumaru gasped out, gritting his teeth and pressing a hand to the wound. Barely any blood leaked out of the small hole, but he felt...strange. Sapped.

Sesshoumaru lifted burning eyes to the monk not too far away. Holy power shone around the staff planted into the earth, while he gripped prayer beads, chanting something and causing them to levitate mid-air. Sesshoumaru raised a hand, striking it in an arch and expecting a whip of light to decapitate the man- but nothing happened. His youki had all but vanished.

The Daiyoukai's markings emboldened with desperation. Claws stretched wide into talons. Canines elongated into large fangs as Sesshoumaru let out a blinding roar, leaping for the mortal just as the earth shook and exploded beneath his very boots.

Purple scales registered, before lightning crashed out of the mouth of the dragon, engulfing Sesshoumaru's body.

Everything went dark after that. Youki had been worn dry, physical strength sapped. He hit the ground, muscles slightly twitching as steam leaked up out of his burnt skin.

The Western Lord lay defeated.

* * *

The floor of his cell felt damp, reeking of blood. They had not stopped their prying, twisting and yanking for days. Needles of pain stabbed into the pads of his paws. Sesshoumaru could vaguely recall what had happened on the battlefield after passing out. Being dragged by horses. Body bound by enchanted chains that scolded his flesh. He was taken from the quieting battlefield where just a few demons kept fighting. Consciousness dipped in and out, but he'd been aware enough to feel the stinging pain on his skin. Because of this, during sleep he unconsciously managed to change into his true form, albeit a much smaller, bastardised version. This way they could not take his swords, and fur felt like more of a barrier.

Hazy crimson eyes had managed to catch sight of what would become his prison. A traditional looking compound with a broken torri gate, which led him to believe the place had been a temple, once. His location was far less clean, situated in a miserable tower on the ground floor.

He was muzzled, bound, dehydrated and starved, but the toss of his head remained proud for months. The snarl locked inside his mouth rumbled loud and terrible.

But the monks continued long after he felt they'd become bored. Sesshoumaru kept his stomach pressed low to the ground, trying to preserve vital organs when they began anew.

His claws were removed with metal clippers- taking the tips and webbing of his toes with them. Brands of hot, burning metal had been poked into his side, causing him to shamefully cry out. The white of his fur became dyed red continually until the lack of bathing rendered it dulled brown, the old blood caked into follicles. The monks decided to shave him at some point, sheering off large quantities of fur until he lay bare and humiliated, shivering. He felt only mild satisfaction when it grew back within a few days.

Sesshoumaru eventually lost all sense of self. Long periods of time spent in his True Form tended to wipe away blemishes of complicated thought. He knew basic things like pain, hunger, loneliness and dread. But most of all hatred.

He longed continually to sink his teeth into the pink of their flesh.

Kagome barely retained a human shape in his mind, instead becoming a feeling. A distant want he tried and failed to grasp over and over. He could not organise his thoughts to accurately remember her face or scent, but there are times he can recall the gentleness of her touch. Hear her words. The marks pulsing dimly on his neck were the only real proof he had that she'd existed at all.

Sometimes he thought he saw the miko watching him, and would blindly shift towards the ghostly spectre in his cell.

 _Hungry. This one is...hungry. Mate...bring me a youkai boar like the one you shot before._

Sesshoumaru struggled to swallow, feeling the collar dig into his throat. The spikes they'd lined the monstrosity with pressed into his neck, having broken the skin. He'd almost become used to it.

When Kagome left him alone unexpectedly, he became disorientated again.

 _Mate. Where is my mate? Is she safe?_

Sesshoumaru's ears pricked slightly, picking up on the sounds of rainfall outside. His nose twitched, eyes closing. He barely opened them anymore, laying still.

 _Did she burn along with the den?_

The thought caused him to dig his forehead into the ground, scraping stinging paws out. Energy sapped, he could only faintly whine. Had it been years? Months? Days? He did not know. There was only the monks who burned, the rain, the hard floor and the marks sweetly branding his neck.

The inuyoukai withdrew into himself. Deliberately sinking into the quicksands of sleep, he let it clog his ears and nose, wanting to cease feeling.

He lay as such until the air in his cell changed.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He did not hear the gentle calling of his name, nor feel the muzzle being dragged off. What he did sense was the familiar spark of holy powers- and he lunged.

Sadistic, dark pleasure welled up inside him like sticky black tar as flesh filled his mouth. He plunged sharp teeth down, tasting blood on his dry tongue. A woman's voice cried out, something nudging into his muzzle. Sesshoumaru snarled loudly, singing his victory.

"S-sesshoumaru, it's me, Kagome." She chocked out. "Don't you recognise me?"

 _Kagome._ He knew that name. Recognised the blue eyes currently filled with tears. Her scent came to him then, achingly nostalgic and sweet like rich, juicy fruits filling his mouth.

Pain. He realised then that the bite marks on his neck were crying out. She was hurting- and he to blame. Sesshoumaru peeled his mouth away, lapping at the wound with a low, guilty whine. _Forgive me, mate._

He could not be certain she was entirely real. In truth, even as they made their escape together from that cell and he witnessed her slaying their enemies once more, he remained suspended in a dream. Everything felt off. His limbs were heavy, youki sapped. He could not communicate to her that there was a prayer bead lodged in him somewhere, preventing his wounds from healing. Yet Kagome found out on her own easily enough while bathing him.

"You know, when we're in the future together properly, we better have sleepovers." He heard her say. "I expect the works. I'm talking my favourite movies, marshmallows on hot-chocolate, forts made of sofa cushions and possibly painting each other's nails."

She was babbling. His mate only babbled when nervous. He felt too tired to assure her, though this did not stop her selflessly stroking his fur. Tending to him. Loving the wretch he'd become.

Kagome lulled him into a content state, one he could stay in forever. If he transformed into his inhuman self now, perhaps he'd spit with disgust at how low he'd sunk. But he remained on the level of a dog, dozing at the feet of his mistress.

However, after waking, he found the cave dismally empty. She'd left behind a coat, two dead rabbits and a note.

 _'Don't leave the cave'_ it said. _'I've gone to find help- be back soon!'_

Sesshoumaru stared at the paper, raising burning red eyes to the opening of the cave. If he ran now, perhaps he could catch up.

He shifted on his paws, planting them down firmly. Four legs shook as he raised himself up, panting. But he knew his body well and inevitably had to sit. It became clear he could barely stand, let alone move. More rest was required.

Or...he could trust in his possible hallucination.

Red eyes slowly slid shut, and he rested a tired muzzle on the coat she'd left behind, inhaling the fleeting scent.

* * *

Dim sounds made his ears prick. Wolves. The scent of wolves drew near.

Usually he'd be annoyed at the disturbance, but he dimly recalled their usefulness at the last battle. Cracking weary eyes open, Sesshoumaru stared unblinking as they transformed at the cave entrance, peering at him cautiously, skittish.

"Uh...Lord Sesshoumaru?" One tried.

He remained tense, silent.

Their leader, who he recognised to be Chief Kouga, stepped forward out of the group, hands planted on hips. "Geeze...what the hell," he said thinly.

Mild self-awareness came back to the inuyoukai. He'd been a leader who'd let his House fall. But Kouga stood tall, pack intact. It made him feel sickened, mildly hateful.

Kouga lifted up a scrap of pink material. Red eyes squinted- soon flying wide as he snarled, causing the sound to echo into the bowels of the cave.

 _Kagome's clothing._

The wolf held up a hand, frowning. "Oi, quit that. Kagome's fine. She found us and said to come find ya...before sinking into the ground," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Heh, I probably wouldn't believe me either. But it's the truth, you can trust that much usin' your nose, right?"

Hackles lowered with halting immediacy. Sesshoumaru eyed them tiredly, settling his head on his paws. _She'd been real? Is this...even happening?_

"Uh, Kouga? What do we do? Should we carry him back with us?" One of the wolves piped up.

Colbat blue eyes narrowed with thought. "He's a prickly bastard, I don't think he'll let us do that. Kagome mentioned he's got a prayer bead stuck in his hip. We pull that out- we get a healing Lord of Dog Breaths. Hopefully then, the pouty bastard will choose to come with us back to the den."

Sesshoumaru made a grumbling noise, turning to the rabbits Kagome had killed and sinking his teeth into them. They'd discussed their plan in front of him, what fools. As if he'd allow them to touch him now that he was free-

"NOW!"

 _What?_

Sesshoumaru started violently, food still caught in his throat. He could not move swift enough to block the amount of hands suddenly pinning him down on his side. The wolves made soothing noises or small yips, but he hardly cared- snarling and kicking under their weight, utterly enraged. Clawed fingers were rammed inside his hip- and a loud noise escaped him, struggling harder and throwing wolves off him- before the thing that had been lodged inside muscle and bone was ripped free.

Kouga jumped away, landing on the opposite side of the cave. His eyes were wide, grin spreading on his face as he stared at the prayer bead held between bloody forefinger and thumb. "Quick and nearly painless! Hah!-"

Sesshoumaru lunged, scrambling up and snarling at the wolves, grabbing one in his jaws and tossing it outside. Despite his rage- teeth hadn't dug in. Even as he chased the pests from his cave, Sesshoumaru did not kill them, instead glaring and frothing at the mouth. Youki swarmed his fur anew, leaking out and working to finally heal him after being blocked off for so long.

Kouga lingered outside the cave a safe distance away, chuckling. "You're welcome, Lord of Dog Breaths."

* * *

He'd reluctantly followed the wolves back to their den but took to sleeping in a smaller cave not too far away. Apparently it had been Five long years since the fall of the Western Lands. Five years he'd been reduced to a plaything. Sesshoumaru rested his head on his large paws, refusing to change into his inhuman form. If it were cowardly, he did not know nor care. The instincts to eat, hunt or sleep were all he needed.

For three years he remained in this stasis, barely contributing anything to the pack. He knew some were vexed with his attitude, yet ignored them. The only two who seemed unbothered were the pack leaders. During the cold of winter, Sesshoumaru had started violently when they'd called the pack to sleep in his cave, huddling close to him and providing warmth in their smaller true forms. It had been claustrophobic and uncomfortable, but he'd only grumbled a little. The female, Ayame, sometimes gave him scraps if she were feeling generous, like feeding a stray cub. He'd noticed as of late that she was heavily pregnant.

The image of Rin flashed through his mind. She'd struggled with birthing.

"We have to leave here," Kouga announced one day to his pack. "The humans ain't too far away and they know we're in the area. Every Great House who stood and fought these types of raids have fallen. Usually I think it's fucking cowardly to turn tail and run, but we got our kids and elderly here. This is our pack, and we gotta protect it!"

Loud cheers rang out, fists flying into the air. Sesshoumaru observed them from the sidelines, thinking their leader knew much about morale.

Ayame piped up from where she sat. "We know for sure there's a safe place for us. All we gotta do is reach it. Some of us went to check it out. It's by the beach, and we'll have to share the space with other demons, but it's better than losing our lives."

"So!" Kouga bellowed. "Take only what you need. Once you're ready, let's get outside and get organised. We're leaving today!"

The pack hurried to do as instructed. Golden eyes flicked to Ayame, who struggled to stand without assistance. She made noises of discomfort that irritated his ears, causing his tail to swish with agitation.

Once everyone was outside, they began to move, carrying waterskins or bags of food. Barely any took furs for bedding. Wolves never did care much for luxuries. Sesshoumaru lingered inside his cave, contemplating.

Though he could not form complicated thought, his body registered a dull ache he had not recovered from. Deep within his chest. Arms and legs remained weighed down, tired. The demon felt, somewhere, that he must be injured, despite being fully healed.

Ayame made a noise again, further ahead, holding her stomach.

Sesshoumaru's ears pricked, lips lifting in a silent sneer. He wanted badly to ignore it. To stay, and accept the blade of a human. His pride had been stained the moment the Western Lands fell, crushed upon sensing Bokuseno burning and scattered to pieces with every lash inflicted upon his body. Kagome...would mourn him, but like this, she might yet find another.

A human, perhaps.

Jealousy bristled his hackles at the purely hypothetical thought. No, more than that. Kagome as his mate would die too if he stayed there a second longer. Another pained noise from Ayame had him suddenly up and moving. Claws scratched the ground, limbs burning. Frustration urged him on, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The silver inuyoukai padded up next to the woman. She brushed some damp red hair aside, forehead dotted with sweat as she blinked at him. She'd chosen to remain in inhuman form, and would not be able to change into her true self until after the birth at such a late stage. Like this, she was vulnerable. Birthing so many cubs would be agonising. He could not fathom why she'd done it, for surely comfort overtook preference, but it hardly mattered now. He stayed by her as they walked, following the scouts at the front while Kouga kept watch at the back.

Sesshoumaru remained on the treacherous side of the path when they navigated a mountain trail that held a steep rockface dwarfing them on one side and a sheer drop on the other. Ayame paused and winced, panting and reaching out to steady herself- fingers grasping his fur.

He did not react, having little explanation for why he'd seen fit to lend assistance. Perhaps it was payback. He padded at her pace even when it irritated him, finding her gait slow and akin to dawdling. When it became apparent they were holding up the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru made a noise, finally lowering himself.

Ayame tilted her head, panting slightly as she held her large, round stomach. "You sure? I'm heavy."

Sesshoumaru tossed his head, snorting. He made no noise of complaint when she climbed onto his back, gripping the fur. The other wolves lingered around them, skittish and worried for their female.

He padded on throughout the night, baring her weight as though it were a part of him.

 _"I'm proud of you,"_ he heard the miko murmur in his mind.

 _'Be silent,'_ he thought.

Leaving the mountains behind, they travelled for days with barely any rest. Fires of war reached their noses. Other demons were still fighting, burning and dying at the hands of the humans. But the wolves took care of their own and did not lend aid. Sesshoumaru kept his head down, only raising it when he sensed salt flow through the trees of the forest.

The beach.

Something wet flowed into his fur then, leaking down his back. Sesshoumaru jolted, sniffing and turning his head to look at Ayame, who wailed.

"Oh no! K-Kouga! I think it's happening! My water just broke!"

They hurried on with a burst of urgency then, and by some miracle managed to find Shiori's village in under an hour. Ayame was taken away to a birthing hut, the rest of the wolves getting settled into the new place, greeted by the female Hanyou.

Leaving Sesshoumaru alone with a decidedly wet back. He thought it best to go bathe.

Old habits die hard however, and he found a new cave to lie in. As the days passed, he was reunited with the kit, Mother and their General. Oddly, Ah-Un survived, despite the odds. The foxes had disguised them as a horse through a heavy amount of glamour, but the two-headed dragon had to be hidden away in a cave at the village.

The demons all decided without his input that Sesshoumaru should be Leader, and though sceptical, the wolves were too grateful to protest. Sesshoumaru did not either, though he barely participated in leadership. Instead, he protected from afar, pacing through the forest bordering the beach, watching for any humans. Sometimes the wolves and cubs visited the cave, though he barely reacted to their presence. Shippo lay near him some nights, dozing. He'd become accomplished at spells, and Sesshoumaru found some feeling in him that wasn't apathy at the news. Pride, perhaps.

He was a good pup. _Kit_ , he reminded himself.

But his next year was spent in much the same way as before. Only somehow worse. The toll of not changing in so long began to play with his mind again. His memories. It worsened with the self-imposed isolation.

He sometimes woke and thought that Rin was still alive, or that the miko was laying beside him. Always there was nothing, just the sound of waves crashing on rocks outside. The dark, empty cave occasionally dripped with water.

He slept deep and long. Falling prey to the weak trappings of his frayed mind. It conjured _her._

Kagome began visiting him in dreams. She'd hold and stroke his body, pressing soft lips to his muzzle. Lean muscle relaxed whenever she approached until it came to the point her footsteps graced his hearing even while awake. The phantom sensation of her fingers trailing through silver fur made him purr. She whispered sweet nothings and made him remember how to yearn, to feel peace.

One day felt different, however. The crunch of footsteps on sand sounded louder, her smell...nonexistent. Which proved odd. He always tricked himself into smelling her. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's touch, stroking and soothing. He made a low, crooning noise, feeling her arms wrap around his neck.

"My Lord," she murmured, kissing his nose.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open, hazy, but registering her naked body. Her perfect, familiar face. Long black hair and blue eyes caught the light from the cave opening, the cold air making rosy nipples hard.

When she melted against him, Sesshoumaru's fur shifted and regressed. Pale skin replaced it, and he bent to heatedly kiss her skin, taking the familiar shape of her body in his arms. She didn't feel quite the same, and the scars he recalled littering her figure were not present, but his scattered mind could barely hang onto one thought at a time. His cock strained with need, wanting attention. He thrust himself inside her wet heat, taking Kagome from behind and snarling with pleasure as she mewled and shook her hips.

The Daiyoukai pounded inside, burying himself within over and over again. She felt hot and tight, and he fucked her roughly, seeking blind completion.

When he snapped his hips forward and came inside her, she cried her rapture. His fangs sought the marks on her shoulder, wanting to embolden them once more-

But there were none. Sesshoumaru paused a hairs-breadth away from her skin, panting. His mind briefly cleared, scenting burrows, the woods and musk, instead of holy power and citrus.

The black hair held a few strands of blonde, her ears pointed.

Terrible, dark rage pooled in his stomach. The fox vixen glanced over her shoulder, flashing a mischievous smile. "I thought you could use the company~ Did I sound like her enough, my Lord? I do struggle with voices."

She did not smile for long.

Frantic teeth snapped down, face partially transforming so that his muzzle spread out, jaws opening wide. He snapped her neck with a sharp jerk, losing himself in rage, viciousness ripping her body apart.

He did not remember what happened after that. He thinks, perhaps, his mother approached and despaired, but also hid the evidence of the body. She covered it up to protect him from the wrath of the fox clan, claiming the demoness had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru did not like his cave as much after the event. He began forcing himself to take part in the fighting pits, wanting someone to come defeat him and seize the mantle of leadership for good. He forced himself to try and never imagine Kagome again, tormented by the comfort she offered.

When hearing two sets of footsteps crunching on the sand, Sesshoumaru inhaled, smelling the unpleasant fustiness of the wolf. Their natural scent, unfortunately. Seems Ayame was visiting him with-

Holy powers, citrus and the smell of a summer breeze. Sunlight on cooled skin.

Sesshoumaru sighed, unmoving. He'd slipped into fantasy again. He ignored them, dozing.

Oi!" Ayame growled. "You have a visitor. Wake up!"

He, again, sought to ignore them, vaguely hearing her cubs join them and start climbing over his form. A loud thud in the earth, like a fist, sent them scattering.

"HEY! This girl time travelled for your ungrateful hide!" She bellowed. "She came here just to see you! The least your sorry ass could do is say hello!"

Sesshoumaru made a noise, shifting to show his back. _She is not here._

The fake Kagome was talking. "I'm going to um, stay here for a little while. Just in case he changes his mind."

He did not wish her to. Willing himself to fall back asleep, he found he couldn't. He felt it when she touched him when they were finally alone. Heard every whispered word.

"It's going to...get better, you know?" She murmured. "Not to be patronising, but it will. So for now, if this is what you need to be comfortable, then that's okay. Just...don't sleep forever," turning her face into the warmth of his side, hot breath fanned into his fur. "I'd miss you too much."

Red eyes cracked open briefly, staring at nothing, before they weakened and slid shut once again.

He fought Kaito when challenged, winning quite easily. That was the extent of excitement for one day.

But the following time, he did not expect Inuyasha to step into the fighting pits. What's more was the stunned, shaken feeling of his knees hitting the floor. The fight had been a blur of fists and raw power, but now he sat, surprised. Sesshoumaru blinked, feeling like a haze had been knocked loose from his eyes. His bloodied and battered senses took in the roar of the crowd, the iron taste of his own blood. Sometime during the brawl, he must have shifted into his inhuman self.

He looked up at his brother and the fake Kagome dazedly, before picking himself up, defeated. And yet... grateful.

Padding away, he slipped out alone onto the beach. White sands crunched under boots. He no longer had a duty to serve, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru!" A familiar voice called from somewhere behind him.

Reiki pulsed and he stopped dead. Lips parted, and he inhaled, breath catching. Every nerve ending snapped alive, sensing her completely. Knowing, without doubt-

It _is_ you.

He turned on his heel just in time to see her slip under the shallow waters. The pink colour of the waves receded soon after, time travel having worked it's will. One thing in particular kept Sesshoumaru standing there long after she'd gone.

Short hair. She'd looked like his first Kagome.

He decided to sit when standing became uncomfortable, shifting into his inuyoukai form once more. The breeze played with his fur, second eyelid blinking the sand away. Shifting down, he rested a heavy head on the beach, watching the ocean's horizon listlessly. Sesshoumaru didn't know when he slipped into sleep once more, but far too soon did he sense a disturbance.

"One good thing about short hair; it sure dries quicker."

One red eye peeled open. _How are you here again so soon?_

She smelled of salt, but without the haze, he knew with shaky confidence that it was Kagome again, sitting beside him. The Daiyoukai shifted, resting his jaw over her thighs. Giving a long, extinguished sigh, his chest warmed when a wet, gentle palm stroked over his forehead. Slowly, fur receded back into skin. Silver hair slid into the breeze, pooling around them as she smoothed a thumb over his pale brow. He barely noticed the emotional danger of staying in his inhuman form, calm in her presence.

He'd imagined this same thing occurring many times, and began to question his sanity again- until she said the most random thing possible.

"Do you have one of those pipe things your mom has?"

He blinked. "Hn."

Sesshoumaru handed it to her and watched with undisguised fascination as she pointed and flexed her toes in the sand, soon nearly coughing up a lung from the smoke.

Golden eyes studied her. Sometimes, she was just so...bizarrely magnetic, so obviously weird and for some reason he couldn't seem to become immune to the charm inherent in that. He always felt more sentimental when they were together.

True to form, she brought up the past, and they traded faces and names.

Unbearably easily, she lowered the defences that had kept him intact. He exhaled shakily, breathing the image of Rin into life. And suddenly he was silently acknowledging everything. His frustration at not getting to say goodbye. Losing her to mortality. His anger at having loved something that was going to die all along.

"It's alright," Kagome soothed. "It's okay."

His mate slid her hands over the plains of his body, and Sesshoumaru sank into her. Nothing kept him tethered to the ground as much as her touch right then. She smoothed kind hands over scars until they felt like mere creases. Just a few blemishes that she loved with her mouth. He slipped into peace, feeling it for the first time in years as he slid mindful claws through her short hair with vague confusion, dipping his head to accept her kisses.

The tide and waves rolled over them, and a startled noise escaped him, a dusty, genuine chuckle joining her quiet laughter.

* * *

Inevitably, she had to leave again. This parting felt different, however. Things had shifted. Something unexpected happened to the village with Inuyasha now the leader. Laughter came back. Demons masquerading as humans oddly seemed to relax, following his younger brother's example.

Sesshoumaru felt no jealousy where once he thought he would. Their people looked to his bratty sibling for stability and Shiori for guidance. Sesshoumaru had decided to hunt as much as possible for the village to reclaim some forgotten pride. He also resolved to spend more time with Shippo, refining his transformation technique so that he could melt into his true form if necessary.

Mother caught his eye a few months after Kagome had said goodbye, and he padded over to the entrance of the old fighting pits, now laying forgotten. No one challenged Inuyasha.

"...Is this about the vixen from the cave?" He asked bluntly.

Her brow arched. "No, dear one. Haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

Sesshoumaru glanced away, lips thinning. "I did not thank you for covering for me-"

"And this one did not do it for the thanks, so be silent." She smiled with her eyes, closed fan resting against her cheek.

"What is it you want then?"

"A partner to spy with," she lifted a finger to her lips, ducking inside and motioning to follow. They slipped through the tunnels soundlessly, hearing Kaito's deep baritone. Within, the wolf cubs and some of the younger demons were all gathered around, listening intently. Kaito sat on a higher step.

"-and there were great flumes of purple smoke for clouds. Inu no Taisho continued to fight with him. But the dragon's powers that so resemble lightning struck hard into the Great Dog Demon."

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned flat. Ah, he was teaching the young ones their history. He did a double-take when seeing Inuyasha sat among them, allowing the cubs to chew on or braid his black hair. He appeared to be listening, dark eyes focused.

And it occurred to the Daiyoukai that he'd probably only ever heard legends about their Father.

"He only managed to seal him to a cliff with his claw. According to many, Ryūkotsusei was much too powerful to kill," Kaito said gravely.

Inukimi gave a delicate giggle, fanning herself. All eyes turned to her. "I'm sorry, it's just cute. The way I hear it, there is one among us who did slay the beast," she directed an amused smile at Inuyasha, who scratched his nose uncomfortably.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Kaito and Sesshoumaru stared, the elder demon clearing his throat. "It is because of his fight with Ryūkotsusei that Inu no Tashio was mortally wounded, shortly before coming to save you, a newborn."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and were his ears visible, Sesshoumaru imagined they'd lower to his skull. "H-huh. Gotcha."

The cubs clambered around him, yipping or gnawing on his elbow. The Hanyou seemed to want to ask more, but pride sealed his lips shut. Sesshoumaru watched him closely, before long lashes lowered.

 _"So um...when I was kidnapped by your mom, she did this thing where she exhaled smoke and made it into pictures from her memory."_

He withdrew the pipe from his clothes, padding forward and taking a seat off to the side from Kaito, lighting it.

 _"I was just wondering if one day, in the future, do you think you could do that? For...Inuyasha?"_

Sesshoumaru took the smoke into his lungs and exhaled it, breathing their great and terrible father into life via grey wisps. The high cheekbones, strong jaw, bushy brows and disarming eyes. The only thing missing was the magnetic personality and booming voice.

The Hanyou and the young ones stared at the smoke figure with wide eyes. Inuyasha then collected himself, glancing at him with mild confusion.

"You may as well put a face to the stories," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"...Keh."

"Hn."

* * *

The monks who had imprisoned him were tracked down and slaughtered. Sesshoumaru had taken a small group with him, Kouga and Inuyasha joining him. He found one monk in particular who he intimately recalled, and had dealt with him alone. He hadn't had the time to exact the full scope of torture he'd wanted to on the monk, but _oh-_ how he'd enjoyed it.

Within the cells, they freed a few youkai barely hanging to life, taking them back to the village once the bloodshed was over. Things began to heal, like a scab over a wound.

Everything seemed to have fallen into place for the group, save Kagome's absence. Yet something continued to niggle at Sesshoumaru.

He heard his mother's approach as he sat on the beach, old memories resurfacing.

"The one responsible for burning Bokuseno, do they lie dead, mother?" He asked.

"Yes," she purred.

He felt a mild weight lift from his heart until her next words: "but the woman who helped orchestrate it is not. Kagome saw fit to banish her because she had a young son. Chiyo was her name, I believe."

 _The servant._ "I see," magenta lids slid shut.

He did not assemble a group this time, thinking they'd protest. Sesshoumaru slipped out from the village at night, flying back. Back to the ruins of the ancient tree. What he saw caused the same numbness that had entered his bones the first time to resurface- but Sesshoumaru shook it away. He had something important to do, collecting the remnants of his forgotten pride.

Trying to follow the trail of two deer youkai that was more than ten years old took time. For most beings, it could perhaps be impossible. Old tracking instincts returned, reminding him of the days he'd hunted Naraku.

For a few weeks, he travelled around Japan, black hair tied at the nape of his neck. Ears rounded. He posed just like any other human among the populous, observing the growing numbers. Their gazes soon turned to follow him, curious about the finery of his red and white silks. Eventually, he lifted the cover over a door up, standing in the threshold of a decent-sized house.

A woman knelt by a basin, preparing some food. She started and looked up, placing her hand on her chest. "Oh, you frightened me." She blinked. "My husband isn't here, I'm afraid. If you were interested in renting a boat you can find him by-"

"I don't need a boat," he said quietly, letting the cover slide into place over the door, blocking out the sun. Chiyo straightened, eyes going wide. Opening her mouth, no words came out.

A boy in the far corner of the room sat up.

"Hisao, come here-" she called sharply.

He slowly obeyed, cautiously easing around Sesshoumaru, before coming to stop by his mother. She instantly latched her hands onto his arms, standing behind him.

"Y-your mate banished us years ago. We have kept our word and not returned-"

"She made the decision without this one." He uttered in silken tones. "What you and your departed husband did cannot be eased with mere banishment. You have not nearly been punished enough."

Chiyo jolted with fear, hearing the sound of a baby stir in its crib.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at it. "...A hanyou. How interesting." Blazing golden eyes slid back to her. "And here I was informed from my mother the reason you burned Bokuseno was because you disapproved of my mating a human."

"I was not given much of a choice but to let a human touch me!" She hissed. "I have another, she's out working with her father. I did what I had to in order to surviv-"

"You dare-" Sesshoumaru swept in close, molten gaze burning with the harsh fires of hatred. Claws twitched with want to kill, but Chiyo ducked away, bursting into frightened tears. "You dare speak of suffering? Because of you, many died. My mate may have lost her chance to extend her life-span. Your mate burned Bokuseno alive and crippled my General-" he grabbed her wrist, suddenly pausing.

Thin blue veins had spread, visible on her wrist where her glove ended and sleeve began. Sesshoumaru pushed the sleeve up further, inhaling. "Ah, that's right..." he purred with dark satisfaction and amusement. "He was your mate, wasn't he? That's why I sense death in your scent. It's coming for you after you've evaded it for so long, vermin."

Sesshoumaru released her, watching with sadistic pleasure as she sank to the floor. Chiyo trembled, eyes wide.

Hisao suddenly darted in front of her, body trembling. "Y-you've got what you wanted, my Lord. Now that you know, p-please go."

"You misunderstand," he said gently. "I did not come here to kill her."

Golden eyes slid over Hisao's frightened expression, who swallowed. Reaching out, Sesshoumaru removed the hat on his head, spying the stumps peeping out of dishevelled brown hair. They'd tried to saw them down but his antlers were naturally growing. They must have tried their best to make the young demon blend in. Females could hide in plain sight like Chiyo. Males, not so much.

"You may come with me to the village of demons, boy." He levelled a weighty stare on the child. "It was your mother who was banished from the Western Lands and father who betrayed me and mine. If you continue this way, shame will follow your name long after she is dead. This one will restore your honour if you pledge yourself to the ashes of the House they helped burn."

Hisao's breath caught, young mind turning as his mother became quiet, eyes downcast.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently, briefly glancing around the place. She'd certainly landed on her feet, judging by the amount of decor and furniture. Pale lips sneered.

Hisao turned to his mother, brows drawn together.

Whatever he seemed to communicate, she nodded tearfully. "It's alright. You'd be...you'd be safer there. It's probably true."

Hisao wrapped small arms around her neck, burying his face in her hair. Chiyo hugged him, stroking dishevelled hair back from his ears. The Daiyoukai noticed scabs over the tops, were the pointed tips had likely been cut off.

He stepped out the door, giving one last dark look at the woman as Hisao hurried after him. _You took many of my own. Now I take one of yours._

* * *

The house of ashes lay before them.

"Your parent's failings are not your own," he muttered, glancing down at the quiet boy. Wide eyes stared back, soon nodding hesitantly.

"I understand, my Lord."

Tired eyes shifted to the dead and dying earth around them. "...I am not a Lord anymore."

Accepting all the ugly emotions that came with seeing his old dwelling, Sesshoumaru knelt in the remains of the garden, having stopped there for a specific reason. Unearthing the box he'd previously buried before the fighting had started, Sesshoumaru broke the lock with his youki, opening it to admire the items he'd saved;

A purple pressed flower he'd glamoured never to lose its vibrancy. Kazanashi. The Higurashi shrine stamper, and now he added the red tassel from his original armour which had long since broken. And...something else needed to be added. Sesshoumaru lifted his arm, looking at the long sleeve trailing down. His prized red and white silks.

Removing them left him in the crisp white underlayer of his hanjuban. Folding the silks, he tucked the clothing away in the box. Now wasn't the time for them anymore.

Glancing at the ruins of the Keep, he took a breath. Hisao tilted his head, noticing a shoji screen jutting out under the debris, crouching to try and free it. He tugged, making a tiny grunt of effort, before a larger hand reached down next to him and slid the screen-free.

The boy blinked up at him, but Sesshoumaru said nothing. They took it with them back to the awaiting village and Sesshoumaru kept the items safely in his new hut.

It took a few days, but ultimately Kaito was the one to confront him.

"Why did you bring him here?" He rumbled, watching as Hisao helped attend Inukimi, who seemed delighted to have a helper. "He is the son of the traitors who burned the tree and killed our men." A hand settled on the stump of his leg. "His father...did this to me,"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the former General, gaze passive. "If we were to start pointing fingers, there are many already here to start sharing blame."

Kaito clamped up at that, vague shame filtering into his scent.

Observing the change in demeanour over the days, Sesshoumaru noticed the small deer youkai be accepted into the group. Kaito instructed him how to hold a wooden sword, beginning some basic training.

Things had become as Inuyasha said. The separate species had come together, accounting for differences. Things were not always smooth, but it felt like what he'd seen from the village of Edo, so many years ago.

A community.

The Daiyoukai happened to notice a change in Inuyasha too. The 'odd looks' began anew, this time with Shiori.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the dark skies, feeling old suddenly. Whatever they did, it was no concern of-

"Hey," Inuyasha grunted, taking a seat next to him by the fire outside. "Need to talk to ya."

"Are you certain?" He inspected perfect nails. "This one would have thought talking to the female Hanyou would be your priority."

Bristling, Inuyasha stuffed his hands in the sleeves of his robes, huffing. His cheeks briefly reddened, gaze fixed on the fire. He took a long time to say anything, which made Sesshoumaru take notice. The brat had certainly changed in recent years.

"...I was thinkin' of maybe mating her. It's taken me a bit to adjust to the thought- I mean I saw her when she was a kid and now she ain't and it's weird but time travel has made us near the same age and yeah." He huffed, obviously having picked up the babbling habit from Kagome. He then quieted. "We talk about shit I haven't talked about with anyone else. Stuff I couldn't even tell Kagome cos the Kikyo subject always hurt her. Not surprisin' though."

"Are you certain she is riveted to be talking about your ex-partners?" Sesshoumaru muttered dryly.

"Shaddap! It's more than that. Not that I'd tell you," he stuck his nose in the air, before growling. "It's not enough that I got a load of baggage holdin' me back from asking though. I don't...want her to get hurt like my Mother."

 _Izayoi?_ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, wondering where he was going with this.

Inuyasha looked at him gravely. "Look, are Hanyou kids cursed to kill their mothers eventually?" He asked, muscles tense.

"...Elaborate."

"Keh. My mother passed away from an unknown illness when I was about 10 in human years. Shiori says hers died when she was around 14. Everywhere I go, I've heard of Hanyou kid's parents dyin' or something. So what is it? We cursed? Because I ain't keen on havin' kids if so. Shiori...shouldn't get mixed up with me."

Sesshoumaru stared. It became obvious that the Hanyou truly believed in what he was saying, but had never asked, for fear of what it meant. An old instinct to belittle and sneer at the boy rose up, but he suppressed it.

"No, you are not cursed. Rather, the majority of those cases probably happened because of the consequences of mating."

"H-hah?"

The words came haltingly, but he persevered. "Many suspected Izayoi to be Father's true mate. She died because her soul demanded to follow his into the Netherworld. It was not your doing," he quietly uttered. "When one mate dies, days, months or even years later, the other follows. To mate is to bind souls and lives together."

Inuyasha studied the fire, jaw tightening. He then stood, back straightening. "Gotcha. Didn't know. But I guess that's because-"

"No one told you." Sesshoumaru cooly finished the barb. It was true, he'd willingly snubbed the Hanyou, refused him entry into the West. Denied him many birthrights. Things were not the same as they once had been though. He did not feel angry, bitter or jealous. Merely tired. Dark eyes shifted over the features so like Father's. "This one is telling you now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, confusion in his scent. He then slowly nodded, awkwardly taking his leave and padding away, kicking a stray shell on the beach.

* * *

Centuries passed. Sesshoumaru counted them instead of letting time blur as he had before. Things changed and progressed. Inuyasha and Shiori had ended up mating, causing the agitated boy to further mellow. The village moved. Even Shippo mated and became a Father, causing Sesshoumaru to have an age crisis. He saw Kagome twice more during her jumps until finally reaching the time period she'd been born into.

The buildings of Tokyo were much larger than when he'd last visited. They towered into the skies. Humans crammed into the streets, walking in a hurry to their daily jobs.

Sesshoumaru assessed his wealth, finding that he had enough to support Kagome for many years. They needn't work when they were together unless they wanted. Nonetheless, he opened a bookshop, employing Yukita and Riza, Shippo's son and Kouga's daughter respectively, in order to pass the next 18 years.

Shippo informed him of the day of Kagome's birth, having seen her briefly, in passing.

"I do not want to know," he rumbled over the phone. "Tell me nothing about her, but watch when you have the time, kit."

When it neared the day of Kagome's 15th birthday, however, Sesshoumaru ran into a mild...complication.

"I don't sense any magic coming from the Bone Eater's Well. Didn't you seal it?" Shippo barked.

He thought for a moment. "...Yes."

"And you didn't think to maybe unseal it so that she can hop down the Well and meet Inuyasha?!"

"..." Sesshoumaru hung up.

He hadn't wanted to see her. Hear her. Anything. Not until he absolutely must. Already his control shook, padding up the steps of the shrine. His image blurred partway up, inhuman speeds making him fly to the Well House.

Sutras were already plastered around the closed well, blessings and spells with no holy properties apparently trying to ward off 'evil.' Sesshoumaru smiled slightly in the dim light, opening the structure easily enough. He then slipped inside, dropping down the dark depths of the Bone Eater's Well and landing at the bottom. Striking a hand down, he coiled youki out onto his skin, ripping off the seal he'd placed into the earth when it gave under his power.

 _I do not think I will ever understand_ , he thought as the scents of the Fuedal Era wafted up from beneath his feet. _How does this well operate? Did the Kami themselves place it here?_

Hearing a 'meow' from above, Sesshoumaru craned his neck up, seeing a pair of eyes flash in the dark. Flying up to land on the rim, Sesshoumaru observed the fat feline.

"You must lure her here on her birthday if she does not come by herself, nekomata."

Kirara, or 'Buyo' just meowed again. He couldn't be entirely sure the demon understood him. Shippo had told him she changed cat forms every twenty or so years, keeping watch over the shrine. Personally, he found her silence indicative that the old cat had gone senile, but Shippo always defended her.

Closing the lid over the well, Sesshoumaru smoothed his palm over the wood. Speeding away without a farewell, he floated down onto a deserted street and resumed walking.

Just a little more time had to pass.

He heard of her exploits through Shippo when she finally began her adventures, who groaned with frustration over the phone when she got an F in maths. "I wish she'd focused on her studies more instead of us!" He complained. "I'd never let _my_ kids go fight demons! What's that Mrs. Higurashi thinking, anyway?!"

Sesshoumaru held the phone away from his ear, reading a book.

When the beginning of those three years came and Kagome was cut off from the Fuedal Era due to the completion of the jewel, Sesshoumaru found himself truly tested. He'd wanted to steal her away. Keep her. He had even gotten so far as her house, heart thundering in his ears- daring to change history-

But the sound of her sobbing upstairs caught his ear.

"Inuyasha..."

The demon lowered his hand from the doorbell without pressing down, fingers clenching as they withdrew. She was still in love with him at this point. Kagome needed to go back. To face whatever they'd been before their break up.

Turning on his heel, Sesshoumaru squeezed red eyes shut, frustrated. Control snapped and he padded quickly away, needing to leave Japan for a while.

When he came back, Sesshoumaru witnessed her return from the well with Inuyasha in tow for her Grandfather's funeral. She searched for the Daiyoukai in the city, and he felt it, having to enlist Riza and Yukita in helping to dull his senses with harsh insense, lest he heed her call. Yet it hadn't been enough, and he'd broken free.

He let out a feather-light slip of youki to against her cheek while standing in her empty room as she searched for him outside. Touching the brown package he'd given to her Grandfather and leaving behind a slip of power, he disappeared, wanting to guide her in the right direction.

After her first jump through time, he and Shippo began planting the items, willing her to find and jump to the past. True, they orchestrated much, though at the time Sesshoumaru was still trying to grasp her powers and how they worked.

And when Kagome finally fell into his arms that winter's day, Sesshoumaru had never wanted her to leave. He'd taken her to his penthouse, kissed her, ached-

But duty carried on and he could only keep her for an excruciatingly unfair amount of time.

A warm palm settled over her fist and Sesshoumaru stared at her, winter lashes lowering slightly. Kagome's optimism seemed to slip along with her grin, glimpsing the emotion he'd rather keep hidden.

"I'll be back," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru inclined his head, sliding his hand free from hers.

"Hn…return home soon."

That was the last time he'd seen Kagome, sending her off to face that first mating, when he'd become so deeply ensnared by her.

Unlike before, he'd called off Shippo instead of asking him to keep vigilance over the house. The Daiyoukai decided to wait for her call, passing the time by trying to distract himself with visiting others.

He was not much for conversation, but Hisao hadn't seemed to mind when he'd received him for afternoon tea.

Passing through the park that evening, Sesshoumaru tilted his head back, inhaling the scent of Spring. It used to be Rin's favourite season. Flowers had started to bloom, dotting the landscape in flourishes of bright colours. The grass had broken free of the frost, sunset bathing it in warm colours.

He observed it all passively, remaining in the centuries-long limbo that he'd learned to navigate. He'd made a home for himself. It was merely that without her, it felt void of life, reminiscent of a box with four walls. Missing the key element that made it feel warm. Which was why he usually slept at the bookstore.

Taking one more step, he stiffened, stopping dead. Lying in wait beyond the trees, the lake further ahead suddenly held new blinding scents.

Sesshoumaru's heart began to race, old instincts crackling to life. Dark eyes, shining lighter in the sun, exploded into gold. Round pupils squashed into slits.

He forgot himself, the glamour, the concealment- everything- feeling it melt away as he launched forward into the air, coat and shirt rustling in the breeze.


	25. Slumbering in Shioze (End)

**AN:** A big thank you to everyone who commented on this fic and let me know their thoughts. I got so much motivation reading everything said (sometimes multiple times lol) and it really encouraged me to do better. I feel really proud of this one because of it. I know it's not a perfect fic and has flaws. I didn't get into the whole time loop thing or multiple universes and timelines that come hand in hand with time travel, but I hope you like it regardless. Additional thanks to everyone on the sesskag discord for their advice and help.

Please take a look at **_Macaria_** or keep an eye out for other sesskag stories I'll be writing in the future. This fandom has been very good to me over the years, so I only feel warm fuzzies whenever I share a story with you guys (which can sometimes be a big help on my depression) so sincerely, thank you so much for reading! x

 **Warning:** Smut, _obviously._

* * *

 **Slumbering in Shioze**

Water pressed in stiflingly close, hazing blue eyes, filling lungs. As Kagome floated in the pink current, she tentatively tried breathing in- and didn't choke?

Blinking, she kicked her legs, twisting through the waters and beginning to swim. Sweeping her arms out, Kagome looked up as she swam. No light touched the surface. Nothing felt like before. There was no panic, no fear. She didn't even care about swimming naked in the deep, unnatural waters, feeling the current glide by her bare skin. A part of her longed to turn back and at least say goodbye, but the spray from the waterfall had stolen her from Past Sesshoumaru's side. She'd only had time to snatch her bag.

There was no choice now but to kick forward, trying to propel herself as fast as possible through the pink haze all the way back.

Back to him.

She swam for an unbearably long amount of time. There were no sounds, just the endless sea of pink above and below. Kagome started to grow worried, uncertain. She began to count the minutes, panic steadily rising like her quickening heart once it reached ten. Stopping, she tread water, limbs burning with the effort of constant motion.

 _What the hell do I do? The current usually pulls me in the direction to go._

Raising her hands, she found them pruney. The dark drop of endless pink water beneath her feet began to terrify her with the threat of the unknown.

 _Sesshoumaru, I-_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, beginning to sink a little, motionless. Exhaustion weighed her down after trying so hard.

 _I'm scared. I don't know what to do._

The image of him waiting alone in that empty penthouse filled her thoughts. If she got lost, he'd have been anticipating nothing but heartbreak and disappointment after being patient for so long.

 _I can't-_ Kagome's eyes snapped open. Gritting her teeth, she clawed with a burst of frustration through the waters, kicking manically. _This is bullshit. I can't freak out now! It can't have all been in vain! Show me the way, damn you! Open!_

Reiki flowed over her skin and Kagome struggled on, feeling the waters get colder. Goosebumps raised on shivering skin, and fatigue chocked fire into her lungs. She continued to swim and struggled even when the chill numbed her bones and chattered her teeth. Tired limbs eventually burned themselves out, and Kagome's head bowed forward, dizziness confusing her thoughts and vision.

The miko hung suspended in the waters, short dark hair floating up to curl around her cheeks.

Out of the gloom, a body disturbed the waters, causing bubbles to bloom around them with the motion of new weight having sunk down.

Silver curled with black. Kagome cracked her weary eyes open- blinking wide when they met honeyed gold.

Sesshoumaru stared, shirt collar dancing with the motion of the waters. Thin lips curved, and utter, palpable relief swamped his inhuman features. Kagome launched herself into his arms, clinging tight as he held her close. He felt warm, solid and achingly real. Instinct made her raise her head- lips crashing to his. She could feel the smile against her mouth, heart bursting with happiness as bubbles flowed up around them. A light she hadn't seen before flowed down through the waters, shining bright and golden.

Their positions shifted as his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Long legs kicked to propel them up.

Breaking the surface, Kagome gasped, launching into a coughing fit. Her eyes were forced shut as she tried to catch her breath, wet hair plastered to her face. A large hand minded the locks back causing her eyes to crack open, breathing slowly returning to normal. The bottom of the lake raced up to meet their feet until they stood in the waters together, feeling it stop at the waist. Shivering Kagome hugged her arms to her naked chest, gratitude welling up inside her when a drenched coat was set around her shoulders.

Staring up at the Daiyoukai, she trembled. Pale fingers curled in his shirt as her breath shuddered, visible in the air. "...I'm home."

Golden eyes burned, pale lashes lowering until they became half-lidded. His words were a deep, velvety rumble of sound as his claws found her chin, tilting it up to await his mouth on hers.

"Welcome back."

Firm lips made good on their silent promise, finding hers and pressing hard- swallowing Kagome's happy, relieved gasp.

* * *

The bright light of the setting sun and humans still walking around prevented them from simply flying back, so they'd called a cab. After absentmindedly apologising to the driver for soaking his seats, Sesshoumaru adjusted the coat around her once more. Kagome beamed, their sides touching as hands kept straying, lips finding the hollows of throats.

No words were spoken until he was tugging her inside the penthouse.

"The water-" Kagome got out in between kisses. "I swam for- mh! Ages," she burst into giggles when his lips found the ticklish spot on her neck.

"Hn," he held her close, hand sliding up into her damp hair as his tongue drew out, dragging over flushed skin before clamping a hot, needy mouth over it, giving a love-bite. "You're here now. Nothing else is of consequence."

Kagome moaned, clinging to him and shivering. Happiness thrummed within her, pulsing in tune with the strong beat of her heart. Her lungs expanded, filling with his natural scent.

Lips grazed her ear, fangs teasing the shell. "Marry me, Kagome," he uttered, sounding like a whispered demand.

"Oh uh-" the miko blushed, biting her lip to stop the smile spreading on her face. Unsuccessfully. "Geeze you could at least buy me dinner first," she teased. "Besides, I dunno...we might be moving too fast-" a hand grabbed her ass, squeezing hard. "Alright, alright-" breathless, she laughed.

"Hn, is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. You didn't need to ask since we technically already are. But it was sweet of you."

Sesshoumaru closed shining gold, bringing their bodies closer until they were pressed flush together, nose finding her hair and inhaling long and deep.

Kagome squeaked, melting in his arms and stroking a hand down the strong muscles of his chest. Surfacing from the haze of pleasure briefly, she rested a cheek against his shoulder. "So, did it work? Is my life-span the same as yours now?"

Palms pressed her closer, mouth crashing to hers as though trying to stop her train of thought.

Kagome noticed, leaning away slightly and bringing her fingers up to touch against his lips. "Sesshoumaru?"

Hot breath hissed out onto her digits. Golden eyes were hidden by pale lashes as he bowed forward slightly, forehead resting against the side of her head. "Nothing else is of consequence."

It was similar to the sensation of being sucker-punched in the stomach. Her ribs ached, failing to contain the deep, consuming swell of sadness welling up inside her like an overinflated balloon threatening to burst.

Sesshoumaru lifted her burned palm to his cheek, face expressionless even as he leaned into it. "That's enough," he rumbled.

"But we- we tried so hard."

With a tug on the coat wrapped around her, suddenly his nose is inches from hers. "Enough," he uttered firmly. "We will think on it more another day and keep searching for a way. But not today."

There's something old and weary in his gaze, a tired sigh underlying his voice. The typically ageless demon showed the true depth of years he'd lived through in that moment.

She understood. Sesshoumaru was tired. He'd been waiting so long to start their relationship properly.

This didn't help the tears stinging her eyes.

She bit her lip when it started to tremble, trying to collect herself. "A-alright," Kagome breathed. She then shivered, backing off a little and holding her arms. "I think I'm gonna go shower. I can still feel that gross lake water in my hair."

Golden eyes followed her as she slipped out from his touch, hurrying down the hallway to the bathroom.

Shedding his coat, shaking hands quickly turned on the shower. Kagome stepped under the cold spray, trembling as it slowly warmed. Pressing a hand to her mouth, a small noise escaped her despite how hard she grit her teeth, trying to will away her reactions. But such things went against her nature, and Kagome sobbed outright, pressing her forehead against the tiled wall. Shoulders trembled violently as she squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering.

A calloused hand slid over her hip, dragging over her stomach- palm pressing into her navel. This brought her back into a warm chest, familiar lips pressing into her hair. Kagome couldn't face him.

He dipped and kissed her neck, just once, nosing at her jaw. She let out a shaky breath, unable to fight against him as she was turned in his arms, opening her eyes to find him stripped bare.

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked like how she felt. Kagome let tears mingle with the spray from the shower, rolling down rosy cheeks. She didn't launch into his arms but rather slid a hand onto his shoulder, leaning into the stability of his chest and feeling the steady thud of his near-immortal heart under her ear. Sesshoumaru's hand cradled her face, fingers sliding into her hair and curling.

His lips pressed to her forehead and she shuddered and choked, releasing the pent up emotions she'd held at bay. Burned palms slide down the plains of his muscular back, pressing herself harder into the security he offered.

After all, Sesshoumaru would always be there. Even long after her.

Remembering how he looked on the beach, so utterly divorced from emotion it had taken gently reminding him of his pain to rouse him out of apathy, she grit her teeth. How long had he'd slept for, in order not to feel? When she died, how long would he sleep then?

How long would he live without her until the mating mark took him?

Kagome lifted her head, breath shuddering. "I'm sor-"

Hard lips pressed to soft ones, cutting her off and swallowing her words. Sesshoumaru grunted, kissing her thrice more in hard succession, fingers tightening in her hair.

"Do not apologise."

"But you..."

 _Don't you regret mating me?_

A wet tongue slid over her cheek, pressing hungry lips to her ear. "We made our decisions. This one is weary of waiting. Now we live, for however long we last for."

Kagome touched his hand in her hair, bringing it to be enclosed within both of hers as she bent to kiss pale knuckles. Her mouth then bent into a pain-filled smile, shoulders sagging with acceptance.

"I want to start living too."

Their bodies then pressed in close, skin touching, hands caressing and re-familiarising themselves with one another. She squeezed his bicep, blinking away the old tears from her eyes and murmuring despite the spray obscuring her words. She knew he'd hear. "Right...I forgot for a sec that you have this back now," she hummed, looking at his left arm.

"Hn," he watched as Kagome kissed the faint scarring where his stump used to be.

Lifting his hand to her breast was all the permission she needed to give in order to feel sharp teeth drag over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru pressed her against the tilted wall. It wasn't so much a tactic for forgetting her sadness, but rather a need to connect with him again. To let him live by his usual way of action speaking louder than words. His mouth closed over her breast, sucking and grinding their hips together.

"It's not even been very long for you," his voice sounded soft like the steam clouding in the air, fogging the glass. "Can't you hold yourself back from me?" He gently purred.

He met her eyes, bangs falling over them, so she pushed them back, running slim fingers through damp silver hair. "You know the answer. I'm pretty sure some of you is still inside me if you curl your fingers deep enough."

A shudder wracked his frame, groan low and muffled as he kissed down the valley of her breasts, teeth sinking in. Kagome jolted and moaned, tipping her head back. He took her up on the offer and slid newly blunt nails to her clit, rubbing- before pushing two long digits inside, finding her already slick.

Sparks raced down her spine, shocks skittering back up. Kagome panted as he thrust his fingers, curling as desired and hitting a sweet spot. Needy walls clenched around them as she bucked wantonly, needing the pleasure. Needing him close. And like this wasn't enough. The miko reached between them to wrap a hand around his cock, marvelling at the weight of it against her palm. She thumbed at the head, swirling through the precum. Sesshoumaru growled when she let go but soon stiffened when she slid the thumb in her mouth, maintaining eye-contact as she sucked.

It had the desired effect as he pinned her back harder into the wall, spreading the miko's legs and lifting- causing her feet to leave the floor as he supported her under her thighs.

Kagome dragged her nails over his shoulder blades, lacing her fingers at the back of his neck. She arched her back to try and edge needy hips forward- to take him inside her- but Sesshoumaru snarled, kissing her throat heatedly. His eyes were hazy when opened them, pausing to pant and stare at her.

The feverish need died for a moment- fires doused by the sober look within his inhuman gaze. He didn't look wholly there.

Kagome made a noise. She then cupped his cheek, slowly dragging her thumb over the stripes and guiding his head down to hers, pressing ardent kisses to the strong line of his jaw- his lonely mouth.

He blinked, wet lashes opening and closing once more with dawning lucidity. He covered her hand with his, relying on her legs hooked around his waist to keep her clinging onto him.

"Forgive me," he muttered within the hush of the shower, forehead resting against hers.

"Don't apologise," Kagome mimicked his earlier words, not entirely sure what he was sorry for. Maybe it couldn't be placed, just like her own feelings of deep loss for something she'd never really had.

Their breaths intermingled and kisses began anew. Slower, languid and more sensual than before. His tongue slid inside her mouth, brushing along her own and coaxing the fires again, sucking on her bottom lip.

"More...please," she begged, as though it were her who had been denied for more than a century. "I want to feel you."

He angled her head back- shoving his tongue deeper just as he rammed needy hips forward, burying his cock inside her slick folds.

Gasping against his mouth, Kagome clung tighter, trying to urge him deeper, squirming. He pressed in close and consuming- suddenly starting to thrust. The steam combined with the sudden pleasure made her breath thin- lighted headed. Kagome squeezed her thighs around his waist, mewling. Sweat rolled down the back of her neck, before she bit into his shoulder.

His mouth opened wide in a silent gasp and she took the opportunity to shift up- drawing her tongue over a sharp fang.

Their movements became erratic, rough, his hips bruising against hers they pressed so hard. At some point, Sesshoumaru lifted her away from the wall- breathing thin as the shower door snapped open. The bathroom and hallways passed in a blur, and soon Kagome dropped back to the bed, fisting her hands in the sheets because it's good, _so_ good and saved them from thinking about anything.

She's flexible, so he had no qualms putting her legs over his shoulders, quickening his thrusts. Long wet silver hair tickled her shins as he bowed over her form, panting harshly. His abdomen rippled with each harsh rut, eyes blazing red as he began to snarl.

Their noises rose to a deafening level, ecstasy building and surging- until Kagome's back arched and she cried out- reaching for him.

Sesshoumaru yanked her legs down in order to bend close, allowing her teeth to latch into his neck just as she came. Sesshoumaru's hips locked against hers as she squeezed him like a molten vice, milking him dry as he released with a roar- biting down into her shoulder simultaneously.

In vain, he poured his youki into the mark. Instinct drove Kagome to do the same with reiki stinging his neck.

Collapsing on the bed in a heap of tangled, soaked limbs, the two panted, hearts thundering. Their bodies remained flush against one another, sweat and beads of water running down their skin. Kagome caught her breath and hazily pressed a kiss to his brow. Combing tired fingers through his hair, she smiled slightly. It was enough just to feel him.

Sesshoumaru caught his breath, resting his head on her chest as his cock softened within her, their combined juices sliding down to the covers. Pressing lazy kisses and swipes of his tongue to her mark, he inhaled.

Kagome didn't pay much attention when he inhaled again and starting sniffing at her bite marks, pressing his nose harder to the flesh. He did that kind of thing. Cute dog demon.

What she did not expect was him suddenly pulling out of her and yanking her up into his arms-blurring into the bathroom again.

"Sesshoumaru, wha- AHHH! SESSHOUMARU!" She shrieked when he pushed her into the shower, turning the running water onto a full blast.

Kagome sputtered, soaked anew. He then snapped the water off and pulled the perplexed miko into his arms again.

"The hell is your problem?!" She growled, shivering when his nose pressed to her mark again.

Sesshoumaru raised his head then- eyes bright and burning, swimming with confusion.

"I do not... understand."

"What is it?" She blinked, huffing when a large towel was wrapped around her- before Sesshoumaru moved again. When cold air assaulted her body, Kagome squeaked, yanking the towel firmly around her. She glanced around, realising they must be standing on the roof of his building. Well, Sesshoumaru was. She was currently in his arms, being supported under her thighs as her arm clung around his shoulders.

When he sniffed her again, Kagome pushed his face back with her hand. "Sesshoumaru! Less sniffing, more talking!"

He shook her off, pressing her closer to him and hiding his face in her hair, trembling. Kagome immediately switched gears, becoming concerned. She pet his hair, stroking it back behind pointed ears. "You can tell me... is it bad?" She asked softly.

"No-" he gasped out, choking on air he kept inhaling so much. He then raised his head, eyes raw.

"Your scent has changed. The smell of death... this Sesshoumaru cannot find it."

Kagome's heart did a flip flop. Her breathing hitched just as goosebumps raced over her skin from the cold air. "W-what?" She stared, mouth agape. "Are you sure?! Sniff me more!"

He did so, pressing his nose to her marks. Sesshoumaru then raised his head, nodding curtly.

Kagome raised a shaking hand to her mouth, touching her own marks on his neck. "Are we- fully bonded?" She breathed, new tears collecting in her eyes.

Her mate's body trembled slightly, expression cracking into hope. Youki raced over his skin, extending his aura out. Kagome understood the prompt and raised her own aura, coating it around them and expanding to mix with his.

"Yes-" he said faintly, eyes wide and hazy with wonder. He lifted her higher with arms wrapped around her legs, causing her to yelp and grip his shoulders, looking down at him. "It's you. Your soul... it was too large. I understand now."

Kagome burst into happy tears, shaking her head. "W-wanna share w-with the class?" She croaked.

"This one thinks it could be many things. Our timelines not aligning. Mating with solely your immortality in mind may have hindered it- but your soul...it is so large... I believe it also required multiple matings in order to tie it down to mine."

Kagome gave a strangled laugh. Her tears fell and landed on Sesshoumaru's upturned face. "How are you a-able to talk about it so clearly?"

"I am extremely shocked and confused and currently trying to compartmentalise my emotions to better deal with the situation."

"You're babbling!"

"I am not," he said, breath hitching as he stared up at her with wonder. Kagome continued to laugh and cry, watching with blurry, stinging eyes as his lips slowly upturned. Another shudder wrecked his frame, before he let her height drop, pressing smiling lips to hers and letting out a startled chuckle when she kissed him harder.

Sesshoumaru held her for a long time, pressing his face into her neck and letting out more muffled laughter. They laughed and cried in a way that was most unbecoming for a former Lord and Lady, but they hardly cared. Kagome let out a breathless giggle when he spun them, her hair ruffling in the breeze as she grinned at him and cupped his face.

"I never... have to leave you?"

Sesshoumaru leaned into her touch, lashes fluttering briefly shut, before he gazed at her with wet eyes. "No. You do not."

Kagome's face hurt from smiling so much. Shuddering, she leaned her forehead against his. "I can't believe it. I-I'm so happy."

"Hn," the sigh he released was long and relieved, sounding old and extinguished but full of hope.

* * *

After reuniting with Mama Higurashi and her brother, Kagome waited a week before tentatively breaking the news of her want to move out. She endeavoured to run as many errands as she could for her mother, trying to make up for the lost months and worry she'd caused her.

It took a few weeks for Kagome to bring herself to leave, guilt gnawing at her bottom lip. Fortunately, the shrine's finances were covered thanks to Sesshoumaru's aid.

Then came the wedding. In reality, they really didn't need one, but the event presented the opportunity to gather everyone together. Though she felt a burst of consuming bliss to be marrying the Demon Lord- feeling the heavy weight of the ring slide onto her finger and bearing it willingly- she couldn't contain herself at the reception.

The moment the doors of the great hall opened and she spied a familiar face, Kagome tore herself from Sesshoumaru's side and ran into Kouga and Ayame's arms.

"Woah, easy there," Kouga laughed.

Kagome hugged them closer, squeezing her eyes shut so tight she saw stars. "I'm so happy to see you both here," she breathed, forcing back tears. Pulling away, she squirmed as Ayame ruffled her hair.

"Wouldn't miss it. But you sure you're not going to regret inviting the entire wolf pack?" She gestured to the chaos behind her of many wolf demons packed into one space, laughing, brawling or eating the majority of the food.

"No-"

"Yes."

Kagome huffed at Sesshoumaru's answer, chatting happily with the two leaders. They looked more mature but still held that agelessness about them that made it near impossible to guess which century they were from.

"Ah, Kagome! There you are," Shippo slipped through the crowd, grasping her hand just as Kagome excused herself from the wolves. He gestured to the two women behind him, standing quiet and lovely with pale hair. "I wanted to introduce you to my mate. Do you remember Atsu?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome grinned, hugging the white fox demon, who blushed and smiled shyly. The miko then noticed the woman's older sister standing behind them, staring at her with icy blue eyes.

Her smile didn't lessen in the slightest and Kagome stepped forward, grasping one of her hands within both of hers. "You must have helped Shippo a lot and protected him. I never got to thank you for that."

"Spare me the gratitude," she uttered in a clipped tone.

Kagome could feel the ruffle of agitation coming from the warmth somewhere behind her, but Shippo stepped in, laughing awkwardly. "That's her way of saying; don't mention it! You saying 'thank you' makes me uncomfortable."

The fox vixen hissed at him that she did _not_ mean that, but there was a fondness in her eyes. Kagome didn't notice, too struck by the image of Mama across the room chatting to Inukimi. They sipped red wine together and giggled, seeming to comment on Kaito's suit.

"Never thought they'd get on so well," she murmured to her waiting mate.

"Hn, frightening, is it not? They'll be discussing Grandchildren in no time."

Kagome's stomach fluttered at the thought, but she shook it off. Another sight caught her eye, that of Riza lip-locked with a white-haired young man, his tanned cheeks dusted with a heavy blush. What struck her was the likeness he shared with a certain Hanyou she knew, albeit with shorter hair.

"Katsurou," Sesshoumaru addressed him. "Disengage from the wolf before her father slits your throat."

Riza and the young man blinked owlishly at them, leaning away from the wall. Katsurou caught his breath, grinning as he took the wolf demon's hand. "Sorry, Uncle. We'll go somewhere else."

Kagome jolted just as his violet eyes slid to her, warming. "Good to finally meet you, Auntie," he inclined his head, soon hurrying away with Riza in tow.

"W-was that-?" she chocked, staring up at her mate. Sesshoumaru gave the briefest of nods, offering his arm without comment. Accepting it, Kagome allowed the Daiyoukai to guide her away from the dancing guests and light, flowing music, walking out of the hall and into the gardens. The night air felt cool on her exposed shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru," she pouted. "I understand taking a breather but there are still so many friends inside I want to see-"

"There are friends outside too," he uttered, gaze flicking over her shoulder where a man sat at a table. He rose, fidgeting with his fancy clothes in such an achingly familiar way it made new tears mist her eyes, knees weakening.

Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth, this time needing Sesshoumaru to nudge her gently forward to move. Her limbs didn't seem to want to co-operate.

He'd aged. It's an inescapable fact. There were deep lines under his eyes, face wrinkled with laughter lines. His white hair appeared thinner but had remained long.

Inuyasha stared at her, drinking her in. Slowly, the severity of his gaze softened and he stepped forward just as she willed herself to move. He caught her around her waist, making a muffled grunt as she hugged him close, carefully. He smelled the same. If she closed her eyes she could pretend nothing had changed.

"Keh, you ain't gonna break me. The hell's with this delicate hug?"

Kagome choked out a laugh, squeezing him harder and trembling slightly, burying her face in his hair. She then pulled away, taking his hand and opening her mouth- but no words came out. His hand was gnarled, the skin leathery and pulled taut over his knuckles. It felt wrinkled and heavily calloused within her own, smooth, youthful one.

Inuyasha's gaze flickered, before squeezing her hand. "Quit that. I might look like I've sat in a tub too long, but I'm still the same."

"Yeah, I know." She took a breath, smiling tearfully. "You look good, for an old man."

Inuyasha's ears flicked atop his head. He then smiled broadly, flashing a fang. "Heh."

They sat down and talked, with Sesshoumaru disappearing back inside as Kagome mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Inuyasha hadn't changed much, still as gruff and huffy as ever, but there was a weight to his gaze that hadn't been there before. A calm. They held hands the entire time and she felt that he'd become sentimental in his later years.

"I met your son earlier. He seems pretty close to Riza."

"Hah?! Don't tell me he was cosying up to her again! I've told him to quit messing around with the Idiot Wolf's daughter, but nooo," he grouched.

Kagome laughed, tilting her head. "Who's his mother?"

"Shiori. She's inside somewhere, probably fussing over everyone. She gets worried when we all remove our glamours," he muttered, ears lowering to press against his skull. "She's...the reason I've lived so long. I don't even feel different to when I was younger. Just stiff. Her barrier powers influenced her ageing, I think. So it changed mine. But it uh... took its toll in other ways."

Kagome's brows pulled together, and he blinked, tsking and bumping her shoulder with his own. "Listen to me though, talking about shit from the past! Feh, I don't wanna bore ya on your damn wedding day. Even if it is to that bastard," he said the word fondly.

She shook her head. "No, I want to know. You can tell me."

"Ain't that interesting. Just that we struggled for a long time to have a kid and when we did he was a sickly little thing. Decided not to have any more, since it nearly... took her."

Vague worry clenched her heart, even though it had happened years before. "I'm sorry, that sounds terrifying," she murmured, squeezing his hand.

"Meh," he shook himself, nose in the air. "Everything's fine now. The village doesn't exist anymore in the regular sense but we still see everyone," he looked at her then. "Get to see you now too," he said softer.

Kagome nodded, a fragile thing fluttering in her chest. Gladness, she thought. Not everything had to be lost. Just different. Changed. And maybe that was okay.

Upon seeing Shiori, Kagome hugged her too, smiling down at the little old lady with pretty violet eyes. She was then practically passed around from guest to guest, until the miko found herself dancing inside the hall with them, remembering old faces and meeting new ones. Soon she looked up at a tall man, made taller by his antlers.

"I don't think we've met before," she smiled, dancing with him and allowing him to spin her.

"Oh we have," he said gently, lips curving as he brought her back in.

Kagome blinked, looking at his dishevelled brown hair. "Huh. How do you know Sesshoumaru?"

"Used to live at the Western Keep, before the war," he muttered quietly, eyes grave. "A few years later he offered me a place in the village, despite my parents having burned down Bokuseno."

She jolted, staring. "... Hisao," she said thinly, reeling. "I'm- I mean you- really?" Kagome squeaked as something occurred to her. "Sesshoumaru took you in? What about your mother?"

"She passed away not long after from the effects of the mating mark. I hope...it doesn't offend you that I'm here."

"No of course not!" She said quickly, smiling. "I'm happy for you. You're welcome any time, don't be silly."

Hisao's broad shoulders relaxed and he offered a small smile in return.

Feeling herself be spun once more, Kagome found herself brought into different arms. Sesshoumaru glanced at Hisao, who nodded, stepping back with respect as the couple began to sway.

"Didn't think you were much of a dancer," she teased, sliding her arms up around his shoulders, their chests brought together.

"Hn, a woman told me once that I had 'fancy feet,' so this one is confident in his abilities to keep up."

Giggling quietly, Kagome beamed, so close she could count all the lashes fanning his pale cheeks. She shifted her feet, trying to move despite the white dress slightly obstructing her legs. Lapsing into silence, they let the chatter around them fade away from notice.

"Do you think...it'll go away?" She asked softly, feeling his arms tighten around her. "The feeling, I mean; The worry that it's all going to go away again."

Sesshoumaru studied the plains of her face, leaning to rest his nose and lips against her hair.

"It will leave eventually. We will...become used to stability again."

* * *

Months continued on. Her nineteenth birthday passed, though her age hardly mattered now. She'd had his traditional red and white silks restored and visited different demon's homes with him, rebuilding connections.

But Kagome was not her normal self, she found, despite what he'd said. In fact, normal had become something distant. Confusing.

The fact remained that she'd become skittish of her own shadow, looking around, waiting, watching. Like an addict, she awaited the next time jump, fearful of it. She didn't want another, but she'd been so switched on for such a long stretch of time it felt difficult to turn off. The feeling of worry persisted like an untreated illness that weakened her body.

Sesshoumaru was not normal either.

At night when they slumbered together, he trembled. The harsh, jagged lines of scars rippled with each coil and flex of tense muscles. He'd flinch and start, panting softly with a damp brow.

Kagome knew his pride ran deep and bent to kiss his hair silently, stroking the plains of his body gently and raising her aura. _I'm here. No one will touch you._

Sometimes, he could drift off after that. Other nights were not so short-lived.

She thought she'd been successful in hiding her own fears from him, not wanting to trouble anyone. But when they were out in the city one day, hands clasped- they happened to walk by a fountain that automatically shot a burst of spray up from the floor- and he tugged her back sharply, stepping in front of her before she could even flinch. Kagome's eyes widened, and she gripped his hand, shoulders sagging with relief.

Water had always used to trigger time travel. She thought she'd been slick in covering up her recent aversion to it.

Sesshoumaru's gaze slanted down to hers. "...Are there not places you wished to show me? Favourite stores and such?"

Kagome blinked, brightening like a previously overcast day. "Yeah," she smiled. "I know a cute cafe. We should go now, it's not far. You'll love it."

He gave a put upon sigh, as though it hadn't been his idea. "So long as it is not Wacdonalds. Shippo claimed to see you there often."

"No, silly~ As if I'd ever take you somewhere like that," blue eyes glittered.

 _Note to self; take Sesshoumaru to Wacdonalds._

* * *

In the middle of the night, after tossing and turning, Kagome huffed. Sitting up, she groggily slid her bed companions arm off her waist and got out of bed, leaving Sesshoumaru's sleeping form.

Padding to the bathroom and rubbing her eye, she filled a glass of tap water for herself and drank, feeling it slide down her dry throat.

Without warning- pink waters suddenly engulfed her. Kagome shrieked with surprise and dread, turning in the dark depths. She kicked to stay afloat, raising her head and spying light already playing upon the surface.

Clawing through the water, she broke out just as suddenly as she'd been plunged in, coughing.

Kagome blinked, pushing her hair away from her face and looking around the bathroom she now sat in. It looked completely different from the penthouses. More spacious. The first thing she found odd was the assortment of children's bath toys lining the side of the tub.

 _Maybe I'm at Shippo's house?_

Standing skittishly, she shivered in her soaked tank-top and pyjama shorts, hearing something outside. Kagome cracked the door open, peering out. It seemed like a nice enough house, with hardwood floors and a long hallway that she stepped out into, spying the kitchen in one direction and the living room. Creeping down the hallway and trailing wet footprints in her wake, Kagome picked up on low murmurings. The deep baritone was familiar and she felt her heart flutter in response to it.

Stopping at a slightly ajar door, she leaned down a little, squinting through the opening. The strong line of Sesshoumaru's back faced her, clad in a blue shirt while long wisps of silver hair flowed over his shoulders. Kagome jolted and put a hand over her mouth the moment he turned, holding the cutest little bundle. The baby had a full head of pale white hair. They seemed to be about a year old, staring up at Sesshoumaru intently, making noises.

"She needs to sleep. There's no need to take that tone with me," the Daiyoukai murmured, lashes lowered to smile with his eyes. His tone was one reserved for when they lay in bed on lazy mornings, soft and grumbling. It made her a little weak in the knees.

 _His version of baby talk is to speak to them like an adult. I love it._

"Would you like a story to make up for it?" He bartered.

The child made a squeaky noise, clapping their hands, before gnawing on a fist with their gums.

"You drive a hard bargain. Impressive for one so young," Sesshoumaru gently pried it away, nails blunt despite his inhuman appearance. Kagome blinked back tears, chest filling with warmth. He cradled the child in one arm, finger sliding over the titles of books within the nursery, perusing them seriously. His bundle made a noise at one particular book.

"This one does not know if reading Sleeping Beauty is wise. It is a false advertisement that presents too much excitement. You did not sleep last time I read it," he uttered, before pausing as though sensing something.

"Mama?"

Kagome jolted and turned, looking down at the little girl. She looked no older than about 6, with dark hair and blue eyes, but upon closer inspection, Kagome noted the pupils were silt. The girl blinked, tilting her head and rubbing her eye, dressed in bunny-print pyjamas. Two slightly curled magenta markings adorned her cheeks.

"Why are you all wet?"

"I-I- um...ahaha! I just stepped in the shower and forgot to uh...remove the ole' clothes!" The miko laughed nervously, dying inside. "Silly M-mom, right?"

 _Oh God, I'm a Mom here. This is real, isn't it? I-I'm going to be a-_

Giggling, the girl gave her a brilliant, gap-toothed smile. "Silly Mama! You forgot how to shower!"

"That so?" A silky voice purred. Now Kagome truly wished the ground would swallow her up, turning stiffly to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the threshold. "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration?"

She squeaked, stepping back and reeling a little. "N-no I'm good, thanks!"

"Hn, Miyuki, go back to bed. Your Mother needs to dry off."

Nodding, Miyuki bounced into a skip, black hair dancing and revealing tiny pointed ears as she disappeared around a corner. Kagome watched with wide eyes, turning to Sesshoumaru and swallowing.

"This one did not expect to see you tonight, but we never were sure on the exact date," he rumbled, hand gliding down and finding her waist.

Releasing a breath Kagome didn't know she was holding, the miko leaned into him gratefully, staring at the baby. "Yeah, I can see why dates aren't my priority right now. I don't even know how I got here. Thought all the well's magic had run out and wouldn't, you know- send me _forward_ into the future," she breathed, leaning to inspect the little bundle. "I just...wow."

"We called him Touma," he murmured lowly, shifting the bundle into Kagome's frozen arms. She stiffened with shock, soon relaxing and staring down at the boy. A crescent moon marked his tiny forehead, small mouth opening in a yawn, cheeks chubby and adorable.

Kagome blinked rapidly to hold the tears in her eyes, not sure why she was suddenly emotional.

"Hey there," she cooed. Shifting her hand, Kagome smoothed careful fingers over soft white hair. Touma blinked at her with baby blue eyes, small hand raising to grab her finger, gurgling. Kagome inwardly melted.

"He's- I mean they're both-" the miko shook her head, trying to get the words out.

Long fingers shifted her clothing down, exposing a creamy shoulder and bold mating mark. The same look of old relief seemed to dust his gaze, lips pressing to it. "This is what we both sought for so long. Does it please you?"

"Of course it does," she jumped, a little jittery and vulnerable. Cheeks bloomed red, and she gently pushed at his chest. "Hey- Mr." Kagome squeaked. "Quit that hungry look. You have a wife."

"Mn, you. Does it matter?" His eyes danced with predatory amusement while Kagome hugged Touma to her, causing the Daiyoukai to chuckle. "I seem to recall you doing many, _many_ dirty and lascivious things to my past self if we're pointing fingers."

Gaping, she blushed, moving away just as fur wrapped around her waist. Mokomoko dragged her back into his embrace, deep chuckle resounding in her ear-drums pleasantly.

"I've just discovered I'm in the future and we have two children, and you're _still_ flirting?" The exasperated look on her face melted into an impressed one, eyeing him with a grin. "Huh, our mating must still be pretty solid."

"Indeed," the rousing look and pride in his countenance gave him away.

Kagome huffed, feeling Touma start to fuss. She rocked him a little, moving gently and murmuring in a gooey tone. He seemed to settle, eyes closing as she decided to set him down in his cot to sleep, tucking a blanket over him. She then straightened, smoothing gentle fingers over the boy's hair once more.

Wide blue eyes then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Can I see Miyuki again?"

His lips curved, giving a slight incline of his head.

Creeping down the hall, which held many filled photo frames on the walls, she followed Sesshoumaru's silent instruction to turned left. Peering into the room, she adjusted mokomoko around her shoulders, noticing the space was illuminated with the soft glow of a nightlight, Kagome spied the young girl asleep in bed, hugging a toad plushie.

Padding over, she felt her heart melt at the sight. Instinctively, Kagome inched up the covers around her chin, tidying the dark, dishevelled bed hair away from her cute face.

Taking a look around the girl's room, Kagome spied a wooden sword, along with many, many, _many_ demon figurines. _Must be her equivalent of a pony phase._

Watching her future daughter sleep a little longer, Kagome then shifted, padding out of the room. She pulled the door slightly, allowing light to still flow into the corner of the room. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, overwhelmed.

"...They're both beautiful."

"Naturally. They are ours," he huffed, levelling her with a flat look.

She smiled and walked down the hall slowly, bare feet touching down on the cool floors. "But why are they full-blooded demons? I thought they'd be like Inuyasha, a Hanyou?"

"You had something to do with it. I do not think a demon and miko of our great calibre have ever produced offspring before, so I could not find much about it."

"Nice way to slip in some ego-stroking there, I like it," she teased, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

A room down the hallway kept catching her eye, discreet and not far from the nursery. Slight reiki caught in the air, and Kagome couldn't stop her curiosity. Inching almost soundlessly to the door, she peered in from the threshold.

Her breath caught in her throat, looking at the exquisite bedroom.

An almost naked woman lay across the bedding, kimono haphazardly clinging to arms, rumpled and slightly torn. The red and white pattens looked to be inspired by his own old silks, but with added soft green leaves. Kagome found it a shame even while staring at her double. The shioze silk looked like it had been beautifully woven and hardly deserved such rough treatment.

She frowned at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder.

He glanced at her, flashing a fang that looked more fond and cheeky than it ever would intimidating. "We attended a festival earlier. You can hardly expect this one to take all the blame for your current position if you're going to wear such finery."

"Hn," Kagome made his signature noise, smirking. "At least you're taking responsibility after tiring me out by looking after Touma."

Her stomach flip-flopped when he smiled outright. And it wasn't teasing or hungry this time, but genuine, an upturn of his lips and gentling of his eyes. He looked so calm and at ease. As though no worry had touched him in a long time.

It was just as she'd wanted it to be.

The fluttering within her stomach turned into the familiar sensation of a stretched elastic band. Kagome squeezed his wrist, "looks like I need to go. I guess I've used up the last bit of power from the well."

He nodded, guiding her slightly away from the door and sliding strong arms around her waist. Resting her hands on his back, the miko smiled.

"Is everyone else alright?"

"Hn. Riza and Katsurou mated."

Kagome did a fist-pump, grinning. "Aw yis. I totally won that bet! Your mom owes me big time. Were Inuyasha and Kouga upset?"

"They grumbled. But Inuyasha is ultimately happy for what it means for Katsu."

"Right...extended life-span." She touched his chest, smoothing her hand down to his abdomen. "Have I really not aged?"

Firm lips pressed to hers. "No, not one day since that last mating." Sesshoumaru's fingers curled around her chin, reverent gold staring down at her, swiping his thumb over her mouth. "This is your last jump, miko. From here on, I do not know what will happen."

Kagome pressed a kiss to his thumb, the blue of her irises shining. "That's alright, I think we can handle whatever life throws at us, Mr Fancy Feet."

The demon smiled slightly, nodding once and watching as her form slipped through his fingers. She disappeared through the floor without a trace of her left-behind, save for the warmth of his countenance.

* * *

Unlike previous times, Kagome barely had time to swim in the waters around her before they opened up below her feet like a burst container. She squeaked and fell through the opening along with the flow of pink waters, landing in her bathtub. She groaned, blinking. The feeling of Time-travel dissipated instead of retreating. She felt as though she'd lost something previously unnoticed, but didn't have a chance to mull it over.

She scrambled up and hurried out of the bathroom. Sesshoumaru lay in the exact same position she'd left him in, cheek resting on the pillow and foot hanging carelessly off the bed.

Kagome hopped onto the bed, shaking his shoulder. "I'm back! You don't have to worry!"

He groaned, shifting and flashing her a groggy, annoyed look. "Gn...what nonsense do you speak, mate?"

"Huh? Weren't you wondering where I was?"

Sesshoumaru yawned, tongue curling as his mouth opened. "This one is hardly so clingy as to fret when you leave for the faraway kingdom of the bathroom."

Kagome blinked, quieting. No time had passed, unlike the previous jumps. All the same, she couldn't stop the buzzing in her veins as Sesshoumaru turned over again, seeming intent on ignoring her.

She huffed, crossing her arms. Recalling the various things she'd seen in the brief leap to the Future, however, she uncrossed them and bit her lip, identifying why she felt squirmy and fluttery.

"You know um, that contraceptive tea I usually drink lost it's effect a few hours ago~"

One golden eye cracked open to stare at the wall. "...Your point?"

Curling some wet hair around her fingers, Kagome gazed at the ceiling innocently. "You're a clever demon. Do I have to say it?" She purred. Wincing when he didn't answer, she sucked in a breath. Nothing like ploughing ahead in the face of uncertainty. "I-I want a baby-" a shriek sounded out when a large force collided with her front with a bit too much enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru grunted, taking the brunt of the fall as they landed in a heap on the floor. Their feet remained sprawled on the bed.

Kagome blinked up at him from her position on his chest.

Sesshoumaru blinked back as though just realising their positions. "Are you certain?"

She grinned, sliding herself forward so that they were nose to nose. "Mhm!"

"And what pray tell brought this on?" He then sniffed, eyes flashing as he curled his hand in her hair. "...You're wet."

"Not in the right places, buddy."

Hearing his unamused snort as he moved them properly off the bed and onto the floor, she cupped his cheek and smiled. "I jumped into the Future. The well's power has completely gone now."

Golden eyes widened as he stilled, braced above her. Kagome slid her knee up, brushing it against his thigh and hooking over his waist. "That's why...I'm eager to meet the people I saw there," she said gently. "We were really happy. And I know we are now...but I'm ready and want to if you are."

"Is that a trick question, foolish miko?" He uttered, the curve of his lips promising wicked and terrible things. Inhuman eyes raked over her form, bruising in their ferocity.

Kagome should probably be concerned about how eagerly she grabbed and yanked him down closer, wanting everything he promised. She'd become strange since being entangled with a demon so often- wanting to feel and give the sensation of teeth sinking into flesh, dragging hot tongues and nails over skin, of sweat-slicked bodies pressing against each other, choked out cries veering on the edge of completion. She was not a pure or dark miko but rather something in between.

She tugged at his hair, angling his head back and he obeyed, opening his mouth for her. Her tongue swiped over his lips, soon pressing to the mating marks on his neck and sucking at the brand she'd left behind.

"Never leave again," he rumbled quietly. "This one refuses to wait for any more time jumps. If I am deprived of you again, dear one...If this Sesshoumaru must exist in purgatory once more..." he panted, digging sharp nails into her hips. "I will cut into the hall of the Kami themselves and rain vengeance and cruelty upon them."

She rocked against him then, a soft keening sound escaping her lips as she grinded against his hardness. "I'm not- gn...going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she kissed at his jagged scars, trying to soothe the shaking madness in his eyes he couldn't always hide from her. The thing he'd tried to sleep away within those caves so long ago.

Sesshoumaru's hands trailed up her thighs, blazing touch raising goosebumps on her skin as he cupped her sex and delighted in her squeak. "They had best hope that when the eventual time for our end comes- a thousand years done the line or so- that they remember to kill this one first," he purred, pressing his lips to her neck, teeth grazing her skin, drawing a hiss from her mouth.

The dance began anew; clawing for control, hips moving, youki and reiki trailing out. Their pale forms were barely visible in the room but every moan and snarl fill it.

She took him, cried out Sesshoumaru's name into the darkness, felt him spill inside her. All of it felt at once divine and heinous. Kagome gripped the silver strands of his hair, clinging to his shoulders and staring down at the twin pools of crimson glowing at her. She captured his hand in hers, twining their fingers together.

When they lay together, spent and nuzzled close and his trembling began anew, Kagome started her personal ritual all over again, stroking his scars.

They were both different. She, the former Shikon Miko shaken by Time, had to learn how to exist in the present.

But he, the former Western Lord torn asunder, would teach her.

Life had pulled them apart and stitched them back together again innumerable times. But she didn't mind kissing the path of thread through rumpled silks.

 ** _End_**


End file.
